Reflexiones Malditas
by Luffy15
Summary: Evil!Naruto! SuperNaruto! NarutoxFemKyuubi OoC. Kyuubi le otorga un poder a Naruto que evoluciona en formas que la bestia nunca pudo haber imaginado, y ahora el mundo debe pagar el precio del error del Bijuu.
1. Reflejos

**Reflexiones Malditas**

**Desclaimer:** No es mió. Nunca lo será. ¿Tengo que decir más?

_Resumen:_ La noche del ataque de Kyuubi y su subsecuente encarcelamiento dentro de Naruto, produce efectos que nadie espero. Kyuubi, al estar dentro de Naruto, decide otorgar a su contenedor una habilidad única, para evitar que daño alguno llegue a su contenedor, pero ni el mismo Kyuubi pudo haber adivinado la forma en la que evolucionaría esta habilidad, y sin desearlo creo un peor monstruo que los mismos Bijuu. Parejas serán Naruto/FemKyuubi, Relación Amo(Naruto)/Sirviente(Kyuubi).

**A/N:** Culpo a la película de "Espejos Siniestros" por esta idea, y también a los varios espejos de tamaño humando que están colgados por mi casa.

Capitulo 1:

"Reflejos"

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**-Dialogo de Demonio-**

_**-Pensamiento de demonio-**_

Localización y tiempo (para señalar cambios)

Una figura oscura se escabullía por el edificio bajo la cobertura de la noche. Esta figura se movía velozmente, pero teniendo cuidado de ser sigiloso, un movimiento en falso podía provocar el fallo de su misión.

Esta figura era un asesino. Contratado para asesinar a un bebe. Pero este no era cualquier bebe, este era el contenedor de una bestia mística, cuya mera presencia era descrita como una catástrofe natural, esta bestia era conocida como Kyuubi no Kitsune, El Demonio Zorro de las Nueve Colas.

Este demonio había sido sellada en el bebe Naruto, el día de su nacimiento, no hace mas de unos días, cuando la bestia ataco sin aviso la aldea oculta entre las hojas, Konohagakure no Sato, una de las 5 grandes potencias Ninja de los Continentes elementales.

Los Ninja de Konoha combatieron valerosamente contra la bestia para proteger a su amada aldea, pero nada de lo que hacían parecía siquiera alentar a la bestia. Cientos de personas murieron ese día.

Al final, cuando todo parecía perdido, su líder, Yondaime Hokage, la cuarta sombra del fuego, llego a la zona de batalla, montado en el jefe de los sapos, Gamabunta, y en un destello de luz, la batalla acabo con la desaparición de Kyuubi… y la muerte de Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, lo único que quedo para demostrar del ataque del Bijuu fueron la destrucción que quedo al paso del monstruo, los cientos de muertos, y un pequeño bebe, llorando en los brazos del héroe muerto, Uzumaki Naruto, el contenedor de la bestia.

Eso fue apenas hace un par de días. Hiruzen Sarutobi, el predecesor de Yondaime, Sandaime Hokage, fue reinstituido a su puesto como líder de la aldea después de esa noche, y en un acto de buena fe en la aldea que tanto amaba, decidió revelar la identidad y naturaleza de Naruto, confiando en que la gente de Konoha, respetaría el deseo de su antiguo líder.

Tristemente, esto no fue lo ocurrido. Los habitantes de Konoha aun se sentían heridos por la muerte de tantos seres queridos, y sin una salida para su tristeza tomaron lo que quedaba de la bestia para dirigir su odio, dicho de otra manera, su odio fue transferido de la bestia a su prisión.

La población entera de Konoha, desde civiles hasta Ninja, exclamaban por la muerte de Naruto, pidiendo la muerte de, lo que para ellos era, un demonio.

Con un corazón pesado, Sarutobi creo una ley, prohibiendo la mención de la naturaleza del joven Jinchuuriki, y penalizando a aquellos que rompieran la ley con la muerte.

Y esto es lo que nos trae a nuestra situación actual.

Este Ninja que se escabullía dentro de la torre del Hokage, tenía la misión de eliminar al contenedor.

No fue mucho tiempo después que encontró el cuarto donde mantenían oculto al infante, y después de noquear al ANBU que cuidaba la entrada, el asesino se encontraba parado frente a una cuna, la cual contenía a un bebe de cabello rubio, con tres marcas como bigotes de gato en cada lado de la cara.

Detrás de una enorme reja dorada, que se mantenía cerrada gracias a una hoja de papel, con la palabra "sello" escrito en ella, un par de ojos, del color de la sangre, miraban como alguien estaba a punto de asesinar a su carcelero, y teniendo el conocimiento de que la muerte de su prisión marcaría su propia muerte, decidió hacer algo al respecto.

-**No tendré a una prisión indefensa, pequeño ningen, disfruta mi obsequio**- resonó la voz de Kyuubi, mientras que energía de color carmesí atravesaba las barras de su prisión y se esparcían por los rincones del cuerpo del infante.

Satisfecho, Kyuubi cerró sus ojos, dispuesto a dormir por un largo tiempo. Desconocido para la bestia, su enerva demoníaca había actuado de una manera que el no esperaba, creando un nuevo poder en el mundo, uno que causaría temor incluso a la bestia misma, un poder fuera de su control.

De vuelta con el asesino, ya había desenfundado su ninjato, y lo sostenía sobre el cuerpo del niño, listo para dar el golpe de gracia y acabar con la vida del pequeño Naruto. Cansado de su larga misión, y con el deseo de acabar pronto, encajo su espada en el estomago del niño, el cual ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de despertar.

Satisfecho con su trabajo, saco su espada del cuerdo del niño y la enfundo, dio vuelta y dejo la habitación, todo esto sin notar que no había ninguna herida en el cuerpo del niño, ni sangre presente, ni rasgadura en su ropa, Naruto seguía durmiendo pacíficamente, soñando con un extraño hombre que era atravesado con una espada através del estomago.

El intruso salio de la torre del Hokage, y se dirigió al punto de encuentro donde daría su reporte a sus clientes. Se movía rápidamente por la noche, listo para recoger su pago y descansar. Fue entonces que supo que algo estaba mal.

Primero un dolor agudo se presento en su estomago, y al voltear hacia el dolor noto, con horror, que una gran mancha oscura se comenzaba a formar, usando su mano para revisar su estomago, toco la mancha con la mano y la levanto para inspeccionarla. Lo que vio fue su mano cubierta de sangre.

Su vista comenzó a distorsionarte, y su cabeza comenzó a sentirse ligera, su cuerpo se comenzó a sentir débil, todos efectos de la perdida de sangre, en su rostro se podía ver la confusión que sentía por estos eventos, y a si, con la cara llena de confusión y dolor, el asesino murió en un callejón oscuro, por una herida espontánea, provocada por razones que no podía comprender.

Esta persona desconocida seria encontrada por un ANBU el día siguiente, el cual haría las investigaciones correspondientes, pero no hallaría nada que lo llevara a resolver la muerte de esta persona.

Sus clientes descubrirían su muerte unos días mas tarde y supondrían que la seguridad del contenedor fue mayor a la esperada y que fue asesinado por uno de los guardias, nadie sabría la verdad de lo ocurrido esa noche.

Y mientras el hombre moría solo y confundido, el pequeño Naruto dormía pacíficamente, soñando con la muerte de un sujeto extraño.

A partir de ese día el Tercer Hokage aumento la seguridad del niño para impedir que el incidente se repitiera. Sus investigaciones sobre el intento de homicidio lo llevarían a un callejón sin fin, y sin mas pruebas solo se dedico a proteger mejor a Naruto.

Con el paso de los años, dejo a Naruto en el orfanato, su deseo de darle una infancia normal, seria un intento perdido, gracias al odio de los habitantes de Konoha que seria transferido a las nuevas generaciones.

Pero através de todo esto, Naruto solo sonreiría, una sonrisa que mostraba felicidad… y ocultaba una maldad más grande que la de los mismos demonios.

Con el paso de los años, Naruto llegaría a darse cuenta de su habilidad, a la cual llamaría "Reflexiones Malditas", y con esta habilidad su deseo de lastimar a las personas que intentaran lastimarlo.

Su habilidad era simple, pero compleja.

Como su nombre lo indicaba, su habilidad creaba una reflexión, reflejaba el daño que se intentara inflingir en Naruto a la persona que provocara el daño, dejando a Naruto intacto y a la otra persona con el daño del ataque, sin importar la naturaleza del ataque.

Seis años después de que adquiriera su habilidad, esta evolucionaría para darle aun mas poder del que Naruto pudo haber soñado.

La habilidad de crear sus propios mundos dentro de cualquier superficie reflejante, sin importar que sea, si tenia reflejo podía entrar a su propia dimensión, donde el reinaba supremo y todo seguía las reglas de Naruto.

Entreno esta habilidad en secreto, durante los siguientes siente años, y para cuando cumplió los trece años de edad, antes de graduarse de la academia Ninja, Naruto ya había llegado a un nivel de perfección, tal que si así lo deseaba, podía usar los reflejos de los ojos de las personas, incluso sus propios ojos, para entrar o arrastrar gente a su dimensión.

Durante todos estos años, Kyuubi permaneció dormido, felizmente ignorante del creciente poder de su contenedor… este seria su peor error.

Y este es el momento donde nuestra historia comienza, la noche en la que Naruto roba el Pergamino prohibido de la torre del Hokage.

-Rayos!- exclamo Naruto, cayendo al suelo exhausto de su entrenamiento. Durante las horas en las que estaba esperando a su Maestro Mizuki, Naruto ya había usado su habilidad para crear una copia exacta del pergamino, usando el reflejo del kunai especial que siempre carga con el.

El kunai en si no era practico para usarse como tal, pero lo que le importaba a Naruto era que estaba hecho con espejos, lo que le daba un fácil acceso a su dimensión y era el arma perfecta para el.

Después de hacer esto, Naruto comenzó tratando de aprender la primera técnica del pergamino, la técnica prohibida de rango B, Clones de Sombra, la cual aprendió rápidamente, pero continuo practicándola una y otra vez para perfeccionarla.

Eso fue hace ya un par de horas, y se acercaba la hora a la que se tenía que encontrar con Mizuki, así que enrollando el pergamino y colgándolo a su espalda con la cuerda que tiene el rollo, se dedico a esperar.

No fue mucho después que sintió que alguien se acercaba a donde se encontraba, así que Naruto se puso de pie y espero que llegara la persona que lo estaba buscando.

-Naruto!- se escucho el grito a través del claro donde estaba Naruto, el cual reconoció la voz como la de Iruka, su otro maestro –Naruto! Que demonios estas haciendo?!- exclamo Iruka claramente enojado.

Naruto por el otro lado ya había revertido a usar su personalidad falsa, que presentaba ante Konoha para ocultar la maldad que rondaba en su alma, así que tomando un respiro, exclamo.

-Iruka-sensei! Me encontraste muy pronto, solo tuve tiempo de aprender una técnica del pergamino!- dijo Naruto haciendo notar a Iruka la apariencia agotada de su alumno. Fue entonces que sus instintos Ninja reconocieron el sonido de shuriken cortando el aire, así que sin pensarlo se lanzo sobre Naruto, recibiendo cinco estrellas Ninja en la espalda.

Fue entonces que Mizuki llego.

-Buen trabajo Naruto!- exclamo Mizuki desde la rama del árbol en la que estaba parado –Ahora dame el pergamino- dijo Mizuki, su sonrisa con un tono de malicia en ella.

Fue entonces que Iruka comprendió lo que estaba pasando, Naruto había sido engañado para robar el pergamino.

-Naruto! No importa lo que pase, no le des el pergamino, protégelo con tu vida si es necesario!- exclamo Iruka mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

Observándolos por un momento, Mizuki tuvo una idea realmente maligna, así que con una sonrisa, volteo su mirada hacia Naruto y comenzó.

-Dime Naruto, te gustaría saber porque todos en la aldea te odian?- pregunto Mizuki, provocando pánico en Iruka, pero la atención de Naruto había sido capturada, el en verdad deseaba saber que lo hacia tan diferente a las demás personas que todos lo odiaban.

-Mizuki, NO! Tu sabes que esta prohibido hablar de esto!- exclamo Iruka tratando de prevenir lo inevitable.

-Hace trece años- comenzó Mizuki –una ley fue creada, una ley que habla específicamente de ti, una ley de la que nunca te debías enterar-

-Pero… Por que?- pregunto Naruto, realmente confundido.

-Recuerdas lo que ocurrió hace trece años, el ataque de Kyuubi- espero Mizuki a que Naruto asintiera con la cabeza antes de continuar –La ley nos prohíbe hablar sobre la verdad de esa noche-

-La verdad?-

-Si, la verdad, la bestia Kyuubi nunca fue derrotada, solo sellada dentro de un bebe, sellado dentro de ti Naruto, tu eres la bestia Kyuubi!-

Esto dejo paralizado a Naruto de la impresión, desde que tiene memoria había vivido con la gente de la aldea odiándolo y diciéndole cosas como demonio, y otras semejantes pero, hasta este momento no había hecho la conexión entre su fecha de nacimiento, el ataque del demonio y el odio que recibía, pero esto ciertamente hacia sentido.

Tan inmerso estaba Naruto en sus pensamientos que no fue hasta que Iruka lo empujo fuera del alcance de un Fuuma shuriken, que había sido lanzado por Mizuki, que lo saco de sus pensamientos y decidió concentrarse en el ahora y preocuparse de lo demás cuando esto hubiera acabado.

No teniendo el deseo de revelar su habilidad de reflejos malditos, Naruto, coloco sus manos en el sello de la técnica que aprendió del pergamino y grito –Clones de Sombras!- y con una inmensa nube de humo el lugar donde se encontraban ahora estaba lleno de copias de Naruto, las cuales no perdieron tiempo en lanzarse contra Mizuki.

Unos minutos mas tarde, los clones de Naruto habían desaparecido, y lo único que quedo en la clara del bosque eran Iruka, con unas cuantas heridas por los shurikens que recibió en la espalda, Naruto, el cual había regresado a su estado pensativo, y el inconciente y golpeado cuerpo de Mizuki.

Fue a esta escena a la que llego el Hokage, con su grupo de ANBU, y después de ordenarles que se llevaran a Mizuki a una celda, llevo a Naruto e Iruka a la torre del Hokage para una platica muy importante.

-Naruto- comenzó el Hokage –Se que esto puede ser mucho para aprender en una noche y que te pudo haber causado un shock muy grande pero ahora que lo sabes, es importante que conozcas el funcionamiento del sello en tu estomago-

-En mi estomago- dijo Naruto, levantando su camisa para ver el sello que todavía estaba visible, el sello como espiral que cubría su estomago.

-Ese sello es conocido como Sello del Demonio Muerto (Shiki Fuuin), es el sello que el Cuarto Hokage uso para sellar al demonio Kyuubi dentro de ti y salvar a Konoha de la destrucción- continuo el Hokage, solo dando una pequeña pausa para prender e inhalar de su pipa.

-El último deseo de Yondaime fue que fueras visto como un héroe, el héroe que nos mantiene a todos a salvo manteniendo a la bestia alejada del mundo- termino de explicar el Hokage, dando tiempo a Naruto de que asimilara lo ya dicho.

-Hace mucho sentido- dijo Naruto calmadamente –Ahora entiendo todo, gracias por decírmelo- contesto Naruto sorprendiendo a los dos, ellos estaban esperando miles de preguntas o algo de enojo pero Naruto solo se notaba calmado.

Naruto se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a la puerta, listo para regresar a su departamento.

-Espera Naruto!- dijo Iruka viendo que su alumno se iba –Ten esto- dijo dándole su propia Hitai ate (bandana) –Preséntate mañana el la academia para que te asigne a tu equipo- dijo Iruka con una sonrisa.

Naruto solo asintió distraído, tomando el hitai ate y saliendo de la oficina y del edificio en dirección a su departamento.

-Que piensas Iruka?- pregunto Sarutobi.

-Estoy preocupado, esto pudo ser un golpe muy grande a su estabilidad emocional- contesto Iruka.

-Asegúrate de ponerlo en el equipo que estará bajo Kurenai, ella tiene el mayor entendimiento acerca de la mente humana de los Instructores Jounin de este año, ella debería de ser capaz de notar cualquier tipo de inestabilidad emocional-

-Si, Lord Hokage-

De vuelta con Naruto, ya había llegado a su departamento, y una vez dentro, se permitió demostrar sus emociones.

-Mwhahahaha!- río Naruto con malicia, y saco su Kunai especial, usando el reflejo para entrar a su dimensión, dejando atrás un departamento vacío.

Dentro de la mente de Naruto, detrás de una enorme reja, dos ojos enormes se abrieron por primera vez en casi trece años.

Lo primero que Kyuubi noto, fue el cambio que había sufrido la mente de su contenedor,, en lugar del sistema de alcantarillado que era la primera vez que lo miro, ahora estaba una casa de espejos, con miles de millones de espejos reflejándose los unos a los otros, algunos de ellos reflejando a Kyuubi.

Confundida, la bestia intento usar su chakra para investigar el cambio pero en el momento que su chakra salio de la reja los espejos brillaron y absorbieron todo el chakra, intrigando a la bestia aun más de lo que ya estaba.

Lo que no noto la bestia fue que la energía que los espejos absorbieron llegó a la dimensión de Naruto, en donde este estaba en ese preciso momento alertándolo de la intrusión y dándole la forma de llegar a la jaula de la bestia.

Naruto sonrío, una sonrisa llena de malicia, y sin más se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el chakra extraño.

De vuelta con Kyuubi, el siguió intentando usar su chakra pero los espejos seguían absorbiéndola, por fin después de unos momentos mas, unos de los espejos comenzó a actual como agua, creando olas que provenían del centro de el y al fin un cuerpo salio del espejo, mostrando a Naruto.

Ojos zafiro miraron profundamente en ojos rubí. Naruto sonrío, su sonrisa aparentemente amable. Kyuubi sonrío, su sonrisa llena de malicia, pero detrás de ella mucha confusión.

-así que tú eres Kyuubi- comenzó Naruto –Eres tan grande como lo imaginaba-

**-A que debo esta visita de mi carcelero?-** pregunto Kyuubi, su tono desinteresado, pero muy dentro la sensación de curiosidad que acompañaba a todo de la familia de los Kitsune.

-Necesitaba verte con mis propios ojos para decidir en mi curso de acción- respondió Naruto, su sonrisa tornándose maliciosa nuevamente, llamando la atención de Kyuubi.

Naruto, sin temor alguno, camino hacia la reja, solo parando cuando estaba al alcance de sus brazos, una vez ahí, Kyuubi decidió asustarlo, y lanzo su pata contra la reja, con la intención de golpearlo con sus garras, lo que lo sorprendió fue que Naruto no se movió, ni mostró temor alguno, mientras su garra atravesaba su estomago.

Confundido, Kyuubi observo mejor el lugar de la herida, notando que no había sangre ni rasgaduras en la ropa, fue entonces que un dolor agudo se presento en su estomago, y volteando hacia abajo noto la sangre que salía de su propio abdomen, pero la herida sello rápidamente gracias a su regeneración.

-Continuemos esta platica en un mejor sitio, si?- dijo Naruto, mientras que abría un portal a la dimensión de los espejos y arrastraba a Kyuubi adentro.

Kyuubi por su parte estaba mas que confundido, para este momento ya no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Por supuesto recordaba las habilidades defensivas que creo para su contenedor, pero sin su supervisión, estas habilidades parecían haber crecido en formas que nunca se pudo haber imaginado.

Una vez dentro del mundo de Naruto, lo primero que Kyuubi noto fue que estaba libre de su prisión y que Naruto estaba parado frente a el, su sonrisa firme en su rostro, observándolo con algo parecido a burla.

No agradándole la expresión del humano, Kyuubi se lanzo sobre el humano, garras y colmillos listos para devorar a su carcelero.

Pero junto en el momento en el que estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo, el mundo comenzó a crecer, dejando a Kyuubi del tamaño de un zorro recién nacido, volteando alrededor, Kyuubi noto algo que lo aterro, Naruto viéndolo hacia abajo, el mundo no se había hecho mas grande, Kyuubi se había encogido.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la bestia conocida como Kyuubi, sintió temor ante la presencia de un ser superior a el.

La ironía estaba en que todo esto ocurrió por las acciones de la misma bestia.

Sonriendo, Naruto se agacho, recogiendo a Kyuubi en sus brazos y dando un abrazo.

-Te diré lo que va a pasar, mi pequeña mascota- comenzó Naruto, su tono ligero, como si fuera una ocurrencia diaria cargar a un demonio en tus brazos como una mascota.

-En este mundo, yo controlo todo, cualquier cosa que yo desee pasara aquí-

**-Pero como paso esto?-** pregunto Kyuubi, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando.

-No te preocupes, ya lo entenderás-

Después de que dijo esto, Kyuubi comenzó a sentir algo extraño, y le tomo unos segundos para entender que estaba pasando, pero cuando se dio cuenta, entro en pánico.

**-QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?! COMO ESTAS HACIENDO ESTO?! NO DEBERIAS DE SER CAPAS DE HACERLO?! NO AMI!!!-** grito la bestia asustada por lo que ocurría.

Sin embargo la sensación no se detuvo, y volteando hacia sus colas, Kyuubi noto con horror que ya solo les quedaba una de sus nueve colas, y volteando a ver a su contenedor, noto que el ahora tenia nueve colas detrás de el, sus orejas habían sido reemplazadas por unas orejas como las de Kyuubi que se colocaban en la cima de su cabeza, sus ojos ahora eran del color de los de Kyuubi, sus marcas en sus mejillas estaban mas pronunciadas y sus colmillos salían ligeramente de sus labios.

**-Que es lo que has hecho?-** pregunto Kyuubi en una voz callada, resignado a lo que estaba pasando.

-Es simple, desee tu poder, y ser un demonio como tu, un Kitsune, y ahora todo tu poder es mío y ahora soy un demonio completo y no solo el contenedor de uno- explico Naruto, todavía abrazando a Kyuubi.

**-Y que harás conmigo?-**

-Tú serás mi mascota, mi esclavo, tú serás lo que sea que yo quiera que seas- mientras decía esto, un collar aparecía en el cuello de Kyuubi, con una palca, con la palabra "Obediencia" escrita en ella.

Después de que se formo el collar, Naruto, dejo a Kyuubi en el suelo.

-Tu nuevo nombre será Tei, y esta es tu nueva forma- dicho esto, la figura de Kyuubi cambió de la de un zorro a la de una muchacha, adolescente, con cabello corto que llegaba hasta sus hombros de color castaño claro, sus ojos cambiaron de color rojo a un color amarillo, sobre su cabeza, permanecieron sus orejas alargadas como las de un conejo, detrás de ella su única cola permaneció, estaba vestida en un vestido rosa, y el collar que tenia permaneció al igual que la placa.

-Entiendes tu lugar, verdad mi querida Tei?- pregunto Naruto, su sonrisa permaneciendo tan amable como la primera vez que se conocieron.

**-Si, amo Naruto-** dijo Kyuubi, ahora Tei, con claridad, arrodillada frente a Naruto, con su mirada baja, resignada a su destino.

Al día siguiente, Academia Ninja

Después de haber tenido su platica con Tei, Naruto la regreso al sello, y regresando al mundo real noto que los cambios todavía estaban con el, sabiendo lo que harían los aldeanos y Ninja de Konoha si lo vieran en este estado, y no teniendo el deseo de revelar sus habilidades para combatir a toda una aldea Ninja, Naruto utilizo la habilidad de cambio de forma de los Kitsune para ocultar sus cambios y aparecer como normalmente se ve.

Decidiendo que era suficiente por una noche Naruto se quedo dormido, planeando la forma de realizar sus sueños. Al día siguiente Naruto despertó mas temprano de lo usual, efecto secundario de su transformación en demonio, así que decidió ir temprano a la academia para saber que equipo le tocaría.

Al llegar, noto que era el primero en entrar al salón, así que se dirigió a uno de los asientos cerca de la ventana y se dedico a esperar.

Fue un poco mas tarde que los demás alumnos llegaron, algunos en grupo, como Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi, y otros solos como, Sasuke Uchiha, pero nadie comento en la presencia de Naruto, esto fue hasta que Kiba Inuzuka llego al salón y vio al rubio.

-Naruto, que haces aquí?- pregunto Kiba con su perro Akamaru dando un pequeño ladrido como si se hiciera la misma pregunta –Solo los que pasaron el examen deben de estar aquí-

Asumiendo de nueva cuenta su actitud feliz, Naruto respondió de la forma esperada.

-Lo se Kiba, pero mira mi Hitai ate, si pase mi examen después de todo- exclamo Naruto, apuntando a su frente, donde la Hitai ate que le dio Iruka estaba colocada.

No fue mucho después que todos los alumnos llegaron al salón, con solo una pequeña pelea entre Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka sobre quien se sentaría al lado de Sasuke, la cual pronto se convirtió en una pelea masiva entre todo el club de fans del Uchiha, para ver quien se sentaría junto a el, poco después del fin de la pelea llego Iruka, el cual comenzó dando un discurso sobre la vida de un Gennin y lo orgulloso que estaba de todos ellos, poco después comenzó lo que todos estaban esperando, la asignación de los equipos.

-Bien chicos, les diré como fueron asignados y después los recogerá su nuevo instructor Jounin-

-…el equipo 7 estará conformado por Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno- aquí Iruka hizo una pausa para esperar a que pasaran los gritos de emoción, Sakura, y de irritación, Ino y el club de fans, antes de continuar – y Kiba Inuzuka, su instructor será Kakashi Hatake- ignorando el gruñido de irritación de Kiba, continuo.

-El equipo 8 será conformado por Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, y Shino Aburane, su instructor será Kurenai Yuhi-

-Y finalmente el equipo 10 esta conformado por Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, y Chouji Akimichi, su instructor será Asuma Sarutobi- ignorando las exclamaciones de irritación de Ino y el susurro de -Problemático- de Shikamaru Iruka continuo dando unos últimos consejos antes de salir despidiéndose de sus alumnos.

Unos minutos mas tarde, la puerta del aula se abrió y entro una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos, vestida en un vestido que parecía echo de vendas.

-Equipo 8, por favor síganme- dijo la mujer, y sin mas salio del salón, con los integrantes del equipo 8 siguiéndola de cerca. Unos minutos más tarde, la mujer los había dirigido a uno de los campos de entrenamiento cercanos a la academia, y sentándose en el suelo comenzó a hablar.

-Muy bien, mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi y probablemente seré su Instructora Ninja, así que por que no empezamos con las presentaciones, su nombre, gustos y aficiones, y su sueño- dijo indicando a Hinata –Por que no comienzas-

-Me llamo Hinata Hyuuga- comenzó Hinata, su voz en un tono bajo pero auditible, sin ningún rastro de la pequeña niña tímida que solía ser –Me gustan los espejos, mi pasatiempo es entrenar y mi sueño es cumplir las expectativas de "esa" persona- dijo Hinata, haciendo a Kurenai pensar que se refería a su padre en su sueño, ya que esta conocía un poco a Hinata de cuando la asignaban a cuidarla cuando era una Chounin.

-Ahora tu- dijo Kurenai señalando a Shino.

-Mi nombre es Shino Aburame, mis gustos son mi clan y los insectos, mi pasatiempo es coleccionar insectos y mi sueño es convertirme en un buen líder para mi clan- dijo Shino, hablando todo el tiempo en un tono monótono.

-Muy bien, ahora tu- dijo la Jounin, indicando al ultimo del equipo.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen y el pocky, mi pasatiempo es entrenar mis reflejos y mi sueño es… Hi mi tsu! (Se cre to!)- dijo Naruto.

Lo de sus reflejos era algo con doble sentido que en realidad no muchos lo entenderían, en verdad solo una persona, aparte de Naruto entendería su significado. Gracias a su habilidad especial, Naruto es inmune a daños físicos de cualquier tipo, ya sean con chakra o no, pero el deseo de Naruto de no revelar su habilidad a nadie de Konoha lo llevo a entrenar día y noche sin parar para incrementar su agilidad, velocidad y coordinación, con la intención de aprender a esquivar todo tipo de ataque para evitar que alguien lo toque y descubra su habilidad.

Es una suerte para el, que cuando era menor y no tenia idea alguna de su habilidad el Hokage mantenía tantos operativos ANBU cuidándolo día y noche para evitar que lo lastimaran que casi nadie lo pudo atacar, o presenciar su habilidad de primera cuenta, y la persona que lo hizo darse cuenta de ella, murió poco después sin poder mencionar nada a nadie.

Sin duda, la suerte esta de lado de Naruto.

Entonces al decir "entrenar mis reflejos" se refería a su habilidad de "reflexiones malditas" y sus reflejos físicos.

-Muy bien, como ya saben mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi, mis gustos son las artes de las ilusiones y mi pasatiempo es crear nuevas ideas para mas técnicas de ilusión, mi sueño es convertirme en la mejor usuaria de Genjutsu de Konoha- fue la presentación que dio Kurenai a su equipo.

-Ahora les explicare su examen para saber si permanecerán como Gennin- comenzó Kurenai, y paro para los gritos de sorpresa que imagino que vendrían de sus alumnos, pero ninguno dijo nada, los tres permanecieron sentados esperando pacientemente a que continuara su maestra, a si que, con una gotita de sudor en la frente, continuo.

-Bien, mañana realizaremos un ejercicio de supervivencia, este examen tendrá un 66.3 por ciento de posibilidad de fallo y el que falle será regresado a la academia por otro año mas- ahora esto provoco una reacción en sus pupilos, Naruto gano una mirada llena de pánico, incluso si era falsa y Kurenai no podía distinguir eso, Hinata se puso un poco nerviosa, y esto era su emoción real, pero debajo de eso estaba mucha determinación, y Shino, levanto una ceja, que esperaban es un Aburame.

-Bien, encuéntrenme mañana en el campo de entrenamiento 20 a las 8 a.m. en punto y no lleguen tarde- dicho esto, Kurenai desapareció, en una nube de humo, dejando a los 3 Gennin solos.

Levantándose del suelo, los dos chicos y una chica, se miraron los unos a los otros, asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron en diferentes direcciones.

No fallarían, los tres tenían metas que no los dejarían fallar.

R&R

**A/N:** Bueno pues este es el primer capitulo de lo que será "Reflexiones Malditas", lo que provoco esta idea ya lo explique anteriormente, así que no lo haré de nuevo pero lo que si diré es que la descripción de Kyuubi la saque del personaje de Tewi Inanba de "Tohou Project", la use a ella por que mientras escribía esa parte mire mi fondo de pantalla y la tenia a ella como tal y dije "por que no?" así que así paso, en fin se que mucho de esto parece muy OoC y que Naruto parece ser Omnipotente pero solo déjenme decirles que si Naruto parecía muy poderoso es por que, así lo quise hacer, ya entenderán mis ideas mas adelante en la historia, además explicare los cambios en algunos de los personajes y todo lo demás que se debe de saber sobre esto.


	2. El Juego Maldito Comienza

**Reflexiones Malditas**

**Desclaimer:** No es mió. Nunca lo será. ¿Tengo que decir más?

_Resumen:_ La noche del ataque de Kyuubi y su subsecuente encarcelamiento dentro de Naruto, produce efectos que nadie espero. Kyuubi, al estar dentro de Naruto, decide otorgar a su contenedor una habilidad única, para evitar que daño alguno llegue a su contenedor, pero ni el mismo Kyuubi pudo haber adivinado la forma en la que evolucionaría esta habilidad, y sin desearlo creo un peor monstruo que los mismos Bijuu. Parejas serán Naruto/FemKyuubi, Relación Amo(Naruto)/Sirviente(Kyuubi).

**A/N:** Culpo a la película de "Espejos Siniestros" por esta idea, y también a los varios espejos de tamaño humano que están colgados por mi casa.

Capitulo 2:

"El Juego Maldito Comienza"

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**-Dialogo de Demonio-**

_**-Pensamiento de demonio-**_

Localización y tiempo (para señalar cambios)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La mañana siguiente de la selección de los equipos.

Al llegar a su casa, lo primero que hizo Naruto fue entrar a su dimensión para entrenar para el examen que tendría lugar la siguiente mañana.

Una vez ahí, convoco a Tei para tener un compañero de entrenamiento, y decidiendo primero que nada entrenar en evasión, le pidió a Tei que le lanzara, con la mejor puntería que pudiera, los cientos de Kunai y shuriken que convoco para este motivo.

Tei, siempre feliz de causar dolor, olvidando convenientemente que cualquier golpe físico causado a Naruto seria reflejado hacia ella, comenzó a lanzar proyectil tras proyectil, con una puntería aterradora, por suerte la agilidad de Naruto fue suficiente para evadir todos.

Al final, después de unas horas, los proyectiles se acabaron, y Tei y Naruto yacían recostados uno al lado del otro, ambos agotados por la práctica, uno empapado en sudor, y la otra con brazos adoloridos.

Después de descansar unos minutos, Naruto se puso de pie y decidió que era hora de practicar Genjutsu, ya que estaba totalmente seguro de que se enfrentaría con mas de una ilusión durante la prueba de su Jounin sensei.

Por las siguientes par de horas, Tei y Naruto, practicaron el uso de ilusiones además de la forma de disipar los efectos de estos, y por la naturaleza de Kitsune de ambos no les fue muy difícil ver a través de las ilusiones y usarlos les era casi instintivo.

Después de acabar con su entrenamiento, Naruto decidió que era momento de descansar, así que después de devolver a Tei a su sello, regreso a su apartamento y se fue a dormir.

Al despertar al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño rápido, seguido de un cambio rápido de ropa, decidiendo en lugar de su chaqueta y pantalón naranja, a usar solo una camisa negra y unos pantalones grises, cubriendo todo con una gabardina negra, su placa de Konoha puesta en su frente, había sido pulida hasta que el metal reflejara tan bien como un espejo, termino su atuendo con sus sandalias Ninja y su portador de kunai y shuriken en su pierna derecha, su kunai especial en una bolsa oculta de su pantalón, para un alcance rápido.

Decidiendo que ya había perdido mucho tiempo, salio de su departamento, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta con llave, y tomo rumbo al campo de entrenamiento donde se suponía que tenia que encontrar a su equipo.

Con Hinata

Al salir de la reunión con su equipo, Hinata por un momento se permitió caer en su personalidad tímida y se sonrojo de un color escarlata, mientras su mente gritaba emocionada _–Estoy en el mismo equipo con Naruto-sama!-_

Aumentando su velocidad no fue mucho después que la princesa de los Hyuuga llegara a su hogar, y una vez que entro a su habitación comenzó a preparar su equipo para la prueba de mañana.

Jurando silenciosamente que no fallaría a su querido Naruto-sama.

Después de terminar sus preparaciones para el día siguiente, Hinata salio de su cuarto para buscar a su primo Neji, para practicar un poco para el día de mañana. No fue mucho después que la chica encontró a su pariente, y después de pedirle ayuda con su entrenamiento, ambos se dirigieron al dojo del complejo Hyuuga.

Una vez dentro Hinata y Neji, comenzaron una batalla con el estilo de pelea con los Hyuuga, el Junken (¿?).

Después de unas horas de entrenamiento, ninguno de los dos usaron chakra en sus ataques para no lastimarse demasiado, aunque, en el caso de Neji, uno de ellos deseara causar mucho daño al otro, Hinata regreso a su habitación, se dio un baño y luego se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, se despertó y rápidamente se cambio, vistiéndose con su habitual chamarra beige su pantalón de licra y su camisa Ninja de malla (no es ese orden necesariamente), su placa de Konoha colgada de su cuello, su cargador de kunai en su pierna izquierda, y dentro de este un pequeño espejo portátil.

Al terminar, Hinata salio de su casa en dirección del campo de entrenamiento numero 20, algo nerviosa pero determinada a no fallar.

Mientras se dirigía al punto de reunión la pequeña Hyuuga no pudo evitar recordar aquel día, hace seis años, cuando ella solo tenía 6 años de edad cuando conoció por primera vez a Naruto-sama.

Fue el día de su sexto cumpleaños, el día del incidente con Kumogakure, cuando el representante de la aldea oculta en las nubes trato de raptarla durante la noche.

Esa noche Naruto había estado tomando un paseo nocturno, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la aldea durante la noche, cuando se topo con el Ninja de Kumo.

La primera reacción del Kumo-nin fue la de atacar al niño que lo vio escapando con su premio, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, saco un kunai y lo uso para cortar el cuello del pequeño Naruto, el cual ni siquiera mostró una seña de temor mientras miraba a la otra persona "asesinarlo".

No fue hasta que el Kumo-nin sintió el agudo dolor en su cuello, que noto que algo estaba mal, soltando el saco que contenía a la pequeña Hinata, llevo sus manos a su cuello, notando la cortada profunda en su yugular, solo para caer muerto unos momentos después.

Fue a esta escena a la que despertó Hinata, viendo a su raptor caer muerto a los pies de un niño de cabello dorado y ojos azules.

Naruto al notar que Hinata vio, parte de, lo que paso, rápidamente saco un espejo de su bolsillo y arrastro a la chica dentro de el.

Fue entonces que Hinata entendió que la persona delante de ella era algo mas que humano, para ella el era su dios.

Desde ese día Naruto se encontraba en secreto con Hinata, através del espejo de bolsillo que la chica siempre carga con ella, con el objetivo de ayudarla a superarse, con que objetivo, Hinata no sabia, y cuando preguntaba, Naruto solo le daba una sonrisa misteriosa y decía tres silabas que le causan mucha frustración hasta la fecha –Hi Mi Tsu! (4)-

Con Shino

Al salir de la reunión con su equipo, Shino se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento número 20, dispuesto a prepararse lo más posible para la prueba del día siguiente.

Una vez ahí, el usuario de insectos procedió a usar una de las técnicas de su clan para identificar las clases de insecto que se encontraban en ese lugar, mientras memorizaba un mapa mental del espacio. Una vez terminada esta tarea, Shino decidió dirigirse a su casa y terminar sus preparaciones.

Al día siguiente, simplemente despertó, tomo su equipo, y salio rumbo al punto de reunión, determinado a pasar la prueba de su sensei.

Campo de entrenamiento no. 20

El primero en llegar al campo de entrenamiento fue Naruto, que gracias a su reciente transformación a demonio, no necesitaba tanto descanso como otras personas, por lo que despertó mas temprano de lo que esperaba y llego con una hora de tiempo extra, la cual decido pasarla memorizando el área.

Después de un tiempo llego Shino, el cual decidió no molestar a su compañero de equipo y simplemente se sentó bajo un árbol, aprovechando su sombra. Unos minutos después llego Hinata, la cual decidió hacer lo mismo que Shino y se sentó bajo el mismo árbol que Shino, observando a Naruto, con una mirada tímida.

Por fin después de un tiempo llegaron las 8 de la mañana y con eso, Kurenai, la cual observo a su equipo fijamente.

-Buenos días equipo, hoy llevaremos a cabo una simulación de una misión Ninja- comenzó la mujer de ojos rojos, ganando la atención de sus pupilos –Su misión es simple, todo lo que tienen que hacer es capturarme dentro del limite de tiempo de cuatro horas-

-Tienen hasta las 12 del medio día… ¡Comiencen!- y sin mas, la mujer desapareció, usando una de sus ilusiones para esconder su rastro _–Veamos como resuelven esto-_

De regreso en el claro donde se encontraba el equipo 8, fue Naruto el primero en hablar utilizando su fachada de "idiota".

-Bien… ¿que hacemos ahora?- pregunto el rubio, volteando a ver a sus dos compañeros de equipo.

-Plante varios de mis insectos alrededor de esta área, en unos momentos podremos encontrar su ubicación- dijo Shino con su tono monótono.

-Yo… podría tratar de encontrarla con mi Byakugan- dijo Hinata, no tanto como un susurro, pero casi.

-mmm…- pensó Naruto –Como lo veo, debemos de tener un plan para capturarla, ya que encontrarla es solo cuestión de tiempo, deberíamos tomarnos un momento para preparar una estrategia-

Shino solo levanto una ceja a la sugerencia, pero asintió su consentimiento a la idea, e Hinata asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

-Bien, esta es mi idea…- comenzó a decir Naruto, acercándose a sus compañeros para poder susurrar.

Con Kurenai

Ya había pasado una hora desde que dejo a su equipo para ir a esconderse bajo una ilusión de mediano poder, y para ser sinceros la mujer estaba comenzando a aburrirse.

_-¿Qué pasa con ellos, deberían de haberme encontrado para este entonces?-_ tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto un pequeño movimiento detrás de ella, hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Más tardo en parpadear, cuando fue noqueada del árbol sobre el cual estaba esperando y dejo de sentir su brazo derecho.

Cuando por fin recupero su orientación, noto que estaba cayendo del árbol, e intento recuperar su balance para caer de pie, solo para notar que el lugar donde iba a caer estaba lleno de insectos, su sorpresa no duro mucho y uso una rama de un árbol cercano para impulsarse en otra dirección evitando caer en los insectos de Shino, pero recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la espalda por Naruto, el cual apareció cerca de Kurenai, el cual la impulso de regreso a los insectos.

Antes de que su visión fuera totalmente cubierta por insectos destructores, Kurenai pudo escuchar la voz de Naruto –Parece que ganamos, Sensei-

Unas horas más tarde

_-No puedo creer que Genin recién salidos de la academia me hayan noqueado-_ pensaba Kurenai en estado de shock, mientras esperaba su turno en la oficina del Hokage para dar su reporte sobre su equipo.

Después de despertar, el primer pensamiento de Kurenai fue _–Kakashi y Asuma no me van a dejar olvidar esto en MUCHO tiempo-_ y luego pensó en su mejor amiga Anko, y su reacción a las noticias de que Kurenai Yuhi había sido derrotado por sus alumnos Gennin _–Ya me lo puedo imaginar, la burla, la vergüenza, la miseria-_ pensó melodramáticamente.

Después de salir de su corto episodio de depresión, Kurenai informo a su equipo de que habían aprobado su examen y de que la encontraran al día siguiente en el campo no.20 a la misma hora mañana para comenzar sus actividades como el equipo 8.

Así que ahora se encuentra en la torre Hokage, en la reunión de los instructores Jounin, para dar su informe sobre su equipo.

-Muy bien, daremos comienzo a esta reunión- comenzó hablando el tercer Hokage –Comencemos con los instructores que no aprobaron a sus equipos-

Uno por uno varios de los jounin que estaban reunidos en el lugar comenzaron a dar sus reportes sobre los equipos que no se convertirán en genin y que regresaran a la academia para un semestre de entrenamiento de remedio.

-Muy bien, ahora los que aprobaron- dijo Sandaime una vez que los reportes terminaron.

El primero en dar su reporte fue Asuma Sarutobi, el hijo de Sandaime, e instructor del equipo 10, el cual dio un breve resumen sobre sus alumnos y luego de terminar saco un cigarro y procedió a prenderlo.

Notando que Kakashi no tenia intenciones de dar su reporte antes que ella, Kurenai, decidió dar su reporte.

-Equipo 8, conformado por Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga y Shino Aburame aprobaron mi examen- comenzó Kurenai, y notando que el Hokage estaba esperando mas de su reporte tomo un respiro profundo y continuo con su explicación.

-Les puse como prueba una misión de captura, su objetivo era capturarme e inmovilizarme en el límite de tiempo de cuatro horas-

-…Y?- pregunto el Hokage cuando vio que Kurenai no tenia intenciones de continuar.

-…Fui capturada, inmovilizada y noqueada inconciente en una hora-

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, con todos lo jounin mirando a Kurenai con duda, finalmente después de un tiempo el Hokage rompió el silencio preguntando a Kurenai un reporte sobre las habilidades de sus alumnos, intentado regresar la conversación a lo que ocupaba.

-Hinata Hyuga, parece tener un problema con su autoestima, pero parece que tener a Naruto cerca de ella la esta ayudando, es muy buena con el estilo de pelea de su familia y tiene un muy buen control sobre su chakra-

-Shino Aburame es como cualquier otro Aburame, actúa de forma lógica y metódica, sin mostrar emociones, y solo habla cuando es necesario.-

-Y por ultimo Naruto Uzumaki, este fue una sorpresa, aparentemente oculto una gran afinidad al arte de las ilusiones durante su tiempo en la academia- dijo Kurenai sorprendiendo a muchos con esta información –Durante la prueba Naruto fue capaz de usar una fuerte ilusión para evitar que los detectara-

Después de esto la junta continuo con Kakashi y su reporte, el cual solo dijo que su equipo paso, por poco, y que necesitaban mucho trabajo pero no elaboro mas.

Una vez que la junta acabo todos los jounin se dirigieron a prepararse para sus diversas actividades.

_-Tengo el presentimiento de que mi vida se va a poner interesante_- pensó Kurenai al salir de la torre.

Dos meses después de la graduación real como genin. Campo de entrenamiento no. 20

Durante los siguientes dos meses, después de convertirse en genins, el Equipo Kurenai, como se apodo al equipo 8, llevo a cabo sus actividades con normalidad, llevando a cabo misiones de rango D, por las cuales Naruto se quejaba mucho, y entrenamiento cuando terminaban sus misiones.

Kurenai sabia que su objetivo en este quipo, era mas el de cuidar a los genin que el de enseñarles algo, debido a que dos de sus alumnos usaban principalmente técnicas de su clan y el ultimo se tenia pensado que era incapaz de usar genjutsu, y solo se le fue asignado debido a que el Hokage quería a alguien que pudiera mantener un ojo atento en el muchacho.

Pero, después del descubrimiento de la habilidad oculta en genjutsu de Naruto, durante su prueba genin, Kurenai estaba emocionada por poder enseñarle a alguien mas el maravilloso y complicado arte de las ilusiones.

Así que mientras mantenía a todos sus alumnos bien balanceados, asegurándose que entrenaran con sus propias técnicas, enseñándoles mayor control sobre su chakra y creando practicas de equipo para mantener al equipo unido, su mayor atención aun estaba centrada en Naruto, al cual ya le había enseñado muchas de sus técnicas de ilusión y estaba comenzando a explicarle la teoría detrás de las ilusiones, con la esperanza de que Naruto comenzara a crear sus propias técnicas.

Durante este tiempo, Kurenai pudo notar un cierto cambio en sus alumnos. Naruto por un lado cada día se mostraba mas calmado, su vestimenta no cambio en nada, aun prefiriendo su camisa negra, pantalón gris y chaqueta negra, que contrastaba mucho con su cabello y ojos.

Hinata por otro lado, estaba saliendo de su etapa tímida, aunque en su lugar estaba reemplazándola una etapa callada, ya que se estaba dejando influenciar por Shino, con la diferencia de que Hinata solo hablaba cuando se le hablara directamente, pero aun así ahora se le notaba un poco mas confiada en sus habilidades como Ninja.

Shino, por otro lado fue el único del equipo que no sufría ningún cambio notable, prefiriendo aun su actitud callada y lógica.

Pero aun con su nueva actitud calmada, Kurenai sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Naruto se hartara de las misiones de rango D y exigiera algo mejor al Hokage, y todo se empeoro cuando se escucharon rumores de una misión rango C que se volvió rango A que les fue asignada al equipo Kakashi, o equipo 7.

Y, en efecto esto era lo que estaba por pasar, ya que el equipo Kurenai estaba en su camino a la torre del Hokage para solicitar otra misión. Una vez dentro de la sala de misiones, notaron que la persona repartiendo las misiones era Sandaime, lo que preocupo un poco a Kurenai.

-Equipo 8, tengo una misión especial para ustedes- comenzó a hablar el Hokage, en el momento que los vio entrar a la habitación –La ciudad Mirai esta enfrentando unos problemas con unos bandidos, su misión es encontrar su campamento y capturar al líder del grupo-

-¡Que bien!- exclamo Naruto con emoción, real por una vez.

Volteando a ver a su equipo después de recibir las especificaciones de la misión, Kurenai ordeno a su equipo encontrarse en la puerta norte de Konoha en una hora con su equipo listo para una misión de unas semanas.

Un par de horas más tarde. Las afueras de Konoha, cerca del pueblo Mirai

Después de encontrarse en la puerta norte el equipo 8 inmediatamente tomo camino hacia el pueblo Mirai, el cual solo quedaba a un par de horas de Konoha, viajando al estilo Ninja. En este momento el equipo 8 se encuentra cerca de su objetivo, y notando esto, Kurenai da la orden a su equipo de que se detengan.

-¿Qué sucede Kurenai-sensei?- pregunto Hinata una vez que todos se detuvieron.

-Necesitamos planear como vamos a proceder de aquí en adelante- comenzó explicando Kurenai.

-¿Para que necesitan que capturemos al líder, de todas formas?- pregunto Naruto.

-El líder de este grupo de bandidos, por lo que sabemos, es un Nukenin (1) de Konoha, uno de bajo rango, pero un traidor de la aldea, por lo que el Hokage nos ha ordenado que lo capturemos con vida y lo llevemos de regreso para su castigo- lo que no dijo Kurenai fue que en el momento que regresaran a la aldea, el Nukenin seria condenado a pena de muerte y seria ejecutado inmediatamente por operativos ANBU.

-¿alguna idea sobre el número del enemigo?- pregunto Shino, rápidamente comenzando a crear estrategias en su mente.

-Se estima que sus números se encuentran alrededor de los 100 bandidos incluyendo el líder- contesto Kurenai, dejando que su equipo comenzara a hacer planes para encontrar al enemigo.

Distraídos, en sus pensamientos, nadie noto la sonrisa maligna que se presento en el rostro de Naruto.

-Bien, sepárense, nos encontraremos aquí al anochecer- Dijo Kurenai a su equipo. El cual solo tardo unos minutos en llegar a la decisión de buscar en partes separadas de la aldea por algún miembro del grupo de bandidos que anduviera rondado las calles del pueblo y seguirlo para encontrar el campamento de estos.

Por supuesto que Naruto tenía otra idea. Así que cuando se separaron, Naruto inmediatamente entro al espejo, y llamo a Hinata, la cual uso el espejo de bolsillo que siempre lleva con ella para permitir que Naruto la arrastrara dentro.

Una vez juntos, Naruto ordeno a la chica, avisarle primero si encontraba a alguno de los objetivos, y no avisar a su sensei, a lo cual la chica accedió fácilmente.

Con esto terminado, Naruto libero a Hinata del espejo, y salio el mismo de este. Una vez de regreso en el mundo creo un clon de sombras y le encargo mantener a su equipo ocupado y mal informado mientras que el encontraba a los bandidos.

Pueblo de Mirai (3). Al anochecer.

Para cuando el momento de volver a reunirse llego, Hinata y el clon de Naruto habían sido capaces de ocultar todas las pistas de los ojos de Kurenai y Shino, lo que le permitió al verdadero Naruto, encontrar un pequeño grupo de los bandidos y seguirlos hasta su base.

Parado fuera del campamento de los bandidos, el cual estaba conformado de varias carpas, se encontraba Naruto, observando con malicia, en su mano su Kunai especial hecho de espejo, listo para usar una técnica en la que había estado trabajando desde hace tiempo. Así que con una sonrisa, Naruto comenzó con una serie de símbolos de mano.

-Arte Ninja: Casa de Espejos- dicho esto, Naruto lanzo su Kunai al centro del campamento, asustando a algunos de los bandidos que notaron el momento en el que el Kunai toco el suelo. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, cuando el Kunai desapareció y espejos comenzaron a rodear todo el campamento.

Para cuando la técnica acabo, todo el campamento estaba rodeado de una pared de espejos, y aunque parecían delicados, los bandidos pronto descubrieron que eran más fuertes que el acero.

Fuera del campamento, Naruto observaba el comienzo de su técnica con satisfacción.

-Reflejo Maldito: Reflexión Dolorosa- dijo Naruto al mismo tiempo que desapareció dentro de uno de los espejos.

Y con esto los gritos de angustia, dolor y desesperación comenzaron dentro de la casa de espejos.

Solo una persona sobreviviría esa noche. Y en el lugar donde un gran campamento de bandidos yacía solo unas horas atrás, con más de 100 hombres habitándolo, solo un hombre permaneció, sus ojos abiertos en shock y terror, repitiendo una frase una y otra vez.

-Kagami norowareta… (2)-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin del capitulo 2

(1)Nukenin: Ninja traidor de la aldea, criminal Ninja

(2)Kagami norowareta: literalmente "Espejo maldito" o "Espejo con maldición"

(3)Mirai: Literalmente "Futuro"

(4)Himitsu: literalmente "secreto"

Bueno eso es todo para el capitulo 2, en realidad tenia planeado avanzar mas que esto pero al final decidí que este parecía un mejor lugar para acabar el capitulo así que aquí lo dejare.

Me disculpo desde ahora si tardo demasiado en actualizar mis historias, pero la universidad requiere mucho de mi tiempo y como estoy a menos de un año de acabar el tiempo que requieren mis estudios van aumentando, pero aun así espero tener otro capitulo listo pronto.

Ja ne!


	3. Espejo De Vidrio, Espejo de Cristal pt1

**Reflexiones Malditas**

**Desclaimer:** No es mió. Nunca lo será. ¿Tengo que decir más?

_Resumen:_ La noche del ataque de Kyuubi y su subsecuente encarcelamiento dentro de Naruto, produce efectos que nadie espero. Kyuubi, al estar dentro de Naruto, decide otorgar a su contenedor una habilidad única, para evitar que daño alguno llegue a su contenedor, pero ni el mismo Kyuubi pudo haber adivinado la forma en la que evolucionaría esta habilidad, y sin desearlo creo un peor monstruo que los mismos Bijuu. Parejas serán Naruto/FemKyuubi, Relación Amo(Naruto)/Sirviente(Kyuubi).

**A/N:** Culpo a la película de "Espejos Siniestros" por esta idea, y también a los varios espejos de tamaño humando que están colgados por mi casa.

Capitulo 3:

"Espejo De Vidrio, Espejo de Cristal Parte 1"

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**-Dialogo de Demonio-**

_**-Pensamiento de demonio-**_

Localización y tiempo (para señalar cambios)

Konoha. Torre del Hokage.

El Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, suspiro exasperado por las noticias que le acababan de llegar. En su mano tenia un pergamino, que le fue entregado por Pakkun, una de las convocaciones de Kakashi, en el cual solicitaba ayuda para el equipo 7 el cual había sido enviado en una misión de rango C al país de las olas, Nami no Kuni, pero en su camino habían encontrado problemas, en la forma de los Hermanos Demonio, dos Nukenin de rango C nivel Chuunin de Kirigakure no sato, la aldea perdida entre la neblina.

Sarutobi maldijo a Kakashi por causarle este dolor de cabeza. En el momento que ninjas enemigos se involucraron en la misión, Kakashi debió de haber cancelado la misión y debió regresar a Konoha para informar de la mentira de su cliente, en lugar de eso el Jounin decidió continuar con la misión.

Una vez en Nami no Kuni, Kakashi tuvo una confrontación con "El Demonio Oculto en la Neblina" Zabuza Momochi, criminal de Kiri de rango A de nivel Jounin, y un ex miembro de los ShinobiGatana Nananin, 7 espadachines Shinobi.

Y ahora, una vez que el problema, que se pudo haber solucionado tan rápido si tan solo Kakashi hubiera actuado prudentemente, había crecido tanto que Kakashi decidió pedir ayuda.

Solo quedaba pensar en una solución.

Fue entonces que alguien toco a su puerta, y una vez que se acomodo en su pose de viejito sabio, con las manos delante de su cara entrecruzando los dedos y su sombrero de Hokage cubriendo sus ojos de la vista, pidió a quien sea que estuviera tocando que entrara.

Y se llevo una sorpresa cuando la persona que entro resulto ser Kurenai, junto con su equipo, los cuales entraron y se colocaron frente al Hokage, el cual los observaba con curiosidad.

-No los esperaba de regreso por lo menos en un par de días mas- hablo es Hokage después de un tiempo.

-Nuestra misión fue completada en menos tiempo del estimado- explico Kurenai, lanzando una mirada furtiva a Naruto, que fue notada por el Hokage.

La misión que le había asignado al equipo # 8, tenia un tiempo estimado de 2 semanas, considerando el numero de bandidos que estaban bajo el control del Nukenin, y además era una misión de búsqueda y captura lo que debió tomar más tiempo de planeación.

Pero el equipo de Kurenai regreso al día siguiente que les fue asignada la misión, significando que acabaron con todo un campamento de bandidos en solo un día.

-¿Y su objetivo?- pregunto Sandaime.

-Capturado- esta vez fue Naruto el que respondió. Mirando al muchacho por unos momentos, y luego volteando a ver a su Sensei, la cual asintió su confirmación, el Hokage volteo a ver al equipo # 8 y una idea le surgió.

-Bien, Bien- comenzó el Hokage de manera jovial. –Muy bien pueden retirarse. Naruto, Kurenai, quédense-

Una vez que estaban seguros que el resto del equipo se había retirado, el Hokage se enfoco en estudiante y maestro, mirándolos fijamente, tratando de descifrar que era lo que faltaba en esta situación, finalmente después de unos minutos sin que nadie hablara, Sarutobi rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que paso?- pregunto el líder de la aldea seriamente.

Kurenai estuvo callada un tiempo, pensando en la mejor manera de explicar a su superior los actos cometidos por su estudiante, y finalmente después de un corto tiempo de silencio, respondió, Naruto todo este tiempo sonriendo inocentemente.

-Naruto… tiene un nivel mas avanzado de ilusiones del que pensé- contesto Kurenai lentamente, pero manteniendo su atención dividida entre el Hokage y su alumno, intentando descifrar los pensamientos de ambos, sin embargo ninguno mostraba ninguna reacción aparente.

-Necesitaba probar mi nueva técnica- comento Naruto después de un momento.

-¿Qué técnica seria esa Naruto-kun?- pregunto el Hokage algo intrigado.

-¡Ilusiones de área de efecto masivo! – exclamo Naruto, emocionado, como presumiendo su nueva habilidad., agregando a la realidad de su mentira, haciendo pensar a los dos ocupantes de la habitación que estaba siendo honesto con ellos. El Hokage después de escuchar esto volteo la mirada hacia Kurenai para que continuara su explicación.

Entendiendo lo que su líder quería, Kurenai continuo con su explicación, lanzando una última mirada a Naruto, el cual seguía con su misma sonrisa y actitud emocionada de antes, lo cual le preocupaba un poco considerando el resultado de su técnica.

-Al llegar al pueblo de Mirai, ordene a mi escuadrón separarse y buscar pistas sobre el campamento de los bandidos y juntarse de nuevo al anochecer- comenzó explicando Kurenai.

-Al llegar la hora de reunión, solo Shino e Hinata llegaron al punto de reunión, esperamos a Naruto por unos minutos antes de comenzar a buscarlo, usando los insectos de Shino y el Byakugan de Hinata fuimos capaces de encontrar un rastro que dejo Naruto-

.-Seguimos el rastro hasta un extenso claro en el bosque que rodea la ciudad, dentro del claro encontramos una gran pared hecha de espejos, y acercándonos mas pudimos escuchar que gritos provenían de su interior, pero la mayoría del sonido era detenida de algún modo por los espejos.-

Tomando unos momentos para poder acomodar sus ideas, y dejar que Sarutobi absorbiera la informacion que le había dado, Kurenai continuo.

-La pared cayo alrededor de media hora después de que llegáramos, dentro solo encontramos una cantidad enorme de cuerpos y a Naruto, con nuestro objetivo atado e inconciente- término con su explicación Kurenai.

Volteando a ver al joven gennin, el Hokage lo observo detenidamente, buscando algún cambio en su disposición, pero Naruto conservo su sonrisa. Pensando por un momento su siguiente curso de acción el Hokage decidió preguntar sobre la técnica en sí.

-¿Cuál es la técnica que utilizaste, Naruto-Kun?- pregunto el viejo líder, tratando de descifrar lo ocurrido.

-Reflejo Maldito: Reflexión Dolorosa- Contesto Naruto, su sonrisa tornándose un poco más feliz –debo decir que cuando imagine esta técnica no pensé que fuera a ser tan efectiva- termino diciendo de una manera presumida.

El Hokage y la jounin intercambiaron una mirada, la cual no paso desapercibida por Naruto, pero este decidió ignorarla.

-¿Qué es lo que hace tu ilusión Naruto?- pregunto el tercero.

-Refleja- contesto simplemente el muchacho, y después de ver la mirada expectativa de sus dos superiores, decidió continuar.

-Crea un reflejo en sus mentes que los hace pensar que la persona más cercana es el enemigo lo que los hace atacarse entre sí, en efecto hice que el enemigo se matara entre sí- mintió Naruto, su cara seria, pero su sonrisa seguía en su rostro, lo que era una combinación rara.

Las otras dos personas en la habitación intercambiaron otra mirada, que contenía un poco de alivio, al saber que Naruto no había matado a nadie directamente, pero era una mirada de mayor preocupación, sabiendo que a Naruto no le importaba que sus acciones provocaran la muerte de tantas personas.

_-Necesito profundizar un poco más en la estabilidad emocional de Naruto, si llegara a perder control sería peligroso para la aldea-_ pensó el Hokage mientras miraba intensamente al chico, el cual estaba mirando de un lado al otro de la habitación, mostrando que se comenzaba a impacientar.

_-Lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es colocar a Kurenai y a Naruto en una situación en la que se encuentren solos para que Kurenai pueda observarlo más detenidamente sin que su equipo estorbe-_

Volteando a ver el pergamino sobre su escritorio, una idea comenzó a formarse en la mente de Sarutobi.

-Muy bien, dejemos esto para después, por el momento tengo una misión para ustedes dos-

-¿Otra misión para mi equipo, Hokage-sama?- pregunto Kurenai algo preocupada –Mi equipo acaba de volver de su primera misión fuera de la aldea, sé que no hicieron mucho pero aun no están acostumbrados a estar fuera de la aldea por largos periodos-

-Me malentiendes Kurenai- contesto el Hokage – Esta misión es solo para ustedes dos, creo que las habilidades en ilusiones de ustedes dos es exactamente lo que necesito-

Después de explicar la situación de Kakashi y el equipo # 7, el Hokage se dispuso a explicar lo que requería de ellos.

-Lo que necesito es que investiguen la Corporación Gatou, encuentren toda la información posible, no se reporten con Kakashi hasta que hayan hecho esto, no llamen la atención hacia ustedes, y si es posible…- hizo una pausa el anciano líder de la aldea, fijando su mirada con los ojos de sus dos subordinados, tratando de hacerlos entender la seriedad del asunto.

-…Eliminen a el Magnate Gatou-

-…entendido, Hokage-sama- contesto Kurenai por ambos, maestro y estudiante, y volteando a ver a su alumno dijo –Saldremos lo más pronto posible, encuéntrame en la entrada este en una hora, prepara equipo para dos semanas fuera de la aldea-

Sin decir nada mas Naruto salió de la oficina del Hokage, dirigiéndose a su apartamento para tomar cualquier cosa que podría necesitar, pero debido a que acababa de volver de una misión aparentemente larga y no gasto muchas de sus provisiones, solo ocuparía un poco de cosas y estaría listo.

De vuelta en la oficina del Hokage, Kurenai estaba a punto de salir para preparar lo poco que iba necesitar extra, cuando el Hokage la detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede Hokage-sama?- pregunto la jounin.

-En esta misión… necesito que te acerques más a Naruto, gánate su confianza- dijo el líder con mucha seriedad.

Dudando un poco, Kurenai pregunto -¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere Hokage-sama?-

-Necesito que Naruto confíen en ti, necesito que Naruto sea abierto contigo, necesito saber que Naruto no está en shock por los eventos de aquella noche, cuando descubrió que es el contenedor del demonio Kyuubi- elaboro el Hokage, y dejo una pausa para que Kurenai entendiera bien lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-Y más importante…- continúo el tercero –Necesito saber que Naruto no es un peligro para la aldea.

Los ojos de Kurenai saltaron un poco en sorpresa al escuchar la petición del Hokage.

El antiguo líder siempre se había visto tan cercano a Naruto, y repentinamente descubrir que existía una duda en el corazón de la única persona que cuidaba de Naruto… esto era algo que podría destrozar al niño, pero aun así la jounin asintió con la cabeza su aceptación, después de todo era una ninja leal al Hokage, y sus ordenes deberían ser seguidas, sin excepciones.

Una hora más tarde, entrada este.

Esperando en la entrada este, Naruto se entretenía mirando a la gente ir de un lao a otro, la monotonía de las acciones de los civiles poniéndolo en un estado de sueño ligero mientras esperaba a su sensei.

No fue mucho más cuando sintió la presencia de su maestra llegar, y saliendo de su estado de trance, volteo a ver a su sensei, la cual, Naruto noto, parecía algo distraída, pero no le dio importancia.

Kurenai, solo asintió con la cabeza en modo de saludo, y sin más, maestro y alumno tomaron rumbo al país de las olas, nami no kuni, para cumplir con su misión.

Unas horas más tarde, el dúo se encontraba levantando el campamento para la noche que se avecinaba. Regularmente no les hubiera tomado mucho tiempo llegar al país de las olas, que solo estaba a un par de horas de camino al estilo ninja, pero tomando en cuenta que habían salido tarde debido al reporte de su misión, la noche callo antes de que pudieran llegar, aunque lograron cubrir la mitad del camino.

Otro motivo por el que no llegaron más lejos, fue porque Kurenai decidió comenzar con la segunda parte de su misión, e intentar conocer un poco mejor a su estudiante, y la mejor manera para hacerlo era pasar tiempo a solas con el muchacho, por lo que no viajo a toda la velocidad que podían lograr, provocando que no cubrieran tanto camino con debieron de haber logrado.

No que a Naruto le molestara, ya que para él, estar en los bosques era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. _–A de tener algo que ver con ser un Kitsune-_ pensó Naruto algo distraído, simplemente disfrutando la naturaleza, y llenando la idea de agregar unos cuantos árboles de espejo a su mundo.

Una vez que el campamento estaba listo, y tenían un pequeño fuego listo para cocinar algo de cenar, Kurenai se encontraba pensando en la mejor manera de conseguir la confianza de su alumno.

-Dime Naruto- comenzó a hablar Kurenai, y espero a que el chico volteara de su cena, unos cuantos pescados que asaron en la fogata, y la volteara a ver.

-¿Cómo fue crecer solo de niño?- pregunto Kurenai, decidiendo que empezar en el pasado sería lo mejor. Si mostraba algo de interés en su vida antes de ser ninja, tal vez Naruto comenzaría a hablar sobre su vida en este momento, y así tal vez descubriría algo importante.

-mmm…- contesto Naruto distraídamente, pensando hacia el pasado.

Después de unos minutos, Kurenai pensó que el muchacho no iba a contestar, y se decidió a cambiar el tema, cuando Naruto por fin le respondió.

-No fue tan malo- contesto Naruto –No es como si ocupara mucha gente para estar contento, además Hokage-jiji me ayudo mucho de niño-

-Siempre estaba solo, pero eso en realidad no me molestaba mucho… uno se acostumbra a la soledad- termino Naruto mirando hacia el cielo, mientras daba una mordida distraída a su pescado.

Esperando unos momentos, para asegurarse de que no iba a continuar, Kurenai hizo otra pregunta.

-Hokage-sama es muy importante para ti, ¿cierto?-

-Si… Hokage-jiji es una de las pocas personas que me da algo de atención, es una de las pocas personas que no me ignora- respondió Naruto aun algo distraído.

-¿Qué hay de ti, como fue tu infancia?- pregunto Naruto, volteando a ver a su sensei a los ojos y comenzando a poner un poco mas de atención, para este entonces su pescado ya se había acabado.

No realmente sorprendida por la pregunta, a decir verdad ya la estaba esperando, Kurenai no tomo mucho tiempo en formular su respuesta.

-No fue algo muy extraordinario, mis padres murieron cuando yo era una chounin, así que tuve bastante tiempo con ellos antes de convertirme en una ninja, pero la mayoría de mi infancia la pase como cualquier otra persona, conociendo otros niños y yendo a la academia-

-ahhh…- respondió Naruto, retornando su mirada al cielo, notando que muchas de las estrellas comenzaban a iluminar el cielo, y que era una noche sin luna.

Kurenai estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta, cuando Naruto se paro, dirigiéndose a la casa de campaña.

-Buenas noches sensei- dijo Naruto pasando a un lado de ella, volteando su mirada para verla directamente a los ojos.

Ojos rojos y ojos azules se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, y cuando Naruto volteo su mirada para dirigirse a la tienda con el propósito de dormir, no noto el rubor que apareció en las mejillas de su sensei.

Kurenai por su lado, no entendió lo que paso, pero con esa mirada sola, noto que los ojos de Naruto se veían muy expresivos, pero al mismo tiempo parecían estar totalmente cerrados al mundo.

Eran como espejos, expresaban todo el mundo externo, sin dejar ver que había en sus profundidades, y eran francamente los ojos más hermosos que Kurenai hubiera visto en su vida.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para sacar la imagen de esos ojos de su mente, Kurenai se dispuso a hacer lo mismo que Naruto e irse a dormir, después de todo estaban en un área relativamente segura, y si algo trataba de atacarlos, las trampas que coloco alrededor del campo deberían de ser suficientes para despertarlos, así que después de apagar el fuego, se dirigió a dormir, mañana seria un día ocupado.

Secuencia de Sueño

-Dime… ¿sabes porque te llamamos demonio?-

-…No-

-Es porque… hace años… mataste a mucha gente… de esta aldea… es por eso que todos te vemos como un monstruo…-

-…Y… ¿Matar es… malo?-

-…Si…ma… Matar… es algo muy malo-

-Pero… te estoy matando en este momento… después de que tu intentaste matarme… eso significa ¿Qué ambos somos malos?-

-n…No-

-No entiendo, no estás haciendo sentido-

-Y…yo… soy huma… humano… que yo te mate… es algo bueno… tu eres un monstruo… que tu mates es malo…-

-Entonces… si jiji sabe que te mate… ¿Me odiara también?-

-Si… te odiara como todos los demás… cuando… descubra que me mataste… cuando descubra… el monstruo que eres…-

-Entonces… No dejare que lo descubra nunca… Te matare y me asegurare de que nunca nadie te relacione conmigo… seré un monstruo oculto entre humanos…-

-No… no funcionara… tarde o temprano el viejo lo desUGH!-

-…Me asegurare de que Jiji nunca descubra sobre esta habilidad maldita, y tu solo tienes que ser un buen cadáver y desaparecer-

Fin de secuencia de sueño

Naruto despertó a la, reciente, familiar sensación de los brazos de Tei, sus manos acariciando su cabeza, jugando con sus cabellos. Ambos se encontraban dentro del sello, donde la manifestación mental de kyuubi y Naruto podían interactuar sin tener que entrar a su mundo.

Tei, notando que se había despertado, agacho la cabeza para darle un pequeño bezo en los labios, lo que hizo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del muchacho.

La relación de Tei y Naruto, no era normal en lo mas mínimo. Un ex-demonio, y el humano convertido en demonio que le robo sus poderes. Un carcelero infinitamente poderoso y un prisionero impotente. Dos espíritus de zorro. Nueve colas y una cola. Amo y sirviente.

Sin embargo, pese a todas las diferencias que existían entre ellos, existía algo que los unía, aparte del sello en el estomago de Naruto, el cual ahora era totalmente inefectivo.

Soledad. Ambos seres conocían la soledad. Tei, como un ex-demonio, una ex-construcción de chakra con conciencia, una de las partes de la bestia de diez colas encarcelada en la luna hace miles de años, nunca había conocido la compañía de otro ser, prefiriendo la soledad.

Pero la convivencia forzada del sello, y los últimos meses que paso con su nuevo amo, la llevaron a anhelar por la sensación de compañerismo que sentía cuando estaba en la presencia de Naruto, lo que la llevo a desarrollar el deseo de estar tan cerca a Naruto como pudiera.

Lo cual era un poco difícil, considerando que ya vivía dentro de él, ¿Qué tanta cercanía mas podía anhelar?

La respuesta le fue otorgada cuando Naruto se quedo dormido en sus brazos por primera vez.

Lo que ella anhelaba era la sensación de cercanía que solo se puede conseguir al amar a alguien.

Para Naruto, su soledad provenía de sus inicios como humano. La humanidad por naturaleza busca la compañía de otras personas, y al serle negada, Naruto se oculto tras una fachada de felicidad. No por decir que toda su felicidad era falsa, ya que la disposición de Naruto era feliz en todo momento, incluso cuando veía como sus habilidades tomaban la vida de otro, pero una parte del él siempre anhelo la cercanía que se siente al poder dormir en los brazos de otro.

Y esta sensación la encontró el uno en el otro.

Después de la primera noche que durmieron en los brazos del otro, no dejaron de hacerlo. Ninguno hablo de ello, hasta después de unos meses, cuando por fin decidieron intentar ver si algo podría funcionar.

Era obvio que ninguno de los dos se amaba, pero ambos podían sentir que podían confiar el uno en el otro, mucha de esta seguridad provenía del hecho de que Naruto podía matar a Tei en el momento que él quisiera, y del deseo de no morir de Kyuubi, pero eso sería algo que solucionarían luego.

Naruto, miro a Tei, notando que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, y no pudo evitar hacer un comentario.

-Sabes… dicen que la única razón por la que la gente se pierde en sus pensamientos es porque es territorio desconocido- sin embargo Tei estaba pensando muy profundamente, o decidió ignorarlo porque no reacciono a la broma, así que Naruto hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, aparte de la broma incluyendo gelatina de limón y un gallo, y levanto la cabeza para regresar el beso, lo que la chica demonio si noto, y volvió a poner atención a su amo.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, en los que solo se quedaron en los brazos del otro, Tei se decidió a hablar de algo que noto en su amo.

-¿Tuviste un mal sueño, Amo Naruto?-

Sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando haber tenido una pesadilla, Naruto pensó un poco y luego contesto.

-Un recuerdo… un viejo recuerdo… de mi infancia… un recordatorio de que nunca voy a ser aceptado…- contesto Naruto seriamente, pero sin ningún rastro de tristeza, era solo un hecho de la vida que había aceptado ya hace un tiempo.

-Eso no es verdad…- contesto Tei suavemente, apretando un poco más su abrazo –Nuestra situación no será ideal, pero yo te acepto-

-Hehehe- rio el chico suavemente, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Tei –Lo sé…- y sin decir mas, Naruto cerró los ojos, colocando sus brazos alrededor de de la chica y volviendo a dormir, el día siguiente seria uno largo y ocuparía su descanso.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Tei se dejo sucumbir ante el calor emitido por su amo, y regreso a dormir.

Al día siguiente

Después de despertar, y de asegurarse de quitar toda la evidencia de que habían acampado en ese lugar, Kurenai y su alumno se dirigieron nuevamente hacia el país de la ola.

Viajaron en silencio, y no fue mucho después, alrededor de medio día, que llegaron a su destino, donde encontraron a un bote pequeño de madera abandonado, y no encontrando a nadie, decidieron tomarlo para cruzar la extensión de agua hasta las orillas del país de la ola.

-¿Ahora qué sensei?- pregunto Naruto, volteando a ver a su maestra.

-Primero que nada debemos encontrar un lugar donde podamos permanecer escondidos, pero primero debemos llegar a la ciudad sin revelar nuestra estadía en este lugar, después de todo somos refuerzos secretos- explico Kurenai, terminando con un todo juguetón, como intentando animar a Naruto.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Jounin y Genin comenzaron su camino hacia el pueblo más cercano, tomando precauciones para ocultar su presencia de cualquiera que los pudiera ver.

Continuara… R&R

A/N: como pueden ver este capítulo fue más para explicar algunas cosas que serán necesarias para entender la historia más adelante, además de profundizar en la relación de Naruto y algunos de los otros personajes, al igual que explicar un poco del pasado de Naruto, aunque lo hice poco detallado a propósito, porque planeo profundizar en eso mas tarde. Además debo decir que la larga espera para el update proviene de mis actividades en la universidad, dado que estoy en el último año y ya termino en diciembre, he tenido que poner más tiempo en la escuela y no he tenido tiempo de escribir mucho, pero ahora estoy en un descanso de dos semanas, así que con algo de suerte y termino unos cuantos capítulos antes de que regrese a clases o entre a trabajar.

Y ahora algo extra en que se me ocurrió, los profiles de los personajes, esta vez Naruto y Tei Uzumaki.

**Nombre:** Naruto Uzumaki

**Apodo:** Kagami norowareta (Espejo Maldito)

**Edad:** 13 años

**Tipo de Sangre:** A+

**Estatura:** 1.60 m

**Peso:** 90 kg

**Color de Ojos:** Azules/Rojos

**Cabello:** Amarillo

**Raza:** Demonio/ex humano

**Cita:** ¡Hi! ¡Mi! ¡Tsu! (¡Se! ¡Cre! ¡To!)

**Profesión:** Ninja de Konhagakure no Sato

**Rasgos Especiales:**

-Colmillos Alargados

-Garras

-Nueve Colas de Zorro

-Orejas de Zorro sobre su cabeza

**Limite Sanguíneo:** Reflexión Maldita

**Vestimenta:** Camisa Negra, Pantalón Gris, Gabardina Negra, Placa de Konoha en su frente

**Habilidades especiales:**

-Cambio de Forma

-Intuición Especial en Genjutsu

-capacidad de Crear Una Dimensión Dentro de cualquier Superficie Reflectiva

-Inmunidad a Ataques Físicos y Basados en Chakra

-Capacidad de Arrastrar Gente Dentro de su Dimensión de Espejos

**Técnicas Especiales:**

-Arte Ninja: Casa de Espejos: "Usando como base un Kunai especial hecho de espejo, crea una casa de espejo alrededor de un área mínima de 10m y máxima de 500m. Los espejos son más fuertes que el acero, por lo que es una muy buena técnica de captura".

-Reflejo Maldito: Reflexión Dolorosa: "Utilizado en conjunto con Casa de Espejos, permite a Naruto fusionarse con la casa de espejos, y convertirse en el reflejo de todo lo que este dentro de esta, objeto o persona, a partir de ese momento Naruto toma control de los reflejos y los puede manejar de cualquier forma que desee, además todo lo que le suceda a los reflejos en el espejo le sucede a las personas"

**Relación con otros personajes:**

Tei Uzumaki (AKA= kyuubi no Yokai): Amo/Novio

Hinata Hyuuga: Amo/Dios/compañero de equipo

Shino Aburame: Compañero de equipo

Kurenai Yuhi: Alumno/posiblemente algo más en el futuro

Hiruzen Sarutobi (AKA= Sandaime): Subordinado/Nieto/posible amenaza?

**Nombre**: Tei Uzumaki

**Apodo**: Kyuubi no Kitsune

**Edad**: Aparenta 13 a 15 años

**Tipo de Sangre: **O

**Estatura**: 1.50 m

**Peso**: 50 kg

**Color de Ojos**: Rojos/Amarillos

**Cabello**: Rojo/Castaño claro

**Raza**: Demonio

**Cita**: Si, amo Naruto

**Profesión**: Bijuu

**Rasgos Especiales**:

-Orejas de conejo sobre su cabeza

-Garras en manos y pies

-Una cola de zorro

-Colmillos alargados

**Limite Sanguíneo**: Kitsune-bi (Fuego de zorro/Fox Fire)

**Vestimenta**: Vestido Rosa de manga corta, un collar con una placa con la palabra obediencia

**Habilidades especiales**:

-Cambio de forma

-intuición especial en genjutsu

-Control total sobre el elemento fuego

**Técnicas Especiales**:

-Ninguna conocida por el momento

**Relación con otros personajes**:

-Naruto Uzumaki: Sirviente/Novia


	4. Espejo De Vidrio, Espejo de Cristal pt2

**Reflexiones Malditas**

**Desclaimer:** No es mió. Nunca lo será. ¿Tengo que decir más?

_Resumen:_ La noche del ataque de Kyuubi y su subsecuente encarcelamiento dentro de Naruto, produce efectos que nadie espero. Kyuubi, al estar dentro de Naruto, decide otorgar a su contenedor una habilidad única, para evitar que daño alguno llegue a su contenedor, pero ni el mismo Kyuubi pudo haber adivinado la forma en la que evolucionaría esta habilidad, y sin desearlo creo un peor monstruo que los mismos Bijuu. Parejas serán Naruto/FemKyuubi, Relación Amo(Naruto)/Sirviente(Kyuubi).

**A/N:** Culpo a la película de "Espejos Siniestros" por esta idea, y también a los varios espejos de tamaño humano que están colgados por mi casa.

Capitulo 4:

"Espejo De Vidrio, Espejo de Cristal Parte 2"

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**-Dialogo de Demonio-**

_**-Pensamiento de demonio-**_

Localización y tiempo (para señalar cambios)

Nami no Kuni/ País de la ola

A los dos integrantes de equipo 8 no les consto mucho tiempo encontrar un lugar donde acampar una vez que llegaron al país de la ola, el lugar que encontraron era una pequeña clara en el bosque que rodeaba al pequeño y pobre pueblo donde tenían que investigar.

La noche ya había caído para este punto y maestro y alumno habían decidido esperar hasta el día siguiente para comenzar con su misión, cosa que confundió a Naruto, debido a que para él, el mejor curso de acción seria investigar de noche, que es cuando la mayoría de los bandidos atacan, pero decidió obedecer las órdenes de Kurenai.

Sin embargo la verdadera razón por la que Kurenai quiso esperar hasta el día siguiente era para continuar con la plática de la noche anterior. Esta ve decidió hablar de un tema más serio. Los eventos de su última misión.

-Naruto- hablo la Jounin para llamar la atención de su pequeño estudiante, el cual volteo su atención a su sensei al oírla hablar.

-Quería hablar contigo sobre nuestra misión anterior- comenzó Kurenai, asegurándose de tener la atención de su alumno antes de continuar. -¿Cómo te sientes, Naruto?- pregunto Kurenai, mostrando algo de la preocupación que sentía, para tratar de que Naruto confiara en ella.

Naruto por su parte solo le dio una mirada confundida, indicando que no entendía lo que le estaban preguntando. Con un suspiro Kurenai se decidió a explicase mejor.

-Naruto… tus acciones el otro día, causaron la muerte de muchas personas- comenzó Kurenai delicadamente, hablando casi en un susurro –Incluso si tu no les quitaste la vida directamente, fue tu técnica la que provoco que la muerte de esos bandidos-

Al terminar su explicación, Kurenai vio un poco de entendimiento entrar en el semblante confuso de su alumno, así que le dio un tiempo para ver si hablaría por su cuenta o tomaría mas trabajo hacer que Naruto se abriera hacia ella.

-No veo cual es el problema- sin embargo la respuesta de Naruto llego casi de inmediato, provocando una pequeña sorpresa en la Jounin, pero esta no dijo nada, prefiriendo dejar que Naruto se explicara.

-Mi misión era capturar a su líder- comenzó a explicar Naruto, su tono sin cambios, su expresión calmada, y sus ojos fijos en los de Kurenai.

Después de unos segundos, Kurenai entendió que Naruto no iba a continuar explicando, así que decidió continuar ella.

-La misión era de captura Naruto, no de eliminación- respondió Kurenai, con algo de regaño en su voz.

-Pero sus subordinados hubieran peleado por conservar a su líder- refuto Naruto, su vista aun fija en la de su sensei –Era más fácil eliminar los obstáculos para cumplir nuestra misión-

-_¡¿era más fácil?-_ pensó Kurenai alarmada, sin embargo no dejo que nada de esto se mostrara en su expresión. _–Esto está mal, si puede ver la muerte de un bandido como una simple reducción de obstáculos… cuanto faltara para que pueda matar sin sentir remordimientos-_

En la mente de Kurenai las alarmas ya estaban comenzando a sonar con respecto a su alumno. Las palabras del Hokage volvían a ella. ¿Podría Naruto ser una amenaza a la aldea? Mirando a Naruto, su disposición feliz y activa, la primera impresión de Kurenai había sido que el chico no podría lastimar a nadie… pero, mirándolo ahora después de la admisión de no sentir remordimiento por matar…

Las sospechas de Kurenai comenzaban a crecer.

-No me malinterpretes- dijo Naruto, sacando a Kurenai de sus pensamientos –No encuentro motivo para llorar la muerte de personas como esas, pero eso no significa que me convertiré en un monstruo- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa leve en su rostro, sus ojos fijos en los de Kurenai.

Kurenai vio fijamente los ojos de Naruto, aquellos espejos que reflejaban el mundo entero sin permitir a nadie ver que es lo que escondían detrás de ellos. Igual a la noche anterior Kurenai no pudo evitar apreciar la belleza natural de los ojos de Naruto, y al verse reflejada ella misma dentro de esos espejos azules, no pudo impedir el rubor que subió a sus mejillas.

Mañana siguiente

Después de despertar y levantar el campamento, Kurenai y Naruto decidieron salir a investigar un poco sobre la situación actual del país, así que después de acordar un punto y hora de reunión, se separaron para buscar cada uno en lugares diferentes.

Sin embargo, en lugar de ir a la ciudad, Naruto creó clones de sombras a los cuales ordeno ir a investigar, y después de que partieron, uso su kunai especial para entrar a su dimensión, jalando a Tei con él en el camino.

Naruto no dio tiempo a Tei ni para reorientarse, debido al cambio brusco de escenario, cuando comenzó a hablar.

-Dime, ¿Notas algo extraño en Kurenai?- pregunto Naruto sin rodeos, pidiendo la opinión de su fiel mascota/novia.

-Hm…- Tei se tomo unos segundos para pensar en que responder. Al igual que Naruto había notado el repentino interés que la mujer de ojos rojos mostraba hacia su amo, y no podía evitar el sentir un poco de celos, pero dejando sus sentimientos a un lado, la ex-Bijou podía notar algo extraño en la forma de actuar de Kurenai.

En los pasados meses que habían pasado como el equipo # 8, Kurenai y Naruto probablemente pasaron más tiempo juntos que cualquier otro de los integrantes del equipo. Esto debido a que Naruto era el único alumno que tenía algo que aprender de la experta ilusionista, dada la afinidad demostrada por Naruto al arte del genjutsu, la cual provenía de su naturaleza como Kitsune. Además de que Hinata y Shino, se apegaban a aprender solo las técnicas de su clan.

Por lo que al final la mayoría de las sesiones de entrenamiento del equipo # 8 pasaban con Hinata y Shino practicando alguna de las técnicas de los Hyuuga o Aburame, respectivamente, y con Naruto y Kurenai discutiendo técnicas de ilusión, pasando la mayoría de su tiempo juntos, con la ocasional pregunta de uno de sus oros alumnos o alguna actividad grupal como misiones.

Sin embargo durante todo el tiempo que Kurenai y Naruto pasaron juntos, ninguno de los dos pregunto nada personal, ninguno de los dos intentando conocer sobre la vida del otro.

Pero Kurenai había dado el primer paso. Con sus preguntas la otra noche, había comenzado a intentar conocer mejor a su alumno, y aunque Naruto no pensó mucho en eso aquella noche, respondiendo sus preguntas con sinceridad, o la mayor sinceridad posible, en este momento, días después, Naruto, y Tei también, no podían evitar pensar que era extraño sobre la forma de actuar de Kurenai.

-No… estoy muy segura- respondió Tei después de su retrospectiva. –No puedo decir que Kurenai tenga o no un motivo oculto para intentar conocerte mejor-

-Pero existe la duda y eso es lo que me molesta- respondió Naruto –En todo este tiempo nunca intentamos conocernos mejor, y eso funcionaba para mi, mientras menos personas me conozcan, menos las posibilidades de ser descubierto-

-Naruto-sama… sabes que no puedes ocultar tu naturaleza por siempre- respondió Tei en un tono callado, algo de tristeza en su voz –Algún día tendrás que admitir al mundo que tu eres…-

-¡NO!- exclamo Naruto, interrumpiendo a Tei, la cual cerró su boca inmediatamente, volteando la mirada hacia el suelo. –No, no quiero que él lo sepa, no quiero que él me vea con esos ojos- continúo ya con más calma, su voz volviendo a la normalidad.

-…tanto te avergüenza ser como yo-

-No- respondió Naruto instantáneamente, ni una gota de inseguridad en su respuesta.

Tei volteo a ver a Naruto, fijando su vista en sus ojos, notando que dentro de esta dimensión de espejos, los ojos de Naruto dejaban de actuar como tal y permitían ver las emociones del chico, sus ojos azules expresando la seguridad total que sentía en su respuesta, dejando a la chica sorprendida, al igual que contenta.

-No me avergüenzo de ser lo que soy… pero mientras el viva… no deseo que el conozca mi verdadero yo…-

-Si lo puedo hacer feliz haciéndolo pensar que soy feliz e inocente…-

-No te arrepentirás de nada cuando el momento llegue- termino Tei por su amo, conociendo el final de este deseo, esta no era una conversación nueva, muchas veces en los pasados meses habían platicado, y el sueño y los planes de Naruto habían salido a conversación.

Su sueño era hacer feliz al Sandaime por el tiempo que le quedaba de vida.

...pero cuando la muerte del Sandaime llegara… Tei sintió un escalofrió de emoción pasar por su cuerpo, acompañado de una sonrisa sádica, Tei no podía esperar por el día que el anciano líder de Konoha muriera.

La orilla del bosque de Nami no Kuni, punto de reunión.

Naruto se tomo un tiempo antes de aparecer en el punto de reunión para similar los recuerdos de sus clones, los cuales eran unos 5, así que no le tomo mucho tiempo para analizar los recuerdos de las copias.

Una vez que termino de analizar lo que descubrieron sus clones, por fin se dirigió al lugar donde se reuniría con Kurenai, y al llegar descubrió que la Jounin ya lo estaba esperando, así que decidiendo no hacerla esperar, apareció en el claro del bosque donde lo esperaba su sensei.

-¿Descubriste algo?- pregunto Kurenai inmediatamente, saltándose las cortesías, no que le importara a Naruto, el cual respondió rápidamente.

-No, solo unos cuantos mercenarios que andaban por el pueblo, pero nada interesante, aunque si pude ver a Sakura, del equipo de Kakashi, iba acompañando a una persona mayor por el sector de comercio- respondió el chico, contando todo lo que sus clones habían podido encontrar, lo que no era mucho.

Kurenai, después prosigo a contarle a Naruto que había descubierto una locación en la que parecían reunirse muchos mercenarios, que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo, y oculto entre el bosque que lo rodeaba.

-¿y qué haremos?- pregunto el chico, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza, poniendo una cara contemplativa, pensando en la situación actual.

Kurenai al igual comenzó a pensar en que curso de acción tomar.

-Lo mejor que podríamos hacer en una situación como esta- comenzó Kurenai, hablando algo lento, como si dudara –Seria eliminar la mayor cantidad de enemigos posibles-

-Esa parece una buena opción- respondió Naruto casi inmediatamente, sin dudar un solo segundo.

La cara de Kurenai no lo mostraba, pero la duda de la estabilidad de Naruto creció un poco más.

-Naruto…- comenzó Kurenai –En situaciones como esta, cabe la posibilidad de que el enemigo tenga rehenes, si este es el caso, entonces cuando ataquemos usarían esos rehenes contra nosotros-

-En ese caso solo tenemos que matarlos a todos- contesto Naruto, sonriendo su habitual sonrisa –Enemigos y rehenes por igual-

Esto era algo que Kurenai no pudo soportar. –Como puedes decir algo así…- dijo Kurenai, su voz en un tono de furia fría –¿Como puedes hablar de matar inocentes de esa manera tan casual?- pregunto Kurenai, su ira contra su alumno aumentando cuando noto que la sonrisa de Naruto no cambio en lo absoluto.

-Si afectan nuestra misión entonces tienen que ser eliminados-

Sin poder contenerse, Kurenai actuó antes de pensar y abofeteo a Naruto con su mano Izquierda en la mejilla derecha… y callo de espalda al sentir todo el impacto de su golpe ella misma. Volteando a ver a Naruto en Shock por lo que acababa de pasar, lo miro directamente a los ojos, justo a tiempo para ver como los espejos azules que eran los ojos de Naruto dejaban de reflejar el mundo y comenzaban a descubrir su profundidad.

Mundo de los Espejos.

-Tei- llamo Naruto a su mascota/novia, la cual apareció casi de inmediato, saliendo de uno de los espejos que conformaban el mundo interno de Naruto, y lo primero que noto fue que a los pies de Naruto se encontraba una mujer de cabellos negros.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí Amo Naruto?- pregunto Tei algo confundida, aunque sin nada de preocupación.

-Descubrió algo que no debía- respondió Naruto y luego le conto como no estaba esperando que Kurenai intentara abofetearlo, por lo que no estaba preparado para esquivar y el golpe termino afectando a Kurenai.

-Pero no descubrió tu habilidad, no en realidad, solo sabe una pequeña parte- contesto Tei después de escuchar lo que dijo Naruto. -¿Qué planeas hacer con ella?-

-Solo modificare sus recuerdos un poco, para que piense que esquive y no me pudo golpear, este no es el momento para que alguien descubra mi "Reflejo".-

Horas más tarde. Lugar del campamento.

Kurenai despertó con un dolor de cabeza, y sin poder recordar la bofetada que le dio a Naruto, o de cómo termino dormida en el campamento, o del momento en el que llego al campamento.

Pero lo que si podía recordar era la plática que tuvo antes de eso. Y con ese recuerdo también vino la ira que sentía hacia la poca importancia que ponía Naruto en la vida de otros. _-…Hokage-sama no va a estar feliz con esto-_

Sin embargo, poniendo de lado la conversación que iba a tener con el Hokage sobre la estabilidad mental de Naruto, Kurenai logro discutir el curso de acción con Naruto, prohibiéndole totalmente que atacara a los mercenarios hasta que pudieran descubrir si tenían rehenes o no.

Dos días después

En los días siguientes a la pelea entre maestro y alumno, la dinámica de estos se vio seriamente afectada, no debido a Naruto, el cual dejo atrás la pelea en el momento que la resolvió, pero por el hecho de que Kurenai no quería dejar solo a Naruto ni por un instante, temiendo que si lo dejaba solo fuera a asesinar a toda la base de mercenarios, sin importarle cualquier rehén que podría haber dentro, lo que provoco que la investigación fuera más lento ya que tenían que investigar todo juntos y Naruto tenía prohibido usar sus clones.

Aun con esos problemas, no tardaron mucho en encontrar pistas más significantes y poder rastrearlas hasta la base principal donde se ocultaba el magnate Gatou, y sus dos nukenin, Momochi Zabuza y el falso Oinnin.

Al final, en las estimaciones del dúo, habían contado alrededor de cien mercenarios más los dos nukenin, así que decidieron por fin reportarse con Kakashi, tomando en cuenta que no debían dejar que nadie los viera, para que Gatou no pudiera descubrir la presencia de más Ninja en la zona y no contratara más ayuda.

Casa de Tazuna, el constructor del puente

Encontrar la caza del cliente fue cosa sencilla, es especial porque todos los días dos de los habitantes de la casa salían al mercado para comprar comida, que por lo general era la muchacha de cabello rosa, Sakura, y una mujer de cabello negro.

Así que una vez de llegar al lugar, y criticando las habilidades de detección de Sakura, el dúo entro rápidamente a la casa, tomando precauciones para evitar ser vistos, entraron por la ventana del segundo piso, a una de las habitaciones vacías, y utilizaron un genjustsu para ocultar su entrada, solo en caso de que alguien estuviera asignado a vigilar la casa e intentara hacer un alboroto.

Una vez dentro, no les quedo más que bajar las escaleras, donde todos los residentes, temporales y permanentes, estaban sentados en la mesa esperando que la comida estuviera lista.

-¡Hola a todos!- exclamo Naruto, su sonrisa habitual en su rostro, asustando a todos los que estaban en la mesa, los cuales eran el equipo Kakashi, el cliente y la mujer de cabello negro que vieron estaba acompañada por Sakura.

Dando un salto en sorpresa, Kakashi solo tomo unos segundos para analizar a las visitas inesperadas, antes de que su ojo hiciera una extraña forma, aparentando que estaba sonriendo con el ojo.

-Kurenai, Naruto, gusto en verlos, ¿son ustedes los que envió Lord Hokage?- pregunto Kakashi, sorprendiendo a sus alumnos.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso Kakashi-sensei, por que Lord Hokage enviaría a alguien más?- pregunto Sakura volteando a ver a sus sensei, tirando unas cuantas miradas furtivas a los recién llegados.

-Kakashi pidió refuerzos- respondió Sasuke por todos los demás, entendiendo lo que estaba pasando, y algo furioso por el hecho de que su sensei no pensara que eran lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrevivir a la misión por su cuenta.

-A si es, depuse del encuentro que tuve con Zabuza, tuve el presentimiento de que sería mejor tener a alguien que se encargara del Oinnin falso- continuo Kakashi.

-¡Ha! ¡Nosotros no ocupamos nada de eso, podemos derrotar a ese farsante de un solo golpe! ¿Verdad akamaru?- exclamo Kiba, su exceso de confianza haciéndolo olvidar lo terrible que era solo estar en la presencia de un ninja del nivel de Zabuza.

-¡Guau!- respondió su ninken. Todos los ocupantes de la habitación lo ignoraron.

-Volviendo al tema- hablo Kurenai por primera vez desde que llego –Dinos Kakashi cuál es la situación-

Kakashi procedió a contarles los hechos ocurridos en su primer encuentro con Zabuza y las heridas que ambos obtuvieron, y su predicción de una semana antes de la revancha.

-Eso significa que en dos o tres días Zabuza estará en condiciones de pelear nuevamente- comento Naruto, haciendo una cuenta mental de los días transcurridos desde la primera pelea.

-Eso es lo más probable- respondió Kakashi, confirmando lo que los demás ya sabían.

En una esquina de la casa, Kiba se lamentaba la muerte de su autoestima, a manos de la indiferencia mostrada hacia el por todos los presentes, y cuando volteo hacia abajo, esperando ver a su fiel compañero Akamaru tratando de animarlo, o simplemente haciéndole compañía, noto que su perro no estaba, y al voltear para buscarlo vio que su perro se encontraba con todos los demás, ignorándolo también.

Días más tarde

Los días siguientes a la llegada de Kurenai y Naruto a la casa del cliente, el cual aprendieron se llamaba Tazuna, no vio mucho cambio para los equipos de Konoha.

Kakashi, hizo una recuperación completa y estaba listo para el siguiente enfrentamiento; Sasuke continuo con el ejercicio de control de chakra que Kakashi le había enseñado al grupo, el de subir un árbol solo utilizando los pies y chakra, y por fin lo logro después de entrenar toda una noche; Sakura por su lado, paso los días de mal humor al ser asignada a vigilar el puente junto con Kiba, ya que ambos habían terminado el ejercicio, y no podía pasar tiempo con su ídolo de, Kiba por su parte fue ignorado por los demás, Akamaru incluido.

Los integrantes del equipo Kurenai, para no ganar la sospecha de su enemigo, optaron por permanecer ocultos dentro de la casa, lo que serbia en dos cosas, además de permanecer ocultos, podían cuidar a la familia del constructor de puentes.

Sin embargo, Kurenai seguía molesta con su alumno, lo que provocaba una tensión en el aire cada vez que estaban en un cuarto solos, y mientras que a Naruto no le podía importar menos, esa exacta actitud solo provocaba que la ira de Kurenai creciera, por suerte no hubo ningún otro incidente como el de la bofetada, en parte porque Naruto no dejaba su guardia en bajo cuando Kurenai estaba cerca, y en parte porque era raro que Kurenai utilizara violencia física para dar a entender su punto.

Los otros ninja de Konoha habían notado la tensión entre maestro y alumno, pero, al intentar preguntar sobre eso solo obtenían un brusco –No es nada!- de Kurenai, y una mirada de confusión de Naruto, y cuando los alumnos de Kakashi le preguntaron al hombre este solo dijo –Debe ser la tensión sexual entre esos dos- y después sacaba su Icha Icha y comenzaba a reír de manera perversa, Sasuke, Sakura y Kiba, el cual por fin dejaron de ignorar después del segundo día, todos acordaron nunca preguntar otra pregunta de este tipo a su sensei. Akamaru solo ladro.

Por fin, dos días después de la llegada de Kurenai y Naruto a la casa de Tazuna, algo ocurrió.

Temprano por la mañana había salido el equipo Kakashi para cuidar al constructor, dejando a Tsunami, la hija de Tazuna, y a Inari, el nieto, junto con Naruto y Kurenai, solos en la casa.

Y mientras los ninja estaban en el segundo piso, dos mercenarios entraron a la casa, causando un alboroto y tratando de secuestrar a Tsunami, lo que fue evitado por la rápida intervención de Naruto.

-Parece que hoy es el día que atacan- comento Naruto, mientras amarraba a los samurai, recordando que Kurenai le prohibió matar a los mercenarios.

Observando por un momento a Naruto, Kurenai contemplo algo rápido y luego asintió con la cabeza –Así parece, apurémonos al puente para ayudar a Kakashi si es necesario- sin esperar respuesta comenzó a hacer su camino hacia el puente, saltando de árbol en árbol.

Naruto solo termino de amarrarlos, y luego salió corriendo detrás de su sensei, subiendo a los arboles en cuanto llego al bosque, dejando atrás a dos civiles asustados y dos mercenarios amordazados.

El puente

Una vez que llegaron al puente, lo primero que notaron fue la neblina que cubría todo impidiendo ver mas allá de medio metro frente a ti, sin embargo por los sonidos de metal contra metal, podían notar que Kakashi y Zabuza estaban aproximadamente en el centro del puente, y podían notar una construcción, como unos espejos que sobresalían de la neblina, donde asumieron que estaba el compañero de Zabuza.

En la orilla del puente, un poco fuera de la neblina, donde había más visibilidad, podía notar que estaba Sakura protegiendo a Tazuna, manteniéndose enfrente del cliente, con los brazos por delante y un kunai en cada mano.

Kurenai, siendo la persona que tenía un control sobre su chakra mas refinado, podía sentir que había mucha concentración de chakra en la construcción de espejos, indicando que una técnica de gran poder estaba siendo utilizada, y sabiendo que los más probables de ser las víctimas de esa técnica eran Sasuke y Kiba, volteo a ver a Naruto, ordenándole ayudar contra en falso Oinnin, a lo cual Naruto solo sonrió y asintió su aceptación, desapareciendo unos momentos después.

Kurenai permaneció oculta, esperando el momento en el que sería oportuno atacar.

Dentro de la técnica del Oinnin.

Las cosas no iban bien para Sasuke y Kiba.

Al principio de la pelea, Sasuke se había enfrentado al Oinnin, demostrando poder competir contra le velocidad del otro chico, e ingeniándoselas para acertar su propio ataque, incluso después de la revelación del uso de Jutsu con una sola mano, y del limite sanguino del Oinnin.

Sin embargo todo eso cambio cuando el chico utilizo su técnica Elemento Hielo: Espejos Demoniacos, la cual creo espejos de hielo alrededor de Sasuke, y una vez creados, el Oinnin aparentemente se fusiono con su técnica, creando reflejos de el mismo en todos los espejos, y aumentando su velocidad a un punto en el que Sasuke ya no podía seguir.

Notando los problemas que su compañero de equipo estaba teniendo, Kiba decidió ayudar, usando la técnica de Clon Bestia para transformar a akamaru en un clon suyo y luego uso la técnica de Getsuga (Doble colmillo), para intentar perforar los espejos por fuera, pero no tuvo éxito y al momento de acabar su técnica, Akamaru fue herido por Senbon (agujas de acupuntura), sacándolo del combate y revirtiendo su transformación, lo que puso en un modo de ira a Kiba, y actuando imprudentemente ataco usando su técnica de Tsuga (colmillo) para intentar atacar al Oinnin, calendo en la trampa y quedando atrapado dentro de los espejos.

De ahí en adelante todo fue de mal en peor. Poco a poco su enemigo fue hiriéndolos más y mas, llenándolos de agujas que hacían sus movimientos dolorosos y torpes, e incluso con la activación del Sharingan de Sasuke, lo que le permitió ver los movimientos de su enemigo, no fue suficiente para voltear la pelea a su favor.

-Este es el fin- comento el Oinnin, su reflejo apareciendo en todos los espejos –Ríndete, para ti no hay escape- comento calmadamente. Sin embargo, antes de poder terminar con la pelea, sus enemigos desaparecieron.

Sasuke y Kiba, miraron confusos, como el cómplice de Zabuza volteaba a ver alrededor, buscando algo, confundido.

Naruto, miraba entretenido la confusión de los combatientes, los cuales estaban siendo afectados por una ilusión de doble capa, una para ocultar la presencia de Sasuke y Kiba de los sentidos del Oinnin y otro para ocultar su presencia de todos los demás. Sonriendo con malicia, Naruto se movió rápidamente, noqueando inconscientes a los dos gennin de Konoha y aventándolos fuera de los espejos, a una buena distancia del lugar, y con esto hecho dejo caer su ilusión, revelando su presencia al Oinnin.

-¡Hola!- exclamo Naruto animadamente, su sonrisa expresando felicidad -¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?- pregunto Naruto amablemente.

-Haku- respondió, el ahora conocido, pero de sexo dudoso, Oinnin, fijando toda su atención en el recién llegado. -¿y tú eres?- pregunto de regreso.

-Soy Naruto, estoy ansioso de ver que reflejo es más poderoso- contesto Naruto enigmáticamente, confundiendo a su enemigo.

Sin embargo, Haku dejo su confusión a un lado y se decidió a acabar con el nuevo enemigo que recién llegaba, así que sacando más de sus confiables Senbon, se reflejo en sus demás espejos y lanzo su ataque. Pero no noto que su oponente no mostraba preocupación alguna.

Haku vio, como en cámara lenta, como su ataque se dirigía a Naruto, acercándose cada vez más, y no fue sino hasta el último momento que noto la falta de preocupación, y la forma relajada, que presentaba Naruto, preocupándola un poco.

Finalmente su ataque dio en el blanco, este siendo en pecho de Naruto y algunas de sus articulaciones, que harían difícil el movimiento de los brazos, pero en lugar de ver como caía su oponente lo único que sintió fue un agudo dolor en su pecho y brazos.

Sorprendido, volteo a ver como su camisa se comenzaba a manchar de sangre, y rompiendo las mangas de su camisa, noto pequeños agujeros en sus brazos, del tamaño de los senbon que el utilizaba, intentando mover su brazo resulto en una sensación de adormecimiento acompañada de un ligero dolor, indicándole a la chica/o que sus nervios habían sido dañados.

Regresando su atención a su oponente, y poniendo especial atención en el lugar donde sus agujas habían perforado el cuerpo del muchacho, noto la singular falta de sangre, o en todo caso por lo menos alguna rasgadura en su ropa.

-Pareces confundida… ¿o será confundido?- Interrumpió Naruto el silencioso análisis de Haku, provocando que este pusiera su atención en el. –Mi habilidad… es muy sencilla en realidad-

-¿Qué clase de habilidad es esta, Genjutsu?- pregunto Haku, intentando conseguir algún entendimiento de esto, con las esperanzas de encontrar una forma de derrotarlo. –Y soy mujer- dijo Haku, sin darle importancia, confirmando su sexo.

-La habilidad de nunca ser herido-

Con Kakashi

Mientras transcurría la plática entre Naruto y Haku, la pelea entre los Jounin, Kakashi, y el Nukenin Zabuza, se encontraba atrapada en una monotonía.

Zabuza, habiendo encontrado una manera de contrarrestar el Sharingan de Kakashi, utilizando su técnica de Neblina oculta y Asesinato silencioso, había dejado el área de combate con una visibilidad nula, utilizando sus otros sentidos para atacar a su oponente.

Sin embargo Kakashi había probado ser más astuto de lo que pensó, utilizando cada pequeño sonido para localizar Zabuza y evitar la mayoría de sus ataques. En este momento la pelea solo consistía de atacar y esquivar, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera dar un golpe significativo, y las heridas que habían podido infligir el uno en el otro eran tan superficiales que no ocuparían más que lo más mínimo de primeros auxilios, por lo que eran ignoradas.

Kurenai por otro lado, la cual había estado esperando el momento adecuado para entrar en la pelea, se sentía cada vez mas frustrada. Sus sentidos no eran tan avanzados como los de Kakashi por lo que no podía detectar tan bien como el otro Jounin a Zabuza lo que la dejaba solo a la defensiva, y sin poder utilizar su vista no podía concentrarse en sus técnicas de ilusión mas poderosas, dejando a Kurenai prácticamente inútil en la batalla contra Zabuza, con su único consuelo siendo que Naruto se encargaría del cómplice de Zabuza y solo quedaría lidiar con el nukenin y la misión adicional del Hokage, la eliminación del magnate Gatou.

De vuelta con Naruto

-¿Que quieres decir "la habilidad de nunca ser herido"?- pregunto Haku, con algo de ira en su voz, la cual estaba un poco distorsionada por la máscara que usaba.

-Simplemente eso- respondió Naruto –No importa que hagas, no importa que tan poderosa seas, Tu nunca serás capas de herirme-

Sin pensarlo, Haku ataco de nuevo, saliendo de su espejo a una velocidad impresionante, senbon en sus manos, y ataco la cara de Naruto, solo para dar un pequeño grito, por el dolor inesperado que apareció en su rostro, y al ver a Naruto noto que este no tenía ni una marca en el suyo.

-Tengo el oponente perfecto para ti- dijo Naruto una vez que Haku estaba de regreso en su espejo de hielo –Tei- y sin más, un espejo, este siendo diferente a los de Haku al ser de vidrio, apareció frente a Naruto.

Lo peculiar de este espejo era lo que reflejaba. En lugar de reflejar lo que estaba frente a él, reflejaba a una chica de cabello castaño claro, con ojos amarillos, dos orejas de zorro en la cima de su cabeza y una esponjosa cola de zorro detrás de ella, vestida con vestido rosa de manga corta y con un collar alrededor del cuello con una placa con la palabra obediencia. Esta era Tei Uzumaki, ex –bijou de nueve colas.

Dando un paso hacia el frente, la chica comenzó a salir del espejo, apareciendo en el mundo real.

Incluso sin sus otras ocho colas, la malicia que podía proyectar con su chakra seguía presente, paralizando a Haku, y a los demás combatientes del puente.

Naruto solo sonrió.

Con los demás

_-¡¿Ese chakra?-_ pensó Kakashi alarmado, volteando la vista hacia la dirección general de donde provenía –_No puede ser, ¿se habrá roto el sello?, no… el sello no se rompió, solo se debilito un poco-_ pensó Kakashi al sentir la poca cantidad, en comparación con lo que sintió aquella vez, de chakra en el ambiente, sin embargo por precaución decidió terminar pronto con la pelea.

Con Kurenai fue diferente la reacción. En lugar de estar alarmada en pensar que el sello se había roto. Su primera reacción fue el pánico _-¿Qué en este mundo podría causar que ese chico perdiera el control sobre el sello?-_

Kurenai, siendo la Jounin sensei de Naruto, había sido informada por el Hokage sobre las funciones del sello. Una de las cuales permitía a Naruto utilizar el poder del zorro cuando estuviera en momentos de gran estrés, al borde de la muerte, o cuando dejara que su ira lo dominara. Por lo que pensar que el, normalmente, siempre feliz Naruto, pudiera caer en ese nivel de ira, como para utilizar el chakra del zorro, lo que sucedió debería ser algo muy grave.

Con Naruto, Tei y Haku.

-Amo Naruto- dijo Tei al momento de terminar de salir del espejo, apareciendo al lado de su amo y abrazando su brazo posesivamente, lanzando miradas maliciosas hacia Haku.

-Tei, este es tu primer oponente en este cuerpo- comenzó Naruto, ignorando por completo a Haku, la cual seguía un poco paralizada de miedo –Así que tomate tu tiempo para pelear con ella-

Respondiendo en un afirmativo, Tei se movió mas rápido que muchos Jounin, apareciendo frente al espejo que contenía a Haku, la cual pudo reaccionar justo a tiempo, saltando justo a tiempo a otro espejo para ver como el que ocupaba previamente había sido destruido por completo.

Pasando un trago amargo, Haku se dispuso a una pelea difícil.

Pero Tei no le dio tiempo de intentar contraatacar antes de que su cola destruyera el espejo en el que se encontraba, noqueando a Haku fuera de su espejo y rompiendo su máscara, revelando una cara muy hermosa debajo.

-hahaha- rio Naruto con burla –Te digo que te tomes tu tiempo y tu vas y la destruyes en dos ataques ¡Bien Hecho!- felicito a su mascota/novia, antes de que notara de que Tei estaba preparada para dar el último golpe.

-Espera Tei- y así, con solo esas palabras, Tei detuvo su ataque, el cual hubiera destrozado la cabeza de Haku –Tengo una mejor idea antes de que la mates…-

Con Kakashi

Después de sentir el chakra del zorro, Kakashi uso a sus ninkens, con su técnica cazadores terrestres para atrapar a Zabuza, tomando ventaja del olor a sangre en la zanbatou del ex –kirinin y el sentido avanzado del olfato de sus perros, para inmovilizarlo.

Fue entonces que notaron, Kurenai y él, que la sensación del chakra malicioso del zorro había desaparecido, y dejando salir un suspiro de alivio, activo su técnica personal, Raikiri, con la que procedió a perforar a Zabuza, terminando así la vida de uno de los infames siete espadachines ninja de la neblina.

Sin Zabuza vivo para mantener activa su técnica, la neblina que cubría el puente se disipo, dando lugar a una visión que Kakashi no esperaba ver, pero en consideración debió de haberla esperado.

Al otro lado del puente, con Gatou al frente, se encontraban alrededor de cien mercenarios, todos armados con cualquier tipo de arma, desde lanzas hasta simples palos de madera, y Kakashi podría jurar que vio a uno cargando el zinc de la cocina.

Kakashi, voltio su mirada a un lado, notando que Kurenai había aparecido a su lado, y Kakashi estaba agradecido de que hubiera otro Jounin cerca, porque después de su pelea contra Zabuza, Kakashi no estaba muy seguro de poder derrotar a 100 mercenarios por su cuenta.

-¡Kurenai-sensei!- se escucho un grito, proveniente de tras de los Jounin, y no fue mucho cuando Naruto apareció a un lado de los sensei, mostrando una sonrisa satisfecha, como si hubiera logrado algo que merecía reconocimiento.

-¿Ya puedo matar a los mercenarios?- pregunto el muchacho en el momento que su Sensei puso su mirada sobre él.

Mientras Kakashi miraba confundido al gennin, por hacer una pregunta tan tonta, y a la Jounin, por considerarla, Kurenai traía un problema de moral consigo misma.

En una mano, Naruto era totalmente capaz de asesinar a cada uno de los mercenarios, incluyendo a Gatou, al cual habían sido ordenados matar, pero por otro lado, Kurenai pensaba que la mentalidad de Naruto estaba llegando a un punto muy inestable, y si se le permitía seguir matando de la forma tan despiadada en intervalos de tiempo tan cortos, podría llegar a causar el nacimiento de otro Itachi Uchiha, un genio en todo lo respectivo a las artes shinobi, pero también alguien que perdió su cordura y asesino a toda su familia.

Sin embargo, Kurenai era lo suficientemente inteligente para poder ver que la única solución era permitir a Naruto hacer el trabajo sucio.

Con Kakashi en su condición de cansancio, la única peleadora fuerte seria ella, y aunque con sus ilusiones podría causar mucho pánico entre el enemigo, probablemente causando la muerte de algunos de ellos en el proceso, ella sabía que con tal numero de enemigos en un lugar tan confinado no podría maniobrar bien y perdería la ventaja momentánea que provocaría su primera ilusión. Y con los gennin aquí, alguien se tendría que quedar a cuidar de ellos, para que ninguno de los mercenarios los usara como rehenes.

Así que después de considerar todo esto, Kurenai tomo la única opción que tenia, incluso si detestaba tener que optar por ella.

-Hazlo Naruto- fueran las únicas palabras que dijo la Jounin, y antes de que Kakashi pudiera objetar, la sonrisa de Naruto se volvió llena de malicia, y sin perder tiempo lanzo su kunai especial hacia el grupo enemigo.

-Arte Ninja: Casa de Espejos- diciendo estas palabras el pequeño kunai de espejos desapareció, en su lugar dejando una casa de espejos que rodeaba a todos los bandidos y a su líder Gatou, y sin perder un segundo mas, Naruto activo su técnica, actuando como si activara el falso genjutsu que les explico a su sensei y al Hokage.

-Reflejo Maldito: Reflexión Dolorosa- y sin más, Naruto desapareció dentro de los espejos, al mismo tiempo que los gritos de dolor y angustia comenzaron.

Las reacciones al ver la técnica de Naruto por primera vez, fueron diferentes para cada persona.

Kurenai, quien sabía lo que Naruto le había dicho, observaba en completo asombro uno de los, que ella pensaba que era, genjutsu mas poderos que hubiera presenciado en su vida. Volteando a ver a Kakashi, Kurenai noto que su Sharingan estaba descubierto, pero sus ojos reflejaban su ansiedad, así que preocupada por su camarada Jounin le pregunto que sucedía.

-El Sharingan no puede atravesar la ilusión- dijo Kakashi seriamente, sus dos ojos, el natural y el de Sharingan, concentrados en la técnica que estaba presenciando –No importa cuánto me concentre, mi ojo no puede romper la ilusión.- término diciendo con algo de preocupación.

Kurenai por su parte, regreso la vista a la Técnica, la maravillosa técnica, de Naruto. Una de las metas de Kurenai era la de crear una ilusión que no pudiera ser derrotada por los Doujutsu, como el Sharingan y el Byakugan, y pensar que uno de sus alumnos fue capaz de crear una ilusión tan poderosa la hacía sentirse un poco orgullosa, y tal vez un poco celosa, pero eso es algo que ella nunca admitiría.

Los genin por su lado, dos de los cuales habían regresado al mundo consiente gracias a los gritos provocados por la "ilusión" de Naruto, miraron en completo silencio, cada no inmerso en sus propios pensamientos sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a ellos, en el caso de Sasuke, ira con algo de envidia, en el de Kiba, disgusto, ya que su sentido del olfato, siendo más fuerte que el de un humano normal, podía oler las grandes cantidades de sangre que estaban siendo derramadas, y Sakura solo podía observar, horrorizada, al pensar que alguien de su edad, alguien que estuvo en clase con ella, que nunca mostro mucho potencial en la academia, podría causar tanta destrucción, matar a tantas personas.

Sasuke, al escuchar el comentario de Kakashi, sobre una ilusión que el sharingan no podía romper, se dejo caer aun más en su ira y envidia _-¿Cómo puede ser que alguien como él, gane poder como este? ¡¿Qué eh estado haciendo todo este tiempo?-_ pensó enojado consigo mismo por perder el tiempo, ya que, el razono, si alguien como Naruto podía obtener ese nivel de poder en tan corto tiempo, alguien del clan Uchiha debería ser capaz de obtener el doble de resultados en el mismo tiempo.

No fue mucho después que los gritos cesaron, y las paredes de espejo cayeron, revelando una escena grotesca. Sobre el puente, se podían observar los cadáveres descuartizados de los mercenarios que acompañaban al magnate de las industrias Gatou, y en el centro se encontraba el responsable.

Naruto ni siquiera le dio importancia a los cuerpos que estaban tirados alrededor de el, decidiendo en su lugar concentrarse en la figura patética que se encontraba a sus pies, el tirano que intento conquistar el país de la ola, Gatou.

-Ne, Sensei- la voz de Naruto era suave, muy distinta a su habitual voz alegre, pero aun así todos los que seguían con vida en el puente fueron capaces de escucharlo.

-Misión completa-

Y sin más procedió a degollar al opresor de Nami no Kuni, su habitual sonrisa firme en su rostro, sus ojos reflejando como el diminuto hombre moría a sus pies. Y sin un solo momento de remordimiento, dio media vuelta dejando atrás al agonizante hombre para reunirse con su Sensei y los otros ninja de Konoha.

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Después de regresar a la casa de Tazuna, los gennin decidieron descansar de este fatídico día, haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse alejados de Naruto, el cual seguía mostrando su sonrisa, ignorando el hecho de que estaba bañado en sangre, lo cual no fue muy difícil ya que el momento en el que regresaron Kurenai ordeno a su alumno limpiarse e irse a descansar, cosa que el ex-Jinchuuriki acepto sin pelear, para la sorpresa de todos.

Después de esto cada quien se separo en pequeños grupos, Sakura, sin ganas de ni siquiera molestar a Sasuke por una cita, fue a la cocina con Tsunami, pensando que ayudar con la cena la ayudaría a olvidar los hechos del puente, Kiba y Sasuke estaban por su cuenta pero haciendo prácticamente la misma cosa, pensando en la pelea contra el cómplice de Zabuza, del cual nunca aprendieron su nombre, y enojándose consigo mismos por ser tan débiles, al no haber podido derrotar al enmascarado.

Los Jounin, por su parte, salieron de la casa y se adentraron un poco al bosque, no lo suficiente para perder de la vista la casa de su cliente, pero si lo suficiente para poder platicar sin ser escuchados.

-Muy bien, explica- fue lo primero que dijo Kakashi, pasando directo al punto principal de esta conversación.

Exhalando lentamente, Kurenai contemplo como responder esa pregunta. Ciertamente sabia de que estaba hablando. Lo que Kakashi quería saber era sobre las habilidades que mostraba su alumno. Las cuales, si Kurenai tenía que admitirlo, eran algo aterradoras.

Después de unos momentos de contemplación, suficientes para ordenar sus ideas, Kurenai simplemente decidió decir la verdad.

-…Eso fue lo que él nos explico- termino Kurenai, recontando los hechos que transcurrieron el la torre del Hokage no mucho después de su primera misión de rango "C".

Kakashi se quedo pensativo unos momentos antes de contestar. –Un gennin con tanto poder en sus manos… eso es… preocupante- contesto el ciclope, con su único ojo visible mirando fijamente a los ojos de Kurenai.

-Lord Hokage piensa lo mismo- respondió la pelinegra –Es por eso que soy su sensei, como experta en el arte de las ilusiones, conozco mejor que los otros Jounnin-sensei de esta generación el funcionamiento de la mente humana, soy su evaluadora-

-¿Y cuál es tu evaluación del chico?- pregunto Kakashi, su mirada fija en el mismo lugar, su voz seria, pero calmado, si no fuera por como su postura se notaba tensa, cosa que muy pocos podían detectar, cualquiera pensaría que no le interesaba la plática.

Dejando caer sus hombros un poco, Kurenai respiro profundamente antes de contestar.

-Naruto… presenta síntomas de alguien con poco o nada de respeto a la vida, esta ya es la segunda ocasión en la que su técnica masacra a tantas personas, y la primera vez que mata directamente, y es su falta de reacción lo que me preocupa-

-Si está reteniendo sus emociones, o si en verdad no tiene el menor remordimiento por sus actos está por verse, pero sea como sea, al final de esta misión Lord Hokage decidirá qué hacer con el chico basándose en mi reporte-

-Hm…- Kakashi no dio ninguna indicación de que iba a contestar, solo un pequeño sonido indicando que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, mientras cerraba su único ojo visible, y fue por esto que no noto el pequeño brillo que emano de la muñeca de Kurenai, donde un pequeño pedazo de espejo se encontraba, el cual se soltó y cayó al suelo, desintegrándose en fina arena antes de tocar el suelo.

De regreso en la casa del cliente, dentro de uno de los cuartos de huéspedes, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, su sonrisa, la cual no había sido afectada por ninguno de los hechos recientes, desapareciendo por completo, segundos antes de que Naruto desapareciera del cuarto, solo para aparecer en un bosque.

El bosque, era un nuevo diseño que Naruto decidió darle a su dimensión personal, sin embargo igual que todo dentro de esta dimensión, todo estaba conformado de espejos de diferentes formas y tamaños, desde el troco de los arboles hasta sus hojas, desde el suelo hasta el cielo, pero para que Tei, quien no estaba acostumbrada a estar entre tantos reflejos, pudiera estar un poco mas cómoda, Naruto creó una ilusión muy poderosa sobre todo, haciendo parecer que era un bosque real, y solo revelaría su verdadera forma si Naruto lo deseara.

Una vez dentro del bosque, no fue mucho después que detrás de unos arbustos apareciera Tei, acercándose rápidamente para abrazar a su amo.

-Lo escuchaste también, ¿cierto?- era más una afirmación que una pregunta, sin embargo la chica asintió.

-Tu técnica de Reflexión Infinita me mostro lo que ocurría con Kurenai- respondió Tei innecesariamente.

-Reflexión Maldita: Reflexión Infinita, aun no estoy seguro de que me guste lo que aprendí debido a esa técnica- respondió Naruto, mientras se salía del abrazo de Tei y caminaba hacia uno de los arboles, donde procedió a sentarse bajo su sombra, indicando a Tei que se sentara junto al él, lo que hizo sin dudar.

Reflexión Infinita era otra de las técnicas derivadas de su Reflejo Maldito. Lo que hacia la técnica era conectar una espejo a su dimensión, creando un portal entre los dos, esto tenía muchos usos, como arrastrar a alguien a su dimensión, como hizo con Kurenai o con Hinata en ciertas ocasiones.

Pero en esta ocasión la uso de otra manera distinta. Colocando un pequeño trozo de un espejo común, el cual conecto con su dimensión, debajo de la piel de Kurenai cerca de su muñeca, Naruto podía desde ese momento observar y escuchar todo lo que hacía su Sensei. Lo que llevo a que Naruto escuchara la conversación entre los dos Jounin.

-Naruto-sama…- comenzó a hablar Tei, pero callo pronto, no teniendo ni la menor idea de por donde comenzar. -¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?- termino preguntando la chica, recargándose en el hombro de su amo, tratando de reconfortar a su, si se atreve a decirlo, novio.

-Tenemos varias opciones- comenzó Naruto, mientras que uno de sus brazos se colocaba alrededor de Tei, abrazándola hacia el –Varias son posibles, y muchas nos darían buenos resultados, pero…-

Al ver que su amo no continuaba, Tei volteo su mirada hacia su cara, finalmente notando la mirada y sonrisa dignas de su naturaleza de Kitsune.

-Los espíritus Zorro o Kitsune- comenzó Naruto – Son conocidos por dos cosas en particular-

-Las bromas pesadas que les gusta jugar a los humanos, la mayoría del tiempo terminando en grandes heridas físicas o mentales hacia sus víctimas, y algunas veces con la victima terminando muerta-

-Si, eso lo sé yo misma participe en muchas de esas cuando era tan solo una pequeña cría, pero que tiene eso que ver con…- Tei no termino de hablar y Naruto noto que la chica por fin entendía de lo que estaba hablando.

-La segunda cosa por la que eran conocidos los Kitsune es por ser expertos en el arte de la seducción- término de explicar Naruto, su tono tornándose más burlesco.

-¿Vas a seducir a Kurenai?- pregunto Tei, no realmente molesta por eso, como demonio en realidad no tenia los límites morales de los humanos, por lo que no veía ningún problema en ello, además, siendo ella una Kitsune, conocía bien el arte de la seducción, incluso si en realidad nunca lo utilizo, estando más interesada en causar graves daños a los humanos que seducirlos.

-No, no seducirla, eso requeriría un esfuerzo notable de mi parte- respondió Naruto confundiendo de nuevo a la chica, pero antes de que preguntara algo mas el chico continuo.

-Usaremos el poder de los instintos Humanos, dada nuestra naturaleza como Kitsune nuestras ilusiones son más poderos que cualquier otra especia de demonio, o cualquier técnica que los humanos podrían utilizar- Naruto paro un segundo para asegurarse de que Tei estuviera poniendo atención y al verla asentir en afirmación a sus palabras continuo.

-Lo que hare es usar mi reflejo infinito para crear una conexión entre mi dimensión y los ojos, esto la hará mas susceptible a mis ilusiones y de esta manera podre utilizar una ilusión que la afecte a un nivel subconsciente, que la hará mas receptiva a todo lo que diga- termino de explicar Naruto.

-Pero no entiendo donde entra la seducción en este plan- dijo Tei, tratando de encontrar la conexión entre la ilusión y la posible seducción de la mujer mayor.

-Es fácil, la ilusión que usare creara un fuerte deseo de mantenerme feliz, y para hacer esto posible la ilusión manipulara sus sentimientos haciéndola pensar que está enamorada de mi.- respondió el chico calmadamente.

-No lo sé, parece un plan muy complejo para esto cuando solo podrías borrar la mente de todos- respondió Tei después de pesarlo un poco.

-Donde estaría la diversión en eso-

Día siguiente de la batalla

El día anterior fue acordado entre Kurenai y Kakashi que todo estaba bajo control así que los dos integrantes del equipo 8 regresarían antes a Konoha, y el equipo 7 regresaría una vez que el puente estuviera terminado, así que al día siguiente, maestro y alumno partieron después de desayunar con la familia.

Una vez en el camino, se dirigieron de regreso a su hogar, saltando de árbol en árbol como los ninja suelen hacer.

Sin embargo, mientras que todo estaba callado, Kurenai tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, y no podía evitar voltear a ver a su alumno, el cual, por alguna razón que le escapaba, no dejaba de verla.

Fue unas horas más tarde, las cuales pasaron en un silencio incomodo para Kurenai, y en contemplación y cálculos mentales para Naruto, que el chico por fin hizo su movimiento.

Sin ningún aviso, Kurenai se vio totalmente envuelta en hielo del cuello para abajo, impidiendo cualquier movimiento, y volteando a ver a Naruto, noto que una chica se encontraba junto a él, ambos sonriendo de manera misteriosa en su dirección.

-Un fuego que quema y congela al mismo tiempo, hizo algo grandioso Naruto-sama- comento la chica, y fue entonces que noto que mientras su cuerpo estaba congelado el hielo se sentía caliente y su ropa comenzaba a desaparecer, convirtiéndose en cenizas, sin embargo no podía sentir ninguna quemadura.

Te dije que Haku nos sería útil- Kurenai pudo escuchar a su alumno contestar a la chica, mientras ambos caminaban hacia ella.

-No te preocupes Kurenai-chan- dijo Naruto una vez que estaba frente a ella –Esto no te dolerá ni un poco- Kurenai no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, cuando Naruto comenzó su técnica, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, que fue cuando Kurenai noto que en lugar de los espejos que había esperado ver, los ojos de Naruto ahora parecían permitirle ver hace dentro de el, y sin poder controlarse sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse un poco.

_-Son ojos hermosos-_ pensó Kurenai, olvidando sus objeciones y mirando fascinada los ojos de Naruto _–estos son los verdaderos ojos de mi Naruto-_ la mujer pensó posesivamente sin notarlo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Naruto termino su técnica.

-Reflejo Maldito: Ilusión Infinita-

R&R

A/N: y ese fue el fin del capítulo 4 y la saga de Nami no Kuni, espero que les haya gustado.

Con respecto al profile de Naruto en el capitulo pasado, recibí muchas quejas con respecto de su peso y después de revisarlo note que había dejado fuera un detalle importante que corregí en este capítulo, tal vez vuelva luego y lo corrija en el capitulo pasado. Para que entiendan mejor un poco lo del peso, lo hice porque quise tomar el concepto de que el chakra tiene peso y dado que las colas de Naruto son construcciones enteras de chakra deberían de tener un peso considerable.

He recibido varios comentarios preguntándome si no estoy haciendo a Naruto demasiado poderoso, la respuesta es sí, si lo hice. Claro esto es con un motivo no solo es por los lulz que me trae, todo tiene un motivo en mi historia.

Con respecto a lo del Harem, en realidad no creo que sea un Harem real, más bien esta historia seria un con el Harem por un lado, mas como seguidoras que como parte de la pareja central, aunque lo podría cambiar si lo siguieren bastantes, en realidad no importa de una manera u otra lo principal en romance seria Naruto/Kyuubí.

Con respecto a la reacción que tuvo Kurenai al poder ver bien los ojos de Naruto, en el pasado capitulo, eso solo lo quise mostrar como la reacción de Kurenai al ver algo que ella percibió como bello, no una reacción de atracción hacia Naruto como lo quise al final de este.

Bueno creo que esas eran todas las dudas por el momento, tratare de actualizar más pronto ahora que encontré un tiempo para escribir por los días, no me debería de tomar mucho, claro que tengo mis otras historias que considerar que están un poco abandonadas, y mi reciente re-adicción con la serie de NGE así como trabajos de escuela (pueden creer que me graduó en diciembre! Voy a ser todo un licenciado el 1 de ese mes), además de las prácticas profesionales que toman mucho de mi tiempo.

Buen sin más por el momento les dejo los perfiles de personaje actualizados.

Yare yare Da~ze!

**Nombre**: Naruto Uzumaki

**Apodo**: Kagami norowareta (Espejo Maldito)

**Edad**: 13 años

**Tipo de Sangre**: A+

**Estatura**: 1.60 m

**Peso**: 90 kg (con las colas)/ 45 kg (sin colas)

**Color de Ojos**: Azules/Rojos

**Cabello**: Amarillo

**Raza**: Demonio

**Cita**: ¡Hi! ¡Mi! ¡Tsu! (¡Se! ¡Cre! ¡To!)

**Profesión**: Ninja de Konhagakure no Sato

**Rasgos Especiales:**

-Colmillos Alargados

-Garras

-Nueve Colas de Zorro

-Orejas de Zorro sobre su cabeza

**Limite Sanguíneo:** Reflexión Maldita

**Vestimenta**: Camisa Negra, Pnatalon Gris, Gabardina Negra, Placa de Konoha en su frente

**Habilidades especiales:**

-Cambio de Forma

-Intuición Especial en Genjutsu

-capacidad de Crear Una Dimensión Dentro de cualquier Superficie Refractiva

-Inmunidad a Ataques Físicos y Basados en Chackra

-Capacidad de Arrastrar Gente Dentro de su Dimensión de Espejos

**Técnicas Especiales:**

-Arte Ninja: Casa de Espejos: "Usando como base un Kunai especial hecho de espejo, crea una casa de espejo alrededor de un área mínima de 10m y máxima de 500m. Los espejos son más fuertes de el acero, por lo que es una muy buena técnica de captura".

-Reflejo Maldito: Reflexión Dolorosa: "Utilizado en conjunto con Casa de Espejos, permite a Naruto fusionarse con la casa de espejos, y convertirse en el reflejo de todo lo que este dentro de esta, objeto o persona, a partir de ese momento Naruto toma control de los reflejos y los puede manejar de cualquier forma que desee, además todo lo que le suceda a los reflejos en el espejo le sucede a las personas"

-Reflejo Maldito: Reflejo Infinito: abre un portal de un sentido hacia dentro o hacia fuera de su dimensión. Sirve como entrada o salida de la dimensión de espejos para otras personas. También puede ser usada como técnica de espionaje debido a que Naruto puede ver todo lo que pasa al final del vínculo.

**Relación con otros personajes:**

Tei Uzumaki (AKA= Kyuubí no Yokai): Amo/Novio

Hinata Hyuuga: Amo/Dios/compañero de equipo

Shino Aburame: Compañero de equipo

Kurenai Yuhi: Alumno/posiblemente algo más en el futuro

Hizuren Sarutobi (AKA= Sandaime): Subordinado/Nieto/posible amenaza?

**Nombre**: Tei Uzumaki

**Apodo**: Kyuubi no Kitsune

**Edad**: Aparenta 13 a 15 años

**Tipo de Sangre: **O

**Estatura**: 1.50 m

**Peso**: 50 kg

**Color** **de** **Ojos**: Rojos/Amarillos

**Cabello**: Rojo/Castaño claro

**Raza**: Demonio

**Cita**: Naruto-sama

**Profesión**: Dai Bijuu

**Rasgos Especiales:**

-Orejas de conejo sobre su cabeza

-Garras en manos y pies

-Una cola de zorro

-Colmillos alargados

**Limite** **Sanguíneo**: Kitsune-bi (Fuego de zorro/Fox Fire)

**Vestimenta**: Vestido Rosa de manga corta, un collar con una placa con la palabra obediencia

**Habilidades** **especiales**:

-Cambio de forma

-intuición especial en genjutsu

-Control total sobre el elemento fuego

**Técnicas** **Especiales**:

-Fuego que congela y quema al mismo tiempo (si quieren sugerir nombres, bienvenidos a hacerlo)

**Relación con otros personajes:**

-Naruto Uzumaki: Sirviente/Novia


	5. La verdad se oculta en tus ojos

**Reflexiones Malditas**

**Desclaimer:** No es mío. Nunca lo será. ¿Tengo que decir más?

_Resumen:_ La noche del ataque de Kyuubi y su subsecuente encarcelamiento dentro de Naruto, produce efectos que nadie espero. Kyuubi, al estar dentro de Naruto, decide otorgar a su contenedor una habilidad única, para evitar que daño alguno llegue a su contenedor, pero ni el mismo Kyuubi pudo haber adivinado la forma en la que evolucionaría esta habilidad, y sin desearlo creó un peor monstruo que los mismos Bijuu. Parejas serán Naruto/FemKyuubi, Relación Amo(Naruto)/Sirviente(Kyuubi).

**A/N:** Culpo a la película de "Espejos Siniestros" por esta idea, y también a los varios espejos de tamaño humano que están colgados por mi casa.

Capitulo 5:

"La verdad se oculta en tus ojos"

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**-Dialogo de Demonio-**

_**-Pensamiento de demonio-**_

Localización y tiempo (para señalar cambios)

Konohagakure no Sato/La Aldea Oculta en las Hojas, Torre del Hokage

-Ya veo-

Dentro de la torre del Hokage dos figuras se encontraban en medio de una conversación. El primero, fácilmente reconocible como el líder de la aldea por su vestimenta tradicional de Hokage, y el segundo reconocido como Kurenai Yuuhi, jounin de la aldea y líder del equipo numero 8.

-¿Y esa es tu evaluación final?- pregunto el anciano líder -¿No deseas agregar nada mas?-

-No, Lord Hokage, como le dije aunque Naruto presenta poca consideración por la vida de otras personas, fue capaz de contenerse y seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra por lo que no considero al genin Uzumaki Naruto como un peligro para la aldea- respondió la Jounin, poniendo especial cuidado en ver fijamente los ojos de su líder, el cual asintió su conformidad después de un segundo.

-Muy bien, puedes retirarte Kurenai, les daré un descanso de dos semanas para que se recuperen de su misión-

Dando una pequeña inclinación en señal de respeto la Jounin, dio media vuelta y salió de la oficia del Hokage.

El Hokage vio como se retiraba la sensei del, probablemente, más inestable de sus genin y por la distracción que le causaron sus pensamientos, se perdió de la sonrisa oscura que creció en el rostro de la pelinegra.

_-Todo de acuerdo al plan, Naruto~kun-_ pensó la mujer, en un tono lleno de afecto.

Dentro de la Dimensión de Espejos AKA Kagami-Sekai

Dos ojos del color de la sangre se abrieron, para cualquiera que conociera al dueño de estos ojos, con solo verlos podría notar que una gran tristeza se encontraba dentro de ellos.

-Naruto~sama…- sonó una voz, con un tono muy suave, tratando de disturbar lo menos posible al dueño de esos ojos.

-No quería que él me viera del mismo modo que todos los demás-

-…-

Naruto y Tei se encontraban dentro de la dimensión de espejos, esperando a que se reportara la nueva "integrante" de su grupo, Kurenai, para que reportara lo que había ocurrido durante su reunión con el Hokage.

Fue un gran impacto el que causo en el chico descubrir que su querido abuelo lo consideraba una amenaza para la aldea.

Naruto había hecho todo lo posible por actuar de la forma que el Hokage quería, la única persona que le mostro algo de afecto durante su infancia, el único deseo de Naruto, la ultima parte que lo vinculaba a su humanidad, era su deseo de mantener feliz al Sarutobi, si bien debido a su forma de ser Naruto entendía perfectamente que tarde o temprano causaría la muerte de miles de personas, lo último que él quería era que el Hokage pensara mal de él antes de su muerte.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- pregunto la chica, la preocupación en su voz tan clara como el agua.

-Lo único que puedo hacer es improvisar- respondió Naruto, mientras que indicaba a Tei para que tomara su habitual lugar, recostada en el regazo de Naruto mientras este se recargaba en un árbol, lo que hizo sin un momento de duda, acurrucándose lo más cerca posible, tratando de reconfortar a su querido amo.

-El reporte de Kurenai sobre mi estado mental solo detendrá por un poco al Hokage- comenzó a explicar Naruto, conscientemente llamando a Sarutobi como Hokage, para evitar traer sus sentimientos en la conversación. –Lo que significa que tendremos que actuar años antes de lo que esperábamos-

-Pero Naruto~sama, que pasa si no terminamos con los preparativos antes de…- comenzó a objetar la chica, pero fue interrumpida por Naruto.

-Los preparativos están listos- dijo el muchacho, confundiendo a su mascota –en realidad nunca hubo algo que preparar- continuo en una voz un poco mas callada.

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto Tei confundida _–¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Yo recuerdo ayudar en varios de los preparativos-_

-Todo lo que hicimos para prepararnos para "El plan del Reflejo Infernal" han sido solo excusas para posponerlo, todo para que Jiji no…- Naruto no tuvo que continuar ya que vio que Tei entendió a que se refería.

Fue en ese momento que uno de los arboles cercanos comenzó a moverse en olas concéntricas, y poco después de este árbol salió Kurenai, quien rápidamente vio a sus alrededores y después de ver donde estaban Naruto y Tei se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Aun no me acostumbro a esa forma de viaje, Naruto~kun- comento la pelinegra cuando estaba suficientemente cerca.

-¿Ocurrió algo distinto de cómo lo predijimos?- pregunto Naruto, saltando directo a lo que quería escuchar.

-Hola a ti también- respondió Kurenai con algo de sarcasmo, pero después de ver la mirada seria de Naruto, decidió contestar su pregunta –Todo fue como lo pensaste, por el momento está satisfecho con mi evaluación pero no permanecerá de este modo por mucho tiempo-

-Ya veo- respondió Naruto, ignorando el tic que apareció en el ojo de Kurenai. –Comenzaremos nuestro plan en la última etapa de los exámenes Chounin en dos meses- finalmente comento Naruto después de unos minutos de silencio, causando que sus dos acompañantes lo miraran con sorpresa y confusión.

-Pero Naruto~sama ¿Por qué tan pronto?- pregunto Tei, la cual no sabía si estar feliz por lo que estaba a por comenzar, o preocupada por la estabilidad emocional de su novio.

-Si Naruto~kun, pensé que no comenzarías con tus planes hasta la muerte del actual Hokage.- continuo Kurenai, a la cual le habían explicado partes de los planes de Naruto y sabia que su amo no quería que el Hokage estuviera vivo para ver sus planes en acción.

-No tiene importancia, en dos meses comenzaremos con el Plan de Reflejo Infernal- dijo Naruto con finalidad, terminando la conversación.

Dos meses después

Para el equipo 8 los meses siguientes a la misión al país de la ola pasaron rápidamente sin ningún incidente. Durante este tiempo la dinámica del equipo sufrió cambios sutiles, pero fáciles de notar.

Lo más notable fue la relación Maestro-Alumno de Naruto y Kurenai, la cual se vio más afectada durante los últimos meses. Antes de la misión a Nami no Kuni, Naruto y Kurenai pasaban solo una hora de entrenamiento privado al día, tiempo en el cual los dos ilusionistas discutían formas nuevas de crear y utilizar ilusiones, con Kurenai impartiendo su conocimiento superior sobre el sutil arte de la ilusión y su entendimiento de la mente humana al único alumno que parecía tener una aptitud para estas, sin embargo no descuidaba a sus otros alumnos y tomaba tiempo para hacer que los tres genin practicaran juntos y se acostumbraran a las habilidades de los otros.

Si bien este siguió siendo en patrón dentro de los tiempo de entrenamiento y durante las misiones, el cambio grande que se dio fue fuera de las practicas, ya que Kurenai comenzó a pasar mas y mas tiempo al lado de su alumno, llamando las sospechas de algunos Jounin, como Asuma, quien estaba interesado en Kurenai, y su mejor amiga Anko, a la cual dejo de frecuentar tan seguido para pasar más tiempo con Naruto.

Pero nadie podía encontrar nada extraño en las actitudes de Sensei o alumno, ambos simplemente parecían ser buenos amigos, lo que no era extraño que se diera en los grupos Ninja de Konoha.

Sin embargo como pasaron las semanas, los otros dos integrantes del equipo 8 notaron un ligero favoritismo hacia el integrante de ojos azules del equipo, no era nada grave, no había negligencia en su entrenamiento o algo por el estilo, solo que la atención de Kurenai permanecía casi totalmente centrada en Naruto, y eran pocas las veces que dirigía su atención a los otros integrantes, incluso durante los entrenamientos grupales.

Pero esto no molestaba a ni a Shino ni a Hinata. Shino suponía que Kurenai tenía más interés en el alumno al que le podía enseñar algo, en comparación con los alumnos que eran incapaces de aprender de ella su arte predilecta. E Hinata simplemente aceptaba que su Amo había conseguido a otro seguidor.

Y de esta forma, rápidamente pasaron los dos meses que quedaban para los exámenes Chounin, lo que se dio a notar mas cuando empezaron a aparecer grupos ninja de las otras aldeas rondando por las calles de Konoha, y por el halcón mensajero que le aviso a los Jounin Sensei que eran requeridos en la torre del Hokage.

Torre del Hokage, Reunión Jounin

-Gracias por unírtenos Kakashi- comento el Hokage al ver que el último de los Jounin Sensei entraba a la habitación, con una hora de retraso y con su cara en un libro con prohibición a menores.

-Bueno supongo que todos ustedes ya saben para qué es que estamos aquí- comenzó el Hokage, provocando que todas las personas de la habitación pusieran atención a su líder. –Así que no nos demoremos mas, ¿alguien va a nominar a su equipo?-

Rápidamente algunas manos se levantaron, y fueron hablando uno por uno, confirmando los nombres de sus equipos y bajo que Sensei estaban siendo nominados.

-Hatake Kakashi, nomino a mi equipo conformado por Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke - la nominación de Kakashi llego como una sorpresa para varios debido a que su equipo era uno de los novatos de este año.

-Sarutobi Asuma, nomino a mi equipo Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, y Nara Shikamaru-

-Yuuhi Kurenai, nomino a mi equipo Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata y Aburame Shino-

Después de la declaración de estos tres últimos Jounin, los otros sensei estaban en shock, debido a que no era muy común que todos los grupos novatos se encontraran dentro de los exámenes Chounin en tan solo su primer semestre como ninjas de la aldea, son embargo nadie decidió comentar al respecto, confiando en la decisión de sus camaradas.

-¡Espera un minuto Kakashi!- bueno todos excepto uno –¡Como puedes nominar a tu equipo para un evento tan peligroso, incluso YO, la hermosa bestia verde de Konoha, espere un año antes de nominarlos para algo así!- exclamo un Jounin vestido todo en licra verde, con un chaleco Jounin, cabello negro en un estilo de corte de tazón, enormes cejas, y grandes ojos negros.

-¿eh? ¿Dijiste algo Gai?-

-¡Maldito seas Kakashi, tú y tu actitud moderna!-

Dejando eso por un lado, el Hokage miro alrededor del grupo reunido de Jounin, esperando un momento para ver si alguien se arrepentiría, y tratando de bloquear los gritos de desafío que Gai le hacía a Kakashi, finalmente su mirada recayó en Kurenai, la cual se encontraba en una plática con Mitarashi Anko _-¿Anko? Que hace aquí-_ pensó el Hokage, viendo que la invocadora de serpientes no era una sensei _–oh que más da-_

Después de lograr que Gai se callara, y de recuperar la atención de todos los presentes, sin olvidar ordenar a Anko que se retire de una reunión que no tiene nada que ver con ella, el Hokage dio por terminada la reunión, y después de que se retiraran todos y quedara solo con sus pensamientos, saco su pipa favorita, cargándola con un poco de tabaco.

-¿Sera este el momento en que me muestres lo que eres en realidad, Naruto?- dijo Sarutobi mientras dejaba salir una pequeña nube de humo, una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.

Campo de entrenamiento del equipo 8

Después de dejar la reunión Kurenai se dirigió a la reunión de equipo que tenia con sus alumnos para informarles sobre los exámenes y para comenzar a prepararlos, ya que ella sabía que aceptarían en desafío.

-Buenos días alumnos- dijo la mujer de ojos rojos una vez que llego al lugar correcto –dentro de una semana serán los exámenes chounin, a los cuales los he nominado- dijo Kurenai sin perder tiempo, ni siquiera dejando que sus alumnos respondieran su saludo.

Las reacciones de sus alumnos fueron inmediatas. En la cara de Hinata apareció una mirada de determinación, mientras que mandaba una mirada furtiva a Naruto, este solo sonrió, una sonrisa más grande que de costumbre mostrando sus colmillos, los cuales eran más alargados como los de un miembro de los Inuzuka, y Shino… permaneció siendo Shino y nadie pudo ver su reacción, así que supondremos que sonrió.

-¡Bien!- exclamo Kurenai –Comencemos a prepararnos para los exámenes-

Y con esas palabras, el entrenamiento mas sádico de la vida de Shino comenzó, los otros dos ya estaban acostumbrados debido al entrenamiento de Naruto, y Kurenai soportaba mucho gracias a ser una Jounin.

Al finalizar la semana, Shino odiaba a su equipo.

Día de los exámenes

Por fin después de mucho sufrimiento, según Shino, llego el día en que el equipo 8 asistiría al inicio de los exámenes Chounin.

En este momento solo Shino se encontraba esperando frente al edificio asignado para el examen, el cual era la academia ninja, esperando por sus otros dos compañeros de equipo antes de entrar y dirigirse a la habitación 301, en el tercer piso.

No fueron más de unos minutos cuando el usuario de insectos noto las figuras de sus dos compañeros de equipo acercándose, y cuando por fin alcanzaron el lugar donde Shino esperaba, simplemente continuaron caminando, con el Aburame uniéndoseles, y pronto entrando al edificio.

Al llegar al segundo piso, los integrantes del equipo 8 rápidamente notaron la multitud enfrente de la puerta marcada como 301, pero gracias al entrenamiento de la experta en ilusiones Yuuhi Kurenai, pudieron ver a través del truco óptico con facilidad, y continuaron caminando hacia el tercer piso, calladamente para no llamar la atención de nadie.

No fue mucho después que llegaron a la puerta marcada como 301, la verdadera, y frente a ella se encontraron con Kurenai, la cual impartió los últimos consejos que consideraba importantes antes de que el examen comenzara, aunque en realidad solo le recordó a su equipo que la mejor manera de progresar era manteniéndose unidos.

Una vez dentro, el trió rápidamente tomo asiento, ignorando las miradas de los demás genin que se encontraban en la habitación, los cuales estaban tratando de asustar a los recién llegados usando lo poco, o mucho en algunos casos, de la sed de sangre(1) que poseían.

Una hora más tarde entro al cuarto el último equipo de Konoha. El equipo 7, conformado por Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, el otro equipo, el numero 10 había llegado apenas unos minutos después del equipo de Naruto.

Al llegar, el equipo de Sasuke comenzó a atraer la atención de muchos en la habitación, por todo el escándalo que estaban haciendo, ya que el momento en el que Sasuke cruzo la puerta, un grito muy agudo provino de Ino, la cual se lanzo sobre el pelinegro, provocando que comenzara una pelea entre Sakura y su ex-mejor amiga, Ino.

Los otros integrantes de los Novatos de Konoha, no teniendo ningún interés en llamar la atención de enemigos potenciales, simplemente se aseguro de mantenerse alejados del equipo 7.

Unos minutos más tarde, y después de un ataque sorpresa de los genin de la nueva villa oculta del sonido, quienes intentaron atacar a los integrantes del equipo 7 y a un sujeto de konoha de cabello plateado que estaba con ellos; hubo una pequeña explosión de humo en el fondo del salón, y de ella aparecieron varios sujetos, todos con bandas de Konoha en alguna parte del cuerpo.

-¡Quietos!- exclamo el sujeto que estaba en medio, claramente el líder –¡Ustedes, Otonins, pelear esta estrictamente prohibido en esta porción del examen, háganlo de nuevo y serán expulsados!

Después de unos momentos más, en los que todos los genin se calmaron, y fueron acomodados en asientos elegidos al azar, el mismo sujeto que regaño a los genin de otogakure comenzó a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Morino Ibiki, primer Supervisor de los exámenes Chounin- y con esta ultima exclamación del sujeto, la habitación fue inundada con una atmosfera de muerte.

Salón de Jounin Sensei

-¿Morino Ibiki?-

Los Jounin sensei de Konoha se encontraban en este momento en un salón reservado para su uso durante la duración del primer examen. Dentro de él, Kurenai, Kakashi y Asuma se encontraban platicando sobre diversos temas, uno de ellos fue el primer supervisor de los exámenes, lo que provoco la pregunta de Kurenai, siendo una Jounin nueva, todavía no conocía a todos los Jounin de la aldea.

-Era obvio que no lo conocieras Kurenai- comenzó a explicar Kakashi. –Pero Morino Ibiki es un experto-

-¿En qué exactamente?- pregunto la única mujer presente.

-En tortura-

Salón 301

Dentro del salón donde se está llevando a cabo el examen, las reglas de la primera sección de este habían sido explicadas.

El primer examen consistía de un examen escrito, alrededor del salón, se encontraban chounin vigilando cada movimiento de los genin, asegurándose de que no hicieran trampa.

Las reglas del examen eran algo confusas. El examen tendría una duración de una hora, durante los primeros 45 minutos los genin tendrían que contestar 9 de las 10 preguntas y al finalizar este tiempo se daría la decima pregunta. Durante el examen dos puntos serian retirados de la calificación total por cada ocasión en la que una persona fuera atrapada haciendo trampa, y si eran atrapados 3 veces todo el equipo seria retirado del examen.

Nadie tenía ningún problema con esto hasta que los exámenes fueron repartidos y los genin tuvieron la oportunidad de leer las preguntas, las cuales eran ridículamente difíciles.

_-Si un Kunai viaja a una velocidad de 45 km/h, con un Angulo de 45 grados con dirección este, y otro Kunai viaje de la dirección opuesta a una velocidad de 55 km/h con un Angulo de 55 grados ¿Cómo se llama el Ninja que lanzo el primer Kunai y de qué color eran sus ojos?-_ Naruto leyó la pregunta con un tic mostrándose en su ojo izquierdo.

_-El primero en morir será el desgraciado que ideo este examen- _pensó Naruto con mas malicia de la habitual.

Morino Ibiki sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, y tuvo el presentimiento de que se arrepentiría por querer jugarle una broma a los genin con la pregunta numero 1.

Salón de Jounin Sensei

-¿!Tortura!- exclamo Kurenai en sorpresa y preocupación por sus estudiantes, que aunque fuertes para su edad, no tenían la experiencia para enfrentarse a uno de los Expertos de T&I (2) de Konoha.

-No serán dañados físicamente- comento Kakashi calmadamente –Ibiki se especializa más en los juegos mentales, Ibiki prefiere quebrar el espíritu a quebrar el cuerpo-

-Es una lástima- continuo Asuma –Probablemente nuestros alumnos no duren mucho en este examen, con un sádico como el al mando-

Después de esto la conversación continuo a otros temas sin importancia, y Kurenai se dio el tiempo para soltar un respiro de alivio. _–Con Naruto ahí, ningún juego mental podría derrotar a mis alumnos-_ y pensado esto, una sonrisa confiada lego al rostro de la mujer de ojos rojos _–Ahora bien, si Naruto decide quebrarlos… esa es otra historia-_ y sin el conocimiento de ninguno de los ocupantes de la habitación, incluida Kurenai misma, la sonrisa de la mujer se torno maliciosa, muy parecida a la de su querido Naruto.

Salón 301

Por fin después de un cuarto de hora, la mayoría de los genin encontraron el significado oculto de las reglas del examen y comenzaron a hacer todo los posible por copiar sin ser descubiertos.

Muchos fallaron, como lo atestiguaban los varios asientos vacios alrededor del salón, pero otros de los más prometedores genin encontraron la manera de hacer trampa digna de un ninja.

Los Hyuuga de la habitación, Hinata y su primo Neji, utilizaron su Byakugan para copiar las respuestas de otros, el único Uchiha del salón utilizo su Sharingan para copiar los movimientos de uno de los genin que parecía tener las respuestas, los otros dos miembros del equipo 9, liderado por Gai y al que pertenecía Neji Hyuuga, utilizaron espejos y cables para copiar las respuestas.

Otros que no fueron muy exitosos intentaron copiar al viejo estilo, mirando el examen del de al lado, obviamente esto no dio un buen resultado y fueron expulsados del salón.

Naruto por su parte uso su técnica de Reflejo Maldito: Reflejo Infinito, abriendo un vinculo entre su dimensión, donde se encontraba Tei, y los ojos de Hinata, a los cuales Naruto creó un vinculo desde hace tiempo por si necesitaba contactar rápidamente a Hinata, y la chica hubiese olvidado su espejo de bolso, lo cual nunca antes había pasado pero ahora Naruto se alegra de haber prevenido tanto.

Así que utilizando esta combinación, Tei pudo observar todas las respuestas de las hojas de Hinata, y una vez que volvió al sello, donde la chica tenía una conexión mental con su amo, le pudo pasar las respuestas.

Una vez terminado con las respuestas del examen, Naruto se dispuso a hacer lo que hacía mejor, causar sufrimiento innecesario a otros. Así que con esto en mente, y teniendo cuidado de no ser detectado, al mismo tiempo que agradecía al pobre incauto que coloco espejos en el techo, uso su técnica de Reflejo Maldito: Reflejo Desplazado.

Esta técnica tenía pocos usos prácticos, ya que era parecida a la técnica de control mental de los Yamanaka, con la excepción de que no usaba su alma para intentar controlar a otro ser, en lugar de eso esta técnica le permitía a Naruto trasladar su conciencia a algún objeto refractivo cercano.

Las debilidades de la técnica eran que su cuerpo debía permanecer inmóvil, por lo que su cuerpo quedaba totalmente indefenso, no que importara ya que cualquier tipo de ataque seria solucionado por su Reflejo Maldito, el cual impedía que cualquier tipo de daño ocurriera a su cuerpo.

Una vez activada su técnica, Naruto la utilizo para mandar su conciencia a los espejos que estaban en el techo, y una vez ahí, comenzó a elevar la sensación de opresión de la habitación usando su propia sed de sangre para incrementar la del Supervisor Ibiki.

Este fue un proceso lento, para que Ibiki se tardara lo más posible en notar que algo estaba mal en su examen.

Después de unos minutos, la sensación de muerte de la habitación llego a tal punto que los Chounin que estaba a los costados de la habitación comenzaron a sentir los efectos, y fue en ese momento que Ibiki noto algo fuera de lugar dentro de la habitación, pero al tratar de encontrar la fuente de esa sensación, sus habilidades de detección lo seguían llevando a ver los espejos del techo, y rápidamente descartando eso como una imposibilidad, siguió revisando el cuarto por algo fuera de lugar, ignorando al rubio que parecía estar dormido y al castaño que estaba dormido.

Durante su inspección, la sensación se hizo más poderosa, forzando a muchos de los genin a cometer errores gracias a su nerviosismo.

Por fin los 45 minutos pasaron, y Naruto regreso a su cuerpo, satisfecho con su trabajo. Ibiki, al notar que la sensación desapareció, decidió simplemente ignorarla y continuar con el examen _–Además esto solo hizo mi trabajo más fácil _- pensó el Jounin.

-Muy bien es el tiempo de la última pregunta, pero antes hay una regla extra que quiero agregar- dijo Ibiki, ganándose la atención de los genin restantes.

-La regla sin esperanza…-

Ibiki continuo hablando sobre la regla especial para la última pregunta, la cual era como una situación de vida o muerte, ya que podías aceptar la pregunta o no aceptarla, pero si la aceptabas y fallabas todo tu equipo seria descalificado y se les prohibiría volver a tomar el examen Chounin por el resto de sus carreras Ninja.

Hubo muchas protestas por esta regla, en especial de parte de una Kunoichi de la aldea de la arena llamada Temari, y de Kiba Inuzuka, sin embargo la regla no cambio y poco a poco los genin de voluntad débil fueron saliendo del salón.

_-15 equipos restantes, nada mal_- pensó Ibiki, haciendo un conteo rápido de los equipos que quedaban.

De los 50 equipos que empezaron el examen, que son 150 genin, solo 15 permanecían, lo que era el equivalente de 45 genin, 5 equipos de Konoha, 1 equipo de Suna, 1 equipo de Oto, 1 equipo de Kusa, 4 equipos de Ame y 3 equipos de Taki.

Después de hacer su conteo, Ibiki continuo declarando a todos los que restaron en el salón como aprobados, explicando que el examen fue diseñado para probar las habilidades de recolección de información y ver como reaccionaban frente una decisión de vida o muerte.

Después continuo explicando el valor de la información, la cual podía destruir a un país completo si caía en las manos equivocadas, y como era necesario que los Chounin, quienes deberían manejar información confidencial, estuvieran dispuestos a dar sus vidas para proteger esa información. Y demostró su punto quitándose el paliacate que usaba en la cabeza mostrando las heridas de tortura que ocultaba.

No tardo mas en ponerse la bandana en la cabeza, cuando la ventana del salón fue rota por una lona, la cual se atasco al techo del salón por medio de los kunai que tenía en las esquinas, y frente a esta apareció una mujer, de cabello morado, corto en un estilo que la hacía parecer una piña, con ojos cafés, y vestida en un atuendo muy revelador que consistía en una gabardina beige y una minifalda naranja, sujetada por un cinto café, en sus piernas una armadura de color azul, y las típicas sandalias ninja.

-¡Muy Bien!- exclamo la mujer -¡Mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko, segunda supervisora de los exámenes Chounin!-

-Te adelantaste de nuevo, Anko- comento Ibiki desde atrás de la lona, causando que un rubor de vergüenza apareciera en la cara de Anko.

Mientras la interacción entre los dos Jounin estaba tomando lugar, Naruto tomo nota de lo escrito en la lona _–¿La sensual y soltera Anko Mitarashi?, lo sensual se lo creo, y si lo que me comento Kurenai de ella es alguna indicación, entonces le quedan muchos años de solterísimo-_

Y como si para probar su punto, Anko comenzó a lanzar Kunais a Ibiki, tratando de castrarlo.

-Solo 15 equipos, rebasaste tu viejo record Ibiki- comento Anko –Pero no importa mi examen reducirá los equipos por lo menos a la mitad- dicho su comentario dramático, la recién llegada ordeno a los genin seguirla a la siguiente parte del examen, pero sin esperar respuesta o asegurarse de que la siguieran, salto por la ventana y pronto salió fuera de la vista de la mayoría, y fue hasta este momento que los genin reaccionaron y comenzaron a intentar alcanzarla.

-El bosque de la muerte ¿eh?- comento Naruto, su sonrisa firme en su rostro mientras miraba a todos los demás genin salir apresurados persiguiendo a Anko, mientras que su equipo se quedaba atrás, habiendo deducido donde se llevaría a cabo la siguiente fase del examen.

-Basados en la información que Kurenai~sensei nos dio de Anko, hay una probabilidad muy alta que ese sea el lugar- comento Shino.

-Aun así… no deberíamos tardar tanto- comento Hinata en un tono bajo, sus dos compañeros solo asintieron a esto y salieron por la ventana en la dirección más rápida hacia el campo de entrenamiento numero 44 AKA "El Bosque de la Muerte".

Unos minutos más tarde, campo de entrenamiento no. 44

Al equipo 8 no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar a su destino, teniendo como ventaja el conocimiento de la locación del campo y el no tener que perseguir a Anko atreves de media aldea.

Después de esperar un tiempo, los integrantes del equipo 8 pudieron ver como se acercaba una multitud, al mismo tiempo que una nube de humo aparecía frente a ellos, lo que indico la llegada de Anko.

Una vez que los genin por fin llegaron al lugar del examen Anko comenzó con la presentación del campo y la explicación del examen.

-¡Bienvenidos al área No. 44 de Konoha, mejor conocida como el "Bosque de la Muerte"!- exclamó Anko alegremente, con una sonrisa demasiado inocente en su rostro, y convenientemente los genin pudieron escuchar un rugido provenir del bosque.

Naruto decidiendo que era más importante estudiar las reacciones de los demás que poner atención, estaba distraído mirando fijamente a un equipo de Ame, los cuales se veían muy nerviosos, y Anko, notando que uno de los pequeños genin no le prestaba atención, decidió tomarlo como un insulto y hacer algo al respecto.

Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, un Kunai apareció en su mano e igual de rápido salió volando hacia Naruto, con la intención de cortar la mejilla del chico y asustarlo, Anko rápidamente hizo uso de su gran velocidad para aparecer detrás de Naruto, justo después de que el Kunai pasara por un lado de su rostro, pero sorprendiendo a Anko, no que ella mostrara lo sorprendida que estaba, el chico no reacciono en lo mas mínimo, pero decidiendo ignorar la falta de reacción, Anko continuo con lo que estaba a punto de hacer y acerco su cara a la de Naruto para lamer la sangre de su ¿herida?

_-¿Pero qué… estoy segura que el Kunai dio en el blanco, pero no hay ninguna herida aquí?-_

-Deberías limpiarte esa herida, se podría infectar- dijo Naruto volteando a ver a la Jounin, la cual tenía una cara de confusión. –Está cortada- dijo Naruto, respondiendo la pregunta que estaba a punto de preguntar Anko, y con eso acerco su cabeza a la de Anko y lamio su mejilla, donde por fin Anko noto un pequeño ardor, indicando una cortada.

_-¿Pero qué?-_ pensó Anko totalmente confundida. _–Ese chico… ¿en qué momento me hizo esta herida?-_

-Piensa quien es mi instructora Jounin, Anko~chan- comento Naruto en un tono distraído, soltando la cara de la Jounin y regresando su atención a los oros genin los cuales se encontraban viendo el espectáculo de los dos Konohanin.

_-¿Instructora?-_ pensó Anko por un momento, y poco después le vino a la mente quien era este genin _–Este es el chico del que tanto alardea Kurenai como un prodigio ilusionista, pero para tener la habilidad de atrapar a un Jounin como yo en una ilusión, ¿Qué tan fuerte es esta persona?-_

Sin dejar que sus dudas sobre en estudiante de su mejor amiga la distrajeran, Anko continúo con la explicación del examen.

-La segunda parte del examen consiste en un ejercicio de supervivencia- comenzó a explicar –Deberán estar en el bosque por un total de 5 días, y durante ese tiempo tienen que conseguir uno de estos- dicho esto, de sus mangas salieron dos pergaminos, uno con la palabra "Cielo" y el otro con la palabra "Tierra" escritos en ellos.

-A cada equipo se les dará uno de estos pergaminos, su objetivo será el conseguir el pergamino que le falte y llegar a la torre que está en el centro del bosque dentro del límite de tiempo- continuo explicando, revisando ocasionalmente que todos le estuvieran poniendo atención.

-Otra cosa más, está totalmente prohibido que habrán el pergamino hasta que lleguen a la torre, y si lo llegan a abrir antes de eso… Bueno digamos que les esperara una pequeña sorpresa- término la mujer con un tono escalofriante, asustando a varios de los genin.

-Bueno, cuando estén listos pasen a la carpa que está detrás de ustedes- a esto los genin voltearon y notaron que en efecto, una carpa que no estaba así dos minutos, se encontraba atrás de ellos.

-Dentro podrán firmar su carta de consentimiento, ya que en esta parte del examen está permitido matar, y si no los firman sus muertes serian mi responsabilidad- esto último lo dijo en un tono bajo, pero aun así los genin la escucharon y algunos comenzaron a sudar frio, pero aun así ninguno de los presentes se retracto, este era un desafío que debían pasar.

Después de una media hora para asignar a todos los equipos a alguna de las entradas del bosque, darles su pergamino y de que firmaran todo el papeleo correspondiente, en equipo 8 se encontraba delante de la entrada no. 5 norte del bosque, esperando pacientemente a que el examen comenzara.

Por decisión unánime habían decidido darle el pergamino a Naruto, ya que era el más rápido del equipo y el más difícil de atrapar, aunque Hinata supiera que Naruto nunca podría ser capturado si no lo desea, y Shino solo pensaba que era una combinación de su habilidad de escabullirse, la cual era mejor que algunos Jounin, y sumado esto a su habilidad de crear ilusiones en un segundo, en los ojos de Shino Naruto era el más difícil de capturar del equipo, además de que era el mejor peleador.

Poco después, las rejas que mantenían separado el Bosque de la aldea se abrieron, permitiendo que los equipos de genin entraran al bosque, y el equipo 8 no perdió ni un segundo, saltando a los arboles para viajar al estilo ninja.

Unas horas más tarde, el equipo de Naruto se encontró con su primer equipo rival, el cual era el equipo de Suna, conformado por un pelirrojo de ojos verdes que tenia ojeras marcadas alrededor de sus ojos, indicando un severo caso de insomnio, el otro era un sujeto con un traje negro que cubría todo su cuerpo, sobre su cabeza lo que parecían orejas de gato, su cara pintada al estilo kabuki, y en su espalda un objeto cubierto en vendas, y el ultimo integrante del equipo era una chica de cabello güero, amarrado en cuatro colas, con un gran abanico en su espalda.

Ambos equipos se miraron los unos a los otros, silenciosamente decidiendo quien pelearía con quien, inconscientemente se colocaran en una formación en la que quedaran mirado de frente a su enemigo.

Y en un momento comenzó la pelea, Shino y Kankuro, Hinata y Temari, conociendo como peleaban sus compañeros de equipo, saltaron para dar espacio a la otra pelea.

Mientras que sus camaradas continuaban su pelea alejados de los líderes, Naruto y Gaara continuaban mirándose el uno al otro, Naruto con una sonrisa y Gaara con una mirada sin emoción, su mirada muerta fija en los ojos de Naruto.

Al ver que ninguno de los dos iba a decir algo, Gaara decidió a actuar, lanzando una ola de arena hacia Naruto.

Con Hinata y Temari

Mientras que Naruto y Gaara se encontraban observándose silenciosamente, las dos chicas comenzaban su pelea, con Temari tratando de mantenerse lo más lejos posible, para poder utilizar sus técnicas de viento con el mayor efecto, y tratando de limitar el famoso estilo cuerpo a cuerpo de los Hyuuga, habiendo reconocido los ojos blancos de Hinata como uno de sus miembros.

Hinata por su parte, sabía que si podía acercarse la pelea terminaría rápidamente, y aunque podría derrotarla fácilmente a la distancia, las técnicas que Naruto~sama le había enseñado no eran para encargarse de personas tan insignificantes y menos sin el permiso de su amo.

Usando los arboles como escudos, Hinata logro evitar los ataques de viento del abanico de Temari, mientras trataba de acercarse, y notando una apertura en los ataques, decidió saltar a terminar la batalla cuando un sonido estruendoso llamo la atención de ambas Kunoichi.

Con Shino y Kankuro

Mientras que Temari e Hinata combatían, Shino y Kankuro tenían sus propios problemas.

Kankuro revelo que era un titiritero, una de las especialidades de Suna, al liberar el objeto de su espalda que resulto ser un títere de madera tamaño humano, hecho de madera y lleno de diversas armas, por otro lado Shino, utilizando sus insectos a máximo efecto, los utilizo para cortar los hilos de chakra con los que Kankuro controlaba su arma y para atascar las articulaciones, haciendo más difícil de controlar el muñeco, sin embargo, Kankuro demostró un perfecto control sobre su títere, al lograr compensar por los movimientos torpes de su muñeco, anticipando los movimientos de su enemigo y deteniéndolo con un lanzador de agujas que estaba oculto en la boca de su títere, el cual se llama Karasu.

Fue durante esta misma rutina de ataque y esquive que la atención de los dos ninja fue llamada por un estruendoso ruido que sonó en otra parte de la clara donde se estaban peleando.

Con Naruto y Gaara

El momento en el que la arena toco el cuerpo de Naruto, con lo que debería ser la fuerza de 3 ANBU y 4 Jounin, Gaara sintió como un fuerte empujón en su abdomen el cual rompió su Suna no Yoroi(3), causándole dolor por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y provocando que se estrellara en uno de los arboles del bosque, dejando una gran impresión en el árbol.

El ruido llamo la atención de sus respectivos compañeros de equipo, los cuales aparecieron en un instante, Shino e Hinata con una expresión calmada, pero Temari y Kankuro con una expresión de horror en sus rostros mientras miraban la figura adolorida de su hermano menor.

-Ga… ¿Gaara?- pregunto la rubia, insegura en cómo reaccionar ante algo que nunca antes había pasado, y se atrevió a lanzar una mirada al chico que había herido a su hermano, la persona más aterradora que ella había conocido, solo para notar que Naruto los estaba mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro, y esto la atemorizo más que Gaara.

-Su pergamino- dijo Naruto, sus compañeros mirando calmados pero listos para reaccionar en un instante.

Los otros dos solo se quedaron viendo, paralizados por la impresión que esto les causaba, y Gaara solo trataba de ponerse de pie, pero era obvio que nunca había sido golpeado con tanta fuerza antes.

-Su pergamino- repitió Naruto, extendiendo su mano derecha, esperando.

Mirando a sus ojos, Temari solo pudo ver su reflejo atemorizado, y sin pensarlo arrojo su pergamino, que era el del cielo, hacia el aterrador muchacho de ojos azules.

-Bien, vámonos- dijo Naruto una vez que atrapo el pergamino, y dio media vuelta y salió del claro, sus compañeros de equipo siguiéndolo en poco tiempo.

De vuelta en la clara del bosque, Gaara por fin se puso de pie, y una vez que reformo su Suna no Yoroi, una sonrisa psicótica apareció en su rostro, asustando a sus hermanos.

-Tú probaras mi existencia-

De vuelta con Naruto

Una vez que dejaron atrás al equipo de Suna, el equipo 8 comenzó su camino hacia la torre, habiendo conseguido él para de pergaminos necesarios con el pergamino del cuelo de los de Suna y su propio pergamino de Tierra.

Por el poco tiempo que les tomo conseguir los pergaminos el camino hacia la torre estaba vacío y no encontraron a ningún otro equipo, solo el ocasional animal gigante, y gracias a esto en poco tiempo se encontraron frente a la torre.

Una vez dentro, procedieron a abrir los pergaminos, los cuales resultaron tener sellos de transportación dentro, los cuales convocaron a Kurenai a la entrada de la torre, donde sus alumnos la esperaban, y una vez que les explico el significado detrás de los pergaminos de tierra y cielo, y el poema en la entrada de la torre, los dirigió al interior de la torre donde encontraron habitaciones que les servirían durante los cuatro días y medio que les quedaban por esperar antes del fin de la segunda parte de los exámenes.

Final del segundo examen.

Los días restantes pasaron rápidamente, con Naruto pasando su tiempo con Tei, la cual dejo salir del sello y al mundo real, a través de su dimensión de espejos, cuando estaban solos en el cuarto de Naruto, y el chico estuviere seguro que nadie aparecería, Hinata paso su tiempo investigando a los otros equipos, buscando por algo que le interesare a su amo, y Shino simplemente paso el tiempo siendo Shino, callado en su cuarto o en una esquina, lo que fuera más conveniente para espiar a sus posibles contrincantes.

Por fin el último día llego y de los 15 equipos que comenzaron el segundo examen, solo 6 lograron pasar.

El quipo 7, 8, 9 y 10 de Konoha, el equipo del Sonido y el equipo de la Arena, esos fueron los únicos equipos que pasaron.

En este momento, dichos equipos, se encontraban en lo que parecía una arena de combate en el centro de la torre, escuchando al Hokage hablar sobre el verdadero significado de los exámenes chounin y de cómo estos eran un reemplazo de la guerra.

Después de unos instantes en los que el Hokage continuo hablando, ignorando el hecho de que la mayoría de los presentes lo estaban ignorando, comenzó a hablar de una preliminar, y fue en ese momento que otro Jounin apareció frente al anciano líder, mencionando que su nombre era Gekko Hayate, y que el dirigiría las preliminares del segundo examen.

-Las reglas de las preliminares son sencillas, continúo Hayate, tomándose un momento para toser en su mano, indicando una enfermedad respiratoria a la mayoría de los genin. –Las batallas son individuales y las victorias o derrotas de sus compañeros de equipo no los afectaran por lo que si alguien desea retirarse, puede hacerlo ahora- hubo otra pausa en lo que observaba si alguno de los genin se retiraría, pero al ver que nadie se movía continuo explicando.

-Los combates serán elegidos al azar por esta máquina- al decir esto indico al techo, donde había un tablero que no estaba ahí antes –El combate terminara cuando uno de los dos ya no pueda continuar, este inconsciente, uno de los dos muera o yo decida que la pelea termino-

-Está prohibido que otras personas intervengan, y serán descalificados si alguno de sus compañeros o su Jounin Sensei intervienen en la pelea-

-Bien, ahora comencemos con las preliminares- dicho esto, nombres comenzaron a aparecen en la pantalla del tablero, hasta que se detuvieron en dos nombre.

-El primer combate será entre Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha y Sabaku no Kankuro de Suna, por favor desalojen el área de combate para dar comienzo- dijo Hayate, y solo espero un momento en lo que los genin subían las escaleras para poder ver mejor la pelea, únicamente permanecieron los dos genin mencionados en la arena de combate.

-No renuncies, quiero ver su poder- dijo Gaara a Kankuro mientras pasaba a su lado, provocando un escalofrió al muchacho.

_**-**__No tengo opción-_ pensó el titiritero _–Debo pelear-_ su resignación casi tangible.

Desatando a karasu de su hombro, Kankuro se coloco frente a Naruto, esperando a que empezara el combate. Naruto solo lo miro por un segundo y luego volteo su mirada al Hokage, mirándolo fijamente, cosa que Sarutobi noto y puso su atención en el joven.

Y fue entonces que, por primera vez, noto la diferencia en los ojos de Naruto. El sabio líder escondió su reacción a la perfección, haciendo parecer que nada estaba mal, pero en su mente, miles de teorías comenzaban a correr.

-¡Comiencen!- exclamo Hayate, saltando hasta la zona de observación para salir del camino de los combatientes.

Naruto no reacciono al inicio del combate, Kankuro en cambio lanzo a Karasu para intentar atrapar a su enemigo por sorpresa, pero justo en el momento que el ataque golpeo, la imagen de Naruto se distorsiono y se disipo.

_-¡Genjutsu!-_ pensó el titiritero en pánico, volteando a sus alrededores tratando de encontrar a su oponente, y al no ver a nadie uso el sello Kai para disipar ilusiones, pero esto no tuvo ningún efecto.

Todos los genin mirando la pelea, trataban de encontrar a Naruto, el cual suponían estaba planeando algo con su ilusión, para la mayoría era un hecho conocido que su maestra era la mejor ilusionista de Konoha, Yuuhi Kurenai, por lo que no se les hacia raro que batallaran tanto en disipar las ilusiones del chico, pero para los de otros países era raro ver a alguien con tanto talento en genjutsu.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos en los que no paso nada, y con la paranoia de Kankuro creciendo por el segundo, en el lugar donde estaba Naruto apareció un simple espejo, de unos dos metros de alto y medio metro de ancho, el espejo era delgado, no más de una simple y delicada hoja de cristal.

El espejo no duro mucho en el campo, ya que casi al momento que apareció, se rompió en mil pedazos, los cuales volaron por la arena de combate dirigiéndose hacia Kankuro, el cual dio un salto hacia atrás al notar que el suelo por donde iban pasando los trozos de espejo se comenzaba a despedazar, dejando grandes fisuras en el suelo.

-Te tengo- dijo una voz detrás de Kankuro, al momento que el dio su salto atrás, y no tuvo oportunidad de moverse cuando el filo de un Kunai le provocara una transficcion(4).

Todos miraron atónitos como Naruto derrotaba con tan poco esfuerzo a su enemigo, y poco después, Hayate salto a la arena llamando a los médicos para que se llevaran a Kankuro, el cual estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por la herida ubicada detrás de su cuello.

-¿Cuál fue la técnica que uso tu alumno, Kurenai?- pregunto Kakashi a la mujer de ojos rojos, su ojo sharingan descubierto. _–El sharingan no pudo atravesar esa ilusión, sea lo que sea, es una técnica muy poderosa-_

-Es una técnica que diseñamos Naruto y yo- dijo Kurenai, con orgullo en su voz, y un poco de afecto también, aunque este último estuviera bien oculto por el orgullo. –Ilusión Rubí: Segundo Plano de Existencia, es una de las tantas ilusiones que hemos diseñado juntos, está en específico oculta tu presencia de todos los sentidos o métodos de detección, es una técnica muy poderosa-

_-Pero tiene una debilidad-_ pensó Kakashi, analizando la pelea rápidamente y comparando con la información que consiguió de Kurenai _–Mientras estés oculto en la ilusión no puedes atacar sin antes terminarla-_ mirando por última vez a Naruto con su Sharingan, poniendo atención a los residuos de chakra que quedaron en la arena _–Y por todo el chakra residual, la técnica también utiliza una considerable cantidad de energía, para Naruto no es nada, siendo lo que es, pero un jounin normal solo podría usar la técnica por unos 3 minutos antes de quedar agotados o morir de sobre uso de chakra-_

-Ahora comenzaremos con el segundo combate- Comenzó Hayate, una vez que se llevaron a Kankuro y Naruto subió al segundo piso para volver con sus compañeros de equipo y sensei, la cual lo recibió con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-¡El segundo combate será entre Uchiha Sasuke y Akimichi Chouji, ambos de Konoha!- exclamó Hayate, con una tos aquí y allá, una vez que el tablero mostro los dos nombres siguientes.

Mientras que Chouji estaba siendo persuadido a pelear por Asuma, con promesas de un Buffet BBQ, Kakashi se acerco a su alumno, el cual se estaba sujetando el hombro en dolor.

-Si llegaras a activar el sello maldito, intervendré en el combate para llevarte a sellarlo- dijo Kakashi en el oído de su alumno de tal forma que solo Sasuke pudiera oír, el cual no dijo nada y solo miro con enojo a Kakashi.

Una vez que los dos combatientes siguientes estaban en el campo de batalla, Hayate dio la orden de comenzar, desapareciendo de la arena tan pronto como lo hizo, y fue algo bueno, ya que Chouji entro en acción de inmediato, usando su Baika no Jutsu para transformarse en una enorme esfera, y comenzó a rodar a gran velocidad, con la intención de convertir a Sasuke en un panqueque _–Mh… panqueque-_ pensó Chouji, babeando un poco, no que alguien lo notara ya que su cabeza estaba oculta en su cuerpo.

Pero Sasuke no sería vencido tan fácil, y usando su velocidad y agilidad natural, le fue fácil esquivar los ataques de Chouji, llevándolo en un juego de gato y ratón, y provocando que Chouji se estrellara unas cuantas veces en la pared, lo que parecía que no tenía efecto alguno, excepto en las paredes.

Sin embargo después de un tiempo, y varios más choques violentos, la velocidad de Chouji parecía comenzar a disminuir.

-Sasuke será el ganador- comento Shikamaru en una voz perezosa, vagamente poniendo atención al combate.

-Es difícil aceptarlo, siendo mi estudiante pero es cierto, el chakra de Chouji está a punto de agotarse- comento Asuma el cual escucho el comentario de su otro alumno.

Y como burlándose de sus predicciones, Sasuke disminuyo su velocidad por un segundo, tomando su hombro, el cual le provoco un dolor muy agudo que le hizo perder concentración por el tiempo suficiente que le tomo a Chouji arrollarlo y estrellarlo contra la pared, poniendo todo su peso en el golpe.

Chouji desactivo su técnica, pensando que había ganada, cuando, del polvo que se levanto por el golpe, se levanto una figura, cubierta en extrañas marcas negras y expidiendo un chakra purpura, Sasuke salió del polvo, mirando con odio a Chouji, el cual lo miro nervioso, pero listo para reaccionar.

Arriba en el segundo piso, Kakashi estaba a punto de interrumpir el combate, cuando las marcas en el cuerpo de Sasuke desaparecieron junto con el chakra maligno, así que decidiendo que el peligro había pasado continuo viendo el combate.

El cual no duro mucho, ya que en el momento que desapareció el sello maldito, Sasuke se lanzo al ataque, apareciendo frente a Chouji antes de que el chico pudiera volver a utilizar su técnica y liberando una serie de golpes y patadas al cual decidió llamar Shishi Rendan.

-Ganador, Uchiha Sasuke- exclamó Hayate, mirando como Asuma se llevaba a Chouji al segundo piso, y Kakashi desaparecía con Sasuke en el Konoha Shunshin.

-¡El tercer combate será entre Haruno Sakura y Tenten, ambas de Konoha!- llamo Hayate a los siguientes dos combatientes, los cuales bajaron rápidamente a la arena, listas para la pelea, Sakura pensando que tenía una oportunidad si peleaba en contra de otra Kunoichi.

Tristemente esto no fue, ya que la tremenda habilidad con cualquier tipo de armas que tenia Tenten la llevo a ganar rápidamente la pelea, utilizando únicamente kunai e hilo ninja para atrapar a su oponente, la cual no esperaba ser tan abrumada por la habilidad de su oponente, y por lo tanto no estaba ni un poco preparada para evitar la trampa.

Después del corto combate entre las dos Kunoichi, otro combate entre mujeres fue anunciado.

-El cuarto combate será entre Hyuuga Hinata de Konoha y Sabaku no Temari de Suna- espero un momento en lo que las dos kunoichi bajaran, Temari usando su abanico para descender levemente e Hinata usando las escaleras, y una vez que estaban colocadas una frente a la otra –El cuarto combate, ¡comiencen!-

Ninguna de las dos mujeres mostro reacción alguna al anuncio del réferi, y solo se vieron la una a la otra, Temari con una mirada confiada, ocultando un poco el temor que sentía por el compañero de la otra muchacha, e Hinata con su habitual mirada tímida, pero manteniendo su espalda recta y su mirada fija en su oponente, estaba dispuesta a no fallar frente a Naruto.

-Parece que terminaremos lo que comenzamos en el bosque- comento Temari, ganando un poco mas de confianza.

-Por favor mire- dijo Hinata en no más que un susurro pero se todos los presentes pudieron oírlo.

-¿De que estás hablando?- pregunto Temari confundida _-¿A quién le está hablando?-_

-Comprendo- la voz de Naruto sonó fuerte, y cuando voltearon a verlo, la sonrisa en su rostro era sádica, y llena de felicidad –Demuéstrame lo fuerte que te has vuelto-

Regresando su mirada a Hinata, Temari noto la diferencia en su postura y su mirada, antes era la de alguien tímido pero decidido a pelear, pero ahora era la de alguien que pelearía con toda su fuerza para no solo derrotar al enemigo, la intención de Hinata era la completa destrucción de su objetivo.

-¡Ilusión Celeste: Limite Corrupto!- exclamo Hinata, poniendo sus manos en el sello que activaría su límite sanguíneo, pero moldeando el chakra a sus ojos de una manera diferente.

Pero cuando lo único aparente fue la activación del Byakugan, todos se preguntaron que había pasado, con la excepción de Naruto el cual estaba sonriendo ampliamente, mostrando sus colmillos, los cuales eran más grandes de lo normal y mucho mas afilados.

-Hahahaha- rio Temari, pensando que su técnica había fallado –Parece que tu técnica fallo, pero la mía no lo hará- dicho esto, Temari tomo su abanico con fuerza y lo batió con todo el poder y chakra que pudo, exclamando –Kamaita…-

-Jyunken-

Pero fue interrumpida por un agudo dolor en su estomago, lo que provoco que cancelara su técnica, volteando a ver a Hinata, noto que la chica estaba en una pose como si acabara de dar un golpe.

_-¿Cómo es posible que me golpee desde esa distancia con taijutsu?-_ se pregunto la rubia a sí misma, mirando como Hinata disolvía su postura y regresaba a una pose casual, mirándola con una mirada aburrida.

-Bien, ahora comencemos la pelea- dijo Hinata al mismo tiempo que se lanzo sobre Temari, la cual apenas alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo para saltar fuera del camino de la Hyuuga, sin embargo pudo sentir otro golpe en su espalda.

-No lo entiendo, los ataques de Hinata no están tocando a la chica y sin embargo, Hinata está causando tanto daño- comento Asuma en total confusión.

Kurenai por su lado estaba sorprendida, cosa que Asuma noto cuando volteo a ver a la Sensei del equipo 8 _–parece que su equipo tiene más secretos del que ella pensó-_

-¡Kamaitachi!- de vuelta en la pelea, Temari por fin había podido liberar su ataque de cuchillas de viento cortante, en un intento de derrotar a la otra chica.

El ataque pareció dar en el blanco, pero levanto tanto polvo que nadie pudo ver nada.

-Ilusión Celeste- sonó la voz de Hinata detrás de Temari –Punto Limite- Temari solo tuvo tiempo de voltear a ver como Hinata le daba un ligero toque con su dedo índice en la frente, con tanta fuerza como la que alguien usaría para jugar con un recién nacido, y sin embargo el efecto fue inmediato.

-¡Aaaaahhhh!- grito Temari la cual cayó al suelo, convulsionándose por el dolor que cursaba por su cuerpo y no fue mucho después que la muchacha quedo silenciosa, sus ojos abiertos, pero la pupila dilatada, bañada en sudor y con movimientos involuntarios debido a la sobre carga que sintieron sus nervios.

-Ganadora Hyuuga Hinata- declaro Hayate, checando si la genin de Suna seguía con vida y soltando un suspiro de alivio al notar que en efecto seguía respirando.

Hinata solo se dirigió a las escaleras, ignorando la mirada de todos, mientras que su apariencia regresaba a la de la pequeña niña tímida del equipo 8.

-Todavía tienes demasiada compasión- comento Naruto cuando Hinata llego a su lado, hablando en un tono bajo para que solo Hinata lo escuchara.

-Lo lamento, Naruto~sama, lo hare mejor la próxima vez- respondió Hinata en el mismo volumen, solo deseando que Naruto la escuchara.

Las técnicas que había usado Hinata eran dos que diseño Naruto con el solo hecho de hacer mas fuerte a su seguidora.

Para ella creo el estilo de "Ilusiones Celeste", las cuales parecían ilusiones para la mayoría de la gente pero eran en si habilidades que Hinata podía utilizar gracias a la técnica de Reflejo Maldito: Reflejo Infinito, que Naruto uso en los ojos de Hinata, creando un portal eterno dentro de los ojos de la Hyuuga.

Gracias a esto, Hinata podía utilizar parte de los poderes de Naruto pero en una escala muy limitada. Y para ser mas especifico, la habilidad que Naruto le concedió a Hinata, las llamadas Ilusiones Celeste, le permitían a la chica hacer pequeños cambios a los límites de las cosas que estuvieran dentro del rango de visión de sus ojos.

La primera técnica que uso la chica, Ilusión Celeste: Limite Corrupto, le permitía cambiar el límite en el rango de ataque de sus técnicas, lo que convertía un ataque de Taijutsu en un ataque a larga distancia o un ataque a larga distancia de un enemigo a un ataque de corta distancia, en efecto Hinata podría convertir 1 cm en 100m o 100m en 1cm.

La segunda técnica era algo diferente, ya que esta si utilizaba una ilusión muy poderosa para cambiar el punto límite de resistencia de dolor del cuerpo, de este modo al dar un toque liviano a la cabeza de Temari, su mente la hizo pensar que había recibido el equivalente de un rinoceronte embistiendo un solo punto en su frente.

Y así continuaron las peleas, con el quinto encuentro entre Inuzuka Kiba y Kinuta Dosu, el cual gano el genin del sonido, utilizando el agudo sentido del oído de Kiba en su contra, utilizando sus técnicas basadas en sonido para romper los tímpanos del Inuzuka y su ninken noqueándolos rápidamente del encuentro, después el sexto combate entre Aburame Shino y Yamanaka Ino, el cual fue ganado rápidamente por Shino, el cual solo tuvo que sacar sus insectos y acorralar a la chica para que el encuentro se acabara cuando la Yamanaka renuncio al encuentro, totalmente atemorizada de ser cubierta por los insectos de Shino.

El séptimo combate se llevo a cabo entre Sabaku no Gaara y Hyuuga Neji, en el que el Hyuuga fue derrotado tan rápido que los integrantes del equipo 9 quedaron atónitos, debido que el Hyuuga era considerado como el genin mas fuerte de konoha y un prodigio en las artes Hyuuga, pero nada de esto le ayudo contra los ataques de arena de Gaara, o la defensa automática que se presentaba para detener todos los ataques del genin de Konoha.

El octavo combate fue entre Rock Lee y Abumi Zaku, el otro genin del sonido, en esta pelea Lee demostró una velocidad superior a la de cualquier otro genin, al correr círculos alrededor de Zaku y acabándolo con una gran demostración de Taijutsu.

La última pelea fue entre Nara Shikamaru y Tsuchi Kin, la ultima genin del sonido en participar en los combates, la pelea no duro mucho y termino cuando Shikamaru logro atrapar a Kin en su Kagemane no Jutsu e hizo que se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared, noqueándola inconsciente.

Por fin después de que todos los combates terminaran, los que avanzaron a la siguiente etapa de los exámenes fueron llamados para tomar un número, con Kakashi, el que había regresado en algún momento que todos ignoraron, tomando el número de Sasuke.

-Bien las peleas para la tercera parte de los exámenes serán de la siguiente manera- comento Anko la cual estaba parada enfrente de los genin que avanzaron a la siguiente ronda, siendo ella la que inicio el sorteo para los siguientes combates.

-La primera pelea será entre Uzumaki Naruto y Rock Lee de Konoha- el chico vestido de espandex lanzo una mirada hacia Naruto, el cual no tuvo ninguna reacción, su sonrisa había regresado a la normalidad después de la pelea de Hinata y había permanecido de ese modo desde entonces.

_-Mi enemigo es alguien muy poderoso, tendré que entrenar más que nunca si quiero derrotarlo-_ pensó Lee en uno de sus raros momentos de seriedad.

-La segunda pelea será entre Hyuuga Hinata y Tenten de Konoha-

La chica de vestido chino miro a su futuro oponente fijamente, determinada a ganar. _–Mi pelea no será sencilla, no pude comprender nada de las habilidades de Hinata, ella es totalmente diferente a Neji-_

_-No te decepcionare la siguiente vez, Naruto~sama!-_ pensó la tímida Hyuuga, no dándole la mínima importancia a la chica que la estaba examinando minuciosamente y concentrándose en la figura sonriente de su amo.

-La tercera pelea será entre Aburame Shino y Nara Shikamaru de Konoha-

Ambos chicos se lanzaron una mirada, el primero con apatía y el segundo con la mirada letargia, claramente Shikamaru pensaba que no valía la pena todas estas peleas.

-El cuarto combate será entre Sabaku no Gaara de Suna y Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha-

Gaara solo volteo su mirada hacia Naruto, molesto que no pudiera tener su revancha contra el rubio.

-El quinto combate será entre Kinuta Dosu y el ganador del cuarto combate-

_-Si quiero pelear contra Sasuke… debo eliminar al genin de Suna primero-_ pensó el genin de oto, planeando como matar a Gaara antes de la siguiente etapa del torneo para poder pelear contra Sasuke lo más rápido posible.

-La tercera etapa del Torneo se llevara a cabo dentro de un mes, debido a todos los invitados importantes que deberán estar presentes para esta parte del examen, así que utilicen ese tiempo para entrenar- dicho esto los Jounin encargados de los exámenes, y el Hokage, se retiraron de la torre, dejando a los equipos y a sus Senseis solos.

_-Ahí algo extraño con Naruto, algo que no había notado antes, y tengo el presentimiento de que falta muy poco para que descubra que es-_ pensó el Hokage mientras se retiraba _–La pregunta es, ¿Por qué me mentiría Kurenai? La estabilidad de Naruto claramente está en duda-_

Al mismo tiempo que se retiraban, una de las Jounin, lanzo una última mirada hacia Naruto y Kurenai, los cuales estaban platicando junto con su equipo, pero era notable que Kurenai estuviera parada a muy cerca del rubio, al punto de casi estarse tocando.

_-Hay algo raro entre ellos-_ pensó Anko _–No lo había notado antes… pero la personalidad de Kurenai está cambiando… ¿Qué es lo que te afecta tanto de ese genin?-_ Anko dejo la torre decidida a descubrirlo.

Más tarde esa misma noche. Dentro de la dimensión de Naruto.

-Es obvio que Sarutobi ya comenzó a sospechar de mí nuevamente, después de mi pelea con Kankuro y mi pequeño episodio con Hinata- comento Naruto levemente, casi apático, pero para Tei que lo conocía mejor que nadie, pudo notar un pequeño tono de melancolía.

Amo y sirviente se encontraban dentro de la dimensión de Naruto, con Naruto recargado en uno de los árboles y Tei descansando en su regazo, como ya era de costumbre para la pareja.

-¿Está bien que continuemos, Naruto~sama?- pregunto la chica, ya que sabía que si continuaban con el actual plan de Naruto, Sarutobi no tendría otra opción más que pelear contra ellos.

-…Si, mis planes ya se retrasaron más de lo que deseaba, era mi deseo de hacer feliz al viejo Hokage que me mantenía atado… pero…-

-Lo sé- contesto la chica –No tienes que decirlo, te comprendo perfectamente-

-En un mes- comenzó Naruto –Cortare mi último lazo a mi humanidad- dijo el chico, pero aun así se podía escuchar un poco de indecisión en su voz.

-Yo estaré contigo- dijo Tei, su tono calmado y lleno de sentimiento –Cada paso del camino- Tei acerco su rostro al de Naruto para poder verlo a la cara –Te seguiré hasta el infierno si es necesario- y dicho esto procedió a besar a Naruto.

_-Puede que esto haya empezado como un pacto de esclavitud.. Pero yo… en verdad…-_

_-Me enamore de ti-_ sin saberlo, esto lo pensaron al unisonó, mientras continuaban besándose bajo los espejos que conformaban el cielo.

Fin del capítulo 5.

(1)**Sed de sangre**: es lo que sería el intento homicida, o lo que se llama en ingles "Killer Intent" pero por una razón me gusto mas llamarlo sed de sangre y lo pueden entender como el deseo que tiene un ninja de causar sufrimiento o muerte a otros.

(2)**T&I**: esto es Tortura e Interrogación, el departamento o extensión de los ANBU que se encarga de los prisioneros ninja de otras aldeas, o de los traidores y espías dentro de la aldea.

(3)**Suna no Yoroi**: por si no lo recuerdan es la armadura de arena que cubre todo el cuerpo de Gaara.

(4)**Transficcion**: es un tipo de herida parecido al degollamiento (corte en la parte frontal del cuello) pero en esta se corta la parte posterior del cuello (gracias profe de Medicina Legal por enseñarme todas estos nuevos tipos de heridas).

A/N: en fin eso es todo por parte del capítulo cinco, en realidad no esperaba que se desarrollara de este modo, pero estoy feliz con el resultado, agrega un poco mas de desarrollo a los otros personajes y avance un poco más la relación entre Naruto y Tei.

También mostré un poco más de la humanidad de Naruto, de la cual se está tratando de deshacer.

Las peleas de los exámenes Chounin estuvieron algo cambiadas, esto debo admitir fue una decisión arbitraria de mi parte, al querer hacer que otros pasaran a las finales, además tal vez algunos notaron que no todos los que llegaron a las preliminares en canon estaban presentes, bueno esto tiene un motivo que será explicado mas tarde.

Las habilidades de los compañeros de Naruto también se han comenzado a expandir, en estas peleas Chounin Naruto demostró una rama de habilidades diseñada específicamente para Kurenai, así como las nuevas habilidades de Hinata (díganme que opinan de ellas y si tienen sugerencias las recibiré con gusto).

De nuevo se que tal vez estoy dándoles demasiado poder, y en el caso de Naruto tienen toda la razón, pero como lo quise explicar con la pequeña escena de Kakashi, Ninjas veteranos con experiencia serian capaces de entender las habilidades de Kurenai e Hinata en pocos momentos después de presenciar la técnica, además que tan diferente es esto del Shinra Tensei de Pain y la rara habilidad de intangibilidad de Madara, o lo más raro de todo la habilidad de vuelo de los ninja de la roca (los fan de DBZ se van a querer comer vivo al Kishimoto XD).

En fin eso es todo lo que puedo decir de este capítulo así que los dejo con los perfiles de otros dos personajes.

Alguno pregunta, háganla por medio de un review o un mp, los que me han hecho preguntas antes saben que si esta dentro de mis posibilidades responder sin revelar parte de mi plot con gusto responderé sus dudas.

Hasta la proxima~ze!

**Nombre**: Kurenai Yuuhi

**Apodo**: ~

**Edad**: 24 años

**Tipo de Sangre**: AB

**Estatura**: 1.68 m

**Peso**: 48 kg

**Color de Ojos**: Rojo

**Cabello**: Negro

**Raza**: Humana

**Cita**: ~

**Profesión**: Konoha~nin

**Rasgos Especiales**:

-Ninguno por el momento

**Limite Sanguíneo**: ~

**Vestimenta**: vestido rojo con blanco, aparentemente hecho de vendas.

**Habilidades**:

-Habilidad para crear, detectar y disolver ilusiones, esta por encima de la mayoría de los ninja

-Taijutsu está en un nivel promedio para un Jounin, nada especial

-Poco conocimiento de Jutsus elementales o Ninpou

**Técnicas Especiales**:

-Ilusión Rubí: Segundo Plano de Existencia: la habilidad de ocultar al usuario de todos los sentidos o métodos de detección.

-Extenso conocimiento en la rama de Ilusiones de vista demoniaca (estilo ilusionista de Konoha)

**Relación con otros personajes**:

-Naruto Uzumaki: Sensei/ interés romántico/amo?

-Hinata Hyuuga: Sensei

Shino Aburame: Sensei

**Nombre**: Hinata Hyuuga

**Apodo**: ~

**Edad**: 12 años

**Tipo de Sangre**: A

**Estatura**: 1.53 m

**Peso**: 43 kg

**Color de Ojos**: Blancos

**Cabello**: Negro, con un toque de azul marino a los bordes

**Raza**: Humana

**Cita**: Na~naruto~sama!

**Profesión**: Konoha~nin

**Rasgos Especiales**:

-Ojos Blancos, dan la apariencia de ceguera

**Limite Sanguíneo**: Byakugan (Doujutsu de los Hyuuga)

**Vestimenta**: Pantalón Licra negro, camisa licra negra, sobre esto una sudadera beige con el logo de los Hyuuga en la espada.

**Habilidades**:

-Ninjutsu, promedio para un genin, mejor control que la mayoría pero poco conocimiento en técnicas

-Taijutsu, Juunken/ estilo único de la familia Hyuuga, por arriba del promedio en su clan

-Genjutsu, capaz de ver atreves de ilusiones

**Técnicas Especiales**:

-Técnicas únicas de la familia principal de los Hyuuga

-Ilusión Celeste: Limite Corrupto: Habilidad para controlar la distancia de las cosas dentro de su límite de visión. Puede ser usado como técnica de ataque y de defensa.

-Ilusión Celeste: Punto Límite: Habilidad para controlar el límite de resistencia del cuerpo. Puede ser usado en enemigos y en uno mismo.

**Relación con otros personajes:**

-Naruto Uzumaki: amo/Ídolo/interés romántico

-Kurenai Yuuhi: Sensei/Compañera de equipo


	6. El Reflejo de un Soldado

**Reflexiones Malditas**

**Desclaimer:** No es mío. Nunca lo será. ¿Tengo que decir más?

_Resumen:_ La noche del ataque de Kyuubi y su subsecuente encarcelamiento dentro de Naruto, produce efectos que nadie espero. Kyuubi, al estar dentro de Naruto, decide otorgar a su contenedor una habilidad única, para evitar que daño alguno llegue a su contenedor, pero ni el mismo Kyuubi pudo haber adivinado la forma en la que evolucionaría esta habilidad, y sin desearlo creó un peor monstruo que los mismos Bijuu. Parejas serán Naruto/FemKyuubi, Relación Amo(Naruto)/Sirviente(Kyuubi).

**A/N:** Culpo a la película de "Espejos Siniestros" por esta idea, y también a los varios espejos de tamaño humano que están colgados por mi casa.

Capitulo 6:

"El Reflejo de un Soldado, El Reflejo de un Líder"

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**-Dialogo de Demonio-**

_**-Pensamiento de demonio-**_

Localización y tiempo (para señalar cambios)

Konohagakure no Sato, día después de la segunda etapa del examen Chounin, Torre del Hokage.

El Hokage de Konoha miraba fijamente por la ventana de su Torre, directamente hacia el monumento de los Hokages pasados, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Los últimos meses, después de la graduación de la clase de su cuasi-nieto, la relación entre Naruto y el sabio líder habían empeorado.

El Hokage todavía podía recordar al pequeño niño de cabellos dorados, corriendo hacia el parque, jalando de la mano a su Jiji, emocionado por poder jugar cerca de otros chicos, incluso si la mayoría de ellos se mantenían alejados de él, incluso si los padres de otros niños lo miraban con una mirada fría, el joven Naruto parecía nunca ser afectado por las miradas penetrantes de los aldeanos.

Sin embargo, después de la graduación, después de que Naruto se convirtiera en genin, después de la noche en que se entero de que contenía al demonio de nueve colas, Sarutobi podía notar un cambio en la actitud de Naruto.

No era nada obvio, cualquier persona que no conociera a Naruto no podría detectarlo, e incluso si eran cercanos a él, como la heredera de los Hyuuga, que paso la mayoría de la infancia jugando con Naruto en secreto, hecho que solo el Hokage conocía debido a su esfera de cristal, la cual usaba para checar el bienestar de Naruto constantemente y pudo presenciar, de esta forma, uno de los momentos en que Hinata Hyuuga y Naruto Uzumaki jugaban por su cuanta en una parte oculta del parque.

Fue ese día que Hizuren descubrió la grandiosa afinidad al genjutsu que tenia Naruto.

Incluso a esa joven edad, Naruto tenía solo 7 años cuando el Hokage los descubrió, el joven de ojos azules estaba usando una leve ilusión alrededor del campo de juego, para ocultar la presencia de los dos niños de los demás adultos.

Esa fue una de las razones por las que Sarutobi designo a Kurenai Yuuhi como su Jounin Sensei.

Las otras razones le dolieron al viejo líder.

Al haber descubierto tan abruptamente que era un Jinchuuriki, un contenedor de demonio, el poder del sacrificio humano, Sarutobi temía que esta información desestabilizara la mentalidad de Naruto, convirtiéndolo en otro Jinchuuriki mas, un psicópata era lo último que Konoha necesitaba, así que Sarutobi reafirmo su decisión de ponerlo bajo el comando de la única Jounin Sensei que detectaría cualquier desestabilidad emocional rápidamente.

Y Yuuhi Kurenai, nueva Jounin o no, era la Sensei más capacitada para el trabajo. Claro que el Hokage también pudo haber elegido ponerlo bajo el comando de Kakashi, el cual tenía una increíble percepción y podía comprender todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor en un instante, además que con su experiencia tal vez le hubiera sido más fácil lidiar con un genin que poco a poco comenzaba a perder la cordura, pero el Hokage racionalizo que con Uchiha Sasuke, el cual ya estaba marcado como un peligro, debido a los sucesos de la masacre de su clan, Sarutobi racionalizo que un solo genin psicópata sería suficiente por equipo.

Así que Sarutobi asigno a Kurenai la misión de cuidar de Naruto, ordenando a la Jounin que pusiera especial atención en Naruto para detectar cualquier anomalía de manera inmediata.

El Hokage sacudió la cabeza, tratando de volver a su línea de pensamiento original, después de que sus pensamientos divagaran hacia sus Jounin y recordando lo que estaba pensando continuo contemplando los cambios en Naruto.

El cambio que había sufrido después de esa noche fue algo muy sutil. No hubo cambio en su sonrisa, o es su forma de reaccionar a situaciones, o en su forma de actuar normalmente.

Y es esto precisamente lo que alerto a Sarutobi del cambio en el chico.

Noticias tan impactantes debieron de haber causado una reacción en Naruto, cualquier tipo de reacción hubiera sido buena, ira, odio, miedo, ansiedad, nerviosismo, confusión, cualquiera hubiera sido una reacción mas aceptable que la simple aceptación que presento Naruto, nada de preguntas, nada de gritos, nada de lagrimas, el chico simplemente acepto que fue sacrificado por la aldea como si aceptara el hecho de que el cielo es azul.

Así que dejo todo en manos de Kurenai, confiando que la nueva Jounin no lo decepcionaría, y sin embargo, durante la primera misión de clase C que le asigno al equipo 8, Kurenai reporto que Naruto había acabado con la vida de alrededor de 100 mercenarios.

Esto preocupo al Hokage, mas por la falta de reacción alguna que tuvo Naruto, la primera vida que toma un shinobi siempre es la más difícil, es el momento que puede quebrar a todos los nuevos ninja, sin embargo Naruto mostro un desinterés total por la muerte de tantas personas que al Hokage solo le quedaron dos opciones, o el chico seguía en shock, o Naruto se había convertido como en todos los demás Jinchuurikis conocidos, un ser sin conciencia que no ve las consecuencias de sus actos, un ser sin limitaciones morales, en otras palabras, Naruto se había convertido en un monstruo.

Pero Sarutobi no quería aceptar esto no quería ni siquiera pensar en que su querido nieto se había convertido en una bestia, así que ideo otro plan para comprobar su teoría, enviando a Kurenai y Naruto en otra misión, solos, para que Kurenai tuviera tiempo de examinar más de cerca a Naruto, para comprobar si todo estaba perdido, o para encontrar un poco de esperanza en lo que el Hokage estaba comenzando a pensar era una causa perdida.

Sin embargo, al regresar de esa misión, Kurenai revelo que Naruto todavía pensaba en los tiempos simples, a Naruto todavía le importaba su relación con el Hokage, este pensamiento le dio esperanzas al Hokage, pensando que todavía existía una oportunidad de salvar a su nieto, esta esperanza le hizo ignorar muchos pequeños detalles en Kurenai, detalles que ahora, después de presenciar una de las peleas de Naruto, donde uso un ataque que pudo haber acabado con la vida de su oponente, de no ser por la rápida intervención de los médicos ninja de Konoha, y la sonrisa sádica que porto durante la pelea de su amiga Hinata, estos detalles volvieron al Hokage, revelando otra verdad.

Kurenai estaba de lado de Naruto, una de sus Jounin estaba traicionándolo, ocultándole hechos importantes, mintiéndole, protegiendo a alguien que podría ser un peligro para la aldea.

La única pregunta era ¿por qué?

¿Por qué un jounin arriesgaría tanto por un genin? ¿Qué es lo que Naruto pudo, posiblemente ofrecerle a Kurenai, para que esta se le uniera?

Estas respuestas se hicieron obvias después de espiar una de las reuniones entre sensei y alumno. Kurenai estaba enamorada de Naruto. Era raro, pero por lo que pudo observar Sarutobi, la interacción de Kurenai con Naruto era la de una mujer que estaba totalmente obsesionada con la otra persona, la mujer haría prácticamente lo que fuera por Naruto.

-Entonces lo que tratas de decirme es que…-

-Ese chico no nos hizo matarnos los unos a los otros-

Frente al Sabio líder de Konohagakure no Sato, amarrado a una de las sillas, con dos de sus más confiables ANBU, Tenzo y Neko, colocados en las puertas de la torre, vigilando que nadie espiara esta conversación, se encontraba un hombre.

Frente al Hokage se encontraba el único sobreviviente de la primera masacre de Naruto, o como el hombre lo llamaba "Espejo Maldito".

-Ese chico nos mato con sus propias manos…-

-…y sonrió durante cada momento-

Una semana después del segundo examen, media noche.

A una semana de que acabaran las peleas preliminares de los exámenes chounin, todos los finalistas, se encontraban entrenando, dispuestos a mostrar una pelea ejemplar durante sus combates respectivos.

Sabaku no Gaara, se encontraba sobre el techo de su hotel, siendo que sufre de Insomnio debido al demonio que habita dentro de él, desarrollo un gusto por observar la luna llena, como la de esta noche.

Y sin embargo, era durante este tipo de noches, que podía sentir la sed de sangre de su arena aumentar exponencialmente, gritándole, ordenándole que matara y la alimentara con la sangre de todos los que lo rodean.

Y parece que esta noche se cumpliría el deseo de su "madre".

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Gaara, aparentemente al cielo.

-Si te mato ahora, podre pelear contra Sasuke Uchiha en mi primer encuentro- respondió una voz que provenía detrás de Gaara, aunque el chico no mostro ninguna reacción.

-Madre esta inusualmente hambrienta durante las noches de luna llena- siguió hablando Gaara, ignorando a la otra persona, su mirada fija en la esfera brillante del cielo.

Sin esperar más, la figura que se encontraba detrás de Gaara se lanzo contra él, la luz de la luna iluminando su figura, revelando al genin de Oto, el único que paso a las finales, Dosu Kinuta.

Aun sin voltear, la arena de Gaara salto a la acción, atacando ferozmente a Dosu, el cual no tuvo más acción que detener su ataque y dar un gran salto hacia atrás, evitando así ser capturado por la arena de Gaara.

-Espero que madre disfrute su comida- dijo el chico de la arena, por fin volteando su mirada hacia el chico, revelando ojos amarillos que brillaban en la noche.

Los gritos de Dosu fueron rápidamente callados por las despiadadas arenas de Gaara.

Lugar desconocido, misma noche.

En un lugar oculto, alguna distancia fuera del bosque que rodea a Konoha, dos figuras se encuentran en medio de una reunión, ambas figuras ocultas por las capas que usaban, las cuales les cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo, cubriendo cualquier característica reconocible de sus cuerpos.

-¿Qué es tan importante que arriesgaste tu posición como espía dentro de Konoha para venir a verme?- pregunto una de las figuras, la cual estaba sentada en una silla que parecía estar hecha de roca.

-Durante el examen Chounin de este año, me encontré con alguien peculiar- comento la otra figura.

-Por un solo genin arriesgaste tu posición- respondió rápidamente la otra figura, cortando la explicación del otro, algo de ira entrando en su voz.

-Pensé que te gustaría escuchar sobre este genin en particular, además gracias a él estoy marcado como muerto- respondió el otro, y notando el silencio decidió continuar. –El contenedor de Kyuubi, Orochimaru~sama-

-¿Qué hay de él?- respondió el ahora identificado Orochimaru, uno de los dansetsu no sannin, y traidor de la aldea le la Hoja.

-Tuve un encuentro con el dentro del bosque- comenzó a explicar la única figura sin reconocer –Nuestros equipos entraron en combate, y no salí ileso- dicho esto, la figura indico a su lado derecho, donde por primera vez Orochimaru noto que su subordinado tenía una extremidad perdida.

-Uzumaki Naruto cortó mi brazo derecho durante nuestro combate-

-¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente, Kabuto?- respondió Orochimaru, identificando a la otra figura, la cual media alrededor de 1 metro 73, con cabello plateado y gafas, y probablemente lo que más lo identificaba era el brazo faltante de su costado derecho.

Flash Back, Área 44, Primer día del Examen

-¡Vamos! Los dos somos ninja de Konoha, no deberíamos pelear- comento Kabuto a su enemigo, el cual estaba parado frente a él, la sonrisa de los dos líderes de equipo muy parecidas.

Era apenas el primer día del examen, y Kabuto trataba de matar el tiempo en lo que Orochimaru terminaba de aplicar el sello maldito a Uchiha Sasuke.

Sin embargo antes de que esto pasara, Kabuto se topo con otro equipo de Konoha, más específicamente, el equipo 8.

Kabuto sabía mucho sobre este equipo, su posición como hijo adoptivo del director del hospital de Konoha le aseguraba acceso a mucha información valiosa de muchos de los ninjas de la aldea, sin embargo, el chico que estaba al frente del equipo 8, Uzumaki Naruto, era una incógnita para él.

Por supuesto que sabía que el chico era el contenedor de la bestia Kyuubi, pero su historial médico, académico, y todo otro documento pertinente al chico se encontraban en posesión del Hokage, lo que impedía a Kabuto llegar a esos documentos y descubrir cómo se desarrollo el Jinchuuriki.

Claro que aun sin información, Kabuto no estaba preocupado, siendo este de un nivel de alto Jounin, habían pocos, si alguno, de los genin que lo podrían derrotar, y entre estos solo contaba a Sabaku no Gaara, el cual fue entrenado para ser un psicópata asesino, y aun así estaba seguro de que podría sobrevivir un encuentro con el joven de la arena, por lo que no estaba preocupado por una pelea con el Jinchuuriki de Konoha, el cual nunca fue entrenado como un arma.

Sin embargo a Kabuto le gustaba evitar peleas con personas más débiles que el si podía evitarlo, por lo que en este momento el chico de cabello plateado se encontraba tratando de convencer a Naruto de evitar una confrontación entre dos ninja de Konoha.

-En este examen somos enemigos- respondió Naruto calmadamente, su sonrisa típica en su rostro, reflejando la sonrisa calmada de Kabuto.

Dejando salir un suspiro de exasperación, después de todo llevaban 15 minutos atrapados en la misma discusión, Kabuto decidió simplemente luchar contra el genin.

-Si no has mas remedio…- mas tardo en decir esto en lo que los dos compañeros de Naruto se lanzaron sobre sus propios camaradas, dejando a Naruto y Kabuto solos.

-Y bien cómo vamos a hacer esto, Naruto~kun- pregunto Kabuto al otro chico, el cual en lugar de responder solo saco un kunai, un kunai hecho de espejos.

Esto intrigo a Kabuto, después de todo un material tan frágil como el vidrio difícilmente podría ser usado como un arma en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Así que ignorando al otro chico, Kabuto saco su propio kunai, este hecho de acero, y lo lanzo contra el chico, esperando que lo esquivara.

Para su sorpresa Naruto no hizo ningún movimiento para esquivar el ataque, permitiendo que lo golpeara en el brazo, fie entonces que sintió un dolor en su brazo derecho, y volteando a ver su extremidad, noto una herida profunda en su hombro.

Regresando su atención a Naruto, Kabuto noto que el kunai que había impactado con el chico se encontraba detrás de él, como si hubiera pasado a través del chico. _–una ilusión…-_ pensó el muchacho de cabello plateado.

Analizando rápidamente la situación, Kabuto rápidamente noto la forma en la que Naruto sujetaba firmemente su kunai _–¡Espera! Eso es… esa debe ser la respuesta, un kunai hecho de espejo seria un arma muy inútil si es utilizada en combate cuerpo a cuerpo-_ pensó repentinamente Kabuto, su mente ideando un plan de combate.

_-Pero si es utilizada como un médium para una ilusión, eso tiene más sentido-_ pensó el genin, su plan de acción afirmándose en su mente, su mirada fija en el kunai en la mano derecha del otro chico.

Sin darle más pensamiento, Kabuto se lanzo sobre Naruto, utilizando una velocidad claramente por encima de un chounin, probablemente la de un Jounin, y no tardo en llegar con Naruto, el cual dio un salto hacia atrás intentando esquivar, pero Kabuto fue más rápido y tomo el kunai de la mano de Naruto.

Cuando todo acabo, Kabuto ahora estaba detrás de Naruto, con el kunai de espejos en su mano.

-Bueno, parece que gane este combate, Naruto~kun, sin tu médium no serás capas de crear tus ilusiones- comento Kabuto, presumidamente, creyendo que había vencido al otro genin.

-¿En verdad?- pregunto Naruto calmadamente –Entonces supongo que esto no tendrá efecto-

-Reflejo Maldito: Reflexión Dolorosa-

Repentinamente, el kunai que sujetaba Kabuto desapareció, al mismo tiempo que un espejo de tamaño humano aparecía frente al chico.

Pero Kabuto noto algo extraño en el reflejo del espejo. La figura reflejada era totalmente idéntica a él, como era de esperarse de un espejo, pero el reflejo no imitaba su postura, y en lugar de ser una réplica perfecta de él, la reflexión portaba una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Kabuto confundido.

En vez de recibir una respuesta, Kabuto vio como su propio reflejo levanto su brazo izquierdo y sujeto su brazo derecho desde el hombro.

Kabuto vio con horror como el reflejo se arrancaba el bazo derecho, y sintió pánico al notar que su propio cuerpo comenzaba a desgarrarse, poco a poco su brazo derecho, empezando desde el hombro fue deprendiéndose de su cuerpo.

Fin de flash back, escondite de Orochimaru

-…después de eso perdí mi brazo, al principio pensé que era una ilusión pero cuando desperté mi brazo realmente había sido amputado de mi cuerpo- termino Kabuto con su recuento.

-Eso es interesante, parece que el contenedor es más poderoso de lo que anticipamos, pero aun así es solo una leve molestia- respondió Orochimaru, su arrogancia haciéndolo ignorar las advertencias de Kabuto.

-Hay algo mas, Orochimaru~sama- continuo Kabuto, ganando la atención de su amo –Naruto~kun dejo un mensaje interesante antes de irse- dicho esto, el médico saco un pequeño pergamino de su bolsa, abriéndolo para leérselo a su amo.

-"…El viejo mono es mío"-

14 días para las finales del examen Chounin

-…¿Quieres que ataque al chico?-

-No, Jiraya, no me malinterpretes- contesto el Hokage.

En la torre del Hokage, dos de los shinobi más poderosos de la aldea de la Hoja se encontraban platicando. El primero, el Hokage de la aldea, y el segundo, uno de sus ex alumnos, y parte de los Dansetsu no Sannin, el grupo de tres ninja que se hizo legendario durante la guerra pasada por sobrevivir una pelea con "Salamandra" Hanzo, el Líder del país de la lluvia, y rumoreado como un shinobi invencible.

El antiguo líder y su antiguo alumno, se encontraban discutiendo la situación con uno de los genin de la aldea, específicamente, los dos ninja estaban discutiendo cursos de acción para atacar el problema que era Uzumaki Naruto.

-Lo que quiero que hagas es que lo estudies, quiero saber si en verdad esta tan desestabilizado como creo y me parece que la mejor opción es que tengas una pelea con el- continuo el Hokage, midiendo la reacción de Jiraya.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que Naruto sería un peligro para la aldea?- insistió Jiraya –El pequeño que conocí en aquella ocasión no dañaría ni a una mosca-

-Eso pensé yo mismo Jiraya, pero… Naruto ha cambiado- respondió el Hokage calmadamente, inhalando un poco de su pipa y dejando salir una pequeña nube de humo.

-Cuando dos personas poderosas pelean entre sí- comenzó el Hokage –Las palabras se hacen innecesarias, ambos se entenderán a través de sus puños-

-¿Qué…?- respondió elocuentemente el ninja de cabello blanco.

-…Si tienes un combate con Naruto… Podrás entender su ser en el más profundo de los niveles- explico Sarutobi, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Jiraya.

-…Comprendo, pero, no creo que este sea el mejor momento para luchar contra el- respondió Jiraya –Lo mejor sería esperar al final de los exámenes chounin, cuando el chico no tenga la presión del torneo.

-…Tú y yo sabemos que yo no viviré más allá de los exámenes-

-…Sensei-

-No, Jiraya, tu como experto espía de Konoha debiste de haber oído sobre esto ya- respondió el Hokage, interrumpiendo a su Joven, relativamente hablando, alumno.

-Orochimaru se prepara para atacar la aldea mientras hablamos, eso lo sé- respondió Jiraya –Pero estoy seguro de que conmigo aquí podremos derrotarlo-

-Algo me dice que mi muerte se avecina- respondió Sarutobi calmadamente, como si estuviera discutiendo el clima, ninguna emoción se mostraba en su rostro, solo aceptación.

-Esta aldea todavía te necesita, sensei- respondió Jiraya en un tono calmado, pero sus ojos reflejaban algo de ira y un poco de preocupación. -¿Qué será de la aldea si no esas aquí para cuidarla?-

-Lo que esta aldea necesita no es un viejo Líder, lo que esta aldea necesita es a alguien que pueda protegerla de cualquier amenaza-

-…Yo ya no soy el Hombre que era antes, mi cuerpo se ha hecho frágil con el tiempo-

-…Este será mi último acto como Líder de la aldea oculta en las hojas-

-Comprendo- respondió Jiraya –Deja a Naruto en mis manos, yo me encargare de el-

-Gracias, Jiraya-

10 días para la tercera etapa de los exámenes Chounin

Un poco mas de dos semanas habían pasado desde las preliminares de la segunda etapa de los exámenes Chounin, y el equipo 8 se encontraba entrenando arduamente para las finales.

Shino, el cual había rechazado la ayuda de su Sensei, había desaparecido en un viaje de entrenamiento con su padre, el líder del clan Aburame, con el objetivo de aprender nuevas técnicas secretas de su clan.

Hinata, la cual hubiera preferido entrenar con Naruto y Kurenai, había sido requerida por su padre para un arduo entrenamiento en las técnicas más avanzadas de los Hyuuga, dado que ella seria la que representaría al clan Hyuuga en los exámenes, a los cuales atenderían muchas figuras importantes, como el Daimyo del país del Fuego, y otros líderes importantes y representantes de otros países.

Lo que dejo solos a Kurenai y Naruto, y al pequeño inconveniente que se presento en la forma de Anko Mitarashi.

La examinadora de la segunda etapa de los examines, y mejor amiga de Kurenai, siguiendo su instinto de curiosidad, decidió seguir a Kurenai a todos lados y descubrir que había entre Maestro y Alumno.

Al principio no molesto a Naruto, pero después de ser atacado en 25 diferentes ocasiones por la Jounin, sin causar ningún daño a Naruto por supuesto, incluso la paciencia del joven de cabellos dorados se empezaba a agotar, y era solo la presencia espiritual de Tei, y física de Kurenai, lo que había evitado que el chico descuartizara a la mujer de cabello purpura.

Sin embargo, en los últimos días, Naruto pudo sentir que alguien más comenzaba a espiar cada uno de sus movimientos, y a diferencia de Anko, quien ni siquiera se molestaba en espiar de manera furtiva y simplemente se aparecía en medio del campo a simple vista de todos y comenzaba a platicar con Kurenai, esta nueva presencia estaba expertamente oculta, y fue solo gracias a sus sentidos, los cuales eran cientos de veces mejor que un humano normal, que Naruto fue capaz de captar la nueva presencia.

Así que los últimos días vieron a Naruto actuando de su manera habitual, pero sin ninguna visita a su Kagami no Sekai, debido a que fuere quien fuere el que lo estaba espiando, no dejaba de hacerlo en ningún momento.

Y este día, Anko había convencido a Kurenai de tomar el día libre de entrenar a su alumno y se la había llevado a los manantiales a tomar un baño, dejando a Naruto solo en el claro del campo de entrenamiento, donde Naruto estaba dispuesto a ponerle fin al juego del gato y el ratón que su acosador parecía querer jugar.

El campo de entrenamiento que Naruto eligió para esto era uno de los más alejados de la aldea, algo cercano al bosque de la muerte, y debido a todos los ruidos extraños que provienen del bosque, los sonidos de una batalla no serian escuchados, o si lo eran serian ignorados, por los ninja y civiles de la aldea.

Así que con su curso de acción decidido, Naruto entro en acción, utilizando una técnica de las pocas elementales que conocía, Fuuton: Daitoppa(1), lanzando una gran corriente de aire hacia donde sentía que la presencia se ocultaba.

-Veo que por fin decidiste que era suficiente- comento una figura, la cual apareció de un lugar completamente diferente del que Naruto había presentido, y ahora que miraba quien era, no estaba en lo más mínimo sorprendido.

-Holo Jiraya- salido Naruto, su sonrisa un poco forzada –Cuantos años sin verte-

-¿Dime, que fue lo que pudiste haber hecho para que el Hokage perdiera su confianza en ti?- pregunto Jiraya, decidiendo saltar los saludos y pasar directamente al motivo de su presencia.

-¿Lo que yo hice?- pregunto Naruto en un tono bajo, su mirada directa al suelo, su cabello cubriendo sus ojos, y su sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro -…Nacer-

-¿Qué…?- la respuesta del chico tomo por sorpresa al Sannin, y se noto cuando no pudo contestar.

-Nacer- repitió Naruto más fuerte, levantando su mirada para ver al rumoreado más poderoso de los Sannin. –Sarutobi perdió su confianza en mí por haber nacido-

-¡Como puedes decir algo así!- exclamó Jiraya, enojado por el comentario de Naruto –Sarutobi~sensei te ha amado desde el día que te cargo en brazos por primera vez-

-…Así que dime exactamente cómo puedes pensar que el Hokage no confía en ti-

-Sandaime~sama confía en el pequeño infante que conoció años atrás…- respondió Naruto, aparentemente dándole la razón a Jiraya.

-Sandaime~sama no confía en el monstruo que nació ese día- termino de decir Naruto antes de que Jiraya pudiera contestar.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Jiraya -¿Te dejaste llevar por las palabras de los aldeanos? ¿Caíste en el engaño de que eras la bestia que encierras?-

-Kyuubi y yo somos dos entidades separadas- respondió Naruto calmadamente, una expresión seria en su rostro, Jiraya tenía el presentimiento de que esta plática estaba a punto de terminar.

-Entonces, ¿A qué te refieres con "El monstruo que nació ese día"?-

-Me refiero a mi- la voz de Naruto provino de atrás de Jiraya, al mismo tiempo que el Sannin sintió como un golpe conectaba con su espalda, lanzándolo unos metros hacia adelante, el Naruto con el que estaba platicando desapareciendo sin dejar indicios de que hubiera estado ahí.

-Me refiero a la falta de compasión que existe en mi corazón-

Jiraya se levanto rápidamente del lugar donde había caído, sacudiendo su cabeza para quitarse lo aturdido, antes de voltear a ver el lugar donde estaba parado hace unos segundos, donde Naruto se encontraba en este momento.

-Así que dime Jiraya ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?-

-Cuando dos personas se enfrentan…- comenzó Jiraya, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Naruto, dándole una mirada llena de determinación –Ponen sus corazones en sus puños, en sus acciones…-

_-Eso era lo que me quiso decir Sarutobi~Sensei-_ pensó Jiraya, comprendiendo las palabras de su maestro a la perfección.

-Entenderé tu persona por completo… !Peleando contra ti con todas mis fuerzas!- dicho esto, Jiraya se lanzo contra Naruto, usando toda la velocidad que su cuerpo podía darle para dar un fuerte golpe al rostro del chico, golpe que paso atreves de Naruto como si nunca estuviera ahí _–¿Ilusiones?-_ sin embargo este pensamiento desapareció tan rápido como llego, cuando Jiraya sintió un fuerte impacto en su rostro.

-No es una ilusión, Jiraya~sama- hablo Naruto, el cual no había cambiado de lugar –Este es un combate que no me puedo permitir perder-

Naruto se lanzo contra Jiraya, lanzando una patada baja para que su oponente perdiera su balance, pero Jiraya fácilmente salto sobre el ataque y soltó una patada por su cuenta, apuntando al abdomen del chico, pero una vez más el ataque paso por el chico como si fuera un fantasma, y de nuevo Jiraya sintió el impacto en la misma zona a la que estaba atacando.

Dando un salto atrás para recuperarse, Jiraya examino rápidamente lo que había descubierto con este breve intercambio, y decidiendo que Taijutsu sería inútil contra el chico, comenzó a usar sellos de manos.

-Katon: Karyu Endan- de la boca de Jiraya, una gran bestia de fuego apareció, tomando la forma de un dragón salió disparada rápidamente hacia el chico de cabello dorado.

Fue muy tarde que Jiraya noto que Naruto no estaba preocupado por el ataque, el cual paso a través de Naruto, al mismo tiempo que Jiraya sintió como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a arder.

Sin embargo, las décadas de experiencia salvaron al Sannin. Utilizando los conocimientos médicos que aprendió de su compañera de equipo, Tsunade de los Sannin, Jiraya logro controlar las quemaduras en su cuerpo, y logro saltar hacia los arboles, ocultando su presencia del joven y consiguiendo unos segundos para recuperarse.

-Esto no es bueno- comento el Sannin mientras trataba de curar las quemaduras que cubrían su cuerpo –No entiendo que está pasando, todos mis ataques están conectando, pero de algún modo todo el daño lo estoy recibiendo yo-

-…Es como si el chico reflejara el daño hacia mi- al decir esto Jiraya recordó la sesión de tortura del Bandido que capturo el equipo de Naruto, y como describió que el chico usaba reflejos para matar a todos los mercenarios.

-…¿Sera?-

-Ilusión Celeste: Limite Corrupto- un fuerte golpe mando a volar a Jiraya en otra dirección, por suerte la mayoría de sus quemaduras habían sido controladas y ahora solo eran una pequeña molestia, en lugar del gran dolor y ardor que eran antes, así que no le tomo mucho recuperarse del golpe.

-No te distraigas, Jiraya~sama- comento Naruto, el cual se encontraba caminando directamente hacia él.

Ideando un plan en el instante, Jiraya creó un clon de sombras y lo mando a atacar a Naruto, sin embargo al dar el primer golpe, el cual paso a través del chico, el clon se disperso, siendo golpeado por su propio ataque.

_-Tenía razón, el chico refleja todo de regreso al atacante-_

-Eres como un espejo, reflejas todo a las personas que te rodean, las palabras de ese cocinero de Ramen hace tantos años hacen más sentido-

-Así que todavía recuerdas eso- comento Naruto, pero Jiraya pudo notar un pequeño tono de tristeza en su voz, haciéndolo recordar al pequeño Naruto, al pequeño niño que conoció hace tantos años, y con el que compartió varias aventuras.

-Si… la muerte de ese cocinero y su hija fue mi culpa- continuo Naruto, dándole tiempo a Jiraya de recuperarse un poco.

Hubo silencio por unos momentos más, durante los cuales, ambos, Naruto y Jiraya, se sumergían es sus recuerdos, en los recuerdos de unos tiempos más simples.

Naruto fue el primero en volver a la realidad, y sin esperar se lanzo contra Jiraya, esperando acabar con la pelea, Jiraya quien noto lo que hacia Naruto, instintivamente lanzo su propio ataque.

_-Naruto… te extraño-_

Un impacto resonó entre los arbole, un cuerpo fue lanzado por la fuerza de dicho impacto, chocando contra varios árboles.

Y Jiraya miraba con asombro, su puño extendido aun en la pose de ataque, como Naruto recibía el daño del último ataque.

Flash Back

El pequeño niño conocido como Naruto se encontraba sentado en uno de los tantos parque que adornaban Konoha, debido a que era ya muy entrada la tarde el parque estaba desolado, lo que le agradaba a Naruto.

El pequeño niño de solo 6 años de edad, se encontraba esperando por el amable anciano que cuidaba de él, quien dijo que tenía alguien que quería presentarle.

Sentado en uno de los columpios, moviendo perezosamente los pies de atrás hacia enfrente, el pequeño niño sonrió, feliz de poder disfrutar de algo tan simple como lo era columpiarse.

-Ah, pequeño Naruto, espero que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho- vino una voz detrás del muchacho, el cual no reacciono ya que la voz era conocida.

-Jiji!- exclamó Naruto emocionado, pero sin bajarse del columpio, continuando su movimiento en el columpio –¿Trajiste a la persona que querías que conociera?-

Soltando una pequeña risa por la actitud del pequeño, el Viejo líder de la aldea de Konoha observo con una sonrisa al niño que bien podría ser su nieto.

-Si Naruto, te quiero presentar a mi viejo alumno- espero unos momentos para ver si Naruto voltearía a verlo, y cuando el rubio lo hizo, indico con su mano a la persona que estaba parada a su lado. –El es Jiraya-

El hombre, Naruto observo, era bastante alto, midiendo unos 190 centímetros, y usaba unos Geta(2) que lo hacían parecer más alto, vestía un estilo modificado de traje ninja, de color rojo, en su cabeza estaba una placa con dos pequeños cuernos y el Kanji para aceite, con cabello largo que se paraba en puntas y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, amarrado en una cola de caballo.

-Hola- saludo Naruto calmadamente, volviendo a acomodarse para comenzar a columpiarse de nuevo.

-Naruto, Jiraya es uno de mis mejores ninja y el ha aceptado cuidarte por un tiempo, ¿Qué dices?- pregunto el Sandaime.

-En serio Jiji, y ¿para que ocupo a un Ninja como guardián?- respondió Naruto, una sonrisa firme en su rostro mientras se seguía columpiando.

-Por nada en especial Naruto- respondió Sarutobi calmadamente –Jiraya es alguien en quien confió mucho y es por eso que me gustaría que se hicieran amigos, el podría enseñarte mucho de la vida de un ninja-

-Si es lo que quieres Jiji, no tengo ningún problema- respondió Naruto, bajándose del columpio y parándose frente a los dos adultos.

-¡Ya verás pequeño!- exclamó Jiraya –Nos vamos a divertir Mucho- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa y una carcajada muy ruidosa.

-Supongo que será divertido- respondió Naruto.

Fin Flashback

-…Recuerdas ese día- la voz de Naruto se escucho por todo el claro, sacando a Jiraya de su conmoción.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Al día en que nos presentaron, en aquel pequeño parque, a la orilla de la aldea-

-Si lo recuerdo- respondió el Sannin, mientras trataba de encontrar la ubicación del muchacho.

-Recuerdo que ese día pensé que conocerte seria otra molestia- continúo Naruto –Otra persona más que trataría de comprender lo que no puede-

-…Pero fuiste diferente-

-¿En qué?- pregunto Jiraya- ¿Qué pudo ser diferente en mí que en otras personas? ¿Qué es lo que no puedo comprender?-

-Tu sueño- respondió Naruto –Tú deseas que todo el mundo pueda convivir en paz, que todas las naciones puedan comprenderse las unas a las otras… un sueño imposible-

-¡No es imposible!- exclamó Jiraya con convicción -¡Yo se que existe la manera en que todo el mundo pueda estar en armonía!-

-Yo no lo creía, al principio, pero después te conocí- continuo Naruto, ignorando la respuesta de Jiraya.

-En mi vida, muchas personas me han extendido su mano en amistad, pensando que podrían comprenderme, mis acciones y mis experiencias-

-…Pero cada una de esas personas se han dado cuenta al final de lo imposible que es comprender algo que no has experimentado personalmente- dicho esto un silencio envolvió el campo de entrenamiento, un silencio que Jiraya no quería romper, pero después de que pasaran unos minutos, decidió hablar.

-El dueño del Bar Ramen, ¿el es un ejemplo?-

-Si- vino la respuesta inmediata –La familia Ichiraku me trato mejor que muchas personas, haciendo un intento verdadero por tratar de comprender mi existencia, pero al final cayeron en la misma conclusión que todos los demás-

-Aquella noche- continuo –El viejo dueño del bar vino con nosotros, exclamando sobre el aterrador monstruo que eras y nosotros lo tachamos como otro más de los aldeanos prejuiciosos-

-…Ese fue un error de su parte- contesto Naruto –Ichiraku Teunchi no hablaba de la bestia Kyuubi-

-…Hablaba de mi- la voz de Naruto provino directamente de atrás de Jiraya, pero para cuando volteo Naruto ya había desaparecido de nuevo.

-Esa noche Yo mate accidentalmente a su Hija, Ayame Ichiraku, el viejo chef lo vio todo y decidió reportarlo a quien pensó podría hacer algo al respecto-

-…Y cuando vio que fue ignorado su odio creció, no solo hacia mí, sino hacia el líder de Konoha y su alumno, quienes no hacían nada-

-El decidió matarte- respondió Jiraya, más una declaración que una pregunta.

-Pero fui yo quien termino matándolo, justo como mate a todos y cada uno de los anteriores-

-Terminemos con esto, Naruto- dijo Jiraya, entrando en su pose de ataque una vez más, todos sus sentidos enfocados en encontrar la locación de su enemigo.

-Cuando te conocí pensé que serias una molestia- repitió Naruto – Otra persona más que trataría de comprender lo que no puede-

-¡Ya basta Naruto!- exclamo Jiraya -¡Hablar no nos llevara a nada, eso ya lo comprendí, somos Shinobi acabemos esto como tal!-

-Pero tú eres diferente- continuo Naruto ignorando por completo a Jiraya –Tu en verdad haces todo lo posible por comprender a las personas que te rodean-

-En verdad haces todo lo posible para encontrar la forma de traer la paz a este mundo-

-Fue tu sueño el cual me inspiro-

-¿¡Inspiro a que!- contesto Jiraya -¿¡A convertirte en un monstruo!-

-…A encontrar una manera de hacer que todo el mundo se comprenda entre sí-

De pronto Jiraya escucho un ruido que provenía del lugar donde Naruto se había estrellado, y volteando a ese lugar, vio que uno de los arboles que se habían caído por el impacto, se comenzaba a mover, y no fue mucho tiempo el que tardo en aparecer Naruto.

Pero este Naruto era diferente al pasado, este Naruto portaba nueve colas de zorro detrás de él, lo peculiar era que las nueve colas estaban hechas de espejos, dando una imagen de fragilidad, pero cuando una de las colas choco contra uno de los árboles y lo partió por la mitad, Jiraya supo que eran solo apariencias, sobre la cabeza de Naruto se encontraban dos orejas de zorro de color sangre, los ojos del chico habían cambiado de azules a rojos con dos líneas verticales como pupilas, en sus manos, en lugar de uñas garras habían aparecido.

-Espero que estés listo Jiraya~sama- comento Naruto –Porque usare todo el poder a mi disposición para derrotarte-

Día de la tercera etapa de los exámenes Chounin

Por fin el día llego de las finales de los exámenes, en el estadio preparado para los combates se encontraban reunidos los representantes de varias aldeas, junto con los aldeanos que deseaban presenciar los combates.

En una plataforma especial, los líderes de la aldea de la Hoja y la aldea de la Arena, esperaban pacientemente el comienzo de los combates, y en el centro del campo de combate, 7 gennin esperaban con ansias poder demostrar sus habilidades, y en las gradas los Jounin Sensei miraban con orgullo a sus alumnos que habían logrado llegar tan lejos.

Sandaime mira detenidamente a Naruto, notando que su brazo derecho estaba vendado y colgaba a su costado no mostrando reacción alguna a los movimientos del chico, y su ojo derecho mostraba una cicatriz en forma de espiral, una cicatriz que el viejo líder reconoció bien.

_-Para que Jiraya hubiera utilizado el Rasengan en Naruto para causar tal daño, ¿Qué es lo que pasó entre ustedes?-_

Después de pedirle a Jiraya que se encargara de Naruto, el Sandaime no volvió a saber nada de su alumno, y al principio no se preocupo, pensando que nada malo podría pasarle a un Shinobi de su clase, pero en ese momento viendo los daños que sufrió Naruto, Sarutobi debía preguntarse si hizo lo mejor para los dos.

-¡El primer combate dará inicio!- Hizuren fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la exclamación del réferi de los encuentras, el Jounin Genma Shiranui.

-¡El primer combate será entre Uzumaki Naruto y Rock Lee de Konoha, los demás combatientes salgan de la arena de combate!-

Una vez que el réferi vio que solo los dos participantes del primer encuentro permanecieron en la arena, dio inicio al combate antes de dar un gran salto para salir del camino de los combatientes.

-Naruto~san no deberías combatir con esas heridas- comento Lee, al mismo tiempo que entraba en su pose tradicional para el Gouken.

Sin embargo Naruto no dio respuesta alguna, fijando su único ojo útil en Lee, con una intensidad que puso algo nervioso al chico.

Arriba en las gradas, los Jounin sensei se encontraban reunidos, haciendo comentarios sobre el primer encuentro.

-Tu alumno debería renunciar al encuentro, Kurenai- comento Maito Gai a la Jounin de ojos rojos –En las condiciones en las que esta no podrá hacer nada contra Lee-

-Te equivocas Gai- respondió Kurenai, el tono de su voz algo nervioso –Nunca he visto a Naruto recibir una Herida, el simple hecho de que este lastimado me dice que no le dará ninguna oportunidad de atacar a tu alumno-

Gai estaba a punto de contestar cuando se escucho un gran estruendo proveniente de la arena, y una vez que volteo para ver cuál fue el motivo, se sorprendió al ver que su alumno favorito estaba incrustado en la pared del estadio y Naruto se encontraba parado frente a él.

-No tengo tiempo para esto- comento Naruto seriamente, y sin decir más procedió a quebrar las piernas de Lee, provocando que el chico gritara de dolor.

Los espectadores, incluyendo a los Jounin, los Kages, y los demás participantes no podían creer lo que vieron.

Un segundo Lee sale disparado usando una velocidad asombrosa y el siguiente Naruto lo estrella contra el muro y rompe sus piernas, muchos de los presentes no podían creer que Naruto hubiera acabado la pelea de manera tan brutal pero no podían refutar la efectividad de sus métodos.

-Ganador, Uzumaki Naruto- comento el referí, aunque en realidad no fue más que un tecnicismo, todos podían ver que Naruto era el ganador.

Sin decir más, sin ninguna mirada hacia el joven que yacía en el suelo, Naruto se dio vuelta y se dirigió a las gradas, para esperar el siguiente encuentro.

El siguiente encuentro se llevo a cabo entre Hinata y Tenten, la cual intento mantener lejos a Hinata, teniendo algo de experiencia al luchar contra su compañero de equipo, y el primo de Hinata, Neji Hyuuga, pero la habilidad de Hinata de Ilusión Celeste: Limite corrupto probo ser demasiado para la chica, y al final sucumbió contra los poderosos ataques de la sucesora del clan Hyuuga.

El tercer combate fue uno prolongado, entre Aburame Shino y Nara Shikamaru, ambos grandes estrategas, la pelea duro tanto como lo hizo por la habilidad mental de Shikamaru de mantenerse tres pasos enfrente de su enemigo, sin embargo la pelea termino en victoria para Shino cuando el chackra de Shikamaru fue totalmente devorado por sus insectos.

Por fin llego el cuarto combate, el cual se llevaría a cabo entre Sabaku no Gaara, hijo del Kazekage, y Uchiha Sasuke, el nombrado prodigio de Konoha y único sobreviviente leal del clan Uchiha, el cual había llegado a la mitad de la pelea de Shikamaru, junto con Kakashi.

-Comiencen- declaro el réferi una vez que los dos chicos estaban frente a frente y rápidamente salió de la arena, no teniendo deseos de quedar atrapado en su pelea.

En las gradas, con Naruto.

Mientras que el cuarto encuentro estaba teniendo lugar, Naruto se encontraba conversando con Tei, la cual estaba expresando muchas de sus preocupaciones por su amo, el cual se había notado algo distinto desde su pelea contra Jiraya.

-Naruto~sama, lo que paso en esa pelea…-

-No te preocupes por eso Tei, lo que paso con Jiraya me hizo entender mas sobre mis habilidades, me alegra que haya pasado- respondió Naruto, evitando el tema, pero dando una respuesta que pensó Tei aceptaría.

-Pero has estado diferente desde entonces- se quejo Tei –Se que la sonrisa que muestras al mundo es falsa… pero ya no sonríes cuando estás conmigo- termino con una nota de tristeza en su voz.

Exhalando lentamente, Naruto considero como mejor explicar lo que le preocupaba, no teniendo ningún deseo de preocupar a la única persona que lo podía comprender.

-Lo que paso con Jiraya… me hizo comprender mejor mi sueño- comenzó Naruto –No solo quiero que todos se comprendan entre sí, quiero traer paz eterna a este mundo-

-¿Y cómo planea hacer lograr ese sueño?- pregunto Tei curiosamente.

Al escuchar esta pregunta, la sonrisa volvió al rostro de Naruto, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de Tei, y fue entonces que Naruto explico sus nuevos planes a Tei, la cual se comenzó a poner más y mas emocionada.

Fue cuando Naruto termino de explicar sus planes que notaron que muchos en el estadio comenzaban a quedarse dormidos, y de las explosiones que comenzaron poco después alrededor de la aldea.

-Parece que ha comenzado- comento Naruto, observando la barrera que aparecía en la cima de la torre del Hokage –Orochimaru por fin comenzó con su invasión-

-¿Estas lista Tei?- pregunto Naruto al mismo tiempo que Tei se materializaba en el mundo externo.

-Lista, Naruto~sama- contesto la chica con una sonrisa.

-Encuentra a Kurenai y a los demás, te encargo el resto-

-Si, Naruto~sama- pero antes de irse la chica se acerco a Naruto y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios –Ten cuidado, Naruto- sin decir más la chica desapareció, dirigiéndose a cumplir sus órdenes.

Sin decir nada, Naruto desapareció, su objetivo, la torre del Hokage.

Cima de la torre del Hokage, dentro de la barrera de Cuatro puntos de Orochimaru.

-Así que por fin decidiste a actuar- comento Sandaime, vestido en su antigua armadura de combate, la cual usaba debajo de sus ropas de Hokage.

-Ku ku ku- rio Orochimaru –Si sensei, por fin decidí destruir esta patética aldea-

-Eso no me importa en lo mas mínimo- una voz llamo la atención de ambos Shinobi, los cuales voltearon a un lado a tiempo para ver como un espejo se levantaba del suelo y de este salía un muchacho.

-Naruto- comento Sandaime, el cual esperaba que pasara algo así –¿Así que tú también decidiste que era el momento de actuar?-

-El viejo mono es mío, ya lo había dicho antes, Orochimaru- ignoro Naruto a Sarutobi, dirigiendo toda su atención hacia el Traidor.

-Ku ku ku- rio Orochimaru -¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?-

En lugar de responder, otro espejo se levando del suelo, del cual salió Jiraya, el cual parecía estar dormido.

-El será tu oponente- dicho esto, Jiraya regreso instantáneamente al mundo consiente, enfocándose en cuestión de segundos en el joven rubio, y después notando la presencia de Orochimaru y su Sensei.

-Ya veo, con que hoy es el día- comento Jiraya –Se que no puedo detenerte Naruto, pero si alguien puede será Sensei-

-Yo también creo lo mismo, es por eso que Sandaime~sama debe morir el día de Hoy- respondió Naruto.

-Sensei, el Chi y el Rei, no tienen efectos sobre el espejo, el odio y el resentimiento lo hacen más fuerte, pero el vinculo de familia que existe entre ustedes puede romperlo- Recito Jiraya, enfocándose en su oponente, confiando en las habilidades de su líder.

-Vallamos a un mejor Lugar, Sandaime~sama- dijo Naruto después de que Jiraya terminara de dar su consejo al viejo líder.

Y de un momento a otro, Sandaime y Naruto se encontraban en un bosque muy parecido al de Konoha, bajo un cielo que reflejaba la tierra.

-Así que es la relación que existe entre nosotros que me hace un peligro para ti- fue más un comentario que una pregunta, pero aun así Naruto contesto.

-Es cierto, es gracias a estos lazos que existen entre Jiraya y yo, que le permitieron herirme, y si él me hizo esto es probable que la persona que me pueda matar serias tú-

-…pero me rehusó a dejar ir mis sueños sin una pelea, es por eso que luchare contra ti para eliminar el último obstáculo en mi camino- termino de exclamar Naruto, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su amado abuelo.

-Está bien llorar, Naruto- dijo Hizuren, causando que Naruto cerrara sus ojos con fuerza para evitar soltar las lágrimas de dolor que le provocaba el pensar en lo que tenía que hacer.

-Tendré tiempo para lamentar tu destino más tarde, por ahora, es momento de que comencemos-

Sin decir más, ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

Fin del Capítulo 6

(1)Futon: Daitoppa: si no me equivoco se traduce como "Elemento Aire: Ráfagas de viento"

(2)Geta: calzado tradicional japonés

**A/N:** Bueno el capitulo 6 es un poco más corto que los capítulos anteriores pero todavía rompe el límite de 8k y son alrededor de 20 hojas.

En mi perfil ya lo explique pero decidí explicarlo aquí otra vez. Como ya lo he mencionado antes soy estudiante de la carrera de derecho y el lunes pasado (22/nov.) por fin termine la carrera, lo que solo deja los preparativos para el acto académico y la graduación, por lo que voy a estar ocupado por las siguientes dos semanas y no creo podre escribir nada.

Sumado a esto, estoy cubriendo a dos pasantes de mi trabajo, así que tengo el trabajo de 3 licenciados lo que me quita todavía más tiempo, y por las tardes voy a comenzar el curso de titulación, así que como pueden ver tendré un horario algo ocupado.

La siguiente actualización, no me gustaría decirles una fecha ya que si fallo me sentiré mal de dar esperanza y luego no hacer nada así que solo les diré que en cuanto me desocupe un poco comenzare a escribir de nuevo.

Algo que quería comentar, sobre todas las personas que decían algo sobre lo poderoso que era Naruto, espero que este capítulo los calme un poco. Y aclarando de nuevo sobre las parejas, ya que alguien me mando un review sobre el tema del Harem de nuevo, aunque no sonaba nada mal, les aclaro que la pareja central es Naruto/Tei (fem. Kyuubi) y las demás que parece que iban a ser agregadas era solo porque Naruto usa las emociones para crear vínculos o controlar, espero que esto lo explique mejor, espero no se decepcionen los que querían el Harem.

Bueno espero que les guste y los dejo con unos cuantos perfiles más, alguna pregunta mándenme un MP o déjenla en un review, si puedo contestarla lo hare.

**Nombre**: Sarutobi Hizuren

**Apodo**: Dios Shinobi/ El Profesor/ Lord Hokage/ Sandaime

**Edad**: 60+

**Tipo de Sangre**: A

**Estatura**: 1.75 m

**Peso**: 62 kg

**Color de Ojos**: Cafés

**Cabello**: canoso por la edad, solía ser castaño claro

**Raza**: Humana

**Cita**: ~

**Profesión**: Konoha~nin/ Lord Hokage/ Cabeza del consejo Shinobi de la aldea de Konoha

**Rasgos Especiales:**

**Limite Sanguíneo: ~**

**Vestimenta**: ropa ceremonial de Hokage, debajo de esta una armadura Ninja de la 3ra guerra secreta ninja

**Habilidades**:

-Ninjutsu, nivel extremadamente alto, capaz de utilizar todas las técnicas ninja conocidas en la Tierra del Fuego

-Taijutsu, utiliza un estilo de Boujutsu (pelea con bastón) generalmente utilizando a su invocación el Rey Mono Enma

-Genjutsu, alto nivel, capaz de reconocer y disolver la mayoría sin ningún esfuerzo

-Invocación de la familia de los Monos, con el Líder siendo El Rey Mono Enma

**Técnicas Especiales:**

-Invocación (Monos)

-Sello del Encarcelamiento del Demonio Muerto (Shiki Fuujin)

**Relación con otros personajes:**

-Naruto Uzumaki: Nieto (ninguna relación sanguínea, solo afecto)/ Posible enemigo

-Konohamaru Sarutobi: Nieto (sanguíneo)

-Asuma Sarutobi: Hijo

**Nombre:** Jiraya

**Apodo:** Sabio de los Sapos / el más fuerte de los tres legendarios Ninja /Ermitaño

**Edad:** 50+

**Tipo de Sangre:** O

**Estatura:** 1.91

**Peso:** 87 kg

**Color de Ojos:** Negros

**Cabello:** Blanco

**Raza:** Humana

**Cita:** No soy un pervertido, ¡soy un Súper Pervertido!

**Profesión:** Konoha~nin, Experto espía de Konoha, Cabeza de la Red de espías de Konoha

**Rasgos Especiales:**

-Cabello Blanco largo

-Banda modificada con cuernos y el kanji para aceite

-carga consigo un pergamino gigante atado a su espalda la mayoría del tiempo

**Limite Sanguíneo: ~**

**Vestimenta:** Traje ninja modificado con gabardina roja, usa geta en lugar de las sandalias ninja

**Habilidades:**

-Ninjutsu, nivel extremadamente alto, maestro del elemento Tierra, muy habilidoso en otras técnicas elementales

-Taijutsu, entrenado por los sapos del monte Myobokuzan, su técnica de pelea es muy avanzada

-Genjutsu, prefiere ninjutsu sobre genjutsu, pero es capaz de disipar la mayoría

-Invocación de la familia de los sapos

-Experto en el arte del FuuinJutsu

**Técnicas Especiales:**

-Invocación (Sapos)

**Relación con otros personajes:**

-Naruto Uzumaki: Ahijado

-Tsunade: compañero de Equipo

-Orochimaru: ex-compañero de equipo/ ex-mejor amigo

-Sarutobi Hizuren: ex-Maestro, Líder


	7. El Reflejo de la Guerra

**Reflexiones Malditas**

**Desclaimer:** No es mío. Nunca lo será. ¿Tengo que decir más?

_Resumen:_ La noche del ataque de Kyuubi y su subsecuente encarcelamiento dentro de Naruto, produce efectos que nadie espero. Kyuubi, al estar dentro de Naruto, decide otorgar a su contenedor una habilidad única, para evitar que daño alguno llegue a su contenedor, pero ni el mismo Kyuubi pudo haber adivinado la forma en la que evolucionaría esta habilidad, y sin desearlo creó un peor monstruo que los mismos Bijuu. Parejas serán Naruto/FemKyuubi, Relación Amo(Naruto)/Sirviente(Kyuubi).

**A/N:** Culpo a la película de "Espejos Siniestros" por esta idea, y también a los varios espejos de tamaño humano que están colgados por mi casa.

Capitulo 7:

"El Reflejo de la Guerra"

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**-Dialogo de Demonio-**

_**-Pensamiento de demonio-**_

Localización y tiempo (para señalar cambios)

Explosiones. Ese era el sonido predominante en la aldea Oculta de Konoha. A través de toda la aldea varios conflictos se llevaban a cabo entro los ninja del Sonido, apoyados por los ninja de la Arena, contra los valientes ninja de la Hoja.

Por muchos años se considero a la Aldea de Konoha como la mas fuerte de las 5 grandes potencias militares dentro de los países elementales, sin embargo, no importa que tan fuerte eres, la traición de tus aliados siempre es algo muy difícil de superar, como la traición de la aldea oculta en la arena del país del viento, con los que Konoha tenia una larga relación de amistad.

Aun así, los ninja de Konoha se levantaron a enfrentar este nuevo reto y proteger su querida aldea, y a todos los seres queridos que viven dentro de sus paredes, dando todo de si para eliminar al enemigo y probarse como la más fuerte aldea ninja oculta.

Dentro de la aldea, se podían observar grandes muestras de poder, desde los lideres de los clanes, como Hiashi Hyuuga, quien usaba su técnica Kaiten con gran efecto, acabando con docenas de enemigos a la vez, o como los legendarios Ino-Shika-Cho, los tres lideres de los clanes Yamanaka, Nara y Akimichi, los cuales usaban sus técnicas secretas en conjunción para crear grandes e impredecibles combos que acababan con la vida de muchos, en otro sector de la aldea, Tsume, la líder del clan Inuzuka, utilizaba sus técnicas bestiales y a su fiel lobo compañero para decimar a sus oponentes, dejando atrás simples rastros de carne desgarrada y sangre.

Y sin embargo, ninguna de estas peleas se comparaba a la que se estaba llevando a cabo en la cima de la torre del Hokage, donde dos de los tres legendarios Sannin se encontraban en combate.

El la torre, sellada aparte del mundo gracias al grupo elite de Orochimaru, los cuales utilizaron una especie Fuuinjutsu para crear una barrera e impedir que ayuda llegara para Jiraya, El sabio del monte Myobokuzan, y el criminal más peligroso de Konoha, Orochimaru, se encontraban intercambiando ataques.

Parecía no importar que hiciera uno, el otro tendría una táctica para detener la estrategia del otro y voltearla contra el.

Realmente esta pelea era de un nivel que pocos ninja llegarían a ver en sus vidas.

En la aldea, los ninja de Konoha, comenzaban a derrotar rápidamente a la fuerza atacante forzándola a salir de Konoha, y con esto la moral de los Konoha nin aumentaba, permitiéndoles pelear con más fervor, la victoria casi a la vista.

O lo hubiera sido si no por la repentina aparición de gigantescas serpientes, las cuales rompieron las paredes de Konoha para poder entrar, dejando un rastro de edificios derrumbados a su paso, y comenzando a atacar a todos los ninja que tuvieran a su paso, sin distinguir entre amigo o enemigo, solo tenían la intención de causar destrucción.

Paso el tiempo, y la segunda hora de la invasión comenzó a contar, las fuerzas de Konoha habían sido empujadas a una orilla, pero estaban lejos de ser derrotadas, con ninjas como Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai, Asuma Sarutobi, y otros como estos, incluso en circunstancias tan precarias, los Ninja de Konoha encontraban una forma de salir adelante, logrando revertir las ventajas de sus enemigos y derrotar a las invocaciones de las serpientes.

Sin embargo esta victoria fue corta, ya que al tiempo que derrotaron a las serpientes, un gran rugido se escucho en el centro de la aldea, e investigando que era lo que había provocado este ruido notaron con temor que uno de los Bijuu, el Ichibi no Tanuki, había sido liberado en medio de la aldea.

Y así la guerra continua.

Centro de comercio de Konoha

-¡Kurenai!- Exclamo una voz sobre los sonidos de explosiones y combate, tratando de llamar la atención de la mujer que se encontraba moviéndose rápidamente por los techos de los edificios intactos, tratando lo menos posible de llamar la atención de enemigos a su locación.

La mujer en cuestión, sorprendida por el repentino uso de su nombre, se detuvo un segundo para ver quien la estaba llamando, y noto que era su "amiga", Anko.

-¿Qué sucede Anko?- pregunto Kurenai impaciente una vez que la mujer de cabello purpura alcanzo el lugar donde se detuvo.

-Te he estado buscando por un tiempo- dijo Anko entre inhalaciones, al parecer llevaba peleando ya lo suficiente, incluso para agotar a alguien con su energía.

-¿Qué paso contigo?- pregunto la chica cuando la pelinegra no contesto –Al momento que comenzaron las explosiones desapareciste del estadio, ¡debiste de haberte quedado a ayudar!- lo ultimo lo exclamo un poco más fuerte, pero por suerte no llamo la atención de ningún ninja cercano.

-Mh…- respondió Kurenai algo distraída, viendo algo detrás de Anko, lo que la otra chica nota, pero al voltear no puede ver nada extraño, así que decide reenfocar su atención sobre la ilusionista.

Sin embargo, en ese pequeño segundo que movió su atención de Kurenai, la mujer había podido tener una rápida conversación, usando solo comandos no verbales, con un ANBU que llevaba puesta una máscara de gato.

_-Anko podría interferir, ¿Ordenes?-_ pregunto Kurenai rápidamente, usando señas de un lenguaje que solo era conocido por los seguidores de Naruto, aunque varios ANBU podrían reconocer algunas de las señales.

Detrás de Anko, y oculta en la Ilusión Rubí: Segundo Plano de Existencia, siendo Kurenai la única persona que podía verla o sentir su presencia en ese momento debido a la maestría que la Experta Ilusionista sostenía sobre esta técnica, se encontraba uno de los ANBU más confiados del Hokage, Nombre clave Neko, pero su verdadera identidad es Uzuki Yuugao.

La relación entre Yuugao y el grupo de Naruto era una muy difícil de describir, y Kurenai no pudo entender como uno de los agentes ANBU de su calibre, y más aun, un ninja que tenia la confianza total de Hokage había decidido traicionar la aldea y escapar con Naruto, y comprender sus motivos se hacían más difíciles ya que el único que sabía lo que había ocurrido entre ellos era Naruto y Yuugao misma, y la mujer de cabello morado no parecía dispuesta a revelar los detalles.

Una cosa de la que si estaba segura Kurenai era que las razones por las que Yuugao se convirtió en seguidora de Naruto no eran las mismas por las que Kurenai misma lo era.

Las razones de Kurenai eran simples, la mujer estaba total y completamente enamorada de Naruto, y haría cualquier cosa por complacer a su querido Naruto, pero las razones de Uzuki eran diferentes, ya que por lo que pudo observar de la interacción de ellos dos, las pocas veces que tuvo la oportunidad, ambos se comportaban como Amo y sirviente.

Aun así, Kurenai confiaba en las decisiones de Naruto, el cual dio el comando de esta misión a Tei y en su defecto a Uzuki, la cual tenía gran experiencia por sus años en ANBU y era por mucho una mejor opción para liderar la misión que Naruto ordeno.

La conversación silenciosa entre Ilusionista y ANBU duro menos de lo que tardo Anko en retornar su atención a Kurenai, pero la orden fue clara, los deseos de Naruto fueron transmitidos a través de la más nueva integrante del equipo de Naruto.

_-Se ordeno la captura inmediata de Anko Mitarashi-_ dicho esto Uzuki desapareció entre los combates, donde sembró mucha confusión al comenzar a matar sin hacer distinción de la aldea de la que provenían, mientras se dirigía al punto de reunión con los demás para terminar con su misión.

-¿Había algo detrás de mi o qué?- pregunto Anko, sacando a Kurenai de sus pensamientos, la cual soltó un pequeño suspiro, antes de colocarse en una pose de combate que Anko no había visto antes, pero provocando que la Jounin especial se pusiera alerta tratando de encontrar al enemigo que Kurenai parecía pervivir.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Kurenai?- pregunto Anko urgentemente -¿No detecto a nadie a nuestro alrededor que este enfocando su intención contra nosotras?-

Su respuesta fue un fuerte golpe a la cara, el cual la aturdió por unos segundos, y cuando recobro el balance noto que la persona que la acababa de golpear era su mejor amiga.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces!- exclamo molesta, tocando su mejilla abusada, mirando de forma molesta directamente a los ojos de Kurenai, esto, sin su conocimiento, sería lo que aseguraría su derrota.

-No lo tomes personal- respondió Kurenai, sin bajar su guardia –Son solo mis órdenes-

-¿…Ordenes?- pregunto Anko, un poco más calmada, pero alarmas comenzaban a sonar en su cabeza.

-Mis órdenes son capturarte y llevarte con mi amo, Naruto~sama- respondió Kurenai calmadamente, mientras que continuaba distrayendo a Anko para poder tender su trampa.

-¿¡Naruto~sama!- exclamo Anko conmocionada, antes de medio cerrar sus ojos en concentración, tratando de unir los puntos que aparecían en su mente.

-¿Estas traicionando a la aldea, Kurenai?- pregunto Anko en una voz baja, en su voz se podía escuchar el dolor que sentía por esta traición.

-Si- vino la respuesta inmediata y sin duda.

-Escuche los rumores…- comenzó Anko –Acerca de las sospechas que Lord Hokage tenía respecto a la sanidad de Naruto, ¿Acaso sabes algo de eso?-

Asintiendo una vez con su cabeza, pero sin perder contacto visual, Kurenai decidió explicar un poco –Es la razón por la que Sarutobi~san me asigno como su instructora Ninja, él quería ver si encontraba algo que probara errónea su teoría-

-¿Pero como llegaste a esto entonces, ¡acaso ese gennin te sometió!- comenzó preguntando Anko y termino exclamando con algo de enojo.

-Claro que no- respondió Kurenai –El uso una ilusión en mi para controlar mis sentimientos- fue la respuesta que dio Kurenai con un tono de voz sereno y una pequeña y feliz sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo mismo no se podía decir de Anko, al escuchar esto, su ira aumento contra el contenedor del nueve colas.

-¿¡Como puedes decir eso de forma tan calmada!- vino la explosión de Anko -¡Solamente te está utilizando, si sabes que fue lo que hizo deberías poder deshacerlo por ti misma ¿No?-

-No hay necesidad de algo así- respondió Kurenai de la misma forma calmada –A decir verdad Naruto~sama me libero de su ilusión hace una semana-

-…Y por mi libre albedrio decidí continuar a su servicio-

Sector de los clanes de Konoha, Edificio abandonado

Cerca del complejo Hyuuga, en uno de los edificios que fue abandonado por motivos de la evacuación de civiles al comienzo de la guerra, cuatro figuras se encontraban dentro, por sus figuras claramente mujeres, todas de diversas estaturas.

-¿Y Kurenai~sensei?- pregunto una de las figuras.

-Está cumpliendo la orden provisional de Naruto~sama- respondió la figura más alta.

-Ordenaste la captura de Anko- fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Eso es correcto, Tei~sama- respondió la figura más alta, volteando a ver a la segunda figura más baja, revelada como Tei, y revelando su rostro al mismo tiempo, mostrando su máscara de gato.

-¿…Deberíamos esperarla?- pregunto la figura más baja, volteando a ver a Tei y revelándose como Hinata Hyuuga.

-No- respondió rápidamente Tei –Esto ya estaba planeado, en el caso de que Kurenai fuera requerida de capturar a Mitarashi Anko, la misión recaería sobre nosotras.

Asintiendo rápidamente, Hinata regreso su mirada al centro de la mesa donde un plano del complejo Hyuuga se encontraba, y este tenía varias marcas, indicando lugares estratégicos.

-Bien no podemos perder más tiempo- comenzó Tei – El plan de Naruto~sama es simple, en orden para debilitar aun mas a Konoha, necesitamos raptar a la otra sucesora del Clan Hyuuga y robar tantos pergaminos secretos del clan como nos sean posibles.-

-Yuugao debido a tu experiencia en infiltración tú acompañaras a Hinata, la cual puede entrar y salir sin problemas del complejo, asegúrate de estar detrás de la Ilusión en todo momento, no podemos arriesgar ser vistos por esos ojos.-

Volteando a ver al último integrante del equipo, el cual no había hecho ningún ruido o movimiento hasta entonces, Tei continuo –Haku y yo estamos mejores adaptadas para incapacitar y capturar así que nosotras nos encargaremos del secuestro.-

-Tenemos media una hora para completar nuestra misión, después de eso Naruto~sama activara una de sus técnicas para sacarnos de Konoha, sin importar el estado de nuestra misión.-

Sin decir más, todos asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a llevar a cabo su misión, todas decididas en no fallar a su Amo.

_-Necesitamos acabar con esto lo más pronto posible-_ pensó Tei mientras se dirigía en busca de un miembro del clan Hyuuga, con Haku siguiéndola de cerca.

_-Naruto~sama no lo admite pero las heridas que le provoco Jiraya son más graves de lo que parecen y ya lleva en combate contra Sandaime por más de dos Horas, si esto sigue así…-_ sin terminar su pensamiento Tei continuo adelante, dispuesta a no fallar a su querido amo.

En el Sekai no Kagami

Dos horas habían pasado ya desde el inicio de una de las batallas más destructivas de la historia ninja.

El enfrentamiento entre Naruto y Hizuren se había extendido a lo largo y ancho de la dimensión de Naruto, destruyendo muchos de los arboles del bosque, dejando trozos enormes de vidrio rodando por el suelo.

Ambos contrincantes habían comenzado fuerte desde el inicio, con Hizuren convocando a su confiable amigo el rey mono Enma, y convirtiéndolo en un bastón para usar su temido estilo de Boujutsu, y Naruto Utilizando su forma de demonio para compensar por su extremidad perdida.

Durante la batalla varias cosas se hicieron muy notorias para ambos, la primera fue que la experiencia de Sarutobi era por mucho superior a la de Naruto, y sin embargo debido a su avanzada edad, comparada con la juventud y avanzados reflejos y sentidos de Naruto, esto hacia que se nivelara la pelea, provocando que ninguno de los dos pudiera dar un golpe decisivo.

No mucho de comenzada la pelea, Sarutobi descubrió que la mayoría de sus técnicas elementales serian totalmente inútiles contra Naruto, ya que siempre y cuando fuera un ataque a largo o mediano rango, Naruto solo dejaba ser golpeado por el ataque y el daño lo recibía en su totalidad el Hokage.

Sin embargo ataques que utilizaban chakra pero que debían ser utilizados en corto alcance funcionaban perfectamente contra el chico, como lo era su bastón.

Pero la dificultad estaba en evitar las colas del muchacho, las cuales parecían tener una mente propia y podían bloquear la mayoría de sus ataques y preparar un contraataque, lo que le costó mucho al principio al anciano líder.

Pero aun así, Sarutobi noto algo ya entrada la segunda hora del combate.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a fallarle. No era una total sorpresa para el sabio líder, su edad ya era bastante avanzada y los años de servicio a la aldea habían desgastado sus músculos y huesos, por lo que el hecho de que comenzaran a causarle problemas al moverse era de esperarse. Pero aun así era una molestia, ser traicionado por su propio cuerpo de esta manera.

Sarutobi lo comprendía, el ya no estaba hecho para este tipo de peleas, y de hecho era algo en lo que llevaba pensando ya por un tiempo, el encontrar un sucesor.

Obviamente Jiraya no serviría, ya que este tenía un papel muy importante como Maestro espía de la aldea, y tenía una responsabilidad con su red de informantes, responsabilidad que lo mantenían lejos de la aldea por mucho tiempo.

La otra opción era su otra alumna, Tsunade, pero esta al igual sería muy difícil de convencer debido al pasado trágico con la aldea.

Durante toda esta línea de pensamiento, el combate entre estos dos titanes había continuado, decimando aun mas del bosque de espejos que conformaba la dimensión de Naruto.

Naruto por su parte no había salido ileso de las horas de pelea que había tenido con el anciano líder, y lo mostraba con las diversas heridas y el sangrado que presentaba en diversas partes de su cuerpo, pero aun así estaba mucho mejor que Sarutobi.

Y fue esto lo que le dio a notar otra cosa al Sabio Líder. Aunque hubiera logrado dar varios golpes, y abrir varias heridas profundas en el chico, su cuerpo había dejado de presentar las marcas de las heridas contusas y sus cortadas habían dejado de sangrar, todo esto indicaba que el chico tenía una gran habilidad de regeneración.

Frente al Hokage, Naruto noto a Sarutobi tomando un pequeño momento para analizar su situación y notar el estado del combate.

Naruto sonrió una sonrisa privada…todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Torre del Hokage

Encima de la torre del Hokage, la pelea entre ex mejores amigos continuaba con la misma ferocidad con la que había iniciado.

Ambos ex amigos mostraban síntomas de agotamiento, tanto físico como mental. Orochimaru parecía incapaz de utilizar su brazo izquierdo, pero por lo demás parecía estar bien, demostrando que en verdad merecía su titulo como ninja legendario.

Jiraya, por otro lado parecía estar exhausto, no tenía ninguna herida seria, pero sus ojos estaban un poco caídos y parecía mostrar síntomas de sobre uso de chakra, lo que se confirmaba con las docenas de marcas en forma de espiral que decoraban el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa Jiraya~chan?- pregunto Orochimaru, notando el lapso en el que habían caído, un pequeño descanso antes de continuar con la pelea. -¿Cansado tan pronto?- continuo con su tono de burla -Era de esperarse, después de todo un perdedor como tú nunca podría aspirar a derrotar a un genio como yo-

Orochimaru había sido amigo de Jiraya por tanto tiempo que sabía que decir exactamente para hacerlo perder control de su ira, y justo como lo predijo, Jiraya dio un grito de ira, pero lo que siguió fue algo que Orochimaru no esperaba.

Haciendo una corta serie de sellos y poniendo una cantidad asombrosa de chakra, Jiraya llamo su técnica suprema – ¡Invocación, Ma, Pa, necesito su ayuda!-

Con esto, dos pequeños sapos aparecieron, uno en cada hombro de Jiraya, al mismo tiempo que el rostro de Jiraya cambiaba, sus ojos ganando una pupila rectangular, y alrededor de ellos una sombra naranja, y su nariz volviéndose un poco más gruesa y con algo de ampollas, como un sapo.

Esta era el susodicho as bajo la manga de Jiraya, algo que muy pocos habían podido ver y vivir para contarlo, algo que ni siquiera Orochimaru había enfrentado antes, esto era el modo Sennin, un estado en el que Jiraya, con la ayuda de los dos sapos en sus hombros, le permitía absorber el chakra que se encontraba libre en la Naturaleza para fortalecer su cuerpo a niveles muy por encima de cualquier humano, ninja o no.

Orochimaru miro con asombro como la fatiga y las heridas de Jiraya desaparecían y solo tuvo un pensamiento.

_-Para ser un genio, puedo ser un idiota en ocasiones-_

Con esto la batalla reanudo, esta vez con Orochimaru en el lado receptor del mayor daño.

La guerra estaba por terminar.

Con Anko y Kurenai

-Ilusión Rubí: Percepción Sátira- fueron las palabras que pronuncio Kurenai, sus ojos rojos brillando con una luz, que a la vista de Anko parecía salida de una pesadilla.

Luego de la confesión de Kurenai, Anko no había esperado un segundo más y se había lanzado contra su, ahora, ex amiga.

Sin embargo, Kurenai no reacciono en lo mas mínimo y solo continuo viéndola directamente a los ojos, y en el momento en el que Anko pensaba que lograría derribar rápidamente a su oponente, el golpe de Anko atravesó a la figura de Kurenai, revelando que esta era una ilusión.

Volteando rápidamente, la Tokubetsu Jounin noto que Kurenai se encontraba detrás de ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro y con el brillo espeluznante de antes, y fue en ese momento que Kurenai pronuncio el nombre de su técnica, y el brillo se intensifico.

Después de eso, Anko fue segada por la luz que provenía de los ojos de Kurenai, y al recobrar la vista, quedo paralizada al ver que la persona que estaba delante de ella era su antiguo maestro, Orochimaru.

Volteando rápidamente a sus alrededores, Anko noto que el lugar en el que se encontraba era diferente, pero familiar, era el campo de entrenamiento numero 44, el bosque de la muerte, y el lugar donde solía entrenar con Orochimaru antes de que este se convirtiera en un Ninja fugitivo.

Entendiendo rápidamente que estaba atrapada dentro de una ilusión, Anko rápidamente uso la técnica de liberación, y fue sorprendida cuando nada paso, sin embargo no dejo que la falta de éxito la detuviera y rápidamente mordió su labio, con suficiente fuerza para que sangrara, intentando usar el dolor para romper la técnica de Kurenai, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

-No puedes escapar de esta técnica con métodos convencionales- la voz de Kurenai provino detrás de Anko, provocando que la mujer volteara su mirada para ver a la mujer de ojos rojos, mirándola con una sonrisa gentil en su rostro.

-¿Que es esta ilusión?- pregunto Anko, mirando rápidamente a sus alrededores de nuevo, y notando que la figura de Orochimaru seguía en el mismo lugar, de hecho nada en esa lugar parecía moverse.

-Percepción Sátira es una técnica muy especial, Anko- comenzó a explicar Kurenai, lo que provoco que la atención de la mujer de cabello morado pusiera toda su atención en ella.

-Esta técnica no usa tu chakra ni el mío para mantenerse- la sonrisa que Kurenai fue cambiando en su rostro mientras explicaba.

-Esta técnica usa el odio que sientes por ti misma para encerrar tu mente en una jaula creada de tus peores recuerdos- dijo Kurenai y dejo un espacio de silencio para que Anko fuera capaz de comprender lo que estaba diciendo, y cuando lo hizo su expresión se volvió una de horror.

-Me pregunto, Anko ¿Seres capas de perdonarte a ti misma y escapar mi técnica?-

Sin decir más, o esperar una respuesta de su "mejor amiga", la figura de Kurenai desapareció, y fue con horror que Anko escucho las palabras que comenzaron su espiral de odio.

-De hoy en adelante tu serás mi aprendiz, Anko~chan-

Fuera de la ilusión, Kurenai se encontraba parada sobre la figura de Anko, la cual estaba tirada en el suelo, sus ojos abiertos con una mirada de dolor profundo y su boca abierta en un grito silencioso.

-Misión cumplida, Naruto~sama- y sin más Kurenai desapareció del lugar, junto con el cuerpo de Anko.

Complejo del Clan Hyuuga

-¿¡Hinata~sama, que es lo que está haciendo!- exclamo uno de los Hyuuga de la rama secundaria que estaba cuidando el complejo, asegurándose que ningún enemigo pudiera obtener los secretos del clan.

-¿Es obvio, no?- respondió Hinata de manera calmada, sus manos en el sello usado para activar el sello de los Hyuuga, provocando que el otro miembro de la familia secundaria callera al suelo, sujetando su cabeza y gritando de dolor, solo para caer muerto unos momentos después.

-Deja de jugar, Hinata- una voz monótona dijo detrás de la chica –Necesitamos apurarnos, solo nos quedan 15 minutos antes de que Naruto~sama active su técnica- dicho esto, la figura de Yuugao se materializo a un lado de Hinata.

La chica solo sonrió, y continúo caminando en dirección al estudio de su padre.

-No te preocupes, todos los pergaminos del clan son guardados en el estudio de mi padre, ese es el único lugar en el que tenemos que buscar-

Complejo del Clan Hyuuga, Con Tei y Haku

Dentro del complejo Hyuuga, en la parte destinada para la línea secundaria de la familia, se podían observar docenas de cuerpos congelados, algunos completos y otros rotos en pedazos.

En medio de la helada masacre, dos mujeres se encontraban caminando a la casa que estaba al centro del complejo.

-¿Es esa, Haku?- pregunto Tei, volteando a ver a su compañera, la cual no se detuvo, ni volteo a verla, pero aun así contesto en un tono sin emociones.

-Afirmativo, Tei~sama, según los conocimientos de Hinata~sama, esta debe ser la casa donde se refugian los niños del clan, Hanabi~san debería de estar dentro-

Asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente, Tei continúo más rápido hacia la casa, y una vez que alcanzo la puerta, la congelo con su fuego, solo para quebrarla al momento siguiente.

Dentro del refugio, el cual había estado protegido por los miembros de la línea secundaria de la familia Hyuuga, los cuales ahora yacían en pedazos congelados, los niños del clan Hyuuga se encontraban, todos estos de edades desde 3 a 8 años, pero ninguno de estos le importaban a las dos mujeres que acababan de entrar, su atención fue llamada inmediatamente por la niña que se encontraba en medio de los otros niños.

La niña era de unos 7 años de edad, con cabello largo de color negro, y los ojos blancos de los Hyuuga, vestida en una camisa negra, con malla ninja de bajo, y un pantalón negro, el atuendo típico ninja. Esta niña era la otra sucesora del clan Hyuuga, y la hermana menor de Hinata.

-Misión cumplida, Naruto~kun- dijo Tei, mientras que Haku congelaba a los demás niños. Este sería un gran golpe al poder del Clan Hyuuga.

Cima de la torre del Hokage

Las cosas para Orochimaru no iban bien, incluso después de haber cambiado de piel para curar sus heridas, el poder que tenia Jiraya en su estado de Sennin era más de lo que pudo haber esperado el invocador de serpientes.

Después de que Jiraya convocara a los dos sapos y sufriera su cambio, el nivel de la batalla aumento aun mas, pero las cosas iban empeorando para Orochimaru, y lo pero era que podía sentir que sus invocaciones habían sido derrotadas, lo que solo significaba que la invasión no iba de la manera en la que esperaba.

-¡No te distraigas!- grito Jiraya, el cual ya tenía su siguiente técnica lista -¡Chou Odama Rasengan!-

Una gran esfera espiral de chakra, más grande que el cuerpo de Jiraya, estaba a punto de hacer contacto con Orochimaru, mostrando que su breve momento de distracción para pensar en su situación le había permitido a Jiraya acercarse más de lo que era seguro.

Aun así, Orochimaru demostró su habilidad al ser capaz de esquivar la técnica, usando la técnica de reemplazo con un clon de lodo, el cual fue completamente destruido por la técnica de Jiraya.

Ambos oponentes se miraron el uno al otro. Los dos sabían que en esta batalla estaban muy limitados debido al poco espacio que tenían para pelear, y que la mayoría de sus técnicas necesitarían más espacio del que contaban, que era algo que hacia su pelea difícil.

Pero Orochimaru sabía que Jiraya contaba con más ataques que podía usar en combate cercano, y eso le daba una ventaja, una ventaja que Jiraya había estado explotando desde el comienzo de la pelea.

Tomando una decisión rápida, Orochimaru dio la orden silenciosa a su grupo de elites de desactivar la barrera y señalar la retirada.

Inmediatamente, mientras los Cuatro del Sonido, como eran conocidas las elites de Orochimaru, desactivaban la barrera, Orochimaru lanzo miles de serpientes de su boca, impidiendo que Jiraya se acercara.

Todo pasó en un instante, y para cuando Jiraya había acabado con las serpientes, Orochimaru ya no estaba en la aldea.

-Espero que te guste mi regalo, Orochimaru- dijo Jiraya, mientras que ponía su vista en la figura del Ichibi no Tanuki, que aun se encontraba destruyendo la ciudad.

-El trabajo nunca termina para alguien tan genial como yo- dijo Jiraya arrogante mente, con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de dirigirse a detener al Bijuu.

Con Orochimaru

El sannin de las serpientes, ya se encontraba a una buena distancia de la aldea de Konoha, acompañado por su grupo de elites y Kabuto, el cual había ordenado la retirada de los ninja del sonido, ignorando a los ninja de la arena y dejándolos a su suerte.

Fue cuando llegaron a la línea territorial del país del fuego, un lugar llamado el valle del fin, el lugar donde se libro la última batalla entre Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha, cuando Orochimaru sintió un chakra externo entrar en su sistema, y luego un dolor indescriptible que venía de sus brazos.

Volteando a ver sus brazos, noto un simple sello en sus brazos, uno que reconoció rápidamente.

-¿Sello de contención de fuego?- dijo Orochimaru, algo confundido, pero segundos después lo comprendió.

Al principio de la pelea Jiraya había tocado sus brazos, esto había creado una apertura en su defensa que Orochimaru aprovecho para dar el primer golpe fuerte de la pelea.

-Pensar que su nivel en Fuuinjutsu es tan avanzado que puede escribir sellos usando solo su chakra tan rápidamente- dijo Orochimaru, dejando salir una pequeña risa, aunque esto le causo más dolor.

_-Pusiste un sello que empezaría a recolectar cada técnica de fuego que usáramos-_ pensó Orochimaru _–Una grandiosa táctica, en el caso de que llegara a escapar tu control sobre el sello se deterioraría hasta el punto en que las flamas del combate serian liberadas, quemando mis brazos de adentro hacia afuera-_

-Ku ku ku- rio Orochimaru –Te hare pagarme esta, Jiraya~chan- el tono en la voz de Orochimaru era el de un psicópata, y de alguna manera provoco que sus subordinados sintieran un miedo profundo.

De vuelta en Konoha, Jiraya solo sonrió, sabiendo que su pequeña sorpresa debió de haber sido revelada.

_-¿Qué harás sin la habilidad de usar Jutsus?-_

Sekai no Kagami

Dentro del mundo de espejos, la batalla de Naruto y Sarutobi estaba por llegar a su conclusión, y esto era algo que los dos contrincantes podían sentir.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas a completar con esto, Naruto?- pregunto el Sandaime, notando que estaban en una pequeña pausa, ambos tratando de encontrar la manera de derrotar a su oponente.

-¿Con tu muerte o te refieres a otra cosa?- respondió Naruto con su propia pregunta, poniendo su sonrisa habitual de nuevo en su rostro.

-Tu objetivo, Naruto- respondió Sarutobi calmadamente.

-Eso es simple, Sandaime~sama- respondió Naruto –Mi objetivo es la paz eterna del mundo shinobi- la calma y seguridad con lo que dijo esto Naruto, fue algo que conmociono y enojo al viejo líder.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que buscas crear paz?- pregunto el Kage, su voz en un susurro frio, lleno de ira -¿De qué manera traerás paz comportándote así?-

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez?- dijo Naruto, su mirada desenfocada, inmersa en un recuerdo – ¿Cuando me presentaste a Jiraya por primera vez?-

-Te presente a Jiraya porque pensé que tu y el llegarían a formar una gran lazo de amistad- respondió Hizuren, centrando toda su atención en Naruto, para no dejar que el chico intente nada o que lo atrapara desprevenido.

-Y tenías razón, Jiraya y yo formamos un lazo muy fuerte- continuo Naruto –Sin embargo, ese lazo me dio dos cosas-

-Una debilidad… y un sueño-

-¿Y cuál es tu sueño, Naruto?-

-El mismo sueño que Jiraya~sama, lograr que exista una paz eterna en nuestro mundo, y es algo que planea hacer realidad, pero para eso, primero necesito romper aquellos lazos que me debilitan-

-¡Ese no es el sueño de Jiraya!- Exclamo el Hokage con ira –¡Jiraya sueña con un mundo donde todos se comprendan los unos a los otros, donde todos puedan llevarse bien y donde todas las aldeas estén en armonía, lo que tu estás haciendo es pervertir el sueño de Jiraya!-

-¿De verdad crees que algo así es posible, Sandaime~sama?- pregunto Naruto, ni un poco perturbado por la ira de Sarutobi.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- exclamo sin pensar.

-¿En verdad es eso lo que piensas?- volvió a preguntar Naruto. El Hokage estaba a punto de contestar cuando vio fijamente a los ojos de Naruto, y fue en ese momento que sus verdaderos sentimientos surgieron, por alguna razón, la mirada en el rostro de Naruto lo hacía sentirse obligado a pensar su respuesta.

_-El sueño de Jiraya ¿Es algo así posible?-_ Hizuren Sarutobi, ya había vivido dos de las grandes guerras ninja, había visto el lado más oscuro de la humanidad, incluso el lado oscuro de Konoha, y el mismo tenia secretos tan oscuros que podrían causar guerras civiles dentro de Konoha si algún día salieran a la luz.

Las cosas que había hecho durante las guerras, incluso si las justificara a proteger a su aldea… no, las cosas que había hecho no tenían justificación alguna, pero eso es la guerra, genocidio sin sentido, solo por el capricho de unos cuantos.

Y si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, el sueño de Jiraya era una imposibilidad para él. Naruto debió ver las dudas en sus ojos, ya que su sonrisa creció.

-No, no creo que el sueño de Jiraya se pueda realizar- contesto el Sandaime después de unos momentos –Así que dime, si alguien tan dedicado como Jiraya no puede realizar este sueño ¿Qué puedes hacer tú?-

-El sueño de Jiraya está basado en el amor- respondió inmediatamente Naruto –Jiraya espera lograr que exista armonía en el mundo a través de amor… eso es solo una fantasía inútil-

-En cambio mi sueño es algo más sensato- continuo Naruto –Si el odio es capaz de separar a las naciones, dime ¿Qué pasa si odiaran algo más aun de lo que se odian entre ellos?-

La pregunta de Naruto confundió al Hokage, ¿Qué pasaría si existiera algo así?

-Es fácil, Si existiera algo que todas las naciones odiaran más que las unas a las otras, si existiera algo que fuera tan poderoso que necesitarían aliarse, olvidando sus diferencias…-

-Se crearía una armonía falsa entre las naciones- interrumpió el Hokage –Pero eso no quiere decir que en el momento que desaparezca este "algo", las naciones no volverán a odiarse las unas a las otras-

-A menos que ese "algo" no pueda ser destruido- argumento Naruto –Sandaime~sama, yo he encontrado la manera de crear algo imposible de destruir, un "arma" con conciencia propia-

-Y planeo con ella crear la guerra más sangrienta en este mundo, para unir a todas las naciones Yo me convertiré en el contenedor de todo el odio en este mundo- Termino Naruto con una mirada psicópata en sus ojos.

Esa mirada fue lo que por fin rompió las restricciones de Sarutobi, que durante todo el combate se estuvo conteniendo de usar la única técnica que sabia sería capaz de detener a su "querido nieto".

Tomando un respiro lento y profundo, con los ojos cerrados, y una lagrima bajando de su rostro, Sarutobi se preparo para lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Ahora, Enma!- exclamo el Hokage, al mismo tiempo que el rey mono aparecía detrás de Naruto, atrapándolo e impidiendo sus movimientos, sorprendiendo a Naruto.

-No puedo permitir que hagas algo como eso Naruto, así que terminare con esto de una vez- dicho esto, Sarutobi comenzó una secuencia de sellos, una secuencia que Naruto conocía bien.

-¿En verdad es necesario que uses el Shiki Fuuin?- pregunto Naruto, la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro y en su lugar miraba a Sarutobi con el ceño fruncido en preocupación.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer, Naruto?- pregunto el Hokage, continuando con la secuencia –Sin importar lo que haga solo te regenerarías del daño y no tengo la menor idea de que fue lo que hizo Jiraya para lastimarte permanentemente, así que lo único que me queda es sellar tu alma- termino de decir al mismo tiempo que termino con el ultimo sello.

-¡Shiki Fuuin!- exclamo Sarutobi, y un momento después la aterradora figura del Dios de la Muerte apareció acompañada de una sensación opresiva de muerte.

Con un comando mental el alma de Sarutobi apareció sobre su cuerpo, enfrente del Shinigami, el cual procedió a atravesar su brazo derecho en el pecho del alma de Sarutobi, y sin esperar el brazo salió disparado dirigiéndose hacia Naruto, el cual aun estaba siendo detenido por el rey mono, Enma.

Sarutobi vio con resignación como el brazo estaba a punto de hacer contacto con Naruto _–En unos momentos más… todo habrá terminado-_

Fue entonces que vio algo que lo perturbo, la mirada de Naruto cambio de un momento a otro de temor a una mirada y sonrisa victoriosa.

- Reflejo Maldito: Reflejo del Alma Suprimida- dicho esto, un espejo se levanto frente a Naruto, justo a tiempo para bloquear el brazo del Dios de la Muerte, el cual fue absorbido por el espejo.

-Gracias por darme la última pieza de mi plan, Sandaime~sama- al terminar de decir esto, el espejo que contenía el brazo derecho del dios de la muerte se rompió en mil pedazos, amputando en su totalidad la extremidad del Shinigami, el cual dejo salir un sonido, como un chirrido, de dolor, que aturdió a los otros seres presentes.

Cuando el sonido termino, el horrendo rostro del Shinigami se encontraba trastornado en ira, la cual dirigió hacia la persona que lo había convocado.

-Adiós, Sandaime~sama- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras que salía del agarre de Enma de la misma manera como lo haría un fantasma, haciéndose intangible.

-…Lo planeaste desde el principio, ¿cierto?- pregunto el Hokage, dejando salir una horrible tos, mientras que sobre él, el Shinigami comenzaba a consumir su alma, cortándola en partes con la navaja que cargaba en la boca y luego ingiriendo los pedazos.

-Eso es correcto, Sandaime~sama, toda esta pelea estaba planeada desde el principio, pero en verdad, no existe razón para que continúe hablando-

-…A los muertos no les sirven las explicaciones- dicho esto, un espejo apareció detrás de Naruto, y dando media vuelta, el chico entro en el, desapareciendo rápidamente, dejando al Hokage a su destino.

-Perdónenme… Todos-

Complejo Hyuuga

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Hinata?- una voz fría hablo detrás de Hinata, la cual estaba en el estudio de su padre junto con Yuugao, tomando los pergaminos del clan Hyuuga y sellándolos para ser transportados.

-Es obvio, Padre- respondió Hinata mientras que Uzuki continuaba con su trabajo, ignorando por completo al líder del clan Hyuuga –Estoy en medio de una misión-

-Estos son todos- comento Yuugao, la cual coloco el pergamino gigante, en el cual sellaron todos los pergaminos robados, el cual media alrededor de 50 cm.

-La técnica de Naruto~sama debería estar por activarse- comento otra voz.

-Tei~sama- comento Hinata – ¿Cumplieron su objetivo?-

-Míralo por ti misma- respondió Tei, señalando a Haku, quien se encontraba un poco atrás de Tei, cargando a una niña desmayada y amordazada sobre sus hombros, una niña que Hiashi reconoció inmediatamente, pero antes de poder decir o hacer algo al respecto, cuatro espejos salieron del suelo, cada uno detrás de las muchachas presentes.

-Adiós… Padre- dijo Hinata, mientras entraba al espejo, las demás siguiendo su ejemplo y desapareciendo rápidamente.

Hiashi, quedando solo en su estudio, con una hija traidora y la otra secuestrada, con los secretos del clan robados, su esposa muerta, su hermano igual, y su sobrino odiándolo.

El grito de odio de Hiashi se pudo escuchar a lo largo de la aldea. Y su juramento de venganza resonó por todo el complejo Hyuuga. _–Los hare pagar-_ se juro así mismo _–A ti Hinata y a tu maldito Amo-_

Centro de la aldea

Jiraya dejo salir un suspiro, notando con satisfacción que por fin fue capaz de derrotar al Jinchuuriki del Ichibi.

Para este momento, la guerra se podría considerar acabada, siendo que el único invasor restante eran pocas de las fuerzas de la aldea de la arena, ya que los invasores de la aldea del sonido habían escapado junto con Orochimaru.

En su vista periférica, Jiraya noto a dos ninja de la arena, los hermanos de Jinchuuriki si su memoria no le falla, tomar la forma derrotada de Gaara y hacer su escape, el cual Jiraya decidió no impedir, con algo de suerte y el chico aprendió algo de su combate, además Jiraya había usado el Gogyo Fuuin sobre el sello del muchacho, lo que prácticamente dejaba inútil a Gaara, ellos ya no eran un peligro.

-Jiraya~sama- una voz familiar hablo detrás de Jiraya, y al voltear Jiraya vio algo que lo puso triste y a la vez feliz, era una sensación extraña.

-Así que sensei esta muerte-

-Estas en lo correcto, Sarutobi~sama murió- respondió Naruto, el cual se encontraba dentro de un espejo, el cual había aparecido detrás de Jiraya.

-De ahora en adelante tu y yo seremos enemigos, en el momento en el que nos encontremos intentare matarte y hare todo lo posible por detener tus planes- dijo Jiraya innecesariamente, esto era algo que ya ambos sabían.

-Tal vez nos encontremos antes de lo que piensas, Jiraya~sama- dijo Naruto –Después de todo necesito la ayuda de un gran medico ¿Dónde podría encontrar uno, sabes de alguien, Jiraya~sama?-

Jiraya quedo totalmente pálido ante esta pregunta, y un solo nombre pasaba por sus pensamientos _–Tsunade…-_

-Hasta Luego Jiraya~sama- y con esto el espejo de Naruto se quebró en mil pedazos, dejando solo a Jiraya.

Dos días después de la invasión, torre del Hokage

En la cima de la torre del Hokage, Jiraya se encontraba contemplando los sucesos que siguieron a la invasión.

Si bien fue cierto que Konoha fue capaz de repeler a la fuerza invasora, la aldea había sufrido grandes daños, con más del 60% de la ciudad destruida gracias a las invocaciones de Orochimaru y al Jinchuuriki de la arena.

Sus fuerzas militares también habían sido afectadas, ya que muchos de los ninjas de Konoha habían perdido la vida durante el combate.

Pero lo que en verdad lastimo a Konoha fue la traición de unos de sus mejores Shinobis, ya que fue descubierto más tarde que Hinata Hyuuga, Yuugao Uzuki y dos personas más habían atacado el clan Hyuuga y raptado a la sucesora, además de acabar con la mitad de la rama secundaria de la familia y robar los secretos del clan.

Más tarde fue descubierto por un testigo, un gennin que vio lo sucedido, que Kurenai Yuuhi había entrado en combate contra Anko Mitarashi, y después de derrotarla desapareció con ella, aunque Jiraya no podía descifrar el por qué Kurenai había dejado con vida al gennin.

Y por último la muerte del Sandaime, la cual trajo mucha depresión a los ninja de Konoha, el haber perdido a tan grandioso líder, Jiraya mismo estaba seguro de que había perdido la ventaja que tenia sobre Naruto, ya que ahora su odio superaba a su amor por el chico, lo que lo hacía inútil contra el… por el momento.

El cuerpo de Sarutobi nunca fue encontrado, lo que los llevo a suponer que Naruto lo conservo, hecho que puso algo paranoicos a los miembros del consejo ninja de Konoha, los secretos que guarda el cuerpo de un Hokage, en las manos de un enemigo con tanto potencial como Naruto, la preocupación estaba bien fundada.

-Jiraya- una voz seria sonó detrás de Jiraya, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y al voltear noto que eran los dos ancianos del consejo de Konoha Koharu Utatane y Homura Mitokado, ex compañeros de grupo del Sandaime y consejeros de confianza del difunto Líder.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- pregunto Jiraya sin su ánimo habitual.

-El consejo estuvo deliberando sobre quien debería ser el nuevo Hokage… y queremos que seas tú Jiraya- comento Homura sin rodeos, Jiraya solo rio sin humor detrás de la risa.

-Yo no estoy hecho para esa posición-

-¿Si no tu, un miembro de los Sannin, entonces quien?- pregunto Koharu impacientemente.

-Tengo a la persona perfecta para el trabajo- comento Jiraya _–Esto se ha convertido en una carrera estoy seguro de que Orochimaru la buscara al igual que Naruto, tengo que llegar a ella primero-_

-La perfecta candidata para el trabajo es mi viaja amiga… Tsunade-

Fin del capítulo 7

**A/N:** Bueno eso fue todo para el capitulo 7, espero que les guste, si se molestaron por la tardanza, solo diré ni modos, cosas pasan, como ya les había dicho antes iba a tener muy poco tiempo para escribir, así que tengo que aprovechar momentos como estos, son las 6 am del sábado me desvele haciendo esto, para poder escribir, ahora si me disculpan iré a dormir unas 12 hrs…Kamoshirenai

En fin en vista de lo tarde que es, y de que se me olvido actualizar o crear un perfil de personaje nuevo, esta vez no pondré ninguno.

Alguna pregunta como siempre por review o por MP y responderé si esta dentro de mis posibilidades.

Aquí deseándoles buenas noches, porque apenas me voy a dormir, nos vemos en el capítulo 8 "Reflejos de un Pasado Sangriento", si no es que decido cambiar el titulo o hacer otra cosa.


	8. Reflejos de la Traición Parte I

**Reflexiones Malditas**

**Desclaimer:** No es mío. Nunca lo será. ¿Tengo que decir más?

_Resumen:_ La noche del ataque de Kyuubi y su subsecuente encarcelamiento dentro de Naruto, produce efectos que nadie espero. Kyuubi, al estar dentro de Naruto, decide otorgar a su contenedor una habilidad única, para evitar que daño alguno llegue a su contenedor, pero ni el mismo Kyuubi pudo haber adivinado la forma en la que evolucionaría esta habilidad, y sin desearlo creó un peor monstruo que los mismos Bijuu. Parejas serán Naruto/FemKyuubi, Relación Amo(Naruto)/Sirviente(Kyuubi).

**A/N:** Culpo a la película de "Espejos Siniestros" por esta idea, y también a los varios espejos de tamaño humano que están colgados por mi casa.

Capitulo 8:

"Reflejos de la Traición; Parte I"

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**-Dialogo de Demonio-**

_**-Pensamiento de demonio-**_

Localización y tiempo (para señalar cambios)

Sonidos de explosiones, gritos de pánico y terror, fuego, destrucción.

Tei volteo de un lado al otro del bosque donde se encontraban, ubicado en los límites del país del fuego, lo suficientemente lejos de Konoha o de cualquier otro pueblo para no ser detectados, aunque lo que estaba ocurriendo en estos momentos hacia dudar a Tei, sobre las posibilidades del grupo de permanecer ocultos.

A la derecha de Tei, portando distintas heridas alrededor de su cuerpo, por suerte ninguna de gravedad, Kurenai y Haku se apoyaban mutuamente para ser capaces de estar de pie.

A la izquierda, Hinata se encontraba inconsciente, recostada en el suelo, con Yuugao haciendo guardia para evitar que Hinata se lastimara más.

Anko y Hanabi se encontraban inconscientes y amordazadas, un poco más alejadas de lo que en ese momento era un campo de batalla, para que no fueran un estorbo, y a como las cosas estaban yendo para el grupo, lo más probable era que las dos rehenes del grupo hubieran muerto en los primeros minutos de la pelea.

Tei regreso su mirada a la monstruosa que se encontraba frente a ellos, la altura de la figura sobresaliendo por encima de los arbole del bosque, los detalles sobre su forma ocultos por la noche de luna nueva en la que se encontraban.

Pero Tei no ocupaba ver los detalles de su enemigo para saber quién era, ya que Tei presencio la creación de este nuevo monstruo, esta nueva forma que había tomado su amo Naruto.

Flash Back (horas antes, bosque en las orillas del país de fuego)

Dos días después de la invasión a la aldea oculta en las hojas, y del escape exitoso del grupo de Naruto, dicho grupo se acercaba a su objetivo, una casa de seguridad que Naruto había ordenado a Haku crear para esta situación.

La casa de seguridad era más bien solo una base temporal que estaba protegida por ciertas cadenas de sellos que Naruto había logrado crear, pero debido a que Naruto no tenía un conocimiento extenso de Fuuinjutsu, y estaba limitado a lo poco que pudo aprender de la academia y de estudio por su propia cuenta, los sellos no serian reto de romper para cualquier experto calificado, como Kakashi, Sandaime Hokage, o Jiraya.

Sin embargo, los sellos eran solo un señuelo, algo para distraer a cualquiera de la verdadera defensa de la base, que eran las paredes de espejo que cubrían la cueva en la que se encontraba oculta la base.

Estos espejos habían sido creados especialmente por Naruto para servir como una técnica de sellado de un solo uso, las paredes poseían 107 espejos diferentes, por lo que tenían la capacidad de sellar 107 enemigos, cada uno de estos era activado con el tacto o con un sello especial de activación que solo poseía Tei y Naruto, al igual estos sellos solo podían ser liberados por fuera y solo con utilizando uno de las dos llaves que creo Naruto.

Los espejos se encontraban ocultos bajo la técnica de Ilusión Rubí: Segundo Plano de existencia, lo que hacía extremadamente difícil detectarlos.

Tei sintió alivio cuando vio que se encontraban entrando al bosque donde estaba su base temporal, ya que habían tenido que ser muy cuidadosos para llegar ahí, con el aumento en la seguridad en el país del fuego, para evitar ser descubiertos, ya que incluso con Naruto presente sería difícil enfrentar a un escuadrón ANBU sin que estos reportaran a Jiraya o que Mataran a uno del grupo.

Sumado a esto, desde el momento en el que salieron de Konoha, Naruto comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña, por primera vez en lo que Tei puede recordar, su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, y el rubio pareció retraerse en sí mismo, rehusándose de hablar con el grupo, permaneciendo todo el tiempo que viajaban por delante de ellos, para evitar tener que interactuar.

Francamente Tei se estaba comenzando a preocupar por su amo.

El resto del grupo también se encontraba cansado, después de haber lidiado con el escape de Konoha, tuvieron que lidiar con las patrullas ANBU, mientras cargaban con dos prisioneros, aunque Tei no podía entender por qué Naruto no las mantenía atrapadas dentro del Sekai no Kagami, donde el grupo no se tuviera que preocupar por los dos rehenes.

Hanabi había sido la única que había logrado despertar durante el viaje, despertando llena de pánico al recordar los eventos que habían tomado lugar en el complejo Hyuuga, Hanabi intento atacar a la primera persona que vio, Haku.

La chica de hielo no tomo esto muy contenta y decidiendo que sería mejor no lidiar con la pequeña Hyuuga hasta que llegaran a la base, puso a Hanabi en un estado de pseudo muerte, del que no se recuperaría en por lo menos una semana.

Una vez que ya entraron al bosque fue cuando Tei pudo sentir algo, por falta de mejor palabra, Maligno en el aire y esto la puso extremadamente nerviosa, con solo Yuugao detectando el cambio en la compleción de la chica, los demás demasiado distraídos por diferentes cosas.

Sin embargo en ese momento de distracción, Naruto pareció desaparecer en el aire.

Notando que su líder había desaparecido, Tei volteo alrededor, tratando de sentir la presencia de Naruto, la cual encontró un poco más adelante, y pensando que el chico solo se había adelantado un poco, dirigió al resto del grupo a la locación de Naruto.

Pero lo que vieron cuando llegaron los sorprendió.

Parado entre los árboles, totalmente inmóvil y mirando el cielo, el cual había comenzado a cambiar a un color naranja, señalando el ocaso, se encontraba Naruto, con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Sorprendida al principio, Tei corrió para estar parado frente al chico, con la intención de ver lo que ocurría, en todo el tiempo que había conocido su amo, en ninguna ocasión lo había visto llorar, y eso la preocupaba.

-Naruto…- comenzó Tei, su tono algo inseguro ya que la ex demonio no tenía la menor idea de cómo lidiar con algo como esto -¿…Te, te sucede algo?- termino preguntando al no encontrar las palabras que buscaba.

Sin embargo Naruto no le prestó atención a Tei, decidiendo mejor continuar observando el cielo.

Kurenai, notando que Tei parecía estar perdida en cómo solucionar esto, camino hacia ellos, siendo la persona con el mejor entendimiento de la mente humana del grupo, y teniendo una idea del porque las lagrimas de Naruto, la experta ilusionista supuso que podría ayudar en algo.

Hinata preocupada por su querido Naruto~sama, se acerco al igual para intentar ayudar en lo que pudiera, Yuugao se mantuvo alejada, manteniendo guardia sobre los prisioneros junto con Haku.

-Naruto- comenzó Kurenai una vez que estaba lo suficiente mente cerca, su tono mucho más seguro que el de Tei –Se que la muer…-

-El dijo que estaba bien llorar…- sin embargo la ilusionista fue interrumpida por Naruto, el cual hablo sin emoción real en su voz, sin cambiar su expresión y sin dejar de observar el cielo.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Tei, notando que Naruto se había callado de nuevo.

-Duele- sin embargo Naruto no contesto, en lugar de eso parecía estar pensando en voz alta –Duele… no debería doler… debería ser inmune a todo dolor- su voz, su expresión y su postura se mantuvieron sin cambio alguno, y esto comenzaba a preocupar incluso a Yuugao.

-Yo seré el que se convierta en la causa del dolor de este mundo…- la voz de Naruto comenzó a ganar convicción, pero su volumen se conservó calmado.

-…Pero para lograr mi meta… debo destruir el dolor en mi- el tono de Naruto cambio aquí, y todos comenzaron a sentir como la ira aumentaba en Naruto.

El chakra de Naruto exploto de su cuerpo inesperadamente, sin aviso, sin advertencia, su intensidad haciendo que Kurenai, Tei e Hinata, quienes estaban más cerca, tuvieran que dar un salto atrás, colocándose cerca de Yuugao, para evitar ser heridas por la energía de Naruto.

El único sonido en el bosque fue el del viento creado por la liberación del chakra de Naruto, pero tan repentino como apareció, la energía vital de Naruto regreso a su cuerpo, la sensación de ira desapareciendo con esta.

Tentativamente, nerviosa y algo asustada, Tei dio un paso al frente, tratando de acercarse lo más lento posible a su amo, para poder asegurarse de que el episodio hubiera terminado, solo para ser golpeada por Naruto, el cual al oír a la chica acercarse, la volteo a ver con una mirada de furia y la ataco mas rápido de lo que la chica pudo reaccionar.

Tei cayó al suelo, aturdida por el golpe, y confundida, en el tiempo que lleva sirviendo a Naruto, esa fue la primera vez que su amo la había golpeado, el resto del grupo al igual, miraron atónitos como Naruto atacaba a la persona más cercana a él.

Naruto por su parte tenía una mirada perdida en su rostro, mientras miraba como Tei se sujetaba la mejilla, lanzándole una mirada incrédula.

Fue entonces que Tei noto algo extraño, Naruto había estado llorando todo ese tiempo, sin embargo, ahora que ponía atención a las lagrimas del chico, noto que no era agua lo que salía de sus ojos, sino fragmentos de espejo, y no solo estaban saliendo de los ojos de Naruto, ahora que ponía atención a todos sus detalles, Tei pudo notar claramente como pequeños pedazos de espejo salían por varios poros de su cuerpo, y comenzaban a juntarse, creando una delgada, y casi invisible capa de cristal sobre el rubio.

Tei también noto que el proceso parecía estar ganando velocidad, cubriendo a Naruto cada vez más rápido en cristal, y no sería mucho tiempo más antes de que estuviera cubierto por completo.

Justo como lo sospecho, apenas unos segundos después de ver como se comenzaba a formar la capa, el proceso se intensifico, cubriendo a Naruto en una especie de capullo de espejos, lo último que alcanzó a ver Tei antes de que Naruto fuera cubierto por completo, fue como sus ojos ganaban conciencia y se llenaban de confusión.

Y entonces sucedió.

El espejo que tenia a Naruto prisionero, que media originalmente el doble de la altura del rubio, se comenzó a expandir, formando una enorme esfera, de unos 20 metros de diámetro.

Tei y los demás se tuvieron que mover rápidamente para evitar ser aplastados por el espejo esférico, con Yuugao y Haku encargándose de los rehenes.

Yuugao miraba desde lejos, confundida por este nuevo acontecimiento con su nuevo líder, pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento, no tenía suficiente conocimiento sobre Naruto para poder hacer algo por él, por lo que Tei o Kurenai tendrían que encargarse de Naruto.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunto Kurenai, volteando a ver a Tei, la cual parecía estar tan perdida como Kurenai.

Saliendo de su estado de conmoción, y notando que el resto del grupo la estaban mirando a ella esperando por ordenes, Tei se tomo un segundo para pensar en qué hacer.

-Kurenai- comenzó Tei, volteando a ver a la mujer de ojos rojos – ¿Puedes poner una ilusión sobre la esfera para ocultarla?-

-Mmm… Es un poco grande pero es posible- respondió Kurenai, después de un momento.

-Hazlo- Tei solo espero un momento para ver a Kurenai asentir, y luego volteo a ver a Yuugao, Haku e Hinata.

-Haku, mantén vigiladas a Anko y Hanabi, si despiertan noquéalas de nuevo, Yuugao, Hinata, preparen el campamento, descansaremos aquí- Tei esta vez no espero a ver si los demás seguían sus ordenes, sabiendo que lo harían, y se dirigió a sentarse enseguida de la esfera.

Una vez frente a la prisión esférica de su amo, Tei coloco una mano sobre la esfera, tratando de sentir la presencia de Naruto.

_-Vamos, Naruto~sama, déjame saber donde estas-_

Horas pasaron, Kurenai había puesto una ilusión sobre la esfera para evitar que fuera encontrada a distancia, pero cualquier persona que se acercara lo suficiente podría verla, Yuugao e Hinata no tardaron mucho en conseguir un poco de comida, y armar una hoguera para cocinar los peces que habían pescado en un rio cercano.

Haku continúo con su vigilancia sin ningún problema, Anko seguía atrapada en un mundo creado por sus propias inseguridades, y Hanabi aun no se recuperaba de la condición en la que la había puesto Haku.

El ambiente en el grupo era algo sombrío, ya que todas podían sentir que algo estaba preocupando a Tei, la cual no se había separado de la esfera, y parecía haber entrado en una especie de trance.

-¿Qué crees que esté ocurriendo con ellos?- finalmente pregunto Kurenai volteando a ver a Yuugao y luego a Hinata, tratando de romper el silencio que había caído desde la transformación de Naruto.

-No poseo suficiente información, en este momento todo lo que puedo hacer es especular- contesto Yuugao, lanzando una breve mirada a la esfera, y luego regresando su mirada al fuego, su tono sin ningún cambio, hablando de la manera monótona que la mayoría de los agentes ANBU.

-Naruto~sama…- Hinata comenzó, ganando la atención de Kurenai y Yuugao, pero al ver que las dos la miraban, volteo su mirada al suelo, dudando por solo un momento antes de continuar.

-Naruto~sama… está avanzando- por fin termino diciendo, confundiendo a las otras dos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Kurenai, mirando confundida la esfera, y luego regresando su mirada a Hinata, mientras que Yuugao miraba a la chica con intensidad.

-Naruto~sama, una vez menciono, que ni siquiera el mismo conocía las limitaciones de su límite sanguíneo- contesto Hinata, mirando el cielo, su mirada lejana, como recordando algo de hace mucho tiempo.

-Me dijo esto años antes de que nos graduáramos de la academia- Hinata regreso su mirada a las dos mujeres frente a ella, la intensidad de su mirada sorprendiéndolas.

-Puede que llegue el día en el que mis propias habilidades me traicionen, pero ese será el día en el que yo avanzare a otro nivel de existencia, dejando mi humanidad atrás- término diciendo Hinata después de unos segundos de silencio.

Kurenai quedo sorprendida al saber que Naruto ya esperaba que algo así sucediera, aunque la ilusionista estaba segura que ni siquiera Naruto esperaba que fuera algo como esto.

Yuugao sin embargo, pensaba algo diferente.

Desde el momento en que la mujer había conocido a Naruto, el muchacho parecía ser algo más que humano, aun en un mundo lleno de personas con habilidades especiales, y limites sanguíneos que superaban los limites de incluso los más poderosos shinobi, para Yuugao, Naruto parecía ser un ser superior incluso a estos.

Sin embargo, Naruto le había revelado, que incluso después de haber absorbido los poderes del noveno Biiju, incluso si su apariencia física tenia elementos de un zorro, las nueve colas de espejo y las orejas sobre su cabeza, incluso cuando Naruto mismo se decía ser un demonio zorro, y su cuerpo poseía todas las características de los Kitsune, su espíritu, mente y corazón aun tenían las características humanas, y la ética y morales instruidos por el Hokage, aunque Naruto los mantenía suprimidos la mayoría del tiempo.

Si lo que Hinata decía era verdad, entonces, este sería el último paso para que Naruto se convirtiera en ese ser que Yuugao deseaba, un ser por encima de los Humanos, ese ser que Yuugao podría venerar.

Era algo que solo Naruto y Yuugao sabían, el hecho que la mujer estaba abrumada por su vida en ANBU y deseaba tener algo en que creer, sin embargo era demasiado sínica para recurrir a alguna de las religiones existentes, así que cuando conoció a Naruto, y vio su poder, decidió que el seria su Dios, y ella se convertiría en su primera sacerdotisa.

Naruto solo rio al escuchar esto de la ANBU, la idea de que alguien quisiera crear una religión con el cómo su dios le parecía la idea más estúpida que había escuchado en su vida, una idea imposible, tomando en cuenta sus planes, Naruto no tenía la menor idea de que en ese momento que acepto a Yuugao en su equipo, comenzaría su propia religión, que existiría por muchas generaciones.

Claro que Yuugao ya había notado que Hinata veía a Naruto como su Dios, pero eso no la molestaba, sería fácil convencer a la Hyuuga de unirse a la idea.

Pero mientras que el grupo esperaba para saber lo que le ocurría a su líder, Tei se encontraba muy dentro del subconsciente de Naruto, usando su conexión con el sello de Naruto, para poder entrar y revisar lo que le ocurría a su amo.

Lo primero que noto al entrar a la mente de Naruto fue que, no estaba en su mente, sino que había sido transportada dentro del mundo de espejos, Sekai no Kagami, y que todos los arboles que conformaban el bosque de espejos habían sido destruidos, lo que preocupaba a la chica, la cual sabia lo duraderos que eran esos árboles.

-¡Naruto!- grito Tei para ver si recibía una respuesta, mientras que comenzaba a caminar por el bosque destruido, buscando a su amo.

Esto continúo por unos minutos, sin conseguir ningún resultado, pero por fin Tei pudo escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de una batalla, así que corrió al lugar del que provenían, con la esperanza de encontrar a Naruto.

Y en efecto, Naruto estaba en ese lugar, combatiendo con un doppelganger, ambos combatientes estaban destruyendo el bosque por completo, aunque ninguno de los dos estaba peleando con habilidades especiales de algún tipo, hasta donde Tei podía ver todos los ataques eran Taijutsu, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque ambas figuras estaban usando sus nueve colas para tratar de derrotar al otro.

El clon, Tei noto, tenía la misma figura que Naruto, pero era fácil de identificar, ya que estaba hecho de vidrio, vitral para ser mas especifico, el cuerpo del clon estaba conformado por cientos, sino miles, de pequeños vidrios de colores, los cuales no formaban ninguna forma que Tei pudiera identificar.

En el tiempo que Tei estaba estudiando al clon, la pelea había continuado, y el clon, el cual al parecer tenía el uso completo de su brazo derecho, había podido acertar un golpe a Naruto, aturdiéndolo lo suficiente que no noto el próximo ataque, y Tei, la que si lo vio, actuó rápido, convocando sus flamas azules en un instante, creo una pared de fuego que congelo las colas que estaban por golpear a su amo, deteniendo el ataque.

-Naruto~sama- dijo Tei en forma calmada, una vez que apareció al lado de su Amo -¿Qué está pasando?-

Mirando a Tei con su vista periférica, no dejando salir al doppelganger de su campo de visión por ningún segundo, Naruto respondió.

-Esa es la representación de mi límite sanguíneo-

Volteando a ver al clon nuevamente, Tei noto que el clon tenía espejos, en el lugar donde deberían de ir los ojos, y que no poseía boca ni nariz, detalles que no pudo notar antes debido a la distancia.

-El es… en lo que me convertiré- continuo Naruto después de un segundo.

Tei volteo a verlo, claramente confundida por lo último que dijo, sin embargo el clon decidió que ya habían descansado suficiente, se lanzo al ataque nuevamente, moviéndose directo contra Naruto, el cual estaba listo y reanudo su pelea, deteniendo los ataques de las colas del clon con sus propias colas, y comenzando otra batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, tratando de evitar ser abrumado por la desventaja de su brazo derecho.

Tei no se quedo quieta, notando que su amo estaba siendo superado, comenzó a atacar las colas del clon con su fuego, congelándolas por unos segundos, antes de que las colas se pudieran liberar, dando tiempo a Naruto de atacar con sus colas y no solo usarlas para defender.

El clon no le dio importancia a Tei, enfocando todos sus esfuerzos contra Naruto.

Naruto bloqueo un golpe que iba dirigido a su rostro, moviendo su brazo izquierdo para empujar el brazo derecho del clon fuera de curso, y aprovechando que una de sus colas estaba desocupada, gracias a que Tei mantenía las colas del clon ocupadas, uso una de sus nueve colas para detener el brazo izquierdo del clon, antes de que pudiera atacar, y estirando su brazo izquierdo tomo la nuca del clon y con toda la fuerza que pudo empujo su cabeza hacia abajo, golpeándolo con la rodilla en la cara, haciendo al clon retroceder.

Sin embargo, esto hizo que el clon notara la desventaja que era dejar a Tei por la paz, así que comenzó a atacar a ambos, esta vez poniendo atención a los movimientos de Naruto y Tei.

La pareja se lanzo una mirada rápida y asintió, un momento después lanzándose sobre el clon, atacando en unisonó, tratando de abrumar al clon con números.

Tei avanzo por un lado, cubriendo sus manos con fuego, el cual tomo la forma de garras, la mano derecha con fuego azul, y la mano izquierda con fuego rojo, mientras tanto, Naruto ataco de frente, intentando usar la misma estrategia que los dejo dañar al clon la última vez.

Pero esta vez el clon estaba listo, habiendo aprendido de su error, el clon comenzó a atacar a Tei con la mitad de sus colas, y aunque esto lo dejaba en desventaja contra las colas de Naruto, de alguna manera el resto de las colas del clon se las arreglaban para defenderse y detener las nueve colas de Naruto.

Tei por su parte no lo tenía fácil, las colas se movían más rápido que antes, y cada vez que lograba congelar una, otra de las colas quebraba el hielo liberando a la cola congelada.

Tei noto en los primeros momentos de la pelea que su fuego normal no tenía ningún efecto sobre el vitral de las colas, por lo que cambio sus dos manos a fuego azul, tratando de atrapar a todas las cuatro colas en su hielo, pero sin suerte.

La pelea de Naruto continuo, esta vez con Naruto en la ofensiva, gracias a que Tei distraía cuatro de las colas del clon, permitiendo a Naruto usar mas de sus colas en los ataques directos al cuerpo del clon.

Naruto se lanzo con todo contra su clon, usando tanta fuerza y habilidad como podía para tratar de acabar la pelea, consciente de que Tei no podría distraer las otras cuatro colas por mucho tiempo, sin embargo el clon se mostro más resistente de lo esperado, logrando bloqueos o evasiones que Naruto no estaba seguro que el mismo pudiera imitar.

Finalmente lo que Naruto temía ocurrió, Tei cometió un error, cuando puso demasiado peso detrás de un golpe, lo que la dejo sin equilibrio un momento, tiempo suficiente para que el clon lograra lanzar un ataque con una de sus colas que probablemente atravesaría el corazón de Tei.

Sus ojos abiertos ampliamente en sorpresa, Tei vio lentamente como la cola se acercaba, hasta que algo amarillo cubrió su visión, y recobrando su equilibrio y dando un paso atrás, Tei pudo ver, con horror en sus ojos, como Naruto se había puesto frente al ataque que debió haberla matado.

-Na, ¡Naruto~sama!- exclamo Tei, horrorizada, el fuego desapareciendo de sus manos.

-No te preocupes, Tei- respondió Naruto, extrañamente calmado.

-¡Pero…!-

-Usa el Sello de los 107 espejos Malditos en mi, Tei- interrumpió Naruto con calma, como si la cola atravesando su pecho no fuera nada de qué preocuparse.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamo Tei, sus ojos abriéndose ampliamente en sorpresa –¡Pero si hago eso, Naruto~sama quedara…!-

-Confía en mi, Tei- volvió a interrumpir Naruto, pero esta vez, volteando su cabeza para que su ojo izquierdo, el único ojo que podía usar, mirara fijamente a los ojos de Tei.

-Usa el sello en mí, y después continúa con la siguiente parte de mi plan-

Tei no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza, la intensidad en la mirada de Naruto, haciendo que perdiera su voluntad de pelear contra su decisión.

-Y, Tei…-

-¿Si, Naruto~sama?-

-No te preocupes… pase lo que pase, Yo…-

En ese momento Tei tuvo la sensación de que algo la estaba empujando fuera del Sekai no Kagami, y noto que Naruto parecía haber activado alguna técnica de escape de emergencia para sacarla de ahí.

-Yo volveré a ti- termino Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras que Tei desaparecía, lo último que la chica vio antes de desaparecer por completo fue como Naruto era cubierto por completo por vidrio, el cual luego tomo la forma de un vitral que mostraba la imagen de Naruto durmiendo.

Tei despertó abruptamente y dio un paso atrás, separándose de la esfera que encarcelaba a Naruto, y llamando la atención de las de las demás.

-Tei, ¿descubriste algo sobre Naruto?- pregunto Kurenai de inmediato, mirando con preocupación a la chica, la cual claramente estaba alterada por algo.

-Si Naruto sale de la esfera, hagan todo lo posible por detenerlo en este lugar- ordeno Tei sin perder tiempo, ignorando la pregunta de Kurenai.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Kurenai confundida, pero Yuugao solo asintió y se puso de pie, observando de cerca la esfera, acción que fue copiada por Hinata y Haku.

-¡No hay tiempo para preguntas Kurenai!- respondió Tei bruscamente, sorprendiendo a la mujer de ojos rojos.

-Debo ir a conseguir algo, si no regreso antes de que Naruto se libere, distráiganlo- y sin decir mas desapareció en la dirección de la base secreta, con la intención de obtener uno de los espejos del sello, uno solo tendría la habilidad de activar los otros 106 espejos.

Aun sin haber conseguido una respuesta, Kurenai estaba segura que Tei no les pediría algo sin una razón, así que se dispuso a seguir sus ordenes, mientras que Yuugao pensaba que esto era algo que ayudaría en el avance de Naruto, e Hinata se encontraba preocupada por el estado de Naruto, Haku solo seguía las ordenes de Tei, tal y como la había programado Naruto.

Pasaron diez minutos antes de que algo ocurriera, sobre la superficie de la esfera se comenzaron a formar miles de líneas, como si se estuviera comenzando a romper, pero en lugar de eso, la esfera de espejo se convirtió en un vitral, que mostraba la figura de un zorro con nueve colas, su figura bestial y llena de furia, como si estuviera listo para matar.

Poco después de esto, la esfera se quebró, y la figura del clon de Naruto apareció, mostrando su cuerpo hecho de vitrales, y sin dar ningún aviso comenzó con el ataque.

El clon se lanzo directamente contra Yuugao, usando sus nueve colas para evitar que los demás interfirieran, sin embargo Yuugao fue capaz de salir del rango de su ataque fácilmente, con la técnica de reemplazo, apareciendo al lado de Hinata, mientras que Haku terminaba de amordazar a los rehenes y luego aparecía al lado de Kurenai, lista para pelear.

Mientras esa pelea tenía lugar, Tei había logrado llegar a la base, usando velocidad que ni ella misma sabia que tenia para hacer el viaje de media hora en diez minutos.

Una vez dentro de la cueva donde se encontraba la base, Tei deshabilito con facilidad la ilusión y los sellos que protegían el lugar y tomo uno de los espejos que cubrían las paredes, el espejo no se activo gracias a que Naruto le había explicado como desactivarlo y activarlo a voluntad.

De vuelta con el grupo, las cosas no iban bien, incluso si a este Naruto le hacían efecto los ataques físicos, y parecía carecer de la mayoría de sus técnicas, su poder físico era por mucho superior al del Naruto original, sumado a esto, cada vez que alguien podía acertar con un golpe a alguna parte del cuerpo del clon, la parte golpeada explotaba en fragmentos de espejo, hiriendo al atacante, y luego la parte que exploto se regeneraba casi instantáneamente.

Además de esto, durante la pelea, el clon parecía seguir sufriendo cambios, su apariencia daba cada vez más la impresión de una bestia salvaje llena de furia, y su figura comenzaba a cambiar cada vez más a la de un zorro.

Solo habían pasado cerca de veinte minutos desde el comienzo de la pelea, pero aun así Hinata ya había sido noqueada inconsciente, y Yuugao había tenido que permanecer cerca de ella para tratar de evitar que el clon la hiriera mas, Kurenai y Haku portaban varias cortadas, por suerte todas superficiales, pero la cantidad era bastante que la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a afectarlas, si no descansaban pronto podrían estar en verdadero peligro.

Fue a esta escena a la que llego Tei.

En el momento en el que el clon la vio, su rostro, o lo que pasaba como su rostro, gano un semblante de odio, y fue cuando la transformación se acelero.

Y Tei, Kurenai, Haku y Yuugao fueron testigos a la monstruosa transformación de Naruto.

Fin Flash Back

Lo que nos trae a este punto, con Tei parada enfrente de la enorme figura de Naruto, con todo el grupo herido, y la chica sosteniendo en su mano la única opción que les quedaba.

-Lo siento, Naruto~sama- se disculpo Tei en un tono muy bajo que evito que los otros la oyeran.

-"¡Técnica de Sellado: Sello de los 107 Espejos Malditos!"- exclamó Tei, lanzando el pequeño espejo al aire y formando el sello de manos requerido para activar la técnica, justo como Naruto le había enseñado.

El clon trato de atacar para detener la técnica, pero fue demasiado tarde, en un círculo a su alrededor, aparecieron 107 espejos, todos de tamaños variados, desde espejos de tamaño humano hasta pequeños espejos que podrían caber en un bolsillo.

La técnica de Naruto era realmente extraordinaria, ya que tenía dos modos de activación, se podían activar por separado, usado para capturar a 107 enemigos diferentes, o se podían usar todos a la vez, atrapando a un enemigo en 107 diferentes sellos, esta ultima forma de aplicación, Naruto la había ideado por si alguno del grupo tuviera que pelear con otro Jinchuuriki o alguno de los Bijuu sin su ayuda.

El único problema con la técnica es que cuando es usado todo a la vez, como lo estaba haciendo Tei, el sello se volvía inestable, y si el enemigo sellado tenía suficiente poder, el sello solo resistiría un mes, en las mejores circunstancias, o una semana, en las peores.

Y Tei estaba segura de que Naruto, o su clon, lograrían romper el sello en menos tiempo.

La técnica por fin se activo, uno de los espejos, uno de los más grandes, absorbiendo dentro al clon, y seguido de esto, otro de los espejos absorbió al primero, y un tercero absorbió al segundo, y así continuo hasta que solo un espejo, con el que había activado la técnica Tei, permanecía, dentro de este se encontraban sellados 106 espejos y el clon.

-Yuugao, Kurenai, Haku, ¿aún pueden moverse?- pregunto Tei, sin voltear a verlas, se podía escuchar el cansancio en su voz.

-Si- contestaron las tres al mismo tiempo, igual de cansadas que su líder temporal.

-Bien, ayúdenme a llevar a Hinata y las otras dos a la base, descansaremos ahí por unos días-

Sin decir más, el trió levanto a su miembro inconsciente, y los dos miembros involuntarios, y se dirigió a la base, listas para un largo descanso.

Dos días después, Base oculta

Por el siguiente día el grupo se dedico a descansar, todos deprimidos por la perdida, con algo de esperanzas, temporal de su líder, sumado a esto lo exhausto que fue la pelea contra el clon de Naruto.

Tei decidió que era importante que el grupo conociera lo que había ocurrido dentro del mundo de Naruto, así que antes de que se retiraran a dormir el primer día, Tei relato la primera pelea contra el clon.

Por fin después de dos días de descansar, Tei decidió que no debían de perder más tiempo, y comenzó a dar las órdenes de Naruto, de continuar con el siguiente paso en el plan.

-¿Encontrar a Tsunade?- pregunto Yuugao incrédula, su compostura rompiéndose por fin al escuchar semejante "idiotez" -¿Hablas en serio?-

Lanzando una mirada irritada a la mujer de cabello purpura, Tei decidió explicar mejor.

-Para que nuestros planes continúen necesitamos al mejor medico que podamos encontrar para nuestro grupo-

-Pero… ¿Tsunade?- interrumpió Yuugao, provocando que un pequeño tic apareciera debajo del ojo izquierdo de Tei, la cual le lanzo otra mirada de irritación.

-Si, Tsunade- respondió Tei lentamente, de forma condescendiente, como si hablara con un niño pequeño que no podía entender las cosas más simples, provocando que el tic volviera, pero esta vez en el ojo de Yuugao.

-Tsunade es la Kunoichi más difícil de encontrar en todos los países elementales- comento Yuugao. –Además, dejo su vida ninja atrás hace unos años, sería muy difícil convencerla de que nos ayude, en especial tomando en cuenta que el que ocupa la ayuda es el asesino del tercer Hokage.

-Si esto es verdad, ¿Cómo la vamos a encontrar y convencerla de que nos ayude?- pregunto Kurenai, deseando parar la guerra de miradas que había comenzado entre Tei y Yuugao.

-Naruto~sama se aseguro de que Jiraya tuviera que buscar a Tsunade, solo ocupamos seguirlo- respondió Tei sin romper contacto visual con Yuugao.

-Entonces solo tenemos que seguir a Jiraya, el posible mas fuerte de los Sannin, persona que ninguno de nosotros tendría una oportunidad de derrotar o seguir sin ser descubiertos- dijo Yuugao -¡Claro, eso suena fácil!- terminó diciendo, y Kurenai podía escuchar el sarcasmo fuerte y claro.

-Originalmente, Naruto~sama se iba a encargar de seguir a Jiraya- dijo Tei, por fin rompiendo contacto visual con Yuugao, mirando hacia abajo.

-No ganaremos nada peleando entre nosotras- intervino Hinata antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo –Naruto~sama nos encomendó una tarea muy especial, el confía en que nosotras seamos capaces de ver que sus planes no retrocedan-

Todos se callaron un momento, pensando en las palabras de Hinata.

-Tienes razón Hinata, no podemos fallarle a Naruto~sama- admitió Yuugao.

-Existe un rumor en Konoha- comenzó Kurenai, ganando la atención de todas –Una vez escuche que Tsunade es una jugadora compulsiva, y que pasa la mayoría de su tiempo yendo de casino en casino-

-mmm, un rumor no es lo mejor que podríamos conseguir, pero es lo mejor que tenemos- comento Yuugao.

-Muy bien, si ese rumor tiene un poco de verdad, entonces necesitamos revisar las ciudades que tengan casinos en el país del fuego, estoy segura que Jiraya buscara en esos lugares por Tsunade- continuo Tei.

-Eso es asumiendo que el rumor sea cierto…- dijo Yuugao de manera sínica.

-Es lo mejor que tenemos por el momento, Yuugao- interrumpió Hinata, sorprendiendo al grupo, la chica no era tan tímida como en su infancia, pero aun así prefería quedarse callada y fuera de toda discusión.

-Bien, entonces nos separaremos en equipos- continuo Tei después de unos momentos.

-Eso no sería lo mejor, dadas las circunstancias- negó Yuugao, y al ver que Tei la miraba como queriendo que explicara, hizo exactamente eso.

-Lo más probable es que nos encontremos con Jiraya, si esto llegara a ocurrir y nos descubre, tendríamos más posibilidades de escapar, si estamos todas juntas-

Tei lo pensó por unos momentos, antes de asentir, lo que decía Yuugao tenía sentido.

-Tienes razón- acepto Tei –Si terminamos en un enfrentamiento con Jiraya necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para escapar- Tei cerró los ojos después de decir esto, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-Aun así, una de nosotras deberá quedarse atrás- continuo después de unos momentos, volviendo a abrir los ojos –Una de nosotras deberá quedarse atrás y mantener vigiladas a las rehenes- dijo indicando a Hanabi y Anko, de las cuales la única que había despertado era Hanabi.

Lo mejor sería que Haku se quedara con ellas- comento Yuugao después de unos momentos de silencio.

-Haku nos serviría mucho en caso de que necesitáramos hacer un escape rápido- respondió Tei, mirando de reojo a la chica, la cual se mantenía callada y sin moverse, colocada enseguida de las rehenes _–no sé si sentir miedo o asombro, al saber que Naruto~sama puede modificar tanto la mente de una persona-_

-Tal vez sería mejor que Hinata se quedara con ellas- continuo Tei, volteando a ver a Hinata, la cual asintió su consentimiento.

-No sería recomendable, en el caso de que Anko lograra escapar de su prisión mental y liberarse de sus amarres, hay una posibilidad de que Hinata no pueda someterla y logre escapar, poniendo en peligro la única base segura que tenemos por el momento- dedujo Yuugao casi inmediatamente.

-Cabe la posibilidad de que eso pase… pero los riesgos de llevar a Hinata con nosotras a una posible confrontación con Jiraya son mayores a las de dejarla con la remota posibilidad de que Anko despierte- contesto Kurenai.

-Además… las posibilidades de que Anko supere todas sus inseguridades son tan mínimas, que la técnica en la que está atrapada más que una cárcel es como una sentencia de muerte- término explicando la mujer de ojos rojos, y las demás recordaron que ella solía ser la mejor amiga de la otra jounin.

Antes de que Yuugao pudiera objetar, Hinata se puso de pie, llamando la atención de las otras dos mujeres.

-Yo me quedare en la base- dijo Hinata calmadamente y moviéndose para estar enseguida de los cuerpos de Anko y Hanabi antes de que alguien pudiera contestar.

-No te preocupes Yuugao- continuo diciendo antes de que la mujer de cabello morado pudiera hablar – Tomare todas las precauciones posibles en el remoto caso de que Anko despierte-

Observando lo decidida que parecía estar la chica de ojos blancos, la antigua ANBU no pudo más que aceptar la derrota, nada de lo que dijera de ese momento en adelante detendría a la Hyuuga de quedarse en la base con los rehenes.

Sin más que discutir, Tei y las demás comenzaron a formar planes para reunir información en aldeas y pueblos cercanos, basándose en el tumor de Kurenai, y buscando primero en ciudades que contaran con casinos.

Lugar desconocido

Rodo lo que podía ver eran recuerdos. Recuerdos familiares. Cosas que habían tenido lugar en su pasado. Recuerdos felices. Recuerdos tristes. Recuerdos que guardaba cercanos a su corazón.

Pero por mas familiares que fueran estos recuerdos, por más parecidos que sean las personas en ellos a las personas que conociera, Naruto estaba seguro de que nunca habían ocurrido.

Naruto recobro la conciencia dentro de una esfera de cristal, flotando en el centro sin tocar nada. Lo primero que hizo el chico fue acercarse a la orilla de la esfera, pero al estar lo a una distancia en la que pudiera tocar el borde, el chico fue invadido por una multitud de recuerdos, de imágenes de él y otros de los gennin con los que se había graduado, del viejo líder que había matado, y de otras tantas personas que había conocido en su vida.

Sin embargo, en todas las imágenes y recuerdos, el Naruto que se mostraba no era el mismo que estaba atrapado en la esfera. El Naruto de estos recuerdos se mostraba feliz, realmente feliz, haciendo amigos con todas las personas de la aldea, luchando por proteger a Konoha, llorando por la muerte del Hokage y ayudando a encontrar al reemplazo.

Lo mostraban a él, como alumno de Jiraya, entrenando, jugando, divirtiéndose.

Ese Naruto no era él, esa persona no era el… y sin embargo cada una de esas imágenes traían consigo un sentimiento de nostalgia inmenso, como un recuerdo de media noche, un pensamiento entretenido que viene a ti cuando miras el cielo nocturno en una cálida noche.

Tan rápido como vinieron, las imágenes desaparecieron y fueron reemplazadas con imágenes de otro Naruto, de estas imágenes Naruto podía sentir una sensación de soledad enorme, una sensación que solo desaparecía cuando Sarutobi aparecía, pero el viejo Hokage aparecía pocas veces en las imágenes, llevando a una sensación de soledad casi insoportable.

Las imágenes cambiaron una vez más, y esta vez Naruto solo pudo sentir ira. Furia incontrolable, el deseo incontrolable de matar y destruir todo a su alrededor.

Imágenes fueron y vinieron mostrando cientos, miles de distintos Narutos, mostrando sus emociones, sus recuerdos.

Y en el centro de la esfera, observando todos estos recuerdos se encontraba Naruto, el real, su expresión sin emociones, una mirada perdida en sus ojos.

2 días después, 150 km al este de la base de Naruto

Después de tomar la decisión de tratar de encontrar a Jiraya o a Tsunade, las chicas, Tei, Kurenai y Yuugao, habían salido de inmediato en busca de algunas pistas sobre la locación de los Sannin.

Para su buena suerte, las noticias de la traición de Yuugao todavía no habían sido esparcidas por el país del fuego, lo que permitió a la mujer hacerse pasar como un ANBU con la misión de encontrar a Tsunade, lo que les permitió hacer una búsqueda abierta.

Después de buscar por dos días enteros, el equipo de Tei había llegado a una locación que les había señalado uno de los mercantes de una de las ciudades en las que investigaron.

Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas se pudo imaginar que la persona que habían conocido era uno de los espías de Jiraya, el cual al notar que alguien estaba buscando por Tsunade las dirigió al camino de Jiraya y luego se lo reporto al Sannin por medio de una de sus invocaciones.

Así que cuando el equipo de Tei entro a la ciudad que se les había indicado, no tenían la menor idea de que Jiraya las estaba esperando.

-Este parece ser el lugar- dijo Tei mientras que miraba alrededor, buscando a Tsunade desde el momento en que llego.

-Según nuestra información, Tsunade Senju fue vista dirigiéndose en esta dirección hace unos días, por lo que podemos asegurar de que ya no está más en este lugar.- continuo diciendo Yuugao, usando su experiencia como ANBU para descifrar esto.

-Deberíamos separarnos y buscar información- comento Kurenai, mientras vigilaba la entrada de uno de los bares cercanos.

-¡Bien!- exclamo Tei llamando la atención de sus dos compañeras –Kurenai, revisa los bares de la zona, mira si puedes encontrar a alguien que la haya visto en los últimos días- dijo la chica mirando a la mujer de ojos rojos, la cual asintió y se retiro para empezar su misión.

-Yuugao, tu…-

-Revisare los burdeles, y casas de baño en busca de Jiraya- interrumpió Yuugao, y sin esperar se dirigió a hacer exactamente lo que dijo, sin darle oportunidad de hablar a Tei, la cual la vio con algo de ira.

Suspirando exasperadamente, Tei se dirigió a pasear por el pueblo en busca de rumores, sin embargo no noto el par de ojos que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Esa parece ser la líder del grupo- comento Jiraya para sí mismo, el cual estaba observando al equipo de Tei desde el momento en el que entraron al pueblo, manteniendo su presencia oculta, ya que no quería arriesgar que una de ellas fuera un sensor y lo descubrieran.

-Esas eran Yuuhi Kurenai, una nueva Jounin y la antigua líder de equipo de Naruto- continuo Jiraya, pensando en toda la información que tenía sobre los integrantes del grupo.

-La otra mujer debe ser Uzuki Yuugao, ex~ANBU- bajo otras circunstancias Jiraya hubiera dejado que su perversión lo controlara, debido a la belleza de las Kunoichi que estaba espiando, pero debido a que se trataban de pistas de la locación de Naruto, Jiraya uso todo su autocontrol para evitar que su perversión lo controlara.

-…No sé nada de la otra chica, pero por el modo en que ordeno a Kurenai parece ser que ella es la líder-

Tomando su decisión en segundos, Jiraya continuo siguiendo a Tei, esperando el momento adecuado para capturarla.

Lugar desconocido

-Ya veo…-

-…Con que ese es mi verdadero poder-

Fin del capítulo 8

**A/N:** ehh… en realidad no tengo nada que decir.


	9. Reflejos de la Traición Parte II

**Reflexiones Malditas**

**Desclaimer:** No es mío. Nunca lo será. ¿Tengo que decir más?

_Resumen:_ La noche del ataque de Kyuubi y su subsecuente encarcelamiento dentro de Naruto, produce efectos que nadie espero. Kyuubi, al estar dentro de Naruto, decide otorgar a su contenedor una habilidad única, para evitar que daño alguno llegue a su contenedor, pero ni el mismo Kyuubi pudo haber adivinado la forma en la que evolucionaría esta habilidad, y sin desearlo creó un peor monstruo que los mismos Bijuu. Parejas serán Naruto/FemKyuubi, Relación Amo(Naruto)/Sirviente(Kyuubi).

**A/N:** Culpo a la película de "Espejos Siniestros" por esta idea, y también a los varios espejos de tamaño humano que están colgados por mi casa.

Capitulo 9:

"Reflejos de la Traición; Parte II"

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**-Dialogo de Demonio-**

_**-Pensamiento de demonio-**_

Localización y tiempo (para señalar cambios)

-¡Esto está mal, mal, mal, mal!- exclamo Tei Uzumaki mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol a toda velocidad, su cuerpo cubierto en sudor y heridas varias, aunque ninguna profunda, su respiración elaborada, seña de que había estado corriendo por un tiempo.

Detrás de ella se podían escuchar sonidos de sapos, los cuales sonaban cada vez más cerca, lo que indicaba a la antigua Kyuubi que sus atacantes estaban ganando terreno.

-¡Rasengan!- el nombre de la técnica fue la única advertencia que tuvo y sin perder tiempo la chica salto al suelo para evitar la esfera de chackra destructiva que destruyo el árbol en el que estaba, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que le pudo haber ocurrido si dicha técnica hubiera acertado, la chica siguió corriendo, tomando vueltas y cambiando su dirección muchas veces, en un intento de perder a su cazador, Jiraiya de los Dansetsu no Sannin.

Poco después de haberse separado en la aldea donde su contacto les informo de la presencia de Tsunde, Tei pudo detectar que alguien la estaba siguiendo y pensando que solo eran algunos bandidos o ninja rebeldes, los enfrento.

… Para su sorpresa, la persona que encontró siguiéndola era nada más ni nada menos que la persona que menos querían encontrar, Jiraiya.

El Sannin, habiendo sido descubierto, ataco de inmediato, tratando de incapacitar a su víctima lo más pronto posible y no ganar la atención de personas innecesarias.

Sin embargo, Tei pudo reaccionar a tiempo y pudo escapar de los primeros ataques, pero le fue imposible perder a Jiraiya, el cual pudo maniobrarla para obligarla a salir de la ciudad y dirigirse al bosque, de esta manera evitando que Tei usara a los civiles como escudo o de rehenes o que encontraran a otro integrante del equipo de Tei.

Dando otro salto, esta vez para evitar ser capturada por una de las invocaciones de Jiraiya, Tei lanzo una bola de fuego azul al sapo que la había atacado, el cual fue congelado al instante y poco después se disolvió en humo, señal de que había vuelto al lugar del que fue convocado.

Rodando hacia la izquierda, Tei logro evitar ser golpeada por una técnica de fuego, pero la onda de la explosión logro estrellarla contra un árbol, dejándola sin aliento por un momento.

Un momento de distracción era todo lo que Jiraiya necesitaba. Notando que su objetivo estaba distraída tratando de aprender a usar sus pulmones de nuevo, el Sannin se movió rápidamente, sus manos preparando los sellos necesarios para una técnica de incapacitación.

Tei reacciono muy tarde al acercamiento de Jiraiya, los ojos de la chica abriéndose ampliamente en terror, al notar que era demasiado tarde para evitar la técnica del ermitaño.

_-Perdón, amo Naruto-_ cerrando los ojos y esperando lo peor, Tei se disculpo con su amo, triste de no poder estar con él cuando este saliera del sello.

-Kenjutsu: Luna Creciente- cancelando su ataque, Jiraiya dio un salto atrás justo a tiempo para evitar ser partido por la mitad por la katana de Yuugao.

Un poco sorprendido de que uno de los otros integrantes lo hubieran encontrado sin su conocimiento, Jiraiya, aun así se dispuso a enfrentar en combate a la antigua ANBU, pero antes de que pudiera atacar a la mujer de cabello rosa, tuvo que esquivar a la derecha, evitando así que una lluvia de shuriken atravesara su pecho.

-¿Estás bien Tei?- pregunto Kurenai, apareciendo al lado de Tei, la cual abrió los ojos para ver a Yuugao frente a ella y Kurenai a su lado, ambas mujeres viendo fijamente a Jiraiya, el cual ya se había recuperado del ataque de Yuugao y Kurenai.

Poniéndose de pie nuevamente, Tei asintió a la pregunta de Kurenai, y luego enfoco su atención en Jiraiya.

Jiraiya por su parte frunció sus cejas, algo molesto por la dificultad extra que presentaban las otras dos integrantes del equipo, aunque sin Naruto presente Jiraiya estaba seguro de que eventualmente abrumaría a las tres chicas y las podría tomar prisioneras.

-¡Kurenai!- exclamo Tei, y sin perder tiempo la chica comenzó una corta cadena de sellos.

-¡Ilusión Rubí: Segundo Plano de Existencia!- envolviendo a sus dos compañeras y a ella en la técnica justo como lo habías practicado, las tres chacas tomaron la oportunidad y trataron de huir, pero para su sorpresa Jiraiya apareció frente a ellas, un Rasengan en su mano derecha, listo para inmovilizar a una de ellas.

Separándose para evitar el golpe, Kurenai tenía una mirada de horror en sus ojos, la técnica ilusionista invencible había sido derrotada en segundos.

-Miren sus ojos- dijo Tei en voz baja, siendo la primera en notar la extraña pigmentación alrededor de los ojos de Jiraiya, la cual se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente, dejando sus ojos en su estado Natural de nuevo.

-¿Alguna idea de lo que fue eso?- pregunto Yuugao quien mantenía su expresión neutral, años de experiencia en ANBU asegurándose de mantenerla calmada, incluso si en su interior estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico, con la ilusión de Kurenai derrotada sus oportunidades de escapar habían sido disminuidas más de lo que Yuugao estaba dispuesta a admitir.

-No- respondió Tei –Pero estoy dispuesta a apostar de que sea lo que fuere es la razón de que la técnica de Kurenai fallara- termino explicando la chica, la que al ser un ex~bijuu tenía una conexión profunda con la naturaleza y pudo sentir como por un instante toda la energía de la naturaleza a su alrededor se concentraba en Jiraiya.

Decidiendo que ya había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo, Jiraiya se lanzo al ataque nuevamente, su cara totalmente seria y sus ojos llenos de determinación.

-¡Hi no gyakusetsu: Velo de Fuego!(1)- los ojos de Jiraiya se abrieron ampliamente al ver que una delgada pared, como un trozo de tele, se interponía entre él y su objetivo, y logro detenerse justo a tiempo al notar que donde la técnica tocaba el suelo se congelo en instantes.

Sin perder tiempo, el equipo tomo la oportunidad para intentar escapar, su prioridad por el momento era la de escapar de Jiraiya.

Locación desconocida

El ruido era opresivo. Sin importar que tan lejos estuviera del origen del sonido, Naruto lo podía escuchar como si aun estuviera parado a un lado de _eso._

Naruto no tenía la menor idea de cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo, tratando de escapar del origen de ese opresivo sonido, el lugar donde se encontraba estaba carente del sol y la luna, en ese lugar no existía el cielo, solo existía una oscuridad infinita, lo que hacía imposible para el chico saber cuántas horas o días habían pasado.

Sin embargo lo que Naruto si podía sentir era cansancio. No físico, porque al parecer su cuerpo no tenía ninguna limitación en ese lugar, pero Naruto podía sentir como su mente se agotaba más y mas por cada segundo que pasaba en ese lugar.

Abruptamente, sin aviso, sin advertencia, la oscuridad que lo envolvía se disipo, en su lugar dejando solo una gran jaula, una prisión muy familiar para el muchacho.

Volteando a ver la prisión con ojos cansados, los cuales se abrieron ampliamente en sorpresa al ver en el lugar en que se encontraba, Naruto por fin tomo nota de sus alrededores, lo que había sido imposible debido a la oscuridad que cubría toda el área.

El sonido se detuvo sin aviso, provocando que Naruto se pusiera en alerta, ahora que el sonido se había ido Naruto se sentía atrapado por el silencio, el cual parecía irrompible, como si absolutamente nada pudiera producir sonido en ese silencio.

Pero algo produjo un sonido, proveniente desde dentro de la antigua prisión de Kyuubi, Naruto podía escuchar a lo lejos los pasos de alguien acercándose. El sonido se hizo más y más cercano por cada segundo que pasaba.

Por fin, después de unos minutos, que parecieron eternos para el chico, una figura estaba parada frente a él, dentro de las rejas que solían mantener prisionera a Kyuubi.

-Así que eras tú- dijo Naruto, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su Doppelganger, los cuales reflejaban los ojos de Naruto.

El clon de Naruto solo levanto su mano y toco el sello que mantenía cerrada las rejas, Naruto siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Naruto y su clon cruzaron miradas nuevamente, manteniendo contacto visual por lo que parecieron horas, y en realidad solo fueron unos segundos.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Naruto se acerco al sello, colocando su mano derecha sobre el sello, al igual que su clon, el cual tenía su mano izquierda sobre el sello, formando una reflexión perfecta.

El clon sonrió, y Naruto solo conoció dolor.

Al este de la base de Naruto, bosque desconocido.

Las cosas no habían ido bien para las chicas, las cuales aun seguían intentando escapar de Jiraiya, el cual solo tenía problemas en detenerlas debido a que quería capturarlas con las menores heridas posibles, porque motivo es algo que Tei no tenía tiempo de preguntarse.

Después de haber escapado de Jiraiya la primera vez, Tei pensó que podrían descansar un momento y formar un plan de escape, sin embargo Jiraiya se probó mejor rastreador de lo esperado, al ocupar solo un par de minutos para encontrar a las chicas, las cuales fueron forzadas a escapar de nuevo, con Jiraiya siguiéndolas de cerca.

-¡Tei!- exclamo Yuugao mientras saltaban de árbol en árbol, tratando de escapar del sannin –¡No podemos seguir corriendo de esta forma, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que nos agotemos y nos convirtamos en presa fácil!-

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?- grito Tei de regreso, la frustración evidente en su voz -¡¿Pero que mas podemos hacer en esta situación?-

Yuugao estuvo a punto de contestar, cuando tuvo que saltar a un lado para evitar ser atravesada por un par de Kunai.

Fue en ese momento que el bosque se termino y las tres chicas entraron a un amplio claro en el bosque.

-Esto no es bueno- comento Kurenai mirando sus alrededores –Este lugar no nos ofrece nada de cobertura-

-¡Katon: Endan!(2)- el sonido de la técnica llamo la atención de las chicas, las cuales vieron como una enorme bola de fuego se dirigía hacia ellas.

-¡Kurenai, Yuugao, Barrera!- exclamo Tei apresurada, sin demora, ambas Kunoichi formaron el sello necesario para la única técnica defensiva posible en ese momento.

-¡Doton: Doryū Heki!(3)- gritaron ambas mujeres, colocando sus dos manos sobre el suelo y provocando que una muralla de roca se levantara frente a ellas, justo a tiempo para detener el ataque de Jiraiya.

Exhalando en alivio, Kurenai y Yuugao no notaron que la técnica carecía del poder real que debería de tener.

-¡Arriba!- exclamo Tei, la única de las tres que no había dejado de prestar atención a Jiraya, el cual se acercaba a ellas por encima de la barrera con un rasengan en su mano.

-¡Hi no Gyakusetsu: Gigantes Garras de Zorro!- volteando su brazo derecho en la dirección en la que Jiraiya se acercaba, de las uñas de Tei se extendió una gran flama azul que tomo la forma de garras de más de dos metros, lo que tomo por sorpresa a Jiraya, el cual no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y fue atravesado por la técnica de Tei, solo para desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-¡Clon de sombras!- exclamo Yuugao en sorpresa.

- ¡Elemento Tierra: Pantano del Inframundo!- Tei y Yuugao voltearon para ver a Jiraiya a punto de activar una técnica que las podría capturar fácilmente, y debido a esto fallaron en notar la secuencia de sellos que creaba Kurenai.

-Ilusión Rubí: Disrupción- dijo Kurenai calmadamente, sus ojos rojos fijos en la figura de Jiraiya, el cual estaba a punto de acabar su técnica, sus dos compañeras la escucharon pronunciar su técnica y le lanzaron una mirada rápida, pero sin dejar de observar a Jiraya, el cual, para la sorpresa de las chicas se había disuelto en humo, otro clon de sombras.

-¡Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu!(4)-

Las tres chicas entraron en pánico cuando sobre ellas una gran sombra apareció, y volteando a ver lo que era notaron con horror que un sapo enorme estaba a punto de caer sobre ellas, la velocidad de la técnica dejándolas sin tiempo para escapar o contraatacar.

Pero justo antes de que fueran aplastadas por la técnica, Haku apareció junto a ellas, sus manos formando un sello y alrededor del grupo se formo una gran esfera de hielo, la cual asombrosamente detuvo la técnica de Jiraya, sorprendiendo al Sannin por la durabilidad de la técnica de hielo.

Sin perder tiempo Yuugao entro en acción. Tomando su katana en manos, la cargo con chackra de viento en forma de espiral, provocando que la espada comenzara a girar, formando un pequeño tornado.

-¡Elemento Viento: Taladro de Acero!- arrojando su espada hacia arriba, la Katana abrió un hoyo atreves de la técnica de Haku, la cual había debilitado un poco la técnica, lo suficiente para que la técnica de Yuugao pasara, pero no lo suficiente para que se rompiera inmediatamente bajo el peso de la invocación de Jiraiya.

La técnica de Yuugao atravesó la invocación de Jiraiya, dañando órganos internos y provocando que este regresara al lugar de donde vino, sin embargo Yuugao perdió su espada en el proceso, limitándola gravemente ya que era una especialista en Kenjutsu.

Soltando su técnica, Haku disolvió el agua de su esfera y formo otros sellos, provocando que se formaran miles de agujas de hielo.

Pensando rápido, Tei formo su fuego azul, y lo utilizo para cubrir cada una de las agujas de Haku, la cual lanzo todas las agujas hacia Jiraiya, el cual ya estaba formando sus propios sellos para activar una técnica.

Las chicas no pudieron escuchar el nombre de la técnica pero vieron como el cabello del Sannin se extendió para cubrir todo su cuerpo, y notaron con asombro como ninguna de las agujas siquiera dañaba la defensa de Jiraiya.

La técnica de Haku acabo y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, tuvieron que moverse rápido para evitar el contraataque, el cual vino en la forma de miles de misiles de cabello, los cuales contenían sorprendente poder destructivo.

Pero no fueron capaces de evitar la técnica sin heridas, ya que cada una fue rozada por algunas de las agujas, las cuales dejaron largas cortadas, pero ninguna de gravedad.

Las cosas se veían grises para el equipo de Tei.

Locación desconocida

Naruto se encontraba de rodillas, su respiración laborada, cubierto en sudor y su mirada desenfocada. Frente a él se encontraban los restos de su clon, enormes pedazos de vitral, cada uno del tamaño de la mano de Naruto.

La pelea había sido intensa, no en un sentido físico, ya que era imposible que se dañaran entre ellos, la pelea había sido a nivel mental y espiritual, con Naruto y su clon dando todo de ellos por quedar como el ganador.

Naruto aun no podía comprender que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando, pero poco a poco comenzaba a ver la forma del rompecabezas.

Su transformación antes de ser sellado era el siguiente paso de su límite sanguíneo, el cual había sido activado por el dolor que Naruto sintió por la muerte del Tercer Hokage, pero al estar en un estado tan emotivo, el chico no había tenido la voluntad suficiente para controlar el poder de la nueva forma de su poder, el cual al notar que su usuario no estaba listo para utilizarlo, había creado una especie de autómata de cristal, el cual poseía la estabilidad necesaria para controlar el nuevo poder.

Pero esto causo que se creara un conflicto dentro de Naruto, el cual ahora tenía dos mentes peleando por dominio sobre su cuerpo.

Debido a que la pelea era por el control del cuerpo de Naruto, la otra conciencia no quería tener que pelear físicamente contra él, sabiendo que si el cuerpo sufría demasiado daño quedaría sin valor para el clon, y es por esto que una batalla mental fue iniciada, usando el sello para mediar en la batalla espiritual.

-Mis poderes se basan mucho en mis emociones- dijo el chico para sí mismo una vez que recobro el aliento, cambiando su posición para ahora estar sentado, recargándose en sus brazos y estirando sus piernas.

-Fue mi incapacidad de lidiar con mis emociones lo que ocasiono este episodio- continuo hablando, su tomo contemplativo.

-Eso significa que la manera en la que he estado deteniendo y frenando mis emociones me ha vuelto más débil- cerrando los ojos, Naruto levanto su brazo derecho, colocando su mano frente a su cara de modo que su palma quedara hacia su cara.

Naruto abrió los ojos y examino de cerca la nueva marca que adornaba la palma de su mano, en la cual se encontraba vidrio de colores que formaba la imagen de un zorro de nueve colas.

Naruto sonrió.

-Parece ser que he aprendido otra de las lecciones que trataste de enseñarme, Sandaime~sama- dijo Naruto terminando con una pequeña risa, la cual sonaba más genuina que ninguna otra en su vida, su sonrisa ahora guardando verdadera felicidad.

-Mis emociones no me hacen débil, es mi inhabilidad de interactuar con verdadero sentimiento lo que me debilitaba-

-Parece que seré el primer monstruo con sentimientos…- termino diciendo Naruto con algo de melancolía.

Al este de la base de Naruto, bosque desconocido

Algo horrible había pasado. Tei parpadeo, su mente incapaz de comprender lo que había sucedido con sus brazos temblando, los estiro para tomar en sus brazos a la chica que había arriesgado todo para protegerla de las garras de la muerte.

La sangre de su compañera mancho sus brazos y su vestido rosa, pero esto no le importo a Tei, todo lo que le importaba era que alguien de su equipo había sido sacrificado, bajo su supervisión una de sus compañeras había recibido una herida mortal. Por su culpa.

Jiraiya miraba con calma como la mujer con partes animales tomaba a su compañera herida en brazos, el Sannin dando un poco de tiempo para que lloraran la muerte de su amiga, incluso si eran enemigos el sabio de los Sapos les daría un poco de respeto por su compañero caído.

Tei coloco a su compañera frente a ella, y después se puso de pie, todo su cuerpo temblando de furia, Jiraiya noto, y luego dio paso atrás en sorpresa cuando la cabeza de la chica se levanto, revelando sus ojos, los cuales habían cambiado de su color amarillo a un rojo intenso.

Toda el área comenzó a temblar, y el claro donde estaban peleando fue inundado de sed de sangre, animales que aun estaban cerca huyeron lo más rápido que pudieron y un viento sobre natural se soltó sobre los arboles, empujándolos y casi provocando que estos fueran derrumbados, y todo esto proveniente de la pequeña mujer con vestido rosa.

Jiraiya miro morbosamente como el vestido de la chica se desgarraba de la espalda, dejando salir ocho colas mas, haciendo un total de nueve, y fue cuando Jiraiya por fin lo comprendió.

-Kyuubi- dijo el Sannin en un tono bajo, mirando algo nervioso, como la chica parecía poner toda su atención en el.

La chica dejo salir un rugido enorme, pequeñas esferas de chackra explotando de su cuerpo y acumulándose frente a ella, el Sannin, el cual había presentado esta técnica en ocasiones anteriores, decidió que sería mejor escapar que enfrentar a uno de los Bijuu tan cerca de una ciudad, convoco uno de sus sapos, el cual al notar la situación uso la invocación inversa para escapar junto con Jiraiya a la tierra de los sapos, Monte Myobokuzan.

Jiraiya escapo justo a tiempo, en el momento que desapareció la técnica de Tei devasto por completo el claro y varios kilómetros del bosque donde estaban peleando, dejando atrás un gran cráter el cual tenía una gran capa de fuego azul que dejaba atrás una capa de hielo al extinguirse.

La técnica por fin se extinguió, dejando ver a las otras dos integrantes a Tei, prácticamente desnuda, desmayada en el suelo, enseguida de su otra compañera, sus colas desapareciendo de nuevo, dejando solo una.

Locación desconocida

-¡Bien!- exclamo Naruto, poniéndose de pie, y luciendo más descansado.

-Ahora a comenzar a debilitar el sello- y sin decir más comenzó a adentrarse en su mente, buscando el punto ancla del sello en el que estaba atrapado.

-Ya estoy en camino, Tei- se escucho el eco de la voz de Naruto una vez que el chico había desaparecido en la oscuridad de su mente.

Fin del capítulo 9

(1)"Hi no Gyakusetsu: Paradoja de Fuego": la habilidad especial de Tei de generar fuego que congela y arde.

(2)"Katon Endan": Elemento Fuego: Bala de Fuego

(3) "Doton: Doryū Heki": Elemento Tierra: Muralla de piedra

(4)" Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu" Invocación: Técnica destructor de Yatai

**A/N: Me siento algo malvado hoy.**


	10. Reflejos de la Traición Parte III

**Reflexiones Malditas**

**Desclaimer:** No es mío. Nunca lo será. ¿Tengo que decir más?

_Resumen:_ La noche del ataque de Kyuubi y su subsecuente encarcelamiento dentro de Naruto, produce efectos que nadie espero. Kyuubi, al estar dentro de Naruto, decide otorgar a su contenedor una habilidad única, para evitar que daño alguno llegue a su contenedor, pero ni el mismo Kyuubi pudo haber adivinado la forma en la que evolucionaría esta habilidad, y sin desearlo creó un peor monstruo que los mismos Bijuu. Parejas serán Naruto/FemKyuubi, Relación Amo(Naruto)/Sirviente(Kyuubi).

**A/N:** Culpo a la película de "Espejos Siniestros" por esta idea, y también a los varios espejos de tamaño humano que están colgados por mi casa.

Capitulo 9:

"Reflejos de la Traición; Parte III"

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**-Dialogo de Demonio-**

_**-Pensamiento de demonio-**_

Localización y tiempo (para señalar cambios)

-Bienvenida-

Esas palabras fueron lo primero que la recibió al recobrar la conciencia, pero su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado para reaccionar, por lo que la chica permaneció quieta, no dando ninguna indicación de que se fuera a mover en algún momento.

-Debes estar cansada- continuo hablando la voz al ver que la chica no respondía, y la muchacha estaba comenzando a reconocer la voz, pero su mente aun estaba demasiado aturdida por acabar de despertar.

-Lo diste todo de ti, ¿no es cierto?- el propietario de la voz dijo con un tono gentil mientras comenzaba a pasar una mano por el cabello de la chica, la cual por fin noto que tenía su cabeza en el regazo de la persona.

Por fin abriendo los ojos, la primera cosa que vio fue el rostro de Naruto, el cual la observaba con una mirada inusual en sus ojos, y le tomo unos segundos a la chica notar que lo raro en los ojos de su líder era que estos estaban mostrando emoción verdadera.

-¿Naruto~sama?- dijo la chica, su voz sonando sumamente cansada, y su tono muy bajo, pero el chico la podía escuchar bien debido a la cercanía -¿Dónde estamos?-

Con una sonrisa algo triste en su rostro, el chico contesto -Este es el limbo, la última parada antes de ir a tu último lugar de descanso-

Por fin reaccionando, la chica se levanto de golpe, dejando el regazo de Naruto, el cual solo espero a ver cómo reaccionaba la chica. Mirando a su alrededor, la chica noto que estaba en un lugar oscuro y desolado, la única fuente de luz provenía de una fogata que se encontraba a unos pies de distancia, pero la luz del fuego revelaba que no había nada mas en este lugar más que ella y Naruto.

Con los hombros caídos y la cabeza baja, la chica comenzó a llorar, comprendiendo que era lo que su líder le había querido decir, la realidad de su muerto golpeándola más fuerte de lo que ella esperaba.

-Lo, lo siento, Naruto~sama- dijo la chica entre sollozos silenciosos, grandes lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Caminando hacia la chica, la cual se había alejado de él un poco para poder observar sus alrededores, Naruto puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, la cual no reacciono al contacto.

-Excediste cualquier expectativa que pude haber puesto sobre ti, no tienes por qué disculparte- dijo Naruto, cerrando sus ojos.

Ambos estuvieron callados por unos minutos, la chica tratando de recobrar el control sobre sus emociones y Naruto dándole tiempo para que se desahogara, pero después de que el llanto de la chica se calmo un poco, Naruto pudo sentir que algo se acercaba, y volteando a un lado, pudo ver una figura acercándose al fuego.

-Parece que ya han llegado por ti- levantando su cabeza al escuchar esto, la chica volteo en la dirección en la que Naruto estaba mirando, y para su gran sorpresa vio a alguien a quien nunca pensó volver a ver.

-El ha venido por ti, para llevarte al lugar donde podrás descansar de toda la crueldad del mundo- dijo Naruto al ver que la chica no se movía después de ver a la figura que ya había llegado con ellos.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo la figura, estirando una mano en la dirección de la chica, la cual asintió, y comenzó a caminar hacia la figura, dejando a Naruto atrás.

-Espero que encuentres tu felicidad en tu siguiente vida… Haku-

Haku no se detuvo, no volteo a ver a Naruto, no se despidió, no dijo ni una sola palabra al muchacho, su vista estaba fija en Zabuza, su padre en todo menos sangre, el cual la estaba esperando con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Sin detenerse por un segundo Haku tomo la mano de Zabuza y ambos comenzaron a caminar, alejándose de la fogata, y de Naruto, dejando al rubio atrás en poco tiempo.

Dando la espalda a la dirección en la que Haku se había ido, Naruto comenzó a caminar, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Muchas gracias, Naruto~sama, espero que pueda cumplir su sueño- dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa, Naruto continuo caminando, contento con el conocimiento de que Haku estaría bien con Zabuza.

Flash Back

-¡Mátame! ¡¿Qué uso tengo sin Zabuza~sama? ¡Solo soy una herramienta rota!-

-…Entonces ven conmigo, yo tengo un uso para ti, se mi herramienta ahora y te daré una razón para vivir-

-…¿En verdad, me quieres a tu lado?-

-Por supuesto Haku, serias alguien muy útil para mí-

-…Naruto~sama-

Fin Flash Back

-…Desearía haberte podido dar más tiempo en el mundo, Haku~chan- saliendo de sus recuerdos, Naruto abrió los ojos, habiéndolos cerrado sin darse cuenta, y noto que estaba de regreso en su propia mente.

-Espero que estés consiente de lo que acabas de provocar Jiraiya-

Base oculta de Naruto en la orilla del país del fuego

-¿Tu crees que vaya a estar bien?- pregunto Hinata, mientras que lanzaba una mirada a donde Tei se encontraba dormida, donde había estado desde hace dos días.

Dos días habían pasado desde en confrontamiento contra Jiraiya en las afueras del pueblo, cuyo nombre ninguna de ellas podía recordar y Tei no mostraba ninguna señal de despertar pronto e Hinata se estaba comenzando a preocupar.

Cuando Yuugao y Kurenai aparecieron con la figura inconsciente de Tei y la malherida forma de Haku, Hinata casi había entrado en pánico, y había demandado saber lo que había ocurrido, y se llevo una sorpresa al saber que se habían topado con el Sannin que estaban tratando de evitar.

Actuando rápido las chicas habían comenzado a administrar primeros auxilios a Haku, la más herida de las dos, sin embargo la falta de un medico para el equipo se dio a notar cuando les fue imposible parar el sangrado de Haku, la cual falleció poco después.

Tristes por la muerte de una de sus compañeras, las chicas aun así lograron revisar a Tei, pero pronto notaron que físicamente no tenía nada mal, y Yuugao sugirió que todo lo que la chica necesitaba era descansar.

Por los siguientes dos días el espíritu del grupo estuvo por los suelos, ninguna de las chicas hablo realmente, solo tomando turnos para ver la condición de Tei y asegurar a las rehenes, cada una de las chicas sumergidas en sus pensamientos, realmente se encontraban en una posición muy difícil, su líder encarcelado en un sello de su propio diseño y su segunda al mando inconsciente, el futuro del grupo se veía muy oscuro.

-No lo sé- contesto Yuugao bruscamente, sin voltear a ver ni a Hinata ni a Tei, concentrada en un libro que aparentemente traía con ella.

-No te preocupes Hinata- contesto Kurenai, tratando de calmar los nervios de la Hyuuga, y tal vez los de ella misma –Estoy segura que Tei se despertara pronto-

-Hm- sonó una burla, lo que llamo la atención de las chicas hacia Yuugao, el origen del sonido.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?- pregunto Kurenai, su voz con un tono de ira.

-No- dijo Yuugao regresando su atención al libro frente a ella, ignorando el sonido del rechinado de los dientes de Kurenai, la cual trataba de controlar su ira contra la mujer de cabello morado, quien había pasado los dos días pasados actuando agresivamente contra sus otras dos compañeras, Kurenai suponía que esa era la manera que la ex ANBU tenía para lidiar con la muerte de Haku.

Lugar desconocido

-Bien, este es el ultimo sello- dijo Naruto sin abrir los ojos o moverse de la pose de meditación en la que se encontraba.

Naruto había estado los últimos 5 días, después de despedirse de Haku, trabajando incansablemente en desestabilizar los 107 sellos que lo mantenían atrapado dentro de su propia mente, para poder ser capaz de regresar al lado de su grupo y continuar con su misión original, pero el sello había probado ser aun más efectivo de lo que Naruto esperaba y le había tomado más tiempo destruir los sellos.

Sin embargo, ahora que solo quedaba un sello manteniéndolo atrapado, su mente había comenzado a divagar un poco, y sus pensamientos lo estaban llevando al principio, al momento en el tiempo en el que todo había comenzado.

Flash Back, Konoha hace 9 años, Naruto 4 años

-Dime… ¿sabes porque te llamamos demonio?- dijo un hombre de edad avanzada, mientras se sujetaba el costado, el cual estaba sangrando de manera alarmante.

-…No- contesto el pequeño niño rubia al cual la pregunta era dirigida, el cual miraba a la figura moribunda frente a él con ojos indiferentes.

-Es porque… hace años… mataste a mucha gente… de esta aldea… es por eso que todos te vemos como un monstruo…- las palabras se volvían cada vez más difíciles de pronunciar, la herida era muy profunda y la pérdida de sangre ya lo comenzaba a afectar, dejándolo un poco mareado.

-…Y… ¿Matar es… malo?- pregunto el niño con curiosidad en su voz.

-…Si…ma… Matar… es algo muy malo- el hombre batallo un poco para hablar debido a que el niño comenzó a tocar su herida, provocando que sintiera un dolor agudo.

-Pero… te estoy matando en este momento… después de que tu intentaste matarme… eso significa ¿Qué ambos somos malos?- el niño sonaba realmente confundido por esto.

-n…No- contesto el hombre lo más rápido que pudo.

-No entiendo, no estás haciendo sentido- el infante se comenzaba a impacientar con las explicaciones del hombre y lo demostró haciendo presión en la herida, causando más dolor al hombre.

-Y…yo… soy huma… humano… que yo te mate… es algo bueno… tu eres un monstruo… que tu mates es malo…- trato de explicar lo mejor posible, para evitar que el niño le causara más dolor.

-Entonces… si jiji sabe que te mate… ¿Me odiara también?-el niño sonaba algo preocupado por esto, lo que alegro un poco al hombre, por fin había podido encontrar una grieta en el niño.

-Si… te odiara como todos los demás… cuando… descubra que me mataste… cuando descubra… el monstruo que eres…- el inicio de una sonrisa se comenzaba a mostrar en el hombre, al menos moriría con el conocimiento de que el monstruo delante de él tenía una debilidad.

-Entonces… No dejare que lo descubra nunca… Te matare y me asegurare de que nunca nadie te relacione conmigo… seré un monstruo oculto entre humanos…- el hombre tomo solo un momento para admirar la claridad con la que el niño tan pequeño podía hablar, antes de registrar lo que había dicho.

-No… no funcionara… tarde o temprano el viejo lo desUGH!- sus palabras fueron detenidas por un fuerte golpe al estomago, el cual provoco que su herida perdiera sangre más rápido y que perdiera el poco aire que con dificultad había llegado a sus pulmones.

-…Me asegurare de que Jiji nunca descubra sobre esta habilidad maldita, y tu solo tienes que ser un buen cadáver y desaparecer- dijo el niño con una frialdad que no debería de encontrarse en alguien tan joven.

-Bravo, Naruto~kun- el sonido de aplauso llamo la atención del chico y del hombre medio muerto a sus pies, los cuales voltearon, uno con más dificultad que el otro, para ver a un hombre viejo, con corto cabello negro, vendas cubriendo su frente y ojo derecho, vestido en un kimono negro con azul, su brazo derecho siendo recargado por el cinturón de su kimono, esta persona era Shimura Danzou, Shinobi Veterano de la tercera guerra Ninja, y miembro del consejo de la aldea.

-Tori, Nezumi- sin esperar a que ninguno de los dos contestara, Danzou llamo a dos de sus subordinados de la organización RAIZ, los cuales aparecieron de inmediato, arrodillándose frente a su líder.

-Desaparezcan el cuerpo- dijo Danzou sin remordimiento, provocando que los ojos del hombre, el cual seguía vivo, si tan solo por su fuerza de voluntad, se abrieran ampliamente en sorpresa, pro antes de que pudiera decir algo, los dos operativos RAIZ lo tomaron y desaparecieron con él.

-Bye, Bye Teunchi~san- dijo Naruto felizmente.

-Así que lo volviste a hacer, Naruto~kun- dijo Danzou, sonando algo exasperado, pero con una sonrisa placentera en su rostro. –¿No te basto con la masacre que provocaste hace dos años?- pregunto Danzou con curiosidad en su voz, sin embargo esto solo trajo una mirada confusa de Naruto.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Danzou recordó que a pesar de su alto conteo de cuerpos, Naruto solo era un niño y que era imposible esperar que recordara la masacre de civiles que provoco cuando solo tenía dos años de edad, ese fue el día en el que Danzou había descubierto la habilidad de Naruto y mediante un poco de engaño y soborno fue capaz de engañar al Hokage y hacerlo pensar que fueron operativos ANBU los que mataron a los civiles que se habían reunido para matar a Naruto.

Habiendo presenciado los hechos de esa noche, siendo el que había iniciado el ataque contra el chico, con la intención de borrar un posible peligro para la aldea como su razonamiento, Danzou había visto las miles de oportunidades que se abrirían si jugaba sus cartas ben y podía colocar a Naruto como uno de sus subordinados.

A partir de ese día, Danzou tomo mucho interés en el chico, cubriendo todos los asesinatos del chico de los ojos del Hokage y de cualquier otro ninja leal a él, pero hoy el viejo ninja había decidido que era momento de hacer su jugada y comenzar a entrenar a su arma.

Ese día marco el inicio del entrenamiento de Naruto bajo la supervisión de Danzou, y el viejo Shinobi no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que Naruto era un prodigio en las artes ninja, aparentemente heredando el potencial de sus padres, uno de los mejores Shinobi que había salido de Konoha y otro Jinchuuriki.

Pasaron dos años de entrenamiento continuo y las habilidades de Naruto ya estaban al nivel de un Chounin veterano, esto siendo ayudado por el hecho de que las habilidades de Naruto evitaban que este pudiera morir por lo que Danzou lo pudo mandar en pequeñas misiones por su cuenta, solo mandando a uno de sus RAIZ para que lo supervisaran, lo que le daba mucha experiencia en el campo al chico, lo que provoco que su nivel se elevara rápidamente.

Sin embargo, el niño aun tenía que hacer apariciones en la aldea, para evitar que Sarutobi sospechara de algo y fue durante una de las visitas del Hokage que sucedió algo que Danzou quería evitar.

A los 6 años de Naruto, el joven contenedor de demonio conoció a Jiraiya.

Sin embargo, Naruto siguió volviendo con Danzou por entrenamiento, y esto llevo al concejal a una sensación de seguridad falsa, pensando que su influencia sobre el niño era suficiente para que Jiraiya no lo pudiera corromper.

Pasaron dos años más, y Naruto de ahora 8 años de edad le dio una sorpresa al líder de RAIZ al informarle a Danzou que ya no asistiría a sus sesiones de entrenamiento, proclamando que ya había aprendido todo lo que podía del viejo veterano.

Enardecido con la insubordinación del chico, Danzou ordeno a un escuadrón de RAIZ matar al niño.

Esto probo ser un enorme error que le costó 10 de sus mejores agentes, antes de que su razonamiento volviera, recordando que el chico frente a él poseía las habilidades de un capitán ANBU y sus habilidades lo hacían un peligro para incluso alguno de los Kage.

El chico se retiro de la base secreta de RAIZ con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Por los siguientes 5 años, Danzou mantuvo observado a Naruto lo mejor que pudo, pero esto probo ser poco eficiente debido a que el chico era imposible de encontrar cuando quería desaparecer, Danzou sentía una rara mescla de ira y orgullo al ver lo habilidoso que era el niño.

Lo que pudo descifrar era que el niño estaba ganando aliados dentro de la aldea, pero nunca pudo encontrar el motivo, hasta la invasión a la aldea de Konoha planeada por Orochimaru, la cual revelo que Naruto planeaba traicionar a la aldea.

Y fue durante esta misma invasión, que Danzou aprovecho para tener una última platica con su antiguo aprendiz.

Konoha, Día del tercer examen Chounin/Invasión a Konoha

-Hola, Naruto~kun-

-¡Oh! Danzou~dono, que gusto de verlo de nuevo- contesto Naruto, volteando a ver a su antiguo maestro, el cual había aparecido detrás de él, ambos ninja ignorado los sonidos de guerra que los rodeaban, concentrados el uno en el otro.

-Tengo entendido que nos estas traicionando, Naruto~kun, vaya, vaya, me pregunto ¿qué diría el viejo Sarutobi de esto?- dijo Danzou sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, actuando decepcionado.

-Me temo que Sandaime~sama está indispuesto para contestar esa pregunta- contesto Naruto placenteramente, pero su tono tenía un mensaje oculto que Danzou detecto inmediatamente.

-Así que Sarutobi murió- comento Danzou, frunciendo el entrecejo, Sarutobi era su rival desde la academia ninja, y ejemplar de lo que todo ninja debería aspirar a ser, incluso si sus métodos eran muy pasivos para los gustos de Danzou, el líder de RAIZ extrañaría a su viejo rival.

-Escúchame Naruto- comenzó Danzou –Tengo una proposición para ti-

Fin Flash Back

Saliendo de sus recuerdos, Naruto se dio cuenta que el ultimo sello estaba a punto de romperse, por fin liberándolo de su encierro.

-Espero que estés listo Jiraiya~sama- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro, el aire a su alrededor volviéndose pesado con sed de sangre.

Base de Naruto

-Amo… Naruto- susurro la voz de Tei por la noche.

Fin del capítulo 10

**A/N:** Mmm, con capítulos más cortos soy capaz de actualizar rápido, pero hay algo de estos capítulos cortos que no me cae bien, quiero volver al formato de 8k a 12k palabras por capitulo, en lugar de este de 3k, pero bueno, tal vez sea mejor para todos que continúe con capítulos rápidos para no dejar de actualizar tanto tiempo como la última vez.

Espero que recuerden esa secuencia de sueño del capítulo 3, en este capítulo por fin les revele porque esa escena fue importante, y de hecho he hecho referencia a esa escena unas tres veces ya así que supongo que eso fue suficiente para que se dieran cuenta de que era un hecho algo importante.

En fin hasta la próxima, nos vemos en el capítulo 11 "Reflejos de la Traición; Parte IV"… Kamoshirenai.


	11. Reflejos de la Traición Parte IV

**Reflexiones Malditas**

**Desclaimer:** No es mío. Nunca lo será. ¿Tengo que decir más?

_Resumen:_ La noche del ataque de Kyuubi y su subsecuente encarcelamiento dentro de Naruto, produce efectos que nadie espero. Kyuubi, al estar dentro de Naruto, decide otorgar a su contenedor una habilidad única, para evitar que daño alguno llegue a su contenedor, pero ni el mismo Kyuubi pudo haber adivinado la forma en la que evolucionaría esta habilidad, y sin desearlo creó un peor monstruo que los mismos Bijuu. Parejas serán Naruto/FemKyuubi, Relación Amo(Naruto)/Sirviente(Kyuubi).

**A/N:** Culpo a la película de "Espejos Siniestros" por esta idea, y también a los varios espejos de tamaño humano que están colgados por mi casa.

Capitulo 11:

"Reflejos de la Traición: Parte IV"

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**-Dialogo de Demonio-**

_**-Pensamiento de demonio-**_

Localización y tiempo (para señalar cambios)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Base de Naruto

El ambiente era totalmente sombrío. Con Tei inconsciente, Naruto sellado y Haku muerta, el equipo se había reducido a solo tres miembros, de los cuales solo dos habían recibido técnicas especiales de Naruto, y aunque Yuugao tenía toda su experiencia en ANBU, la pelea contra Jiraiya le había costado su espada y sin manera de reemplazarla su capacidad de pelea se había reducido más de lo que Yuugao estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Habían pasado ya cinco días desde la muerte de Haku. Después de que Yuugao y Kurenai lograron traer de regreso a la base al cuerpo inconsciente de Tei y a la forma moribunda de Haku, las cosas comenzaron a empeorar para el grupo.

Sin un medico en el equipo, la condición de Haku empeoro pronto y no tardo mucho en fallecer, y no pudieron encontrar ninguna manera de despertar a Tei, la cual continua inconsciente hasta este momento y no mostraba señal de despertar.

Yuugao había entrado en una depresión que ni Hinata ni Kurenai entendían, y mientras más tiempo pasaba Yuugao se comenzaba a comportar más y más agresiva, Kurenai temía que si algo no se solucionaba pronto la ex ANBU llegaría al punto en que atacaría a una de sus compañeras.

Hinata por su parte era la persona que mejor estaba manejando la situación, incluso con todo lo que había pasado la Hyuuga no había perdido la esperanza en que Naruto volvería pronto y todo se solucionaría, en varias formas, Kurenai envidiaba la fe ciega que Hinata tenía por su líder.

Kurenai por su parte había pasado los últimos días tratando de calmar a Yuugao y de no dejar que sus propias emociones la provocaran a atacar a la mujer de cabello purpura, lo que no era fácil con la manera en la que Yuugao se estaba comportando.

Kurenai podía claramente ver que necesitaban hacer algo sobre Tei o Naruto antes que Yuugao sufriera un colapso mental o Jiraya las volviera a rastrear, pero a la Jounin no veía nada que ninguna de ellas pudiera hacer.

50 km al este de la base de Naruto

-Parece que no tengo mucho tiempo-

Parado en el centro de un amplio claro en el bosque, se encontraba Naruto, su vista fija en la dirección en la que sus compañeras se encontraban esperándolo. Naruto sabía que no contaba con mucho tiempo, sin su presencia las chicas comenzaban a sucumbir ante la presión de no tener un líder.

Naruto estaba confiando en la presencia de Tei para mantener el orden entre ellas, sin embargo con la muerte de Haku y la consecuente liberación del sello que Naruto puso sobre Tei, la antigua Bijuu había entrado en una especie de coma forzado debido a las consecuencias de la liberación prematura del sello de Naruto.

Eso era otra cosa que preocupaba al rubio, la relación entre él y Tei estaba basado en una mentira, debido a que cuando por primera vez se conocieron, Naruto le dijo a Kyuubi que había absorbido su poder para convertirse en el siguiente Kyuubi y dejándola como un simple demonio de una cola, esto no podía estar más lejos de la verdad y Naruto estaba preocupado de cómo iba a reaccionar la chica.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para dejar de pensar en cosas depresivas, Naruto se concentro en las prioridades del momento, encontrar a Jiraiya y por consecuente, a Tsunade.

Con una última mirada hacia el lugar donde Tei descansaba, Naruto dio media vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo.

Avanzando rápido por el bosque, Naruto dejo libres sus sentidos para poder encontrar el fragmento de espejo que había dejado incrustado bajo la piel de Jiraiya, agradeciéndose a sí mismo por haber guardado un plan de contingencia en el debido caso que necesitara encontrar a Jiraiya de forma rápida.

No le tomo mucho tiempo a Naruto poder sentir la presencia del espejo que estaba buscando, el cual le indicaba que Jiraiya se encontraba en \alguna parte del norte del país del Fuego, lo que provoco que cambiara de dirección para dirigirse directamente al lugar donde se encontraba el Sannin, y con algo de suerte, Tsunade.

_-Solo esperen un poco mas-_ Pensó Naruto mientras saltaba entre los arboles del bosque, una mirada llena de determinación en sus ojos.

Con Jiraiya

Jiraiya dejo salir un suspiro de exasperación, mientras observaba a su antigua compañera de equipo empinar una botella de sake.

Habían pasado ya unos días después del encuentro, y la subsecuente pelea, que había tenido con el grupo de Naruto, y en este tiempo Jiraiya había sido capaz de localizar a Tsunade. Al fin siendo capaz de alcanzarla en una de las ciudades más grandes del país de Fuego, Tanzaku Gai.

Jiraiya se había topado con Tsunade por pura suerte, después de haber buscado por toda la ciudad, el Sannin había decidido entrar a un bar para comer algo solo para, su total sorpresa, encontrarse con Tsunade, quien había estado bebiendo en el bar que Jiraiya había elegido.

Jiraiya había actuado como de costumbre, saludando de manera exuberante a la otra sannin, la cual solo mostro algo de molestia, mas a la presencia de Jiraya que al ruido que estaba causando. Fue en ese punto que las cosas se complicaron.

-Esto es una sorpresa- dijo Tsunade una vez que había terminado de tomar de su botella, su voz arrastrando un poco las palabras mostrando que ya había consumido una considerable cantidad de alcohol antes de que Jiraiya la encontrara. –No esperaba toparme con tantas caras conocidas- dicho esto Tsunade comenzó a beber de nuevo, tomando otra botella de la mesa donde se encontraban sentados y bebiendo directamente de ella.

Lo último que dijo activo alarmas de peligro en la mente de Jiraiya. _-¿Sera posible que Orochimaru me ganara en encontrar a Tsunade?-_

-¿Oh, te encontró otro de los cobradores del casino?- sin dejar que sus sospechas se mostraran en su rostro, o en su voz, Jiraya lanzo una pequeña broma, tratando de distraer a Tsunade y lograr que le revelara algo importante. El sannin sabía que podía simplemente preguntarle, pero Tsunade podía ser muy terca a veces, y Jiraiya no quería tener que batallar por las respuestas, sería mejor que Tsunade respondiera por su propia cuenta.

Lanzando una mirada llena de irritación al hombre sentado junto a ella, Tsunade bajo su botella, manteniendo su mirada fija, contemplando si era necesario responder o no, y al final decidiendo que en realidad no tenía importancia de una manera u otra.

-Orochimaru deicidio detenerse para recordar viejos tiempos- Tsunade espero un momento para observar la reacción de Jiraiya y pudo notar la rigidez momentánea de su espalda y la pequeña fluctuación en su respiración, la reacción solo fue de un instante, pero fue suficiente para que Tsunade lo notara.

La mujer vio como después de relajarse un poco Jiraiya parecía haber decidido lo que quería decir, pero Tsunade no le dio oportunidad de decir más, francamente ya se estaba hartando de ver la cara de Jiraiya frente a ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Jiraiya?- la pregunta pareció sorprender al dicho sannin por un segundo, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Tsunade de continuar –No creo que solo me buscaras para "acordarnos de viejos tiempos"- Tsunade puso una entonación diferente a lo último, hablando con algo de sarcasmo en su voz.

Jiraiya se detuvo por un segundo, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Tsunade y notando la seriedad que portaban, después de unos segundos Jiraiya decidió que sería mejor ser honesto y dejar se darle vueltas al asunto, Tsunade necesitaba saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Sarutobi~sensei ha muerto-

-Lo sé- notando la sorpresa en los ojos de Jiraiya, Tsunade elaboro –Orochimaru me lo conto todo, como su invasión fue un éxito y como había acabado con la muerte del idiota de Sarutobi- la voz de Tsunade se volvió un poco más agresiva al final, llena de ira.

-Tuvo una muerte sin sentido… igual que todos los demás Hokages- su ira lo cubría bien, pero Jiraiya la conocía lo suficiente para notar la tristeza oculta en su voz.

-Tsunade…-

-¡Ha!- exclamó la mujer -¡Asesinado por su propio alumno, una muerte apropiada para un viejo tonto!- Jiraiya podía escuchar el tono amargo en la voz de Tsunade, pero estaba algo confundido, parecía que Tsunade pensaba que Sarutobi había sido asesinado por Orochimaru.

-¿Asesinado por su propio estudiante?- pregunto Jiraiya, y vio como Tsunade le lanzaba una mirada de confusión –Sarutobi~sensei fue asesinado por Uzumaki Naruto-

Jiraiya pudo ver que Tsunade perdía la compostura por un segundo, dejando que Jiraiya notara su rostro lleno de sorpresa, era claro que Orochimaru había intentado tomar el crédito por la muerte de su antiguo maestro.

-¿Quién demonios… es Uzumaki Naruto?- la voz de Tsunade era suave, pero Jiraiya podía ver que estaba aun más molesta que pensando que Orochimaru había sido el culpable.

Tomando esta pregunta como su oportunidad para explicar a Tsunade el motivo por el cual la había estado buscando, Jiraiya tomo un respiro hondo.

-El Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi- Tsunade volvió a mostrar sorpresa al escuchar eso –Uzumaki Naruto interfirió durante la invasión a Konoha y logro asesinar al Sandaime Hokage, mientras yo confrontaba a Orochimaru-

-Supongo que Orochimaru vino a verte para que repararas sus brazos- notando que no era una pregunta, Tsunade se mantuvo callada, esperando para que Jiraiya terminara –Esas heridas las obtuvo durante nuestra pelea-

-Tsunade, vine a buscarte para advertirte- dijo Jiraiya cambiando un poco el tema –Además de Orochimaru, Uzumaki Naruto también te está buscando- esto último sorprendió a Tsunade.

-¿A mí?- pregunto Tsunade -¿Qué querría conmigo esa persona?- antes de que Jiraiya pudiera responder, Tsunade lo interrumpió –Mas importante, el contenedor del 9 colas debe de tener que, ¿13, 14 años?, ¿Cómo fue capaz alguien tan joven de asesinar a sensei?-

Después de unos segundos de no escuchar respuesta, Tsunade volteo para ver algo inesperado. Jiraiya tenía la mirada baja, su espalda encorvada, sus manos sujetando el vaso frente a él con mucha fuerza, y Tsunade podía escuchar como la porcelana del vaso comenzaba a crujir, todo en la compostura de Jiraiya le decía a Tsunade que su antiguo amigo estaba furioso, pero la mirada en sus ojos estaba llena de tristeza, algo que Tsunade no había visto en mucho tiempo, no desde la muerte del último estudiante de Jiraiya, Minato Namikaze.

-Naruto… se convirtió en una persona muy peligrosa- por fin después de unos momentos de silencio incomodo, Jiraiya respondió, aunque Tsunade podía ver que en realidad no quería hacerlo –Sensei sospechaba que Naruto ocultaba mucho de sí mismo, que había algo oculto debajo de su sonrisa, algo que podría poner en peligro a la aldea, pero nunca hizo nada por el amor que sentía por Naruto-

-Sensei sabía sobre una amenaza ¿y no hizo nada?-

-Sensei me pidió a mí que me encargara, me pidió que encontrara al verdadero Naruto y descubriera si era un peligro para la aldea o no-

-¿Qué fue lo que descubriste, Jiraiya?- pregunto Tsunade después de unos segundos.

-Descubrí…a un monstruo- justo al decir esto, el vaso en sus manos sucumbió a la presión del sannin, quebrándose en cientos de pequeños pedazos.

-Confronte a Naruto hace un par de semanas, sin embargo, solo fui capaz de herirlo y termine siendo derrotado por el- esto último provoco que Tsunade viera con sorpresa a Jiraiya, pensar que alguien tan joven era capaz de derrotar a ninjas del nivel de Jiraiya y Sarutobi era inconcebible en la mente de Tsunade.

Después de esperar unos momentos más, en los que Jiraiya se limpiaba la herida de su mano, quitando pequeños pedazos de porcelana que se habían incrustado en su palma, y quitando la poca sangre que había con una servilleta, Tsunade decidió que había algo más que necesitaba saber.

-¿Qué quiere esa persona conmigo?-

Volteando a ver a Tsunade, para que la mujer viera la seriedad en sus ojos, Jiraiya respondió.

-Naruto necesita a un ninja medico de alto nivel, que lo ayude a recuperarse de las heridas que sostuvo durante nuestra pelea, en la cual perdió el uso de su brazo derecho y uno de sus ojos-

-Y, ¿Crees que vendrá por mí?-

-El mismo Naruto fue el que me dijo que vendría por ti, o por lo menos eso fue lo que deduje después de hablar con él-

Tsunade y Jiraiya se mantuvieron en silencio por unos momentos más, bebiendo como viejos amigos. Tsunade sabía que Jiraiya no le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber, pero estaba confiada en que lo haría después de un tiempo, y Jiraiya estaba tratando de planear como decirle que Konoha la quería de regreso para tomar la posición de Godaime Hokage.

Calles de Tanzaku Gai

Vagando por las calles de la enorme ciudad, se encontraba una mujer. La mujer tenía cabello negro lacio que bajaba hasta su cuello, vestida en un kimono negro con bordes blancos, y en su cintura amarrada con un obi blanco, en sus pies unas sandalias con tacón bajo, y lo más peculiar era que en sus brazos cargaba un pequeño cerdo el cual vestía un chaleco.

Esta mujer era Shizune, aprendiz de Tsunade de los Dansetsu no Sannin. Y el cerdo era Tonton su mascota.

Shizune se encontraba paseando por la ciudad, tratando de encontrar algo para pasar el tiempo después de que Tsunade le pidiera que se fuera para conversar en privado con su viejo amigo Jiraiya.

Shizune dejo salir un suspiro, mientras pensaba en su maestra. La vida con Tsunade no había sido fácil. Después de la muerte de su tío, Dan Katou, Shizune había decidido irse de la aldea con Tsunade, a quien respetaba y admiraba, y Tsunade la acepto como su aprendiz.

Durante sus viajes Tsunade la había entrenado de manera brutal, la mayoría del tiempo empujándola hasta el límite de su cuerpo, y en ocasiones más allá del límite. Sin embargo había dado resultado, ya que ahora Shizune podía decir con seguridad que era una de las mejores ninjas médicos del mundo, con solo Tsunade superándola.

Pero mientras que su entrenamiento avanzo de maravilla, lo mismo no se podía decir de la relación entre maestra y alumna.

Shizune se vio forzada a observar como la persona que más admiraba en el mundo se convertía poco a poco en una sombra de lo que era. De la fuerte mujer que era a una mujer llena de remordimiento y amargura. Desperdiciando su vida en la bebida y el juego. Shizune realmente estaba preocupada por su maestra y ansiaba en día en el que podría ver a la antigua Tsunade de nuevo, a la mujer que capturo el corazón de su tío.

Shizune solo podía ver con impotencia y remordimiento como Tsunade seguía en su camino auto destructivo. Shizune haría cualquier cosa con solo poder ver a la verdadera Tsunade de nuevo.

Sobre un techo del pueblo, su mirada fija en la mujer de cabello negro, se encontraba Naruto, observando fijamente a Shizune, su verdadero objetivo.

_-Parece que la información de Danzou es correcta, esa mujer llena la descripción de la aprendiza de Tsunade-_ dejando que su sonrisa habitual surgiera en su rostro, Naruto decidió que era momento de comenzar con su plan.

Bajando del techo en el que se encontraba y entrando a un callejón, Naruto comenzó a preparar su técnica de manipulación, Reflejo Maldito: Ilusión Infinita, la misma técnica que había utilizado en Kurenai al principio.

Esperando unos momentos para la oportunidad perfecta, Naruto vio como Shizune pasaba frente al callejón en el que se encontraba, y con una sonrisa, activo su técnica. El objetivo de su técnica esta vez no era un cambio total como lo hizo con Kurenai, Naruto solo quería cambiar su subconsciente un poco para que confiara más en él y traer al frente todas las frustraciones que tuviera con su vida. Naruto había decidido convencer a Shizune de una manera más sutil.

Continuando con su paseo por el pueblo, Shizune continuaba buscando algo que hacer con su tiempo. Pero podía sentir como se sentía más y mas frustrada con cada minuto que pasaba. Esta no era la primera vez que Shizune se sentía de esta manera, en muchas ocasiones durante sus viajes con su maestra había sentido llena de frustración, pero por alguna razón esta vez se sentía diferente.

Todas las veces anteriores Shizune solo había guardado todo dentro de ella, guardando sus frustraciones para evitar que interfirieran con su vida, pero por alguna razón la Shizune sentía como si esta vez necesitara hablar de sobre ello, sentía que si guardaba o suprimía esta sensación, estallaría en el peor momento.

Tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que estaba a punto de chocar con alguien hasta que cayó al suelo, y al voltear a ver con que había chocado, su mirada se topo con un ojo azul que la miraba con preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto la persona frente a ella, quien Shizune noto era un muchacho, algo más joven que ella, con cabello rubio, vestido en una camisa gris con una gabardina negra, con vendas cubriendo su brazo derecho.

-¡Oh!- exclamo Shizune cuando noto que no había respondido –Si me encuentro bien, gracias- respondió con una sonrisa, aceptando la mano que le había extendido el chico para ayudarla a pararse –Disculpa no estaba viendo por donde iba- dijo Shizune con su voz sonando algo avergonzada.

-No es ningún problema- contesto el chico –Me llamo Naruto- se introdujo a sí mismo, extendiendo una mano en forma de saludo a la mujer frente a él.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shizune- tomando la mano ofrecida, Shizune sonrió, pensando _–Parece ser una persona amable-_

-Oh, este es Tonton- dijo Shizune después de un momento, indicando al pequeño cerdo que descansaba en sus brazos, aun después de la caída.

Naruto solo mostro una enorme sonrisa en respuesta, provocando que Shizune la devolviera, por algún motivo la mujer se sentía muy contenta de haber conocido a ese muchacho, como si pudiera confiar en él.

_-¿Por qué me siento tan… feliz?-_

Cuarto de hotel

Después de haberse topado con Naruto, él y Shizune habían pasado el resto de la tarde juntos, disfrutando del festival que se estaba llevando a cabo en el pueblo y comportándose como si fueran dos viejos amigos que se habían conocido toda la vida.

Por fin después de notar lo tarde que era, Shizune le había dicho a Naruto que tenía que regresar a su hotel antes de que su compañera se preocupara, pero le pidió al rubio verlo al día siguiente, quedando de verse en el mismo lugar donde se habían conocido, frente a un puesto de takoyaki.

Abriendo la puerta a su cuarto de hotel, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Shizune no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tal feliz, o la última vez que había hecho un amigo. Sin embargo su sonrisa se borro de su rostro cuando vio que Tsunade se había quedado desmayada a un lado de su cama, ebria, si el olor que emanaba de ella era alguna indicación.

Dejando salir un suspiro y sintiendo toda la frustración que Naruto había logrado que olvidara, Shizune se movió para levantar a su maestra a su cama, pero justo cuando llego a su lado, su frustración la venció, y con una mirada llena de ira, regreso a su cama para dormir, dejando a Tsunade tirada en el suelo.

Una vez dormida, la sonrisa volvió a su rostro, murmurando el nombre de Naruto en sus sueños.

Mañana siguiente

Dejando salir un quejido, Tsunade abrió los ojos esperando despertar en su cama, pero el dolor en su espalda decía lo contrario. Sentándose, y sujetando su cabeza por el intenso dolor que le provocaba la resaca, Tsunade noto de manera confusa como, al parecer, había dormido en el suelo.

_-Es raro, habitualmente Shizune me pone en mi cama cuando me desmayo-_ pensó la sannin. Volteando a su alrededor, Tsunade noto que el cuarto parecía estar vacio, pero la cama de Shizune mostraba señas de que alguien había dormido ahí, además de que sobre la cama se encontraba uno de los atuendos de Shizune y podía escuchar ruidos de la regadera en el baño.

Después de unos minutos, Tsunade fue capaz de levantarse, solo para sentarse de nuevo en su propia cama, sujetándose la cabeza y tratando de ignorar lo incomoda que se sentía su espalda, necesitaría pedirle a Shizune que le diera un masaje mas tarde.

Un ruido llamo su atención y volteo para ver a Shizune salir del baño, una toalla enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo, y otra en su cabeza secando su cabello. Con la toalla colocada de tal forma que no noto a Tsunade observándola desde su cama.

Terminado de secar su cabello, Shizune se quito la toalla de la cabeza, por fin notando que Tsunade estaba despierta y que la estaba mirando fijamente.

-¿Ocurre algo, Tsunade~sama?-

Tsunade lo tacho como algo debido a su resaca, pero pensó haber escuchado algo de resentimiento en la voz de su aprendiz. Sacudiendo la cabeza, y arrepintiéndose de inmediato por causar que el dolor se intensificara debido al movimiento brusco, Tsunade solo se mantuvo callada, con los ojos cerrados.

Tsunade podía escuchar movimiento, probablemente de Shizune vistiéndose y arreglándose para el día. Fue entonces que los recuerdos de la noche anterior con Jiraiya resurgieron y Tsunade decidió que debía mencionar a su estudiante sobre la otra persona que estaba tras ella.

-Shizune- comenzó Tsunade pero después de un momento sin escuchar respuesta, volteo a ver a la muchacha y noto que Shizune se continuo arreglando sin darle importancia a que su maestra le estuviera hablando _–algo raro, está pasando-_ pensó Tsunade, quien no había visto a Shizune actuar de esa manera antes.

-Jiraiya me informo sobre los hechos reales de la invasión a Konoha- continuo Tsunade, levantando una mano a su frente la cual brillaba con chakra, para comenzar a curar su dolor de cabeza.

-Hm- Shizune solo hizo un ruido para indicar que estaba escuchando a Tsunade, pero no dejo lo que estaba haciendo, y Tsunade noto que Shizune parecía estar poniendo más atención al arreglarse que de costumbre.

-Aparentemente Sandaime Hokage fue asesinado por alguien de nombre Uzumaki Naruto- Tsunade cerró los ojos por un momento, concentrándose en su técnica y no vio como los ojos de Shizune se abrían ampliamente en sorpresa, o como la mujer dejo de respirar por un momento.

_-Naruto… mato a sandaime~sama-_

Ignorante de la angustia de su compañera, Tsunade continúo, contándole sobre la sospecha que Jiraiya tenía, que Naruto intentaría buscarla para que sanar su brazo derecho, y advirtiéndole que se mantuviera en alerta si veía a alguien sospechoso.

Sin embargo Shizune ya no estaba poniendo atención. Naruto, la persona que había conocido ayer, la persona que la había hecho sentir tan feliz, el primer amigo que había hecho en años… era un criminal de Konoha.

_-La descripción concuerda-_ pensó Shizune _–el mismo nombre y los dos tienen una herida en el brazo derecho-_ en la mente de Shizune no había manera de que esto fuera una coincidencia, pero algo en ella la detuvo de decir algo a Tsunade. En el tiempo, sin importar que tan corto, que había estado con Naruto, la mujer no había sentido ni la más mínima señal de estar hablando con alguien peligroso, y Naruto la había tratado tan bien, había sido tan honesto…

_-debo hablar con el-_ Shizune decidió _–tengo que hablar con él, estoy segura que me dirá la verdad-_

Sin decir nada, Shizune se termino de arreglar y una vez que estaba lista salió del cuarto, ignorando a Tsunade, quien había continuado hablando, sorprendiendo a su maestra por la acción tan atípica de su estudiante.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?-

Calles de Tanzaku Gai

Caminando por la calle en rumbo para encontrarse con Naruto, Shizune se tomaba un poco de tiempo para pensar en cómo hacer una pregunta como la que ella necesitaba que Naruto respondiera.

_-No puedo simplemente llegar y decir, hola, escuche que eras un criminal de Konoha, ¿Me puedes decir como paso eso?-_ sacudiendo la cabeza en negación, Shizune decidió que la única manera de saber que hacer era tener a Naruto frente a ella.

-Shizune- una voz llamo su atención y al voltear vio que Naruto estaba sentado en unas bancas al costado del camino, esperando por ella, la misma sonrisa que tenía en el rostro la noche pasada dirigida hacia ella en ese momento.

Sonriendo ella misma, Shizune saludo a Naruto, por un momento olvidando la importante pregunta que le quería hacer al chico. Comenzando a caminar por el pueblo, Shizune y Naruto comenzaron a platicar, mas Shizune contándole sobre sus viajes y los problemas que tenia con Tsunade, Naruto la hacía sentir como si le pudiera contar cualquier cosa.

Horas después, Shizune y Naruto se encontraban en uno de los puestos de comida del festival, disfrutando de una cena ligera, después de haber pasado todo el día divirtiéndose juntos. Shizune había ignorado su preocupación por el momento, decidiendo que primero observaría a Naruto todo el día antes de decidir qué hacer, y había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía traicionar a Naruto, aun sabiendo que era un criminal, pero estaba decidida a tener su lado de la historia.

-¿En qué piensas, Shizune?- pegunto Naruto, notando que su nueva amiga estaba algo distraída, mirando su comida fijamente, como contemplando algo.

-Naruto- comenzó Shizune –Hay un lugar al que quiero que me acompañes- volteando a ver al muchacho para ver cómo reaccionaba, Shizune vio como Naruto solo volteo con ella, le mostro una sonrisa y asintió su aceptación. En silencio ambos terminaron el resto de su comida, pagaron y se fueron, con Shizune guiándolo a las afueras del pueblo, a un lugar donde podrían hablar en privado.

Naruto tenía una idea de lo que Shizune iba a querer hablar. Sin duda Jiraiya ya le había contado a Tsunade sobre él, y por supuesto a su vez Tsunade le conto a Shizune, quien reconoció el nombre e hizo la conexión lógica, después de todo según los reportes de Danzou, Shizune era una prodigio ninja, así que no era sorprendente que hiciera una deducción tan fácil.

Después de caminar por varios minutos, en silencio, ya que Naruto podía notar que Shizune no estaba dispuesta a hablar hasta llegar al lugar al que iban. Por fin, después de unos momentos más, Naruto pudo ver que Shizune se detuvo en medio de un pequeño claro a las afueras del pueblo.

-Dime Naruto- comenzó Shizune sin voltear a ver a Naruto -¿Tu mataste al tercer Hokage?

-Si-

La respuesta vino de inmediato y sin ninguna señal de duda o remordimiento, y Shizune volteo rápidamente para ver a los ojos a Naruto. La sorpresa evidente en su rostro, estaba claro que no esperaba que Naruto respondiera tan abierta y fácilmente sobre un crimen tan grave. Después de unos segundos para recuperar su compostura, y tomando respiros hondos para calmarse un poco, Shizune continuo.

-Viniste a este lugar por Tsunade~sama, ¿cierto?- pregunto Shizune pero no le dio tiempo de responder a Naruto –Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo, ¡planeas usarme para obligar a Tsunade a ayudarte?!- termino gritando, su mirada llena de ira y algo de tristeza _–Pensé… pensé que había encontrado a alguien en quien podía confiar-_

-Te equivocas- respondió Naruto, sin reaccionar a la ira de Shizune, y al ver su confusión continuo –Yo vine a este lugar para encontrarte a ti- término de decir Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Creo que tú tienes el potencial y la mentalidad correcta para unirte a mi causa-

Tomándose unos momentos más para superar la sorpresa de saber que Naruto la quería a ella personalmente y no a Tsunade, Shizune por fin hizo la pregunta que quería hacer todo el día.

-Dime porque, ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?-

Naruto la miro profundamente a los ojos, analizándola, estudiándola, tratando de ver si Shizune estaba lista para escuchar la versión completa de sus planes, algo que solo una persona más sabia por completo, algo que ni siquiera le había contado a Tei, la persona que era más cercana a él.

-Muy bien, te contare todo- decidió Naruto, decidiendo que ganar la confianza y lealtad de Shizune valía el riesgo en el que se estaba poniendo.

Así que Naruto le conto a Shizune su plan, y como planeaba hacer que hacer que ocurriera y el motivo por el que la necesitaba. Al terminar, Shizune había quedado muda, totalmente abrumada por lo que Naruto le había descrito, parecía algo imposible, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que si alguien sería capaz de lograrlo, esa persona seria Naruto.

-¿Estás seguro… de que lo puedes lograr?- pregunto Shizune una vez que recupero la habilidad de hablar.

-Sí, no hay duda en mi mente de que el mundo que imagino puede ser una realidad- contesto Naruto de inmediato, sin dejar espacio para duda en su voz, la mirada en su ojo mostrando lo mismo.

Shizune cerró los ojos, contemplando lo que Naruto le había dicho. Si Naruto tenía éxito, miles, no, cientos de miles de personas sufrirían, pero el resultado, si Naruto lograba cumplir su meta, el futuro del mundo estaría asegurado, de ninguna manera se eliminaría el conflicto total entre las personas, pero las guerras serian una cosa del pasado, nadie más tendría que morir por una guerra, sería un paso correcto hacia el sueño de Jiraiya, incluso si el método para llegar ahí era muy dudoso.

Finalmente, tomando un respiro hondo, Shizune había llegado a una decisión, pero necesitaba saber que Naruto tuviera el poder de realizar su sueño.

-Muy bien, te ayudare, Naruto~sama- respondió Shizune, cambiando la manera en la que se refería a Naruto para que supiera que tenía su lealtad –pero tengo una condición-

Naruto se sorprendió un poco que Shizune accediera tan fácil, pero decidió que la mujer tenía sus razones para su decisión, después de todo la técnica que aplico solo la hacía confiar en él un poco más, ser un poco más abierta con él, pero no controlaba sus acciones. Asintiendo con la cabeza para mostrar que entendía Naruto se mantuvo atento a Shizune, interesado en la condición que le pondría a su ayuda.

-A cambio de mi lealtad- comenzó Shizune, tomando un respiro muy profundo, como si se estuviera preparando para decir algo difícil –Quiero que asesines a Tsunade Senju-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Fin del capítulo 11

Bueno aquí está el capitulo 11, que es la preparación para lo que sería la batalla de los sannin. La buena noticia es que ya estoy escribiendo la siguiente parte y va muy bien, la mala es que originalmente iba a ser parte de este capítulo pero me dio flojera escribir un capitulo de 10k+ palabras.

Atentos el siguiente capítulo lo tendré listo entr días, dependiendo de mi carga de trabajo.


	12. Reflejos de la Traición Parte V

**Reflexiones Malditas**

**Desclaimer:** No es mío. Nunca lo será. ¿Tengo que decir más?

_Resumen:_ La noche del ataque de Kyuubi y su subsecuente encarcelamiento dentro de Naruto, produce efectos que nadie espero. Kyuubi, al estar dentro de Naruto, decide otorgar a su contenedor una habilidad única, para evitar que daño alguno llegue a su contenedor, pero ni el mismo Kyuubi pudo haber adivinado la forma en la que evolucionaría esta habilidad, y sin desearlo creó un peor monstruo que los mismos Bijuu. Parejas serán Naruto/FemKyuubi, Relación Amo(Naruto)/Sirviente(Kyuubi).

**A/N:** Culpo a la película de "Espejos Siniestros" por esta idea, y también a los varios espejos de tamaño humano que están colgados por mi casa.

Capitulo 12:

"Reflejos de la Traición; Parte V"

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**-Dialogo de Demonio-**

_**-Pensamiento de demonio-**_

Localización y tiempo (para señalar cambios)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

- Quiero que asesines a Tsunade Senju-

Naruto miro con sorpresa a la mujer frente a el. Incluso cuando Naruto sabía que ella estaba bajo la influencia de una de sus técnicas, Naruto se había asegurado de solo permitir que los sentimientos negativos de la mujer estuvieran más presentes en su mente.

_-El resentimiento que guarda hacia Tsunade debe ser más fuerte de lo que pensé para que llegue a algo como esto-_ pensó Naruto, mientras actuaba como si estuviera considerando la petición de Shizune.

_-Pero esto facilita las cosas-_ pensó Naruto _–de esta manera puedo cumplir la misión de Danzou y ganar a un valioso aliado a la vez-_ decidiendo que ya había estado callado más tiempo del necesario, Naruto regreso su mirada a la mujer frente a él, quien se había mantenido callada, esperando con paciencia por su decisión.

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que deseas, hare todo a mi alcance por hacerlo una realidad- contesto Naruto, y al notar que Shizune se preparaba para hablar de nuevo, probablemente para explicar sus motivos, Naruto la interrumpió –No ocupo saber tus motivos, solo ocupo saber que tendré tu lealtad-

Tomando un gran suspiro, Shizune se lleno de determinación, asegurándose a si misma que estaba tomando la decisión correcta, y reafirmando su decisión a si misma. –Si, Naruto~sama, mi lealtad es suya-

Con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Naruto se acerco a Shizune, extendiendo su mano en modo de amistad y Shizune inmediatamente la tomó, devolviendo una sonrisa propia hacia Naruto.

-Hay algo que necesita saber, Naruto~sama- dijo Shizune después de un momento –Es sobre Orochimaru- con esto dicho, la atención de Naruto fue dirigida totalmente hacia su nueva aliada, cualquier cosa que involucrara a uno de los tres sannin era importante en este momento, después de todo, Naruto tenía la sospecha de que Orochimaru estaría en busca de Tsunade al igual que Jiraiya, por lo que era posible un enfrentamiento con por lo menos uno de los tres sannin.

-Nos encontramos con Orochimaru hace unos días- comenzó a explicar Shizune –Se encontraba en muy mal estado, sus brazos habían sido dañados con lo que parecía ser una técnica de fuego muy poderosa que daño el sistema circulatorio de chakra de sus brazos-

-Así que busco a Tsunade para que ella lo sanara- dijo Naruto interrumpiendo a la mujer –Tenia mis sospechas de que el vendría en busca de Tsunade, así que no es una sorpresa total-

-Sí, eso es exactamente lo que Orochimaru requirió de Tsunade~sama- respondió Shizune innecesariamente –pero Tsunade~sama se negó a tratar las heridas de Orochimaru, al principio-

Esto último sorprendió algo a Naruto, Shizune sonaba como si Tsunade estuviera considerando curar a Orochimaru, y Shizune noto la sorpresa de Naruto y decidió continuar explicando.

-Orochimaru nos hizo una oferta… a cambio de que ella tratara sus heridas, Orochimaru traería de vuelta a la vida a las dos personas más importantes en la vida de Tsunade~sama, Nawaki Senju, su hermano menor, y Dan Kato, mi tío y su prometido-

-¿Y crees que tu maestra aceptara la oferta?- pregunto Naruto con verdadera curiosidad.

-Sí, estoy totalmente segura que Tsunade~sama aceptara la propuesta de Orochimaru- la respuesta de Shizune fue hecha sin duda en su voz, Naruto podía sentir la convicción en la voz de Shizune, la mujer estaba totalmente convencida de que Tsunade aceptaría el trato del sannin.

-Esta es una de las razones- la voz de Shizune comenzó fuerte al principio, pero se comenzó a suavizar hacia el final, y Naruto pudo notar que la mujer parecía estar conteniendo lagrimas en sus ojos –Por las que quiero que asesines a Tsunade- por primera vez en la conversación Shizune había omitido el honorifico en el nombre de su maestra, mostrando la perdida de respeto que tenia hacia ella –No quiero que mi tío regrese a este mundo solo para ver a la mujer que ama convertida en esa horrible sombra de lo que era-

Naruto detuvo a Shizune, notando que le comenzaba a costar trabajo hablar, y el esfuerzo que hacía al tratar de contener sus lagrimas. Poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Shizune, la chica regreso su mirada hacia el ojo de Naruto, notando por primera vez que había mantenido su mirada al suelo mientras hablaba, y noto que Naruto la miraba con una sonrisa.

Tomando un respiro hondo para calmarse, Shizune miro agradecida a Naruto, por el apoyo que le mostraba.

-¿Sabes cuándo se van a encontrar de nuevo?- pregunto Naruto una vez que Shizune había recuperado la compostura. Shizune asintió con la cabeza, admitiendo que en efecto sabía cuando se iban a reencontrar con el otro sannin.

-En dos días, en las afueras del pueblo-

Naruto sonrió, ideas comenzando a formarse en su mente sobre cómo llevar a cabo su misión. Después de un momento de contemplación, Naruto saco un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo, mostrándoselo a Shizune, quien tomo el espejo con una mirada de confusión en su rostro.

Con otra sonrisa, Naruto comenzó a explicar su plan a Shizune, quien escucho atentamente a las instrucciones de su nuevo líder.

-Entiendo, Naruto~sama- contestó Shizune una vez que Naruto había terminado de explicar lo que necesitaba de Shizune. –No le fallaré-

Dos días después

Por los siguientes dos días, Shizune continúo comportándose de manera brusca con Tsunade, y encontrándose con Naruto para platicar y pasear por la ciudad, tratando de aprender más sobre la persona que se convertiría en su nuevo líder, y si la mujer era honesta consigo misma, porque le agradaba pasar tiempo con Naruto.

Tsunade por su parte, noto el cambio en la personalidad de Shizune, pero justo como Shizune lo pensó, no le dio la mas mínima importancia a lo que pasaba con su aprendiz. Shizune estaba algo triste por la actitud que Tsunade tomaba cuando se trataba de ella, pero esto solo reafirmaba su convicción de seguir adelante con el plan de Naruto y darle su apoyo total.

Durante este tiempo, Shizune había informado a Naruto sobre la presencia constante de Jiraiya, quien había pasado los últimos días pegado al costado de Tsunade, y Shizune le había contado a Naruto que el sennin ya le había informado a Tsunade sobre el rubio, alertándola a la posibilidad de que Naruto la buscara por el mismo motivo que Orochimaru.

Sin darle importancia, Naruto había seguido encontrándose con Shizune por las mañanas para platicar y refinar sus planes, asegurándose que todo estuviera en su lugar. Aunque Naruto también había notado que su técnica había dejado de surtir efecto en Shizune, y aun después de esto los sentimientos de Shizune no habían cambiado.

Naruto tenía una teoría sobre esto. La idea de Naruto era que su técnica había liberado los verdaderos sentimientos de Shizune sobre su maestra, en lugar de haber traído sus sentimientos negativos a la superficie. Esto había sido un error de parte de Naruto, pero uno que había funcionado mejor que su idea original. Aun así Naruto decidió que debería tener más cuidado la próxima vez que necesitara usar esta técnica.

Mas rápido de lo que pensaron, el día en el que Tsunade había acordado de encontrarse con Orochimaru llego, y Shizune se preparo para llevar a cabo la mejor actuación de su vida.

-¡Fuera de mi camino, Shizune!- exclamo Tsunade, su voz llena de furia mientras miraba a su aprendiz bloquear su camino, tratando de impedir que fuera a reunirse con Orochimaru.

-¡Lo siento, Tsunade~sama!- grito Shizune -¡Pero no puedo permitir que haga esto!- tomando su pose de ataque, Shizune se preparo para atacar a la mas mínima provocación de Tsunade.

Sin decir mas, Tsunade se lanzo sobre Shizune, atacando sin piedad y dejando a la mujer inconsciente antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar. Mirando la forma inconsciente de su aprendiz, Tsunade se permitió un solo momento para sentir remordimiento de haber atacado a la persona que había estado a su lado, apoyándola, por tantos años. Sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse las dudas que trataron de entrar en su mente, Tsunade salió por la ventana de su habitación de hotel, en sus ojos una mirada de esperanza.

_-Por fin… los podre ver nuevamente-_

Minutos más tarde

Dejando salir un gemido de dolor, Shizune se levanto del suelo, sujetando su estomago, el lugar donde Tsunade la había golpeado. Respirando hondo, para tratar de aliviar el dolor, y concentrarse, la mano de Shizune, la que estaba sujetando su estomago, comenzó a brillar con un color verde claro, mostrando el uso de chakra medico.

-…Golpea tan fuerte como siempre- se quejo Shizune, relajándose mientras sentía como su técnica comenzaba a tomar efecto.

A Shizune solo le tomo unos pocos minutos recuperarse del dolor en su costado, y una vez que dejo de sentir como si su estomago hubiera sido comprimido, la mujer salió por la ventana en busca de Jiraiya. El sennin era necesario para los planes de Naruto, y Shizune se encargaría de que Jiraiya llegara al lugar de reunión de Orochimaru.

A Shizune no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar a Jiraiya, mas por el hecho de que Jiraiya la estaba buscando a ella, que por su habilidad de rastreo. Shizune encontró a Jiraiya recargado en un edificio a poco distancia del hotel donde se hospedaba. Cuando Shizune lo encontró, Jiraiya parecía estar totalmente agotado, le costaba trabajo mantenerse firme en sus pies, y estaba empapado en sudor.

-Jiraiya~sama- comenzó Shizune una vez que llego al lugar donde estaba el sennin -¡Debemos apresurarnos, Tsunade~sama fue a encontrarse con Orochimaru!-

-…Veneno- contesto Jiraiya, su respiración laboriosa, sonando como si le costara mucho trabajo respirar.

Shizune inmediatamente se puso a trabajar, reconociendo el tipo de veneno que Tsunade había usado en su compañero de inmediato, siendo una experta en veneno, fue algo fácil para ella remover el veneno del sistema de Jiraiya.

Una vez que Jiraiya recupero el aliento y pudo parase sin ayuda, él y Shizune se apresuraron al lugar donde Orochimaru se encontraría con Tsunade. Uno de ellos dispuesto a evitar que su amiga cometiera un gran error, la otra preparada para traicionar a su maestra.

Ambos ninja se apresuraron, saltando entre los arboles, Shizune guiando a Jiraiya hacia el lugar donde recordaba que Orochimaru esperaría a Tsunade. El silencio parecía pesado, para Jiraiya, por alguna razón tenia el presentimiento de que algo estaba mal con la mujer frente a el, pero no podía averiguar que exactamente lo estaba molestando de la aprendiz de Tsunade. Su instinto ninja le decía que tenia que tener cuidado de la mujer, pero las acciones de Shizune no mostraban ninguna clase de mala intención o engaño.

-Es solo un poco mas adelante- dijo Shizune, hablando un poco mas alto de lo normal para que Jiraiya la escuchara sobre el viento que pasaba por sus oídos, debido a la alta velocidad a la que viajaban saltando de árbol en árbol.

Jiraiya no contesto, decidiendo mantener el paso, pero se mantuvo atento de todos los movimientos de la mujer frente a el. Después de unos momentos decidió que había una pregunta que probablemente Shizune podría responder.

-¿Qué es lo que le ofreció Orochimaru a Tsunade?- la voz de Jiraiya conllevaba la seriedad que sentía en ese momento, después de todo si Tsunade ayudaba a Orochimaru, su deber como un Ninja de Konoha seria detener o ejecutar a Tsunade.

Shizune volteo por un momento para ver a Jiraiya, mirando directo a los ojos del Sannin por un instante, antes de regresar su mirada al frente, en ningún momento disminuyendo la velocidad a la que viajaba o deteniéndose.

-…El le ofreció traer de regreso a Nawaki Senju y Dan Katou-

Los ojos de Jiraiya se abrieron ampliamente en sorpresa, antes de que la expresión de su rostro fuera reemplazada por una de preocupación mesclada con algo de ira.

_-Así que Orochimaru planea usar la técnica prohibida del segundo Hokage, Edo Tensei-_ pensó Jiraiya lleno de ira. Había una razón por la que esa técnica era un Kinjutsu, una técnica prohibida que había sido guardada en el pergamino prohibido de la aldea de Konoha. El costo de esa técnica era muy alto, para poder utilizarla se requería un sacrificio humano por cada persona que se trajera de vuelta a la vida, y aquellos que eran resucitados con esta técnica eran puestos en el control total del usuario, nada mas que zombis al control de su amo.

Con Tsunade

Después del encuentro con su estudiante, a quien dejo abandonada en su cuarto de hotel inconsciente, Tsunade se había dirigido de inmediato a reunirse con Orochimaru.

Durante la semana pasada la sannin había estado pensando profundamente, reflexionando, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a la oferta de Orochimaru. Tsunade no era torpe, y conocía muy bien a su antiguo compañero, por lo que sabia que su oferta de traer de regreso a sus dos personas mas queridas tendría que venir con una condición, además de la de curar sus brazos. Tsunade estaba tratando de descifrar que era lo que haría Orochimaru.

Sin embargo, por más que lo contemplara, Tsunade no podía evitar pensar que incluso si era por pocos momentos, volver a ver a su hermano y a su prometido, valdría la pena sin importar que hiciera Orochimaru para arruinarlo.

Es por eso que una vez que tomo su decisión, Tsunade enveneno a Jiraiya y noqueo a su estudiante, para evitar que interfirieran, como sabia que intentarían si los dejaba por su cuenta, y se apresuro a llegar con Orochimaru, determinada a ver que, una vez mas, sus seres queridos estuvieran con vida.

Al llegar al lugar acordado, no le tomo mucho tiempo ver a Orochimaru, el cual estaba parado en el centro del campo donde acordaron verse, a su lado se encontraba un joven de cabello plateado, el cual la sannin reconoció como Kabuto, uno de los acompañantes de Orochimaru.

En silencio, y con una mirada solemne, Tsunade se acerco a Orochimaru, quien solo rio de esa manera escalofriante por la que era conocido, francamente Tsunade odiaba el ruido de esa risa, y por un momento estuvo tentada a atacar a su viejo compañero, pero se detuvo al recordar lo que estaría perdiendo si hiciera eso.

-Kukuku, parece que decidiste aceptar mi oferta, Tsunade- dijo Orochimaru una vez que la mujer estaba frente a el, su tono petulante provocando que Tsunade apretara sus puños para suprimir su ira, la mujer en verdad odiaba tener que curar los brazos de Orochimaru, pero su deseo de ver a sus seres queridos sobrepasaba su ira y su orgullo.

-Acabemos con esto, Orochimaru- dijo Tsunade, la ira que trataba de suprimir escuchándose clara en su voz –Pero si no cumples lo que prometiste…- Tsunade dejo la amenaza en el aire, dejando que Orochimaru se imaginara lo que Tsunade haría, pero este solo rio más.

-Desde luego- respondió Orochimaru de inmediato, -Nunca pensaría en traicionar a alguien como tu- el sannin no se esforzó ni lo mas mínimo en ocultar su sarcasmo, provocando que la furia en los ojos de Tsunade creciera, pero aun así la mujer se mantuvo callada, acercándose aun mas a Orochimaru mientras activaba su chakra medico, lista para cumplir su parte del trato.

En ese exacto momento, en el que Tsunade estaba apunto de comenzar a sanar los brazos de Orochimaru, ambos ninja fueron forzados a separarse para evitar ser atravesados por una lluvia de kunai y shuriken.

-¡Parece que llegamos a tiempo!- exclamo Jiraiya, entrando al lugar donde los otros dos sannin tenían su reunión. Shizune apareciendo a su lado, su mirada fija en el chakra en las manos de Tsunade.

_-En verdad iba a curar a Orochimaru…-_ pensó Shizune al ver el patrón del chakra que se desvanecía de las manos de Tsunade, teniendo la suficiente habilidad para reconocer el tipo de técnica que Tsunade estaba usando.

-¿¡Jiraiya, Shizune, que creen que están haciendo!?- exclamo Tsunade con una voz furiosa.

-¡Mi deber, como un Ninja de Konoha!- respondió Jiraiya de inmediato, su voz llena de convicción -¡Ya te lo había dicho Tsunade, si traicionas a Konoha yo mismo te matare!-

_-Esto se convirtió en una situación muy complicada-_ pensó Orochimaru mientras que Tsunade y Jiraiya tenían un enfrentamiento de voluntades _–Con Jiraiya aquí será imposible que Tsunade me cure, y no puedo permitir que Konoha gane alguien de tanto valor como Tsunade-_

Pensando en sus opciones, y después de observar la condición de Jiraiya, quien mostraba algunos síntomas del veneno que le administro Tsunade, Orochimaru ideo un plan para acabar con por lo menos uno de dos problemas. _–Una verdadera lastima, pero creo que tendré que reemplazar este cuerpo-_

-Kabuto, elimina a Tsunade- dicha mujer volteo a ver a Orochimaru con furia, mientras que Jiraiya se preparaba para intervenir –Yo me encargare de Jiraiya, tenemos… asuntos pendientes- sin esperar mas Orochimaru se lanzo sobre Jiraiya, dando espacio para que Kabuto peleara con la otra Sannin.

Rechinando los dientes de rabia, Tsunade se preparo para su pelea contra el hombre de cabello gris. -¡Shizune, prepárate!- grito Tsunade a su compañera, la cual lucia algo distraída, para que se preparara para pelear.

-…Lo siento, Tsunade, pero esta vez estas por tu cuenta- antes de que Tsunade pudiera procesar la sorpresa que provocaban las palabras de Shizune, la mujer ya se había alejado del combate, parada a un costado de los combates, mirando con frialdad a las personas que estaban listas para combatir.

-Hehehe- rio Kabuto, caminando calmadamente hacia Tsunade, quien aun estaba paralizada por la sorpresa que le había traído la desobediencia de Shizune, algo que no había pasado nunca en todos los años que llevaba con la joven.

-Parece que tu propia aprendiz te ha abandonado, Tsunade~sama- la voz de Kabuto, con su tono condescendiente, trajo de vuelta a Tsunade, quien lanzo una ultima mirada llena de ira a Shizune, antes de enfocar su atención en Kabuto.

-¡No la necesito para encargarme de alguien como tu!- respondió Tsunade.

Con Jiraiya vs Orochimaru

Mientras Tsunade y Kabuto se preparaban a luchar, la reacción de Shizune no había pasado desapercibida por los otros dos sannin, quienes estaban en los inicios de su pelea.

-Kukuku, parece ser que la pequeña Shizune se rehúsa a obedecer a su maestra, ¿Ahora que hará Tsunade?- comento Orochimaru, mientras evadía un golpe torpe de Jiraiya, el cual aun resentía los efectos del veneno, notando que sus movimientos estaban mas torpes y su chakra reaccionaba un de manera lenta.

Lanzando una mirada a Shizune, quien se encontraba al margen de los combates, observando sin reacción a su maestra enfrentar a la mano derecha de Orochimaru, Jiraiya se reenfoco en su oponente, esquivando una patada de Orochimaru, y agradecido de que el daño que le causo en la ultima pelea evitara que Orochimaru lo abrumara en su estado debilitado.

-Tsunade no la necesita para pelear sus batallas, tal vez esto sea el golpe que necesita para regresar a ser la persona que era, ¡Ninguna terapia mejor como la de golpear a alguien para acabar con tus problemas de ira!- terminó exclamando Jiraiya.

-Y dime- comenzó Orochimaru mientras usaba su lengua para atacar a Jiraiya, quien nunca lo admitiría pero estaba un poco impresionado que Orochimaru pudiera hablar normal incluso con su lengua estirada por lo menos un metro fuera de su boca.

-Tsunade, ¿será capaz de superar su Hemofobia(1)?-

Jiraiya no respondió, pero la expresión en su rostro le decía a Orochimaru que estaba preocupado por la otra sannin. Una debilidad tan grande para una ninja de su calibre, y mas aun para un medico, era una verdadera debilidad.

Con Shizune

Mientras que los sannin tenían un enfrentamiento a muerte, Shizune observaba la pelea de su maestra comenzaba su pelea contra Kabuto, quien parecía tener muchos problemas esquivando los poderosos ataques de Tsunade, los cuales dejaban cráteres a su camino.

_-Así que saben sobre eso-_ pensó Shizune, alcanzando a escuchar el comentario de Orochimaru, _-Tendré que convocar a Naruto~sama mucho antes de lo planeado si Kabuto utiliza la debilidad de Tsunade-_

Shizune continuo como espectadora del combate, en su mano, sujetada firmemente, un pequeño espejo se daba a relucir, brillando con la luz del sol.

Con Naruto

En otra parte del bosque donde los sannin se estaban enfrentando, Naruto se encontraba meditando. Sentado sobre sus piernas, con sus manos juntas en su regazo, ojos cerrados, respiración profunda y tranquila, Naruto parecía la imagen perfecta de la serenidad.

Su chakra, el cual se había manifestado al espectro visible, se concentraba en una fina capa que cubría su cuerpo por completo. Si alguien observara de cerca el césped en el que se encontraba sentado, podrían notar que el chakra de Naruto estaba teniendo un efecto en el pasto, el cual aun conservaba su tono verde, pero había comenzado a reflejar la luz, como si se tratara de vidrio pintado.

Con Tsunade

Con un gruñido, el cual sonaba mas animal que humano, Tsunade conecto con un brutal golpe al pecho de Kabuto, el cual solo tuvo tiempo de ver con sorpresa el rápido ataque de la Sannin antes que su cuerpo registrara el dolor y fuera propulsado, mandado a volar por la fuerza tras el puño de Tsunade.

-Ahora por Orochimaru- se dijo Tsunade a si misma, sin esperar a ver si Kabuto había sido derrotado por el ultimo ataque, lo que le costo cuando tuvo que actuar rápido, levantado un brazo para cubrir el golpe de Kabuto, quien se encontraba en perfecto estado y había usado la arrogancia de Tsunade en su contra para dar un ataque sorpresa.

Dando un salto atrás, para crear distancia entre ellos, Tsunade por fin noto el leve brillo verde en las palmas de Kabuto, y la extraña sensación, o falta de sensación, de su brazo izquierdo, con el que había defendido el golpe de Kabuto.

-Parece que ya viste el efecto de mi técnica de bisturí de chakra- comento Kabuto al notar como Tsunade trataba de mover su brazo izquierdo, sin éxito –Con esta técnica puedo cortar internamente sin necesidad de cortar la piel-

Tsunade solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa engreída en respuesta por su explicación, activando una simple técnica medica que curo su brazo por completo antes de que Kabuto pudiera reaccionar.

-Una herida tan simple nunca me podría derrotar- contesto Tsunade, su sonrisa con un tono arrogante.

Kabuto solo rio, como burlándose de una broma privada. Y sin perder su sonrisa, levanto un Kunai y lo presiono contra su propia muñeca y sin un segundo de duda se provoco una cortada profunda, dejando su sangre fluir fuera de su cuerpo con libertad.

-¿Pero que tal una pequeña herida en alguien mas?- pregunto Kabuto en modo de burla, viendo con placer como los ojos de Tsunade se desenfocaban en algo parecido a horror, su rostro palidecía, y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

-Parece que es cierto, la mejor Doctora del mundo, una de los tres legendarios Ninja de Konoha y es derrotada por el simple hecho de ver sangre- dijo Kabuto de manera calmada, mientras caminaba plácidamente, sin prisa, hacia Tsunade, quien se encontraba paralizaba por el liquido rojo que escurría de la muñeca de Kabuto.

Con Jiraiya y Orochimaru

La pelea de los dos sannin se mantenía pareja, ambos contrincantes en estados debilitados, lo que provocaba que ninguno pudiera superar al otro, sin importar que intentaran. Aunque aun en su estado debilitado su pelea era de un nivel superior al que muchos otros ninja podrían aspirar.

-Parece que no le va muy bien a Tsunade- comento Orochimaru, mientras intercambiaba golpes con Jiraiya, después de haber lanzado una mirada rápida hacia la otra sannin.

Jiraiya arriesgo voltear a ver a Tsunade, su preocupación por su amiga superando lo que le decía la experiencia, no quitar los ojos del enemigo, y noto que, en efecto, Tsunade estaba totalmente sumisa, recibiendo todos los ataques de Kabuto, quien a ese punto solo estaba jugando con ella, prolongando el dolor de la sannin.

Rechinando sus dientes en frustración, Jiraiya volteo justo a tiempo para esquivar otro ataque de Orochimaru, quien había tratarlo de atraparlo con su lengua. Reprimiendo un escalofrió de asco por la mera idea de sur rodeado con esa lengua, Jiraiya puso tanto espacio como pudo entre el y Orochimaru.

-¡Shizune, Ayuda a Tsunade!- grito Jiraiya a la mujer que, aun después de ver el predicamento de su maestra, continuaba observando sin la intención de intervenir.

Shizune volteo la mirada para ver a Jiraiya, y después de unos segundos asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, y regresando la mirada hacia Tsunade, comenzando a caminar hacia donde peleaba contra Kabuto.

Con la mente un poco más tranquila al ver que Shizune por fin entraba en acción, aunque al parecer sin mucho entusiasmo, Jiraiya por fin reenfoco su atención a Orochimaru, quien se encontraba extrañamente tranquilo.

Con Tsunade

Kabuto desvió su mirada de Tsunade cuando escucho pasos acercarse, volteando para ver como Shizune se acercaba lentamente a ellos. Tomando a Tsunade del cabello y tirando de este para obligar a la mujer ver a su alumna, Kabuto rio.

-Parece que tu compañera desea ayudarte- hablo Kabuto al oído de Tsunade, quien permaneció callada, la sangre que cubría su rostro, cortesía de Kabuto, asegurándose que no pudiera escapar su fobia.

Por fin, parada frente a Kabuto, quien seguía sujetando a Tsunade del Cabello, Shizune tomo respiro hondo, preparándose para lo que iba a hacer, para lo que sentía que era lo que debía, no, lo que tenia que hacer. Sacudiendo la cabeza para reenfocar su mente, Shizune se enfoco en las personas frente a ella.

Con una mirada fría en sus ojos, Shizune paso por una corta serie de sellos de mano antes de que Kabuto pudiera reaccionar, siendo retrasado por estar sujetando a Tsunade, terminando con sus manos colocadas de tal forma que formaran un circulo n medio de ellas, en donde Shizune coloco el espejo que le había dado Naruto, el cual comenzó a brillar.

-¡Kekkai: Fūjikome-kyō (2)!- exclamo Shizune al mismo tiempo que estrellaba el espejo en el suelo frente a ella, provocando que este se rompiera.

Sin aviso, grandes placas de vidrio salieron del suelo, formando una especie de caja, encerrando a Shizune con Kabuto y Tsunade. El gran estruendo que provocaron las placas de vidrio llamó la atención de los otros dos sannin, quienes voltearon para ver que tipo de técnica había sido utilizada.

Fue Jiraiya el que reconoció la técnica de inmediato, más por el tema de utilizar vidrio o espejo para sus técnicas, y entendió que Naruto estaba cerca, o para ser más exacto, ya había entrado en contacto con Tsunade.

Sin perder más tiempo, Jiraiya intento correr hacia la barrera, para intentar rescatar a Tsunade de las manos de Naruto, pero su paso fue impedido por Orochimaru, quien tenía una sonrisa escalofriante en su rostro.

-Ku ku ku, Vamos Jiraiya, sabes que no es educado interrumpir las conversaciones ajenas- dijo Orochimaru, dando a entender que no permitiría que Jiraiya interviniera.

-¿¡Que haces, Orochimaru, no querrás que Naruto sea el que obtenga a Tsunade!?- exclamó Jiraiya, tratando fútilmente de pasar a Orochimaru, quien seguía impidiendo su camino.

-No creo que Naruto~kun desee a Tsunade, si ya tiene a Shizune~chan- respondió Orochimaru.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Jiraiya confundido, deteniéndose por un segundo -¿A que te refieres?-

Orochimaru solo Sonrió.

FlashBack

-Kukuku, nunca pensé que tu, de todas las personas, me encontraría primero-

-Tengo algo para ti, de parte de Danzou~dono-

Fin flashback

-Nunca pensé que ese niño trabajara para Danzou- comento Orochimaru después de un momento.

-¡Danzou!- exclamo Jiraiya sus ojos ampliamente abiertos, mostrando la sorpresa que sentía por el comentario de Orochimaru.

-Ku ku ku, parece que hay mucho que desconoces de tu querido ahijado- rio Orochimaru a manera de burla, tratando de enfurecer a Jiraiya.

_-Ahora entiendo, así que Danzou logro clavar sus colmillos en Naruto, eso explica mucho de su actitud actual, pero no todo, ¡Demonios!, ¿Qué mas es lo que no se de ti, Naruto?-_ pensó Jiraiya, mandando una mirada rápida a la caja de vidrio, pero reenfocándose en Orochimaru de inmediato, no dispuesto a dejar que lo atrapara desprevenido de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que planea Naruto?- Pregunto Jiraiya, dirigiendo la inquietud hacia Orochimaru, tratando de descifrar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Por qué habría de saberlo yo?- respondió Orochimaru con una sonrisa.

-Obviamente sabes algo- respondió Jiraiya, sus ojos entre cerrados en pensamiento –De lo contrario estarías mas preocupado por la intervención de Naruto-

-Tan Perspicaz como siempre Jiraiya- comento Orochimaru –Pero te equivocas, no tengo la mas mínima idea de lo que pasa por la mente de ese niño, ¡eso es lo que lo hace tan interesante!- termino Orochimaru con su típica carcajada al final, dando a notar lo interesado que estaba en Naruto.

Rechinando los dientes en frustración, Jiraiya se lanzo contra Orochimaru para continuar su pelea, Tsunade tendría que arreglárselas por su cuenta.

_-Espero que no mueras, Tsunade-_

Con Naruto

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron bruscamente al sentir que Shizune había activado su técnica. Deteniendo el flujo de chakra que circulaba libremente por su cuerpo y poniéndose de pie, el rubio se preparo para lo que seria una dura batalla.

-Es momento de comenzar- con una serie rápida de sellos, un espejo se levando frente a el, creciendo del mismo pasto y Naruto entro en el, el espejo rompiéndose al momento que Naruto desapareció en el, convirtiéndose en césped una vez mas.

Con Shizune

Dentro de la barrera de vidrio, Shizune se encontraba vigilando que Kabuto no intentara nada, contra ella, ni contra Tsunade, mientras esperaba que Naruto hiciera su entrada. Kabuto mientras tanto se encontraba distraído, la técnica le traía recuerdos sobre su propio enfrentamiento con Naruto, agarrando con firmeza su brazo derecho, el cual había sido colocado de regreso en colaboración con algunos de los médicos de Oto, Kabuto soltó a Tsunade, quien cayo al suelo de rodillas, en toda la conmoción la mujer seguía sufriendo de su miedo a la sangre, pero comenzaba a recobrar un poco sus sentidos.

-¿Qué… es esto?- pregunto Kabuto viendo a su alrededor, antes de enfocar su mirada en Shizune, quien se mantenía en calma.

-Te recomiendo que te apartes- respondió la mujer de cabello negro –Naruto~sama no tiene tiempo para alguien como tu- continuo Shizune en un tono frio, provocando que los cabellos de la nuca de Kabuto se pararan en punta al oír la mención de Naruto.

Antes de que Kabuto pudiera responder, un espejo comenzó a levantarse del suelo, provocando que Kabuto diera un salto apresurado para alejarse, sin tener la intención de intervenir en el camino de Naruto.

Del espejo surgió la forma de Naruto, quien observo sus alrededores con detenimiento, deteniéndose brevemente en la forma de Tsunade y Kabuto, antes de voltear su atención a Shizune, quien había caminado para estar a su lado.

Mirando a Shizune de reojo, Naruto le hizo una indicación con señas, pidiéndole que sacara a Tsunade de su estado de shock, lo que la mujer hizo de inmediato, caminando con pasos seguros hacia Tsunade, quien seguía temblando.

Volteando su atención a Kabuto, Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia el. Kabuto notando que Naruto tenia su atención en el, se preparo para pelear, pero tenia dudas de lo que podría hacer en contra del muchacho, siendo que no tenia la menor idea de cómo contrarrestar sus habilidades.

-Sal de aquí- fue todo lo que dijo Naruto una vez que estaba lo suficiente cerca de Kabuto para que este lo escuchara, y sin mas, un espejo apareció debajo de Kabuto, quien cayo en el como si se tratase de un agujero.

Con Shizune

Mientras Naruto se encargaba de Kabuto, Shizune había logrado limpiar toda la sangre de Tsunade, poco a poco logrando que la mujer regresara a un estado lúcido.

-Shi...Shizune- la voz de Tsunade se escuchaba algo débil aun, pero Shizune sabía que la Sannin se recuperaría pronto. Sin responder a Tsunade, Shizune se puso de pie, alejándose de la mujer y caminando hacia Naruto, quien ya había terminado con Kabuto, lo que le paso al asistente de Orochimaru, Shizune no tenia idea, ni quería saber.

Tsunade miro con confusión como su aprendiz se alejaba, caminando en dirección de un muchacho de cabello rubio. En su mente confundida, Tsunade trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando con pocos resultados.

-¿Estas lista, Shizune?- pregunto Naruto, una vez que Shizune estaba parado junto a el –Una vez que comience no parare hasta cumplir mi promesa-

Tomando un respiro hondo, Shizune cerro los ojos por un momento, preparándose para decirle adiós a su vieja vida, y hola a la nueva. _–Es tiempo de dejarla atrás-_ asintiendo con la cabeza, Shizune se acerco de nuevo a Tsunade, lista para dar el ultimo paso para despertarla.

El chakra curativo de Shizune tuvo efecto inmediato. Al momento de entrar en contacto con la frente de Tsunade, la mujer se puso de pie, observando críticamente a Shizune y al chico que se encontraba parado junto a ella, reconociéndolo por la descripción de Jiraiya como Naruto Uzumaki, el asesino del Tercer Hokage.

-¿Cuál es el significado de esto, Shizune?- pregunto Tsunade en un tono frio, su mirada penetrante, fija en los ojos de Shizune, quien no mostraba haber sido afectada ni por el tono ni por la mirada de su maestra.

-¿En realidad te sorprende?- el tono irreverente de Shizune tomo por sorpresa a Tsunade, quien en el tiempo que había conocido a la mujer, siempre la había escuchado hablar de manera respetuosa y propia.

-Responde, ¿en realidad te sorprende que mi lealtad haya cambiado?-

Tsunade se quedo callada, más por el hecho de que no sabía como responder, que por sorpresa. Tsunade en verdad no sabia de que hablaba la otra mujer, y algo en su mirada debió de haber indicado esto, porque Shizune continuo hablando.

-Solo piensa en la manera en la que me has tratado los últimos años, haciéndome desperdiciar mi vida cuidando de alguien que en verdad no valía la pena, y recriminándome por cada pequeña cosa que no fuera a tu gusto-

La voz de Shizune se mantuvo sin cambios durante todo esto, mientras observaba las reacciones de Tsunade, tratando de predecir como reaccionaria.

-Me canse- continuo Shizune, antes de que Tsunade tuviera oportunidad de decir algo –Me canse de cuidar de alguien que no me aprecia, de preocuparme por alguien a quien no le intereso, de seguir a alguien que se dirige a su propia destrucción-

-…Así que este es el adiós, Tsunade Senju.-

Sin esperar más, Shizune le dio la espalda a Tsunade, caminando hacia un espejo que salía del suelo, entrando en el y desapareciendo de la pelea, dejando a Tsunade sin la posibilidad de responder o defenderse.

Con los ojos abiertos al límite, y una cara llena de shock, Tsunade volteo su mirada a Naruto, quien había permanecido callado durante el intercambio, su rostro impasible, esperando pacientemente a que Tsunade estuviera lista para comenzar.

-Dime, ¿Qué le hiciste a Shizune?- la pregunta de Tsunade salió como un siseo, su furia clara en su voz. Era obvio que buscaba a quien culpar por el repentino cambio de Shizune, y Naruto, como la persona más cercana, y más probable, de ser responsable, estaba a punto de recibir toda la furia de Tsunade.

-¡Dime que fue lo que hiciste!- grito Tsunade al ver que Naruto no respondía. Naruto solo sonrió, mientras colocaba sus manos en forma de plegaria.

-Recuerdo Maldito: Modo Vitral (3)-

Con Jiraiya

-¡Dime que fue lo que hiciste!-

El grito de Tsunade llamo la atención de los otros dos sannin, quienes habían estado tan envueltos en su combate, que habían olvidado lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Tomando la pequeña pausa como oportunidad, Jiraiya apareció cerca la barrera de vidrio, justo a tiempo para ver como Tsunade se lanzaba contra Naruto, con la clara intención de atacarlo físicamente.

-¡Espera, Tsunade, no!- exclamo Jiraiya en un intento desesperado de evitar que fuera dañada por su propio ataque, la experiencia de su primera pelea con Naruto viniendo a la mente, en la cual casi fue derrotado por la habilidad de Naruto.

Con Naruto y Tsunade

Tsunade logro escuchar el grito de Jiraiya pero debido a que su mente estaba sumergida en su ira no le dio importancia y se concentro solo en lastimar a la persona frente a ella. Naruto permaneció inmóvil, esperando pacientemente a que Tsunade conectara con su ataque, esto en si debió de ser una alerta para Tsunade, pero en su estado actual le dio poca importancia.

El golpe conecto con el rostro de Naruto, para la sorpresa de Jiraiya, quien continuaba observando, junto a Orochimaru, quien estaba interesado en ver como funcionaban las habilidades del chico y había decidido tomar una pausa en su pelea contra Jiraiya.

Naruto cayó al suelo, y Jiraiya, aun sin entender como había pasado, dio un grito de ánimo a Tsunade, alentándola a continuar su ataque y presionar su ventaja, fue entonces que noto que algo estaba mal.

Tsunade se encontraba paralizada de nuevo, su brazo extendido temblando, de hecho todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, y Jiraiya pudo ver como lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas pálidas.

Naruto se levanto, y fue entonces que Jiraiya, Orochimaru y Tsunade, quien se había recobrado un poco, notaron que la piel del niño se estaba rompiendo. No, todo el cuerpo de Naruto presentaba grietas y fisuras, como un espejo quebrado.

Poco a poco, pedazos enteros de vidrio se fueron cayendo del cuerpo de Naruto, permitiendo a los espectadores ver lo que se ocultaba debajo de su piel. En el lugar de Naruto ahora se encontraba lo que parecía ser un maniquí hecho de vitral, pero Tsunade, quien estaba mas cerca, pudo notar que cada pequeño pedazo de vidrio pintado que conformaba el cuerpo de Naruto representaba una imagen, aunque eran demasiado pequeñas para identificar lo que eran. La boca de Naruto había desaparecido y en el lugar de sus ojos solo había dos círculos de espejo, dando una apariencia algo cómica, pero el efecto total era más aterrador que gracioso.

-¿Qué…demonios eres?- pregunto Tsunade, tratando de controlar sus emociones. _–En el momento que lo toque… ¿Por qué reviví la muerte de Nawaki?-_

-Lo que acabas de experimentar- comenzó Naruto, sin darle importancia al hecho que estaba a punto de explicar el funcionamiento de una de sus técnicas frente a Ninjas enemigos –Fueron los efectos de mi Jigoku no yōna omoide (4)-

Jiraiya, quien podía escuchar lo que estaba ocurriendo, se preparo para escuchar detalladamente lo que Naruto pudiera decir, en este punto cualquier información sobre las habilidades de Naruto eran la prioridad del sennin.

-A diferencia de mi habilidad normal de Jigoku kyōmen (5), la cual me hace inmune a daño físico y refleja todo el daño a mis oponentes- continúo Naruto al ver la mirada confundida de Tsunade, y con el conocimiento de que Jiraiya y Orochimaru estarían escuchando atentamente. -Mi habilidad Jigoku no yōna omoide absorbe el daño físico y a cambio provoca que mi oponente reviva sus peores recuerdos-

-Así que… atácame con todas tus fuerzas, ¡Y enfrenta a los demonios que se ocultan en tu corazón!- termino de explicar Naruto, exclamando su desafío al final.

Con temor en su mirada, al terminar la explicación de Naruto, Tsunade retrocedió un poco, sudando frio al tratar de entender lo que estaba enfrentando. Lo que estaba frente a ella era el peor enemigo que pudo haber encontrado, ya que Tsunade estaba totalmente aterrada de tener que enfrentar los recuerdos más oscuros y dolorosos de su vida, preferiría ser torturada y asesinada a tener que revivir sus memorias. El dolor físico seria fácil de soportar, pero lo que le esperaba si peleaba contra Naruto era algo que no estaba segura de poder soportar.

Esperando unos momentos para ver si Tsunade se decidía a atacar, Naruto dejo salir un suspiro, y después se lanzo sobre Tsunade, logrando conectar un golpe al abdomen de la mujer debido a su estado de shock.

Flash back

-¡Dan, No!-

Fin flash back

Cayendo al suelo de rodillas, lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y su cuerpo empapado en sudor, el cuerpo de Tsunade temblaba a consecuencia de los recuerdos de la muerte de su prometido, los cuales habían resurgido al momento que Naruto había conectado con su ataque.

-También funciona cuando yo ataco, Tsunade- dijo Naruto a Tsunade, su voz fría, la cual resonaba como un eco, como si hablara desde atrás de una pared.

Con Shizune

Mirando la pelea desde la dimensión de Naruto, utilizando uno de los arboles como ventana para ver lo que ocurría con Tsunade y Naruto, Shizune se encontraba llorando, mientras veía el sufrimiento por el que Naruto hacia pasar a Tsunade.

-…Esto es para bien- se decía a si misma la mujer, tratando de contener su llano sin éxito -…Yo confió en usted Naruto~sama-

-…Yo se que usted podrá matar a esta sombra y traer de vuelta a la verdadera Tsunade-

Flash back

-¡Por favor mate a la sombra de Tsunade y regréseme a la verdadera Tsunade, a la persona que mas admiro!-

Fin flash back

-…Lo lamento Tsunade~sama, pero esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer por usted- con esto dicho Shizune continuo llorando, mientras que en el espejo Tsunade seguía siendo atacada por Naruto, con Tsunade haciendo todo lo posible por esquivar sus ataques, aterrorizada de sufrir los efectos de su Jigoku no yōna omoide.

Lugar desconocido

-¿Donde rayos estoy?- la voz de Kabuto sonó entre los arboles. Después de haber sido tragado por uno de los espejos de Naruto, el hombre de cabello gris había despertado en medio de un bosque, sin la menor idea de donde había acabado.

Con un suspiro de exasperación, Kabuto formo los sellos de invocación, y en una pequeña nube de humo, apareció una pequeña serpiente.

-Necesito que me lleves con Orochimaru~sama- dijo Kabuto, y la serpiente comenzó a avanzar sin esperar a ver si el humano la seguía.

-Por lo menos, esta vez no me arranco una extremidad- comento Kabuto para si mismo mientras comenzaba a seguir a la serpiente. –Espero llegar a tiempo para ver el desenlace de esta pelea.-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Fin del capítulo 12

Hemofobia o Hematofobia, temor profundo a la sangre o a las heridas.

Kekkai: Fūjikome-kyō = Barrera: Contención de espejos. Crea una barrera de vidrio, en un límite de área de 100 metros cuadrados y un mínimo de 1 metro cuadrado con una altura de 10 a 15 metros. La barrera esta reforzada con chakra, y contiene la habilidad Jigoku kyōmen, que refleja todo daño. La barrera tiene un límite de duración de 1 hora después de su creación.

Recuerdo Maldito: Modo Vitral = segunda forma de Naruto, en ella, pierde su habilidad intangible, pero le otorga diversas habilidades avanzadas y su cuerpo gana durabilidad avanzada, provocando que sea muy difícil dañar su cuerpo.

Jigoku no yōna omoide = efecto especial del Modo Vitral, a diferencia del modo normal de la habilidad Reflejo de Naruto que causa y refleja daño físico, la habilidad del Modo Vitral de Naruto "Jigoku no yōna omoide" o "Recuerdos Infernales" refleja daño psicológico a cambio del daño físico que recibe Naruto. Esta es una habilidad automática.

Jigoku kyōmen = "Infierno de la Superficie del Espejo". Es el nombre de la habilidad de reflejo de daño automático que posee Naruto en su modo normal.


End file.
